How It Should Have Happened
by bronte09
Summary: How I think the R and D story should have happened this is my insight into how I would like to have seen it possibly end Thank you here is the long awaited chapter 38 it has taken a huge while for an update and i do apologise for that hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it please feel free to reveiw any feedback or if you want me to take it in a certain way let me know Thank youxx**

Danielle was broken, her heart had shattered the moment her mother threw her out onto the street and said those awful words that sunk into her head and twisted and tied, strangling her heart.

It was cold outside well bloody freezing in fact but Danielle didn't care well, she couldn't feel the cold as the hurt and pain inside of her took over her body and that was all she could feel. All she wanted now was to get away, get away from Walford the place where her life had been turned upside down and sadness and misery had consumed her.

Ronnie was running towards the tube station after Danielle, she could see her daughter in the distance. She couldn't let her go she had to explain that she loved her, that she wanted her, that she had always wanted her and she needed to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok.

"Danielle!!" Ronnie Cried out

Danielle carried on walking as if she hadn't heard her mother's calls

"Danielle!!" Called Ronnie again

Danielle was still adamant on leaving her mother behind, she was focused and set on leaving and getting away from all the hurt, pain and heartbreak her time in Walford had become. Danielle carried on walking towards the tube station ignoring the calls from her mother yet again.

"Baby!!" Ronnie shouted

Danielle froze, hearing her mother say that one word seemed to bring her back to life as if she had been holding her breath for the past nineteen years. Ronnie also stopped as she saw Danielle come to a halt she smiled and her eyes softened as Danielle her beautiful girl turned to face her. Danielle's face lit up as she saw her mother's smiling loving face looking towards her.

Danielle paused for a moment taking in her mother's sudden change she was so beautiful, even more so than she was before. Something about her had changed she looked so radiant and welcoming. It had finally sunk in she believed her, her mother now believed her. Causing Danielle to smile back to her mother.

Ronnie was overwhelmed everything she had ever wanted and had dreamt of was standing before her she was overcome with emotion she felt nervous, happy, sad, exhausted and excited all at once but none of that matter she had her beautiful darling baby back.

They both stood staring into each other's eyes smiling happily. Danielle took a step forward and then so did Ronnie. Until they were right in front of each other just inches away.

Danielle wanted so much to touch her mother but was nervous of how Ronnie might react if she just threw herself at her. So she just stood and stared further into her mother face, which made her feel finally complete.

Now that her daughter was right in front of her, Ronnie could see her more clearly how gorgeous and amazing she was she wanted to take her in her arms and never let go.

Finally after what seemed like minutes of gazing at one another. Danielle reached forward and took hold of Ronnie's hand. Slowly and carefully she pulled Ronnie's hand up to her chest and placed it next to her heart so that Ronnie could feel how hard her heart was beating. As she did so she smiled and Ronnie smiled in return to reassure her that what she was doing was ok. Danielle then slowly lifted her other hand towards Ronnie feeling unsure whether or not to but she placed her hand on her mother chest feeling her heart beating at a rapid pace but in time to the beats of her own.

They both stood gazing lovingly at one another for what seemed like forever. Ronnie took her spare hand and brushed Danielle's hair away from her eyes slowly stroking the side of her face. Danielle crumbled at the touch of her mother and tears of happiness fell from her eyes. She had thought to herself that she had to be closer to her she had to hold onto her and not let go. Danielle pounced forward and grabbed her mother wrapping her arms around her waist and holding onto the back of her shoulders.

Ronnie took a hold of her daughter, wrapping her arms around her shoulders as Danielle buried her head down towards her. Ronnie's legs crumbled and she fell back onto the floor taking Danielle with her. They both let out a small laugh but still held each other whilst laid in a mess in the middle of the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Both women at this stage were on the floor holding each sobbing with tears of joy and happiness. When Stacey Slater came staggering around the corner still slightly drunk ,falling to the floor in a drunken state. This made Danielle jump; she lifted her head, looked over and then looked up to her mother and started laughing. Ronnie smiled down at her daughter and then kissed her on the forehead.

Danielle loosened her grip on her mother and took a hold of her hand, helping Ronnie to her feet.

"Well" Danielle said "We had best get this one back home she is a right state"

Ronnie and Danielle walked hand in hand over to Stacy, and pulled her up to her feet. Stacey was out of it even though ten minutes ago she seemed sober enough to answer the door to Ronnie and shout the odds at her.

Ronnie took a hold of Stacey at one side and Danielle at the other side, with their hands still locked together behind Stacey's back. They walked with her across the square until they heard a load of commotion coming from the Vic. It was Peggy she was screaming "Get out, everyone get out" with that everyone came pouring out of the Vic. Danielle looked across to Ronnie pulling a funny face. Ronnie pulled a face back and they both burst out laughing.

"Oi, what's going on, get your hands off of her" shouted Mo as she walked across the square

Ronnie and Danielle looked over in confusion and then back at each other smiling. "She passed out in the street we were just returning her." Said Ronnie, whilst trying not to laugh at Mo. "Yeah Ronnie was just helping me get her home" continued Danielle. Mo looked a bit confused after everything that had happened in the Vic earlier she was unsure to why these two and Stacey were all together.

"Well I will take her from here" Explained Mo as she searched the square for Jean and Charlie so they could help her with Stacey.

Danielle and Ronnie both stood giggling as they watch Mo and Charlie man- handle Stacy through the gate and into the house.

"Right well where do we go from here" Danielle finally asked " Can I" Danielle Paused " Can we be together just a bit more I don't think I could sleep if I went back to the Slater's now I just want to be with you." Danielle blurted out not sure of her mother's reaction. Danielle looked up at her mother for a response to see tears falling from her eyes. Ronnie smiled and then took a hold of Danielle's face "Of course it would break my heart to be apart from you already, I have only just got you back, you are not leaving my sight" she giggled holding her daughter close.

Danielle and Ronnie held each other and walked towards the Vic.

"Right, I just need to go in here and get my phone and my keys for the flat is that ok" Ronnie said as they approached the pavement. "Ermm they won't be mad with me will they" Danielle replied looking slightly worried. "No your family and if they have anything to say, they'll have me to deal with." Ronnie laughed.

Ronnie went to push open the door when Danielle reached forward and took a hold of her wrist to stop her. "What is it honey" Ronnie softly spoke. "What if granddad is in there, he will try to take me from you?" Danielle sobbed. Ronnie turned round with her back towards the door and held Danielle's face in her hands and she looked into her daughters eyes. "Sweetie that won't happen, he will have to get passed me and Aunty Roxy, Aunty Peg and Uncle Phil and after everything he has done I doubt he will be welcome in the Mitchell house for long, so try not to worry." Ronnie said as she tried to reassure her daughter that she would protect her. Danielle loosened her grip and then looked up at her mum. "Ok I trust you." She smiled.

Ronnie smiled at her daughter and wiped her tears from her face. Then turned and pushed the door open to the Vic.

Ronnie entered the Vic and Danielle closely followed hiding behind as they became exposed to Phil, Peggy and Roxy. Danielle was so scared she quickly grabbed a hold of Ronnie's hand but still kept herself hidden behind her.

"Right get out now, you heard get out." Phil shouted as he threw Archie out of the far door.

Peggy looked over at Ronnie and then ran off upstairs.

"It is alright I will go." Said Phil as he chased after his mother

Ronnie looked over at Roxy

"Hi, I have just come to get my keys and my stuff for the flat." Ronnie quietly spoke

"Oi, never mind that I think you two need a drink." Roxy commanded over the bar as she smiled at her sister and niece with tears in her eyes. Ronnie smiled at her sister and then looked back at Danielle who seemed to have relaxed a bit more.

Danielle came round to the side of Ronnie and wrapped her arms around her waist as they walked towards the bar.

"Right Rox I would like you to meet your niece this is Danielle my baby, my beautiful daughter." Ronnie stated proudly as they sat at the bar. Roxy laughed at her sister and then turned Danielle and lent over the bar wrapping one arm around her and kissing her on the head.

"Welcome to the mad house love." She giggled Danielle laughed at Roxy and then cuddled up to Ronnie as they talked about what had happened at the Vic with Archie and Peggy after Ronnie had left.

Ronnie looked over to see Danielle yawning and so they decided to make a move. Amy had started crying so Roxy went upstairs, leaving Ronnie and Danielle downstairs in the bar. "Right I will just go and get my stuff do you want to come." Ronnie asked looking at Danielle. "Oh I can just wait here a minute if you like I will sit right here" Danielle said whilst throwing herself onto the sofa. "Ok well, will just be a minute ok ." Ronnie said as she rushed up through the back.

"Rox have you seen my bag" Ronnie whispered as she searched through the living room and kitchen. "Yeah, Ron got it here." Roxy replied. Ronnie entered Roxy room watching her as she placed Amy back into her cot. "She just wanted her mummy" Ronnie whispered. Roxy looked up at her sister smiling and then approached her hugging her tightly. "What is this for?" Ronnie asked. "To say I am sorry for everything. I love you and I am over the moon that you have your baby girl back." Roxy replied. Ronnie pulled away and then looked at her sister stroked her hair and then kissed on the cheek "I love you." Ronnie whispered as her sister began to cry with happiness. "Oh look what you have gone and done my makeup is running." Roxy laughed as she wiped away her tears.

Ronnie and Roxy ran down stairs to find Danielle sprawled out on the sofa. She looked so peaceful and content


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Ron she is so beautiful, she sleeps just like you, you know, all scrunched up with her mouth slightly open." Roxy laughed as she looked up to her big sister who was proudly smiling. "What are we going to do with her? She looks so peaceful." Ronnie said as she approached her sleeping daughter. "We were meant to go back to mine and talk; maybe it would have been too much for her anyway?" Ronnie questioned as she stroked Danielle's hair. "Well you can both stay here tonight, your old rooms still free, and we just need to get madam here upstairs." Roxy whispered laughing at the funny face her sister was pulling. "I can't lift her, we can't lift her, shall I wake her up?" Ronnie asked looking at Roxy for an answer.

The two sisters were knelt beside Danielle wondering how to move her. "Look Ron, just wake her we can then get her upstairs and off to bed." Roxy whispered to prompt her sister.

Ronnie reached forward and held onto Danielle's shoulders slowly shaking her as she called her name gently. "Danielle sweetheart, can you just wake up a sec so we can get you up into bed, darling?" Ronnie whispered as her daughter opened her eyes. "Hey, sorry I must have nodded off." Danielle smiled as she sat up, to see her mother and aunt kneeling beside her.

"Right we are going to stay here tonight in my old room is that ok." Ronnie said as she stroked her daughters arm. "We can talk more in the morning." Ronnie reached down and took a hold of Danielle's hand helping her up from the sofa. Roxy came to the other side of her niece and the two sisters helped a sleepy Danielle up the stairs.

"Right I will see you two in the morning." Roxy whispered after kissing both her sister and her new niece on the cheek. Roxy winked at Danielle as she turned to close the door smiling.

Danielle sat on the end of the bed putting on the pyjamas Ronnie had given her. She kept looking around in amazement at all of her mother's things. Her clothes thrown over the chair, her makeup and hair brush on the dressing up table and all the outrageous photo's of Roxy and Ronnie and the other Mitchells at Christmas and on birthdays etc. Part of her was jealous as she should have been in those photo's she thought to herself. However as Ronnie lent over the bed and wrapped her arms around Danielle's shoulders. That thought had disappeared her mother's touch seemed to make all the doubt and hurt go away. Danielle lent back into her mother and sank into her chest. Ronnie tightened her embrace and kissed the top of her daughters head.

"You really should try and get some sleep darling." Ronnie finally spoke up "You too Ronnie." Danielle said looking up at her mother. "I don't want to take my eyes off of you for one second." Ronnie said slightly embarrassed at how cheesy she must have sounded to her daughter. Danielle looked up at her mother and smiled. The two women finally made their way over to the bed and got in snuggling into the covers as they lay holding each other. After awhile just staring at each other they both feel a sleep all scrunched up with their mouths slightly open.

Ronnie suddenly woke up to hear Phil downstairs shouting to get "the place sorted to make it look like the wedding had never happened." That's when it hit the memories of the day before all the drama with her sister, Jack and her dad. And then she smiled and turned over to see Danielle staring back at her smiling.

"Hey you." Ronnie whispered kissing her daughters forehead. "You sleep ok?" She questioned Danielle. Danielle nodded and then laughed when they heard Phil shouting more downstairs. Ronnie sat up and wrapped her arm around Danielle's back. "Well nice to see Phil is in his usual mood." Ronnie laughed as she rubbed Danielle's back.

The two of them just sat there without saying a word. Until Roxy came barging in with Amy looking like a right state. "Oh god glad you are up, I got hardly any sleep last night this little monster was having none of it." She said rather grumpily. Danielle stood up and walked towards Roxy and Amy. "Do you mind if I hold? Her I could try and get her off if you like." Danielle asked unsure of Roxy's response. Roxy smiled and passed the baby over to Danielle. Danielle then sat down next her mother and cradled Amy as she simply just fell asleep. Roxy sat at the other side of Ronnie and cuddled into her sister as they watched Danielle and Amy.

Ronnie and Roxy were in the kitchen making breakfast for their girls. "Hey Ron this is great you and me taking care of our little girls making breakfast." She laughed as she looked at Ronnie. "Yeah I know it's great." Ronnie replied. "So how is Aunty Peg?" Ronnie asked her sister. "She has gone to Aunt Sal's for awhile to get away from Dad I guess." Roxy answered. "Oh probably for the best, just till things settle down." Ronnie Replied. "What if he comes back though Ron, all his stuff is here? He won't just go you know. Roxy said with a concerned sound in her voice. "Yeah I know but Aunty Peg, won't have him back and no one wants him here he will get the message, unless you still want him here." Ronnie snapped back looking coldly at her sister. "No No No Ron after what has happened with you and Danielle I want him nowhere near me or my little girl." Roxy said trying to gain some confidence from her sister. "Look!" Roxy said pulling her sister towards her looking into her eyes. "It is just you me and our little girls now." Roxy whispered as her sister smiled in response.

"Danielle sweetheart breakfast is ready!" Ronnie shouted from the kitchen Danielle came walking her hair all wet from the shower and she was wearing a pair of Ronnie's joggers and one of Roxy's hoodies. "Do you feel better babe after your shower?" Roxy asked as she walked in. "Yeah thanks Rox." Danielle replied as she sat at the table. Ronnie and Danielle sat opposite each other at the table with Roxy sat in between them both. They both took a slice of toast from the rack and picked up their knife, taking some butter they spread it across thier toast. They then stopped the knife half way across and folded the slice leaving the knife sandwiched in between the toast. Roxy watched as they both mirrored each other and let out a laugh. Danielle and Ronnie both looked at her. "What?" Ronnie asked as Roxy carried on laughing. "What is so funny?" Ronnie continued. "You two have just done exactly the same thing; the way you butter your toast and then fold your slice over it's the same." Roxy carried on laughing out. Ronnie and Danielle both looked at each other and then their toast and started giggling.

The three women sat at the table talking and laughing when the kitchen door violently opened smacking again the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Roxy jumped up from the table in shock, she turned to see Phil standing there with a right face on him. "What the hell are you playing at Phil? You just scared the crap out of me." Roxy shouted "Idiot!!" She said under her breath sitting back down. Phil just stood at the doorway looking at the three women. "Right I won't come up and warn you then," Phil shouted back at Roxy as he turned away. "Warn us about what!!" Ronnie added protectively. "Archie is downstairs refusing to leave until he see's mum." Phil shouted back as he headed back downstairs. Danielle turned to Ronnie with a petrified look in her eyes, she began to shake. Ronnie stroked her arm to try and calm her down Roxy looked at Danielle and then Ronnie. "Phil get back here!!" Roxy screamed after him. Phil turned around and ran up the stairs into the kitchen.

"Right are you going to throw him out or am I!!" Roxy said as Phil sat opposite her. "Well he thinks mums still here." Phil said looking over at Ronnie who was looking frustrated at the mention of her father. "I can't believe it! he still thinks he has a chance Rox." Ronnie said looking at her sister who had a confused look on her face. "He still thinks he can wiggle his way back in." Ronnie added. "We'll let him think that he can." Phil said laughing at the thought of humiliating Archie like he had done to his mother. "Yeah right, you and Danielle go out of the back, Phil you invite him up, he and I shall be having words!!" Roxy said with a feeling of intelligence as she had made a plan. "I will pack all his stuff up and he can take it on his way out." Roxy laughed as she saw a smile come to her sister's face. "He is that sure of himself he hasn't even asked for his belonging because he probably thinks he will be back in here like a flash!" Roxy laughed looking at Phil with a grin on his face. "Well you know what he said to Aunty Peg about clicking his fingers last night don't you Rox." Ronnie said. Danielle looked at her mother as she spoke. "Just keep to your guns and keep strong Rox ok." Ronnie added looking at her sister. Roxy nodded her head in response. "Well this place is half mine and if he don't get the message I will have to make him understand won't I girls." Phil said aggressively

Phil stood up walking to the door as he left the room he shouted up "Give us a text once you have made it back to the flat Ron, I will make sure he doesn't leave before then, so you two will be safe back at yours." "Once I get the text I will send him up Roxy!" Phil shouted up. "Ok Roger that over and out!!" Roxy shouted back laughing as Phil ran down the stairs.

Danielle was shook up by the whole mentioning of Archie but she found herself being reassured by the way her family had planned to protect her and Ronnie from him. Ronnie looked to her daughter holding her face "Are you ok sweetie." Ronnie whispered looking into Danielle's terrified eyes as tears came flooding from them. "Oh Baby, you are safe now, you have me, Roxy, Aunty Peggy and you even have grumpy bully boy Phil." Ronnie said making Danielle giggle. "We are all here for you day and night."Roxy butted in as she knelt next to her niece and rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Right well we had better get off back to mine so Aunty Rox and Phil can deal with operation Archie." Ronnie said smiling at Danielle and Roxy. "Could you take Amy with you, I just .... I want her to be safe you know with you." Roxy whispered with concern. "Yeah sure I will go and get her." Danielle perked up and left the room. Roxy looked at her sister with a concerned look on her face. "She, going to be ok Ron?" Roxy said. "Yeah as soon as you get rid of him, we will all be fine." Ronnie replied as she left the room.

Ronnie went into her bedroom to grab her things and then went into the living to meet Danielle with Amy. "Right I will just say goodbye to Rox and then we can be off." Ronnie said as she watched her daughter playing with Amy.

Roxy was in the kitchen doing the dishes to Ronnie's amazement. "What's with you tidying up?" Ronnie laughed as she helped her sister clear the table. "Well we don't want him thinking we can't cope without him now do we." Roxy replied giving her sister a wink and a smile. "Good thinking Rox, well we are going to make tracks, get it over and done with." Ronnie spoke sounding serious. "Come over once you're done with him yeah Rox!!" Ronnie said looking her sister straight in the face. "Yeah will do I won't be long am not planning on it being a long stay." Roxy giggled making her sister smile back at her. "Just keep strong, don't back down yeah Rox, and make us all proud."Ronnie whispered over to her sister.

"Right are you ready Ronnie." Danielle shouted from the top of the stairs. "Let me have a hug first young lady!" Roxy shouted as she came out of the kitchen with soap all over her hands. She kissed Amy on the head and gently tugged her nose smiling. "Right I will be over in a bit, you have fun yeah." Roxy said as she gave her niece a tight squeeze. "Put her down." Ronnie laughed at her sister "Right come here you." Roxy said throwing her arms around Ronnie. Ronnie looked over at Danielle and pulled a funny face making her snigger. Danielle walked down the stairs holding Amy and Ronnie followed behind. Ronnie turned to see Roxy in a gaze looking nervous and scared. "Just a sec, Danielle wait here."Ronnie whispered as she turned and walked back up to her sister. "Look at me!!" Ronnie said shaking her sister. "You can do this ok." Ronnie said staring into Roxy's eyes. "I know, I know!!" Roxy replied "It's just all these years he has twisted and lied his way through life and I idolised him Ron, I thought he loved us Ron." Roxy said looking at the floor. "Look you go, I will be fine I promise, now GO! GO!" Roxy said smiling at her sister as she prompted her to go down the stairs.

Roxy closed the door behind them and then ran up the stairs to freshen up and finish tidying things up. She then made herself a cuppa and sat on the sofa watching the tele whilst she waited for Archie to come strolling in.

Danielle, Amy and Ronnie were on their way over to the flat. As they left the back of the Vic, they walked through the market. People were staring and whispering about Ronnie and Danielle as they walked hand in hand down the street smiling down at Amy. Danielle looked up to see if Stacey was at her stall. The stall wasn't even opened, which wasn't a surprise after what state she was in last night Danielle thought as she turned to face her mother. "So is it true then!!" An annoying little voice shouted over from the direction of the cafe. Ronnie turned to see, Ian Beale, Big Mo and Dot all looking over at her and Danielle. "What would, that be then." Ronnie snapped back. "That she is ya daughter!!!" Mo shouted back sarcastically. Danielle looked up and waited for her mother's response squeezing her hand to reassure her. "Yeah of course it is true Danielle is mine, she is my beautiful daughter have you got a problem with that!!" Ronnie shouted out to everyone smiling at Danielle as she smiled back at her. "Oh god another bloody Mitchell, what is this place coming to." Ian sniggered looking in disgust. "And don't you know it!!!" Danielle cheekily shouted back making her mother laugh. The two of them walked off making Ian look like a fool for being such a busy body. As they walked along to the flat Ronnie told Danielle about the things her and Roxy got up to when they first arrive in Walford and how they got Ian involved in their scams. Ronnie told her about Roxy having to kiss Ian which made Danielle want to vomit at the thought of it. She made her laugh out loud at the story of when Roxy and Ronnie went to Ian's house looking for the Bust and they heard Ian and Jane getting intimate. Danielle couldn't believe it she realised how funny her mother was and couldn't wait to spend more time with her.

"I came out of the bathroom and there he was looking right at me, well my chest actually!" Ronnie said laughing "I chased him down the stairs and then called him a right perve in front of everyone in the Vic, it was so funny, he was traumatised but it showed him to not mess with the Mitchell girls." Ronnie said as she opened up the flat door. "Oh I don't think I will be able to look at Ian Beale in the face again." Danielle laughed as she entered the flat closing the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Phil was downstairs behind the bar when his phone bleeped. _**"Hey we made it back to the flat. Keep your eye on him. Thank you xx". **_Phil walked upstairs to get the ok from Roxy. "Right Rox Ronnie has texted; you ready and I will be in the kitchen yeah." Phil said snapping Roxy out of a gaze. "Yeah bring him on up." Roxy replied as her cousin smiled back at her.

Phil went downstairs and approached the bar. "Right you get out, I won't tell you again!!" Phil shouted across to Archie as he stood waiting at the bar. "I don't think so son not without seeing my wife!!" Archie bellowed back. "Well what's stopping you, go up and see her then!!!" Phil aggressively replied. Archie stood up and walked through the door to the back of the bar. Phil turned to watch Archie as he walked up the stairs.

Back at Ronnie's flat, Danielle was feeding Amy whilst Ronnie made them both a cup of tea. "She is so sweet isn't she, so small and innocent." Danielle said playing with Amy's little hands. "Just like you when you were born." Ronnie smiled sitting beside her daughter. Danielle put Amy back into her pram to sleep and then sat close beside Ronnie, who put her arm out and pulled her daughter closer to her.

"Hello Roxanne darling, so where is my beautiful wife, this morning." Archie smugly spoke as he bent over the back of the sofa to kiss the side of Roxy's head. As he did Roxy flinched to the side. "What is wrong with you? You don't believe her do you? That girl is mad and your sister well she lost it years ago, you know what she is like Roxy." Archie raised his voice trying to regain control. "Dad just leave, what you have done to Aunt Peg is bad enough, but what you have done to Ronnie and my .... And my NEICE." Roxy shouted back. "It's unforgiveable!!" Roxy whispered looking her father straight in the eyes. "What about you and Amy, and Peggy, you all need me you always have!!" Archie replied trying to crush Roxy's guard. "Well things have changed, AND WE DON'T NEED YOU, NOR DO WE WANT YOU!!!!" "NOW GO, GET OUT NOW!!!" Roxy screamed back at her father who stood there in shock. Archie looked defeated but still didn't move. "You don't mean that." He whispered back to her. Roxy stood at the fireplace staring at him shaking with anger. "You heard her now get out!" Phil shouted from the doorway. Archie turned to him and then back at his daughter. Phil walked up to him, grabbing and pushing him along the hallway down the stairs and out to the bar.

"Right get out and if I see you within an inch of Walford or my family ever!!! I will KILL YOU ALRIGHT!!!!" Phil shouted gritting his teeth as he threw Archie out of the front door of the Vic. Archie was laid in the street feeling humiliated and embarrassed; everyone was sniggering and laughing at him. All of a sudden clothes came showering down on him; he looked up to see Roxy launching his belongings out of the window. "RIGHT GET THE MESSAGE; YOU ARE NOT WANTED, NOT NOW, NOT EVER!!" Roxy screamed out throwing Archie's clothes and shoes at him.

Roxy closed the window then laid back on the sofa and started crying. Bleep Bleep. "You done yet, get over here, Amy is missing her mummy love you Rox. Love Ronxx" Roxy smiled as she read the text. She picked herself off the sofa and went to freshen up.

"I am sorry, I am sorry!!" Ronnie sobbed as she held her daughter. Ronnie and Danielle had just been sat on the sofa cuddling each other. When Ronnie suddenly started crying, all her emotions had overcome her and she was finally able to let them go, in front of the one person who matter to her. The one person she couldn't hide her feelings from, the one person who had broken her icy, cold guard. "Sorry for what?" Danielle whispered looking back at her mother. "For the way I have treated you and hurt you, if I had of known, I would never have..."Ronnie sobbed. "Well I won't lie to you Ronnie, what happened and what was said did hurt me and it was horrible and I felt awful for months!!!" Danielle explained to her mother. Danielle sat up and put her hand to her mother's cheek. "But none of that matters now because the way I feel about you now, makes all that hurt and pain go away, I want you Ronnie, I want to be with you, well if you will have me." She smiled as her mother cried tears of happiness. "I love you so much, I don't deserve you." Ronnie whispered kissing Danielle's forehead. Amy began to cry so Danielle took her from her pram and began to cradle her laying back on the sofa. Ronnie went over to the kitchen and wiped the tears from her face.

Buzzzzz Buzzzzz "Oi hurry up let me in; it's blowing a gale out here!!!" Roxy shouted through the buzzer. "Yeah coming!!! keep it down the girls are asleep." Ronnie whispered to her sister. Roxy slowly walked through into the kitchen to be greeted by her sister passing her a cup of tea. They turned to the sofa to see Danielle and Amy fast asleep cuddled together.

"Right there we go all done, now let's get you ready to go and see Uncle Christian shall we , yeah there is a good girl." Roxy said laughing at Amy as she put her back into her pushchair. "Right I won't be long I will pick up the Indian on the way home and a DVD or something, and you two can set the table oh and do the washing up afterwards." Roxy laughed as she walked towards the front door. "Typical Roxy!" Ronnie whispered sarcastically smiling at Danielle. "My brother was exactly the same when I was younger, I did everything for him, lazy sod he was!" Danielle added trying to start a conversation. "Do you miss your family much?" Ronnie asked feeling slightly jealous. "Well yes I guess, they brought me up and I love them for being there for me."Danielle answered seeing the look in Ronnie's eyes that gave her the impression that she was feeling uncomfortable. "But what they can offer me is nothing to what I have with you, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you and now I have you, you are all I want!!!" Danielle shyly whispered as to reassure Ronnie. "I want that too, I want to be everything you ever wanted, I have missed so much already and that breaks my heart to know I missed your first word, when you first walked, all your school plays and concerts, I have to make it up to you, to prove I am going nowhere that I really do want you and I do truly love you!!" Ronnie said as she looked deeply into Danielle's eyes. "You really are a softy, aren't you?" Danielle laughed as she hugged her mother. "Well that's what you do to me." Ronnie smiled as she rubbed Danielle's back.

Beep Beep Beep Beep "Oi where are you?" Stacey shouted down the phone. "Nan reckons she saw you and Ronnie this morning!! What's going on Dan?" Stacey continued shouting down the phone. "Look Stacey, Ronnie knows now and she wants me, she really wants me Stace, She loves me Stacey!!!" Danielle answered with excitement. "Right well when you coming home Dan, you can come over now and we can talk more or we could go out tonight and celebrate." Stacey asked. Danielle looked at her mother and then paused for a moment as Stacey continued shouting down the phone trying to persuade her to leave Ronnie. "Look Stacey I can't tonight we still have to talk, I just need to have a bit more time with Ronnie, to sort things out and decide what is happening ok!!!" Danielle snapped back. "Well you still coming home Dan, after all this is where you live and what about your stuff you have no clothes or stuff." Stacey answered back. "Well I will come over in the morning; we can have a chat and catch up then ok." Danielle sighed. "Ok not too early though Dan!!" Stacey laughed. "Thanks Stacey, well see you in the morning yeah!!" Danielle continued "Yeah will do, have fun with sour face!!!" Stacey chuckled and hung up. Danielle put the phone down and felt quite annoyed what her friend had just called her mother. "Everything ok sweetheart?" Ronnie asked noticing Danielle looked annoyed. "Yeah just Stace, shouting the odds as usual!!" Danielle replied. "It is ok that I stay here tonight isn't it?" Danielle asked as Ronnie approached her. "Of course I wouldn't want you anywhere else." Ronnie replied hugging her daughter.

"Is it ok if I have a shower, oh and can I borrow some more clothes, it's just well.....?" Danielle asked Ronnie as she set the table. "Sure it is fine and will you stop asking if it's ok to do something." Ronnie smiled back at her daughter. "Towels are on the side and help yourself to any clothes ok, darling." Ronnie shouted through to the bathroom.

Buzzzzzzzzzz Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz "Hi, it's me can you come and help please!!!!" Roxy whispered through the buzzer not quite sounding herself Ronnie thought. Ronnie approached the door and opened it cautiously. Roxy stood there with no Amy, she looked at her for a second confused and then Archie jumped out from the side holding a knife to Roxy's throat.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello V, Have you missed your old Dad?" Archie smiled as he barged his way into the flat pushing Roxy forward. "What are you doing, get out." Ronnie screamed. Archie pushed Roxy to the floor and Lunged forward grabbing Ronnie by the throat. He pinned her to the wall. "I will go when I say so, now stop answering your old dad back, why do you never listen why do you never do as you are told!!!" Archie whispered gritting his teeth as he banged Ronnie's head back into the wall. He let go and stood smiling as Ronnie went to check her sister who was laid on the floor. "Rox what's happened, where's Amy?" Ronnie whimpered. "At Christian's!!" Roxy gulped. Ronnie pulled her sister from the ground, as her hands were tied behind her back. Once Roxy reached her feet, she screamed as Archie swung a metal pole behind Ronnie knocking her out cold. Archie then grabbed some cloth and gagged Roxy. "You left me with no choice; you were misbehaving and not doing as you were told, sorry princess!!" Archie smiled as he saw the terror in Roxy eyes.

Archie then tied Ronnie up leaving her in the hallway. He pulled Roxy towards the kitchen and tied her to a chair and left her there crying and trying to scream. Danielle was still in the shower and was singing away whilst she listened to the shower radio, totally oblivious to what was happening outside. Archie went back out into the hallway and grabbed Ronnie dragging her by the hair. He was disturbed however by his phone ringing and dropped Ronnie's head to the floor, smashing her face into the concrete tiles. "Oh yeah well, I am a bit tied up with something at the moment mate, any chance I can call you tomorrow and we can sort it out then!!!" Archie said down the phone "Alright see you bye!!" Archie whispered as he put the phone down. He bent down and grabbed Ronnie's arm and continued dragging her towards the kitchen. As he entered Roxy looked down to see her sister in a lifeless state, her head was cover with blood her gorgeous blonde hair was dripping with blood and her face was all smashed up. Roxy tried to scream but was nothing but a murmur. Archie threw Ronnie into a chair next to her sister and tied her down but he didn't gag her, there was no chance she wouldn't be talking anytime soon.

Roxy sat looking at her sister feeling helpless as Ronnie was sat with her head down. Archie stood there staring at his girls. "This is what happens when you cross me, you are not a match on me I will break you, you will see!!!" Archie smugly smiled as Roxy sobbed. Archie sat patiently behind the bathroom door looking happily at Roxy and Ronnie. The music coming from the bathroom stopped, and he stood up straight preparing himself with more rope. "Ronnie, I am done, bathroom is free if you need it!!!" Danielle shouted as she put Ronnie clothes on. "Ronnie can you hear me Ronnie!!!" Danielle carried on shouting as she approached the door. "Ronnie!!!" She continued as she turned the handle. The door flew open; Danielle looked up and froze as she saw her mother and her Aunt tied up. Roxy looked over to Archie and Danielle turned as Archie jumped forward and grabbed her arms, tightening his grip. Danielle crumbled she wasn't physically strong enough to fight him. Archie lowered her on to a chair and wrapped her in rope tying her down. Danielle was screaming and he made no attempt to stop her. "Ronnie wake up, Ronnie wake up!!" She kept shouting.

"No good shouting sweetheart no one will hear you and well mummy here is not listening, she doesn't want you, and look she's fallen asleep!!" Archie whispered as he pulled on Ronnie's hair raising her head. Danielle and Roxy both looked away at the sight of Ronnie's face. "What have you done to her, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MOTHER?" Danielle screamed. "I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING, THIS WAS YOU, IF YOU JUST DID AS YOU WERE TOLD AND LEFT THEN THIS WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED!!!!" Archie shouted back getting right into Danielle's face. Danielle screamed with frustration as she felt useless. Archie moved towards her face, laughing as he got closer. Danielle turned her head and closed her eyes and then turned to face him spitting in his face. "Errrrrrgh you dirty little tart, just like your mother a filthy, selfish cow!!!" Archie shouted as he punched her in the face. Roxy was still screaming but it was no use, she was tired of screaming and not being heard. Archie walked around the circle of women and then stopped at Roxy's side. He leant over and whispered into Roxy's ear. "Oh looks like it's time for me to go and get my granddaughter!" Archie laughed as he pecked her on the cheek. "Don't you touch her!! Danielle screamed, don't you dare hurt her!!!" Archie Laughed and then tapped Danielle on the cheek as he walked towards the door. He turned to grab the keys off the table and then walked out into the hallway. "You girls be good!!" He shouted back slamming the door behind him.

Danielle looked up to face Roxy, they both looked petrified. "Right we will sort it; we are going to get out of here!" Danielle whispered trying to be brave for her aunt. "All of us!!" She said looking over to Ronnie. "Ronnie you have to wake up, Ronnie wake you, we are going to get out of here and do all the things we said we would, just wake up please mum wake up!!!" Danielle screamed over to her mother. She continued to shout over to her mother and then realised it wasn't working she suddenly stopped and started crying hysterically.

Meanwhile Archie was over at Christians collecting Amy. "Right I am here to get Amy, Roxy and I have sorted out our differences and she said I should come and get her whilst she talks to Peggy!!" Archie explains to a very confused Christian. "Well I thought Peggy was away at Sal's?" Christian questioned. "Yeah she has gone over to Sal's, to talk her round for me!!!" Archie added trying to fob Christian off. "Alright well I will see you later then; tell Rox, I will call her later on." Christian said as he took Archie and Amy over to the door. Archie walked out into the street pushing Amy in her pram. "Right Kiddo it's just you and me now, shall we go and say goodbye to mummy before we go."Archie laughed stroking the baby's cheek.

Back at the flat, it was silent. Danielle sat staring over at her mother, feeling useless she had been fighting to get out of the rope but it was too tight. Roxy sat staring at the floor tears were rolling down her face. Ronnie's hand began to flinch and it snapped Danielle out of her gaze. "Ronnie!! Ronnie!! Look Roxy she's, she's moving Rox!!!" Danielle screamed. "Wake up Ronnie!!" Danielle kept saying softly to try and wake her mother. Roxy looked over at her sister trying to speak to her to help wake her too. Gradually Ronnie opened her eyes, but Danielle and Roxy couldn't see this as her hair was covering her face. Ronnie very slowly raised her head and turned to Danielle. "Baby! What has he done to you?" Ronnie slowly croaked looking at the bruises and blood coming from Danielle's face. "That doesn't matter, Ronnie...... he's gone to take Amy!!!" Danielle raised her voice in urgency. Ronnie turned to her sister who was sobbing hysterically. Ronnie was really hurting but she found the strength to try and wriggle herself free, she kept wrestling and battling with the rope and chair. But it was no use she sighed with frustration and then tried again. However the chair lost balance and Ronnie fell to her side still tied down to the chair. Ronnie laid on her side screaming out in pain. Danielle looked at her mother in pain and tears, she couldn't help but cry. "Don't cry sweetie, please don't cry it breaks my heart to hear you cry!!" Ronnie whimpered to her daughter. Danielle was just about to open her mouth then the key began to turn in the lock. All three women looked at each other and then froze. "Come on Amy lets go see your mummy." Archie chuckled as he walked along the hallway.

"Oh well look here Amy, Aunty Ronnie she is awake."Archie giggled as he walked into the kitchen seeing Ronnie on the floor. Archie pushed the pram over to the sink and then left Amy sleeping. He made his way over to Ronnie and then grabbed the chair rapidly pulling it up causing Ronnie's head to flip back. "Don't you hurt her, don't you dare hurt her!!" Danielle screamed. "Oh and what are you going to do about it little girl." Archie snapped slapping Ronnie's face. Danielle turned away she wasn't brave enough to watch. Archie walked behind Roxy and removed the gag that he had tied around her mouth. "Alright sweetheart going to give your old dad a kiss!" he said placing his check to her mouth. "NEVER!!!" Roxy screamed. Roxy and Danielle both sat there crying with fear, Ronnie was dozing in and out of consciousness. Archie walked over to his bag and removed the knife which he had early when he arrived with Roxy. Danielle looked up and gulped which instantly stopped her tears. Archie smiled as he saw the fear in Danielle's eyes. "Don't worry I won't be wasting this on you!!" He laughed as he approached Ronnie. Roxy turned and screamed in horror. "No dad don't we can work something out we can sort this please, no I need her please no don't!!!"

Archie turned to face Ronnie and then knelt in front of her. He lifted her chin and smiled smugly at her. She was terrified and he could sense this, he loved to scare her and make her feel insecure. He raised the knife to her face and laughed as he felt her shaking. "This my sweet is for being an ungrateful, little tart and choosing that pathetic little worm of a boy over me and for having that....that child!!" Archie whispered gritting his teeth as he pushed the knife into her cheek slicing across her face. Ronnie screamed in pain and Danielle screamed feeling her mother's agony. Roxy kept her mouth shut looking over at Amy's pushchair, trying to escape what was happening next to her.

Archie stood up and walked over to Danielle. "Get away from her, Get away from her; she is mine not yours GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" Ronnie screamed. Archie turned dropping the knife to the floor as he approached Ronnie. He turned to the back of her chair and grabbed the sides of it, lifting her off the floor and then he threw her, hard against the wall. He stood there laughing louder and louder as his daughter didn't move. He was interrupted however by a phone ringing. "Where is it?" He shouted panicking. Roxy looked down to her pocket; Archie noticed this and strode over to her pulling it from her pocket. "Ahhhh Christian!" He laughed looking down at the screen; he threw the phone at the wall which smashed showering Ronnie in pieces. "Good old Christian!!" he smiled watching the fear in Roxy's eyes.

Danielle sat watching her mother, she hadn't moved and didn't show any sign of life. She sat in a gaze thinking of all the things they had planned to do together and the more she thought about it the more she wanted it. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!!!" She bravely screamed at Archie. Archie grabbed his knife and walked over to the girl.

Once his back was turned Roxy wrestled trying to get the ropes loose, they were tight but she managed to get one hand free. She reached to her side to grab the lamp on the table, but it was too far. Instead she threw herself forward into Archie, pushing him to the ground. Danielle looked in shock as Roxy wrestled with her father. Archie manage to wriggle free, turning Roxy onto her back and pushing down on her throat.

Danielle turned her head at the noise of banging coming from the front down and shouting coming from outside. All of a sudden there was a huge bang and the door flew off the hinges. "Roxy, Ronnie!!" Shouted a voice from the hallway. Phil and Christian came running in. Phil tackled Archie to the floor punching and kicking him until he fell unconscious. Christian untied Roxy and she ran over to Amy. Danielle cried hysterically screaming Ronnie's name whilst Christian and Phil tried to untie her. Once free she ran over to Ronnie tears streaming down her face. She delicately untied her mother's arms and legs and turned her onto her back. "She isn't breathing, she isn't breathing!!" Danielle screamed. Christian knelt beside Danielle and began CPR. "Through there!!" Phil shouted from the hallway as the paramedics and police came running in.


	7. Chapter 7

The ambulance went flying out of the square. Danielle went with Ronnie, whilst Roxy followed with Phil in his car. Danielle was crying uncontrollably as the paramedics worked on Ronnie. They had managed to get her breathing again, but she was still very weak, it was crucial that they got her to the hospital as soon as possible. Danielle squeezed Ronnie's hand and kissed it softly still crying hysterically. Ronnie suddenly started fitting and then one of the machines began bleeping uncontrollably, Danielle panicked screaming Ronnie's name. The paramedic pushed her away from Ronnie as he worked on her. Ronnie eventually stopped fitting but the machine still continued to bleep. Danielle looked in horror as the paramedic shocked her. "Charging!! CLEAR" He shouted. There was no response. "Charging again!! CLEAR!!" he shouted again. Still no response. "Ronnie please, please you can't leave not now RONNIE PLEASE!!" Danielle cried out in pain. "Charging at 50!! STAND CLEAR!!" The paramedic shouted out once again. Finally there was a response the machine returned to a normal rhythm and Ronnie let out a huge breath. "We have got her back!"The paramedic shouted over to the driver. He looked over to Danielle and smiled. She sat there shocked; she leant towards Ronnie and took a hold of her hand once again squeezing it tight.

Once they had reached the hospital the paramedics and doctors rushed Ronnie through into the emergency room. "I am sorry but you will have to wait out here!!" A nurse said to Danielle as she shut the door in her face. Danielle turned around and sat on a chair behind her. She felt so alone and completely useless, all she wanted was to hug her mum and know that everything was going to be ok. She sat on the chair bringing her knees up to her chest and lowered her head, crying down into her knees.

Roxy came flying around the corner, skidding as she turned. "What's going on where is she?" Roxy shouted. Making Danielle jump at the sound of her voice. "They have taken her in there they won't let me in!!"Danielle softly whispered. "Right well what have they said? Where's the doctor? What are they doing with her?" Roxy kept throwing questions at Danielle. "I DON'T KNOW!!" Danielle shouted "They just left me here!!" Danielle continued as she crumbled and began sobbing again. Roxy walked over and knelt before her. "I am sorry!!"Roxy softly spoke as she stroked her niece's hair trying to comfort her. Roxy and Danielle both sat in cuddled together while they waited silently crying. Phil walked over and sat beside them. They had been waiting for over half an hour. "Right I have had enough of this; I am off to find a doctor!!" Phil grunted as he walked over to reception. Roxy and Danielle watched him as he walked over to speak to the receptionist.

"Right miss Mitchell is it?" The doctor asked looking over at Danielle. That wasn't her surname but she wasn't going to correct him. "Ermm yeah that's me!!" Danielle replied standing up. Both Phil and Roxy looked over at her. "Your mother is now stable, she has some very serious injuries, she will need surgery in a couple of hours as she has severe head and facial injuries!!" The doctor explained. "When can we see her?" Roxy butted in sharply. "In a few moments, we still have to pop her shoulder back into place after the dislocation and clean her face and wounds up!!" The doctor smiled as he looked over at Danielle. "Ok thank you!!" Roxy slowly whispered. The doctor returned into the room and left the three Mitchells outside. "Right I am going to ring mum tell her to get back, we need her to sort things out back home, get Ronnie's stuff together!!" Phil spoke up. "Right ok Thanks!!" Roxy said forcing a smile at her cousin. Phil got up and walked over to the exit. "Hang on!!" Roxy shouted running after him. "Can you call Stacey and tell her to get here; I think this one needs a friend right now!!!" She whispered turning to look at Danielle. "Yeah sure!!" Phil said as he walked out the door.

Roxy and Danielle both sat in silence staring at the door, waiting for it to open. "This is all my fault, if I had of listened to her, I shouldn't have moved in with him, I shouldn't have brought him back to Walford, I should ..... I should have listened to her!!!" Roxy kept saying as she watched Danielle sob into her hands. "He has destroyed you and he has nearly killed Ronnie, I should have listened!!" Roxy kept repeating over and over again. Until Danielle sat up and looked at her aunty. "I don't want to talk about it ok, just forget him, I just want my mum I just want my mum to be ok, I just need her to be ok nothing else, and no one else matters ok!!" Danielle snapped shocking Roxy by her sudden outburst. Roxy moved over grabbing Danielle's hand squeezing it tightly.

"Right miss Mitchell you can go through to see your mother now ok!!" The doctor said with a small smile on her face. "I just need to warn you that there are a lot of wires and machines!!"The doctor continued but suddenly stopped as Danielle and Roxy both barged passed and walked through the door.

Danielle gulped as she saw her mother's beaten body laying on the bed. She was covered in wires and she was surrounded by machines. She was wearing an oxygen mask, but this didn't hide the bruises and scratches on her face. There was a big white dressing on the side on Ronnie's cheek. Looking at this gave Danielle a flash back to the moment where Archie sliced her mother's face open blaming Danielle for his reasons for doing so.

"Awww Ron!!" Roxy Whispered as she walked around the bed. Danielle stood at the foot of the bed staring at her mother tears showering from her eyes. "I did this... I... I DID THIS!!" Danielle cried uncontrollably. "What... What are you talking about?" Roxy asked looking over at her niece. "I should have stayed away like he told me to I SHOULD HAVE DONE AS I WAS TOLD!!!" Danielle continued to cry. "Look Dan, you are Ronnie's world, she LOVE'S YOU, and all she wants is you Danielle!!" Roxy stood up approaching Danielle. "Come on sit down, we need to be strong for her, she'll want you right here when she wakes up!!" Roxy said as she pushed Danielle over to the chair at Ronnie's side. Danielle sat down and took a hold of Ronnie's hand; she laid her head down next Ronnie's hip and nuzzled it taking in Ronnie's smell.

Roxy and Danielle stayed with Ronnie until she went down to surgery. The doctor's saw to Roxy and Danielle's injuries. Danielle had, had to have stitches above her eye and her lip had to be cleaned of blood, she also had a temporary cast on her arm, she still had bruises all along the left side of her face, but she was too numb to feel the pain. Roxy had her neck x-rayed just to check what damage Archie had caused when he attempted to strangle his daughter.

Ronnie was in surgery for ages and Danielle was on edge the whole time, she hated being away from her mother and knowing that she was in danger of losing her forever made her feel like nothing she had felt before. She felt hot, cold; sick, achy, faint almost and this sharp pain took over her body from her toes right up into her head. All she could think about was Ronnie, all she wanted was Ronnie, and all that mattered was Ronnie. She had stopped crying but her face was blank she just sat there staring at the door waiting and wanting it to open. Roxy sat in silence too she sat and watched her niece trying to work her out, trying to find out what she was thinking, whether she blamed her for what had happened. She suddenly jumped at the bang of a door further down the corridor she looked at Danielle who hadn't moved, it was as if she had completely switched off and wasn't going to turn back on until she was reunited with Ronnie again. "Hello girls!"Said a friendly voice. Roxy turned to see Peggy standing there with a warm smile on her face. Seeing Peggy's face, started Roxy off again she started crying uncontrollably as Peggy sat down beside her and comforted her. Danielle didn't even flinch she just sat staring and waiting like she had been for the past two hours.

"I came as soon as I heard; how is she? She is going to be ok isn't she?" Peggy asked holding Roxy. "She is in a bad way Aunt Peg, he was rough with me and Danielle but he took it all out on Ronnie, he was vicious and wild he ... he nearly killed her Aunt Peg, he would have ...... he would have" Roxy sobbed she couldn't quite finish telling Peggy that he would have killed Ronnie if he had the choice. Peggy looked in horror and was terrified by the situation. Roxy soon calmed down and wiped away her tears. Peggy explained to Roxy that Phil had taken Ben over to Ian's and that Amy was staying at Christian's until things were sorted out. Tracey, Shirley and Billy were taking care of the Vic and Phil was going to find Jack to explain things so that he could look after the club without Ronnie etc.

Peggy turned looking at Danielle and then looked at Roxy with a concerned look. "How is she?"Peggy whispered to Roxy. Roxy just shrugged "She just wants her mum and until she has her there is no getting through!" Peggy turned back to Danielle with a worried expression on her face.

"Here I got you a cuppa and some chocolate." Peggy whispered as she handed Danielle a cup of hot tea. Danielle sat in silence but felt guilty ignoring her. "No, I am fine Thank you Mrs Mitchell!!" Danielle replied not removing her eyes from the door. "Well that isn't going to do you any good; you need to keep your strength up love!!"Peggy softly spoke back. "Well what is the point!!?" Danielle snapped back. "Young lady, your mother in there will want to wake up to a strong healthy girl, so come on drink up!!" Peggy giggled nervously dangling the cup of tea in front of her. Danielle took the tea and gripped it with both hands, Peggy sat beside her and placed her arm around Danielle's back, Roxy moved over to be closer to the two of them. Roxy and Peggy then reminisced about when the two sisters first arrived in Walford and all the fight's the two had got into over the years. They laughed and joked about all the fun times they all had. Danielle listened intently and she even broke a smile now and again, it helped a bit to take her mind of the real reasons they were there. "Oh yeah Aunt Peg, that time you were away, When Ian Beale copped an eyeful and Ronnie chased him through the Vic shaming him." Roxy Laughed "What when?" Peggy Giggled. "You were in Brazil, with Grant............. and Ron....she!!" Roxy continued laughing. "Mum..... she called him a perve in front of the whole Vic and then threw bread at him as he ran out of the Vic!" Danielle laughed interrupting Roxy to finish the story. Roxy and Peggy both looked at each other knowing that Ronnie must have told her. Danielle looked up at Peggy, the fake smile on her face vanished back into the face of a torn, broken little girl. "Tell me she is going to be ok; I need her to be ok!" Danielle began crying again all over Peggy's shoulder. Peggy had a worried look on her face, Roxy lent over stroking Danielle's back as Peggy held her in her arms. "Come on sweetheart, they are doing everything they can come on calm down, come on!" Peggy whispered as she stroked Danielle's head. She didn't want to say "yes she is going to be ok" because she didn't know that and she didn't want to full the poor girl with false hope.

Finally after three and a half hours of surgery Ronnie was back in her room. "The surgery went well, it may take awhile for her to come around it might not be today, but maybe tomorrow or the next day." The doctor explained. "The surgery to her head was a success; she has a plate and a two pins, which were used to fuse her skull back together, We do hope for a full recover, however there are possibilities of her having gained brain damaged, just like any head injury this severe !" The doctor continued on. Danielle looked in horror, Peggy squeezed both Roxy's and Danielle's hands to reassure them. Peggy had to be strong for her family, she had to be strong for these girls she thought to herself, even though she wanted to cry and let it all just like the other's had.

"Miss Mitchell, you and your family can go through to see your mother now!!" A friendly nurse said as she opened the door. Danielle stood up letting go of Peggy's hand; she slowly walked through the door, taking one step at a time. Roxy and Peggy stepped in behind her. Danielle immediately took the seat at the side of Ronnie's bed. Ronnie was laid there on the bed, one arm lay beside her whilst the other was bandaged it was positioned across her body supported by a sling. She had the same dressing on her face which she had before the surgery. Her head was heavily bandaged now and she also had a cast on her leg. Danielle raised her hand to her mother's face she gently shook as she stroked her chin and neck with the back of her palm. "Oh Ron... Darling!!" Peggy interrupted. Roxy stood at the end of the bed and stared down at her sister with tears in her eyes.

Back at the square Phil was sorting things out. He wanted to be back at the hospital but his mother had told him to get things sorted back home before he could return. Phil firstly dealt with the kids and the Vic. He went over to the Slater's to speak to Stacey but she wasn't in and the stall wasn't open. So he left a message with jean, telling her to go see Billy and that he would explain everything. Phil just had to go over to R&R and tell Jack what was going on, not that Jack deserved to know as far as Phil was concerned Jack was an idiot.

Jack was sat at his desk when Phil came barging in. "Oh Phil Mitchell, What gives me the pleasure of your excellent company on this fine morning?" Jack chuckled. "Shut up I haven't got time for this!! It's Ronnie alright!!"Phil shouted back with a worried tone in his voice. "Ronnie, what... what's happened to her.... is she ok .... Phil is she ok!!"Jack shouted back panicking as he demanded answers. "She was in surgery last I heard, but it didn't look good!" Phil said. Jack jumped from his desk and grabbed his coat. "Oiii where you going?" Phil shouted from the office as Jack made his way out of the club. "I have to see her!!" Jack yelled back. Even though Phil hated Jack, he knew that Ronnie would want him to, so he offered to drive Jack to the hospital even though he couldn't stand him. The journey in the car was pretty quiet but Phil had filled Jack in on what had happened with Archie and what he had done to Ronnie, Roxy and Danielle.

**I hope you like this Chapter. Thank you for all the great reviews I just hope I can continue to make you happy with the stuff I have coming up Thank youxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack ran into the hospital with Phil running not far behind. He ran up to reception to find out where Ronnie was. As he approached the corridor to the ward Ronnie was on he could here screaming and a load of commotion going from outside one of the rooms. As he got closer he saw Roxy and Peggy and a nurse trying to restrain Danielle. She was screaming uncontrollably "MUM... NO I HAVE TO SEE HER, LET GO OF ME... LET GO... SHE CAN'T LEAVE ME.... LET GO OF ME... LET GO!!!" Danielle was fighting and wrestling with all of her might, until she realised it was no use. She gradually calmed down and grabbed Roxy crying into her chest. Roxy held her tightly, she too was crying. Jack ran over to Peggy who just stood there in shock, tears rolled down her face and she was motionless. Jack couldn't get any information out of anyone he just stood there scared as everyone broke down and doctors and nurses rushed in and out of Ronnie's room.

Finally a doctor came out and explained that Ronnie was now again stable. Danielle ran back in and took her place at the side of Ronnie. Roxy pulled a chair across to the other side of Ronnie, she reached over Ronnie and grabbed Danielle's hand, rubbing it to try and calm her. Danielle watched her mother, tears fell from her eyes.

Peggy sat outside still in shock; Phil joined her and sat comforting her. Jack stood facing the door wondering whether or not to push it open or not. "Mum you alright... Mum ... Mum are you alright? Phil kept saying trying to get through to his mother. "Yeah sorry love, it's just we nearly lost her... we nearly lost her Phil!!" Peggy repeated. Peggy and Phil sat there for awhile until Phil persuaded her to go home and sort some things for Ronnie. Jack still stood trying to persuade himself to be brave and just open the door; he was scared if he was honest. Last time he spoke to Ronnie he had given her an ultimatum, he felt guilty for all he had put her through. He couldn't lose her, not now she had to know how he felt about her, he had to see her.

Jack pushed the door open and walked into the room. He turned to see Ronnie and tears filled his eyes. Danielle and Roxy both looked up shooting daggers in his direction. "GET OUT!! GET OUT!! I SAID GET OUT, GET OUT NOW GET OUT!!!" Danielle screamed over with a look of anger in her face. "I just want to see she is ok!" Jack whispered. "Well does it look like it!" Roxy snapped sarcastically. "Just get out!"Danielle added bitterly. "Right I will but I am staying out in the corridor, I'm not leaving!" Jack whispered as he turned to exit the room. Roxy was shocked at her niece's sudden outburst but she didn't want Jack there anymore than Danielle so she didn't argue. The reason Danielle had verbally attacked Jack was because she knew how much he had hurt her mother and so she didn't feel he deserved to be around her.

Two days had pasted, Ronnie still hadn't woken up but the doctor's did say she was getting stronger and the chances of brain damage where reducing. Danielle hadn't moved from Ronnie's side the whole time, she hadn't washed, changed or gone to the toilet. Peggy had brought her and Roxy clothes to change into but Danielle refused to move she did however eat the occasional meal which Peggy had brought her and Roxy.

Jack had been sat outside everyday from first thing in the morning until last thing at night when he was told to leave by security. But he waited, wanting to see her, but he knew he had hurt her and that was why her family didn't want him there.

Danielle sat asleep with her head resting on Ronnie's bed. The nurse came in to check Ronnie so had to wake Danielle up so she could get to her. "Hey darling, I just have to change your mum's dressings do you mind just stepping back a second love!! The nurse softly whispered gradually waking Danielle. Danielle stepped up and walked over to stand by Roxy. Roxy wrapped her arms around her and they both watched as the nurse cleaned and redressed Ronnie's wounds. "I just want to hold her Rox, just sitting their holding her hand, I don't feel close enough, it's like she is slipping away Roxy, she has to wake up so I can hold again." Danielle croaked. Roxy didn't say anything she just pulled Danielle in closer to her. The nurse finished up and then turned to Roxy and Danielle with a warm smile on her face. "You can lay on the bed with her, if you want just be careful not to lean on her too much, she will be in a lot of pain when she comes around." The nurse explained having heard what Danielle had previously said to Roxy. The nurse left the room and Danielle slowly approached the bed and climbed onto it next to her mother. She slowly and gently placed her arms around her mother. "Wake up!! Please Please Wake up!!" Danielle spoke very weakly as if she had a sore throat. She nuzzled into her mother taking in her scent, just wishing she would wake up. Danielle cried until she fell asleep, Roxy watched the whole time feeling powerless; she sat motionless with tears streaming down her face as she watched her niece pour her heart out.

Danielle stayed clinging to her mother and Roxy watched the two of them as they slept. "Come on Ron!! It's time to wake up, your little girl needs you, she needs her mummy Ron!" Roxy whimpered quietly. "She is turning in to a right Mitchell, she gave Jack Branning a right ear bashing the other day Ron, and you would have been impressed."Roxy laughed. "You need to wake up because, Danielle, she stinks she needs a wash and a change of clothes but until you wake up she isn't going to leave your side, just like you stubborn and always thinks she is right, so come on Ron, wake up, we all need you, and Amy she is missing her Aunty Ron!!" Roxy spoke persuasively. Danielle twitched aggressively and woke herself up. "Are you ok?" Roxy asked as she stretched over Ronnie and touched Danielle's leg. "Yeah just a bad dream, I guess!!" Danielle whispered. Danielle got up off the bed and walked around the bed to stretch her legs, she walked back round to the chair beside Ronnie's bed and sat down.

Danielle and Roxy sat patiently in silence both struggling to keep their eyes open. "Oh my god did you see that!" Roxy joyfully shouted. "What!!" Danielle asked. "Look, look her arm!" Roxy replied. Danielle and Roxy both looked at Ronnie's arm to see her touching her chest, her hand it was stroking her chest frantically as if it was searching for something, something which wasn't there. "The locket!" Danielle shouted. "Where is it her locket?" Danielle screamed desperately. Roxy looked through her bag until she felt the chain of the necklace slide onto her fingers. "Here!! Here!!"Roxy screamed with excitement. Danielle took the necklace and placed it on Ronnie's neck. Ronnie's hand slowly calmed down and once it was in contact with the locket, she held it there on her chest.

It had been a few hours since Ronnie had moved, but the doctor's had come in and checked that she was ok. "Hey Aunt Peg."Roxy whispered as she entered the room. "You ok sweetheart?" Peggy smiled looking up at Roxy. Danielle sat watching her mother's hands but still no more movement. "Come on Danielle are you going to go get washed and freshen up love?" Peggy asked looking at the state of her. "What if she!!" Danielle whispered. "She will wait for you Dan ok." Roxy assured her. Danielle sat silently for a moment and then stood up taking a bag of clothes from Peggy. Roxy and Peggy smiled at each other as they felt they had accomplished something. As she moved across the room her eyes were focused on Ronnie. She turned away slightly to face the door still capable of seeing her in the corner of her eye. As Danielle reached forward to grab the door handle, in the corner of her eye she saw Ronnie move her head. Danielle dropped the bag to the ground and raced round to her mother's side. Ronnie slowly moved her head to the side and gradually opened her eyes looking longingly at Danielle. "Hey mum!" Danielle gently spoke with a huge grin on her face. Roxy and Peggy walked over to stand beside Danielle so that Ronnie could see them without her having to move her head. "Hi Ron, nice of you to join us!!" Roxy joked as tears left her eyes. "Hey Ronnie Darling!" Peggy added. Ronnie didn't speak she just looked at the three women before her. Roxy explained to her that she was in hospital and that she had, had an operation on her head etc. Danielle just stared at her mother with the hugest smile on her face. "I'll.....I'll go and get a doctor!" Peggy squealed as she opened the door.

Jack was still sat in the corridor; he looked rough like he hadn't slept a wink since he found out. He suddenly jumped to his feet when he heard Peggy shouting to a doctor that Ronnie was awake. He went to the door and looked through the tiny window, he still couldn't go in, not now anyway but at least she was awake and ok Jack thought to himself.

Danielle and Roxy had to leave the room whilst the doctor ran some test and checked Ronnie over. Peggy went home to tell everyone the good news. Danielle agreed to allow Jack to see her once she felt Ronnie was a bit stronger, she also joked that he had to have a shave and clean himself up before he was allowed near her mother. Whilst they waited Danielle went and had a shower down in the wards changing rooms, she felt she had to make an effort now that her mother was ok. Roxy went and got them a coffee and waited outside Ronnie's room for her.

The doctor came out to speak to the two of them before they were allowed back in. "Right Miss Mitchell, your mother is a very lucky lady, she will be in a lot of pain but we have tested her for any brain damage and I am happy to tell you she is all clear, however she may seem a bit slow to begin with her responses will be a bit slow, but after a few days she will bounce back!" he said reassuring the two women. "I think a couple more days in hospital to build up her strength and she will be free to go home" The doctor finished. "Oh my god that quickly?" Danielle giggled with excitement. "Yeah she is a fighter, your mum!!" Roxy laughed nudging her niece. The Doctor laughed at the pair and then left them to it.

"Hi mum!!" Danielle smiled excitedly as she walked over to her mother's side. "Hey baby!" Ronnie spoke slowly and weakly. Roxy smiled at her sister. "So how bad do I look Rox, has he done a good job!!" Ronnie asked Roxy who immediately turned to look at the floor. Danielle sat and explained to her mother that she had waited by her side all day and night since she arrived at the hospital and how she had frightened the hell out of her. Ronnie didn't speak much, it was very painful but she did try to smile as she watched her sister and her daughter chat on and on about everything that had happened and how Christian and Phil had rescued them, and how she nearly died twice. Ronnie could see how exhausted her daughter and sister where. "Are you going to go home and get some sleep... you both look tired!!?"Ronnie softly whispered obviously in pain. "I am tired but I want to be with you!" Danielle replied. "Oh go on please, you need your sleep go home darling, I will still be here in the morning!!"Ronnie said quietly. "Come on Dan let's get you home, we can go and see Stacey and Amy and get some bits and bob's from the shop for Ron!!" Roxy butted in trying to peel Danielle away from her mum. Danielle leant over and kissed her mother on the side of her neck and then stroked the side of her arm. "Ok, mum I will see you first thing!! I LOVE YOU!!" Danielle softly spoke. Tears ran down Ronnie's cheeks stinging her face. "I LOVE YOU MORE!!" Ronnie whispered back slightly smiling at her daughter. Roxy smiled at Ronnie and then squeezed her hand. Danielle and Roxy quietly left the room, leaving Ronnie there in silence.

Danielle and Roxy walked into the corridor, Jack was still sat there with his head in his hands. "We... we are off home to get a few things sorted for mum, can you... can you look after her!?" Danielle nervously spoke, as she approached Jack. "Yeah sure I will stay with her until you get back!!"Jack replied with a slight excitement in his voice. "Thank you!!" he added as he looked up at Danielle. "What for?" Roxy butted in. "For letting me see her!!" Jack finished as he walked towards the room. Danielle and Roxy walked along the corridor hand in hand both smiling at each other, both wanting to hurry home so that they could get back as soon as possible to spend more time with Ronnie.

Jack walked slowly into the room, his face dropped as he saw Ronnie, she was in a bad way and this it broke his heart to see Ronnie who was beautiful, strong and tough to lay beaten, weak and hurt on the bed before him. Ronnie looked to be asleep so Jack sat at the side of her. He took a hold of her hand and gently squeezed it and then raised it to kiss it softly. "I Love you!!" He gently whispered as tears ran down his face. He sat and poured his heart out to her whilst she lay there asleep.

Ronnie opened her eyes and scanned the room; she looked down to see Jack's beaming face looking up at her. "Hey you!" Jack whispered with a smile. "Hey...what you doing here?" Ronnie asked slightly confused. Jack squeezed Ronnie's hand, "I needed to see that you were ok!!" Jack replied. Ronnie tried to smile in response, but she felt slightly hurt that now he knew she was awake he didn't repeat his dramatic water works performance, telling her how much he loved her. "How are you feeling?" Jack softly whispered. "Ermm my head hurts!" Ronnie slowly replied. Jack smiled and then stood up "I will go and see if we can get you some more pain relief!" Jack chuckled as he walked towards the door.

"Here you, are Miss Mitchell this should do the trick!!" The doctor said handing Ronnie numerous pills. "I will also doze you up with some morphine as well it will help to ease the pain. Ronnie smiled in response, Jack sat and held her hand, and she obviously wanted him there as she hadn't asked him to leave yet Jack thought to himself.

It took a while for the pain relief to kick in but once it did Ronnie was high as a kite, she couldn't feel a thing. Ronnie was helped by the nurse and Jack to sit up in bed. Jack got her some water to drink and the nurse went to sort her something out to eat. When Jack returned to the room he was surprised by Ronnie's sudden change in behaviour. "Hello sexy, have you come to have your wicked way with me!?" Ronnie shouted out very openly. Jack smiled "No I have just come to look after you!!" Jack chuckled back to her. "Come on I know you want to, I know you love me you know, you want me, admit it!!" Ronnie laughed as she shouted back. Jack knew what she was saying was right, but she was high and she wasn't talking straight. Even though he wanted to just grab her and hold and kiss her, he didn't know that was what she really wanted. Ronnie continued to say things that surprised Jack; he just giggled as she told him if he wasn't going to sleep with her then maybe she should go elsewhere and see if someone else would take her up on her offer. "Maybe I could ask Bradley he is a good strapping bloke, a bit shy but I bet he makes wonders in the bedroom!" Ronnie laughed. Jack laughed gazing at Ronnie, "Nah I think you would eat him for breakfast, anyway no one in Walford is good enough for you!!" Jack replied as he kissed her hand.

The nurse came in with a full roast dinner for Ronnie to eat and placed it in front of her, Ronnie looked at it and laughed. "I will cut it up for her!!" Jack said as he looked at Ronnie's one free hand. "Ian Beale though he is a bit of stallion, he is like the 24 hour Le Mans, well that is what I have heard!!" Ronnie giggled as Jack placed a Yorkshire pudding into her mouth. Jack chuckled at her, as she continued telling him that Ian Beale was a sex addict and that she was going to ask Jane if she could borrow him for awhile, to help her recover quicker. Ronnie gradually began to tire and soon fell back asleep. Jack sat and watched her grinning as he observed her breathing in and out. He knelt forward and laid his head on the bed next to her, gradually falling asleep.

Danielle silently walked into the room; she had a bag full of stuff. She looked over and smiled as she watched Jack and Ronnie both sat there asleep. She turned to shut the door, but as the door closed she woke Jack up. "Hey, she been ok!!" Danielle whispered. "Yeah she has had some dinner and they gave her some morphine earlier so well... we have had some laughs whilst you were out!!" Jack laughed. "Why what has she been up to!?" Danielle questioned as she took the sit next to Jack. "Well next time you see Ian Beale tell him to run!!" Jack chuckled. "What Why!!" Danielle asked curiously with a giggle. Jack placed his hand on her shoulder and told her of her mother's behaviour whilst she was gone.

Danielle told Jack to go home and get some sleep he looked awful, he obviously hadn't slept a wink since he heard about Ronnie. Danielle left Ronnie whilst the police questioned her about what had happened. She went outside to make a few phone calls. "Hey Stacey, sorry about earlier in the square, well couldn't stopped I had to get back to mum." Danielle said into the phone. "No worries Dan, how is she doing now?" Stacey asked. She didn't like Ronnie but she couldn't bad mouth her to Danielle and she did nearly die so Stacey had become slightly more sympathetic towards Ronnie now. "Oh much better, she has been high on the pain relief apparently, she's told everyone that wants to sleep with half the men on the square, including Ian Beale!" Danielle laughed. Errrgh she must be ill, too much information I have images in my head now errrrrrrrrrrrgh!!" Stacey laughed. "Oh Dan he has just gone past!!" Stacey continued to giggle. Danielle couldn't stop laughing as Stacey continued to make jokes about Ian Beale. "Right well I better go, make sure she isn't trying it on with the doctors, I will come and see you once mum is home ok take care!!" Danielle giggled as she said goodbye to Stacey.

"Hello sweetheart, everything ok back home, how is Aunt Peg?" Ronnie asked as she greeted Danielle. "Oh fine she is rushing around, Billy and Jay have moved back in, so that they can help her out with the Vic. Roxy is having trouble with Amy because she's teething so she is exhausted but Christian has taken her for a few day's just till things get sorted. Phil has been to the flat with Jay and Ben they repaired all the damages and cleaned it up. Aunt Peggy made them redecorate, it looks good, and Jay and Ben took me round this morning before I came here." Danielle smiled over at Ronnie. "Is Roxy ok, I have hardly seen her since...?" Ronnie asked quite concerned. "Yeah I think so I just think she slightly blames herself you know..."Danielle paused trying to reassure her mother. Ronnie forced a small smile. "Well tell Rox that I need her and to stop being daft, could you ask her to come please!!" Ronnie asked as she stroked Danielle's cheek. Danielle lay on the bed next to her mother and gently held her as they lay talking about all the gossip back at the square. Danielle also asked her mother if she remembered the things she had said whilst she was high on morphine. "Don't lie I never said that, Jack he must of been pulling your leg!!" Ronnie playfully laughed nudging Danielle. "Awwww are you all embarrassed!!" Danielle giggled. "Oh the shame how am I going to face him again and Roxy she will never let me live this one down!!" Ronnie smirked.

Danielle had fallen asleep on Ronnie. Ronnie laid there watching her daughter softly sleep. Jack entered the room carrying a huge bouquet of flowers and a bag of grapes. He smiled as Ronnie looked up to face him. He placed the flowers on the bed side table and put the grapes on Ronnie's lap. He smiled as he looked down at Ronnie as she held her sleeping daughter. "She is just like you, you know, she is fiery and strong, but she is also soft and caring just like you Ron!!" He whispered. Ronnie looked up at him and smiled. "Do you want some grapes?"Jack asked as he pulled some out from the bag. Ronnie nodded her head and then looked at Danielle who was laid on her free hand. Jack noticed this and then took a grape slowly taking it towards Ronnie's lips. He stopped as he reached her mouth pausing waiting for her to move her lips. Ronnie slowly opened her mouth and watched Jack as he sat staring at her lips. Jack slowly placed the grape in Ronnie's mouth. She gradually closed her lips around his fingers and sucked on them as he gently pulled them away. Ronnie closed her mouth and very slowly chewed on the grape as she looked up at Jack with a grin on her face. Jack watched her the whole time; he wanted her so bad he kept saying to himself.

They sat watching each other, slightly frustrated by one another as they continued to build up this atmosphere of sexual tension. Danielle woke up disrupting them and giggled when she saw Jack sat there. "Oh so she didn't scare you off then!?" Danielle joked. Ronnie turned red and pulled a funny face at Danielle which made her laugh. "Oh no it will take more than, that to get rid of me!!" Jack chuckled. Ronnie smiled at him and then looked back at Danielle.

Ronnie had been a conscious now for three days and was feeling so much better, having Danielle there was what had helped her to recover so quickly. Jack had come to visit each day using paperwork as his excuse for seeing her so much. Roxy and Peggy came everyday making a huge fuss of her, she was glad to see her sister. And after a heart to heart they were back to normal again. Ronnie, Danielle and Roxy all cuddled up on the bed and watched DVD'S. The nurses would laugh when they came in to see them all sleeping huddled together.

"Right you can go home this afternoon, if you think you are up to it!!" The doctor said as he checked Ronnie. "Great I will go ring Roxy she can come and get us!!" Danielle squealed with excitement as she left the room. "We can take the cast off of your leg as well we have discovered that it isn't broken it will recover better without a cast!!" The doctor explained as he cut into the cast.

Danielle and Roxy came bouncing into the room with huge grins on their faces. "Right Ron let's get you home!!" Roxy shouted as she picked up her sisters stuff. Ronnie was sat in silence in a wheelchair in the corner of the room. Danielle and Roxy both looked at each other and their smiles soon faded into worried expressions. Danielle approached her mum and knelt in front of her. "Mum , what is it?" she asked as she placed her hand on her mother knee. Ronnie looked down at her daughter. "I can't go back to the flat, sorry I want to come home but I can't go back to the flat!!" Ronnie whispered as she fought back the tears. Roxy approached her sister and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Ron, you're not going back there, you're staying at the Vic, Aunt Peg won't have it any other way!!" She smiled as her sister looked up at her. Ronnie smiled and then grabbed her daughter's hand. "Right well had best not keep Aunty Peggy waiting!!"Ronnie spoke smiling at her sister and daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the Vic Peggy had made a family meal and was upstairs fussing around, ordering Jay and Ben to help her set the table for dinner. Billy and Phil were downstairs behind the bar waiting for Tracey and Shirley to get there so they could join Peggy upstairs. Roxy's car had just pulled up outside the Vic and Ronnie sat waiting in the front seat whilst Roxy and Danielle carried her things back into the Vic. Ronnie sat staring at the Vic doors. When she suddenly jumped by the knock at the window. She turned to see Jack stood there smiling. "They let you out then!" He asked. "Yeah, looks that way!!" Ronnie replied. "Well it is good to see you home!!" Jack whispered back. "Look what do you want Jack!!" Ronnie sharply replied. Jack felt hurt by her words but didn't let her know it. "Oh just thought I would ask when you were thinking of coming back to work, books need looking over that's all!!" He spoke trying to show her that he wasn't hurt. "Can you come by tomorrow?" Jack asked with an annoyed tone in his voice. "Yeah if I have time!!" Ronnie snapped looking away. "Right suit yourself!!" Jack grunted back as he turned and walked off. Ronnie felt bad for letting her guard up again and hurting Jack. The truth was she was scared, that he wouldn't want her once he saw the true extent of her injuries, the scars and bruises that now covered her body.

Roxy and Danielle came out of the Vic to help her get out the car. Danielle placed her arm around Ronnie's back and helped her hobble from the car over to the door. Roxy stood at the door watching the worry in Ronnie's face. "Don't worry, it's safe and Ron, we are all here!!" Roxy said to reassure her sister. "Right just a sec... 1....2...3! Right I am ready!!" Ronnie said as she composed herself. Roxy opened the door and the three women entered the Vic. Ronnie looked to the bar and saw Peggy and Phil smiling over at her. She turned to walk around the bar and caught the eye of Mo and Charlie looking at her, she dropped her head down to hide the dressing and bruising on her cheek with her hair. Danielle had put her mother's hood up to hide the bandages on her head. As she walked around the bar she felt everyone's eyes burning onto her. Roxy could sense her sister was uncomfortable, so stood to her side with her arm around her shielding her from everyone's stares. They had nearly reached the side of the bar, when Ian Beale of all people jumped in front of them and stopped them in their tracks. "Oi when am I going to get my money for the damages on my place!!" Ian shouted looking up at the two sisters. Roxy looked at the little man in disgust. "Really this is not the time, come see us tomorrow!!" Roxy calmly spoke. "No I have waited over a week I want my money now!!" Ian shouted back in his usual annoying tone. Ronnie looked up to face him and her hair slid back revealing the bruises and damage to her face. "Really can this not wait!!" Ronnie whispered. Ian looked up in horror Jane stood up and pulled him away. "Sorry we were just leaving!!" She whispered annoyed as she pulled a shocked Ian away. Danielle turned to see the whole Vic staring at them. "AND WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT? PARTY'S OVER!!" She shouted stunning the Vic out of its silence. Ronnie looked at Roxy and sniggered at how different Danielle now seemed. She was much braver, confident and more Mitchell like, Ronnie thought as she walked into the back with her little girl.

The Mitchell's sat and ate their family dinner, which Peggy had spent half the day cooking, wanting everything to be perfect before Ronnie arrived. After dinner, Ben, Jay and Billy went into the kitchen to do the dishes, Roxy and Danielle went to check on Amy whilst Phil, Peggy and Ronnie sat at the table. "Here, I think you need this!!" Phil nudged Ronnie placing a glass of brandy in front of her. He had seen her shaking and thought it was best that she got a stiff drink down her. "You alright darling!!" Peggy asked as she put her arm around Ronnie's back. Ronnie just sat staring into her glass, Phil and Peggy both looked at each other. "If this is about that weasel Beale, I will sort it!!" Phil spoke looking at his cousin. Ronnie didn't move, Peggy looked over at Phil and asked him to leave them for a moment. "Now sweetheart, what is this all about?" Peggy asked trying to snap Ronnie from her gaze. "We can't go back there; I can't go back there to ... the flat!!" Ronnie continued to repeat. "Oh darling, don't you worry, you don't have to, and I can send the boys over tomorrow they can pack all your stuff up!!" Peggy whispered as she held her sobbing niece. The two sat there cuddling until Danielle came in with Amy in her arms. "Hey say hello to Aunty Ronnie!!" Danielle giggled as she sat next to her mother. Ronnie turned to her and smiled. "Hello trouble, how are those little teeth of yours?" Ronnie smirked and the little baby grabbed her finger. Roxy came in dressed in her pyjamas; she was holding a tray with three hot chocolates and a plate of biscuits on it. "Right bed you!!" She shouted looking at Amy "And you two!" She laughed looking at Danielle and Ronnie. "Oh isn't she a bossy one!" Peggy giggled. "Phil wants you Aunty Peg, he is in the kitchen." Roxy added. Peggy left the room leaving Roxy standing there waiting for Danielle and Ronnie to get up and move.

Amy was in her cot fast asleep, which Roxy was thrilled about, it was as if now Ronnie was home, Amy could sense it and decided to sleep now her mind was at rest. The three women lay in Roxy's big double bed. Roxy was fast asleep on one side of Ronnie whilst Danielle was on the other side laid staring at her mother. Ronnie was fast asleep but Danielle could sense she had a lot on her mind. Danielle finally gave in and nuzzled into her mother's side holding her tight as she fell asleep.

Buzzz buzz buzz buzz!! "Where is it?" Roxy whispered as she leant over fiddling across the bed side table searching for the alarm clock. "Where the bleeding hell is it!?" She continued. She finally found it and then shut it up throwing it to the floor as she turned over. Ronnie looked down at her sister's sleepy face and giggled. "Oi what you laughing at? I know I look awful this morning but there is no need to laugh!!" Roxy joked as she giggled back at her sister. "Shuuuush, you'll wake up Danielle and Amy!!" Ronnie whispered smiling back at Roxy. Roxy looked over at Amy's cot and then looked over Ronnie to see Danielle all curled up clinging to Ronnie's side. "Poor Kid, this is probably, the first decent night's sleep she has had since before... well you know!!" Roxy whispered wishing she hadn't opened her mouth. Ronnie looked at Danielle and smiled. "She never left that hospital whilst you were asleep!! She really does love you!!" Roxy continued. Ronnie slowly stroked her daughter's hair, being careful not to wake her. "You have brought out the Mitchell in her too, she was always so quiet and timid before you two were... you know.... But now she is feisty, strong and confident. She is still that caring lovely girl too though, not quite ice queen material yet!!" Roxy joked causing Ronnie to playfully slap her sister's arm. "But seriously Ron, your love it has changed her!!" Roxy proudly commented as she watched a tear drop from her sister's face.

"Right I better get Madame up she needs a feed!!" Roxy whispered as she climbed out of bed. Ronnie smiled in response and then turned to watch her sleeping daughter. She watched her for a good hour or so until Danielle gently stirred and opened her eyes. "Morning sweetheart!! Did you sleep ok?" Ronnie whispered as she stared into Danielle's eyes. "Oh yes thank you, did you!!" Danielle replied as she smiled back at her mother. "Yeah it was ok, I was a bit sore, but I just sat and watched you sleep instead!!" Ronnie giggled. "Oh sorry did I hurt you sleeping on you are you ok? Are you sure I can.... I can get you some!!!" Danielle quickly panicked. "Shuuussh!!" Ronnie whispered as she placed her finger to Danielle's mouth. Danielle smiled at Ronnie and then sat up in bed next to her. Ronnie pulled her in tight towards her side; she clung to her mother's top and visibly sniffed in Ronnie's scent. "What are you doing, sweetheart?" Ronnie giggled. "Oh sorry I just... I just love your smell!!" Danielle blushed as she looked up at her mother's beaming face. Ronnie smiled back at her and kissed her daughters head.

"I have been thinking!!" Ronnie said as she played with Danielle's hair. "I don't want to go back to the flat, so I am going to look for a new place and get things back to normal as soon as possible!! Ronnie continued. Danielle turned her head to look up at her mother. "So you want me to go back to Stacey's?" Danielle butted in with slight panic in her voice. "Well no I was thinking we could... we could get our own place, but if you want to live with the Slater's then!" Ronnie said trying not to persuade her daughter in anyway. "We could do that..... We could live together!!" Danielle shouted with excitement. "Yes... Yes we can!!" Ronnie proudly smiled as her daughter jumped out of the bed and bounced to her feet. "Right I am off to get a newspaper!!" Danielle screamed as she ran towards the door. "Danielle you can't you still have your pyjamas on!!" Ronnie laughed as she watched Danielle skip out the door. "Patrick won't mind it's only next door!!" Danielle shouted back. She skipped along the landing and caught Roxy walking up the stairs. "Morning you!!" Roxy said as she walked up the stairs. "Morning No time to chat, got to go!!" Danielle chuckled as she passed her Aunt. Roxy turned and laughed as Danielle ran out the back door, she continued up the stairs and shook her head smiling.

"Well someone's on the juice abit early this morning Ron!!" Roxy giggled as she walked into her room. "Yeah she has decided she wants to live with me Rox!!" Ronnie laughed as Roxy helped her out of bed. "Oh great, so you're going back to the flat?" Roxy asked. "No we are going to get a new place Rox, new place, and fresh start!!" Ronnie stated as she stood up straightening her clothes. "Awww well we are going to miss you both around here!!" Roxy said as she stuck out her bottom lip. "Well we have to move on with things, don't we sis!!" Ronnie added as she hugged her sister. "Yeah I guess, but just as usual I get left here with moody Phil and Aunty Peg!!" Roxy joked. "Well we still have a few days together until we find somewhere, and you can always come over to escape if you need to!" Ronnie laughed making Roxy hold her tighter. "Right what's for breakfast then Rox, I am starving!?" Ronnie chuckled as she leant on her sister for support. "Don't know we haven't much in, Aunt Peg cooked most of it last night" Roxy laughed as she kissed her sister's cheek.

Next door in the shop, Danielle was stood scanning through the magazines and newspapers. "Oii Mitchell when were you thinking of dropping into see me!?" Stacey shouted from the doorway. Danielle turned and smiled at her friend, she liked being called a Mitchell, the powerful reputation and the fact that it was her mother's name made her feel good about herself in a strange kind of way. "Hey, alright Stace, I was going to call over this morning, to see you!!" Danielle chuckled. "Dan are you loosing the plot, what are you wearing? Stacey sniggered looking Danielle up and down. "Oh I was so exciting that I just... erm I just.....just jumped straight out of bed and we needed milk!!" Danielle laughed shaking the milk cartoon. "This is Roxy's top, it's a bit well Roxy!!" Danielle laughed. "Well when you come home later, you can get a shower, a change of clothes and maybe we could watch some DVD'S before bed!? Stacey suggested not really giving Danielle a choice. "Ok well see you later Dan, about five bye!!" Stacey shouted as she turned and walked away. Danielle felt guilty for not telling her friend she was moving out and she also felt guilty because she didn't want to spend five minutes away from Ronnie either.

"Where is everyone?"Ronnie asked as Roxy entered the kitchen. "Aunt Peg has gone shopping, with Phil and Ben, cupboards are bare!!" Roxy huffed sarcastically. "Shall we go annoy old Ian Beale up and have breakfast at the Cafe, my treat!!?" Roxy said giggling at her sister. "Oh I don't know, everyone will see my...!" Ronnie whispered putting a hand to the back of her head and then slowly running it down to her cheek. "Come on Ron, who cares what Ian Beale and the noisy nonsense neighbours think!! What happened, to the Ronnie who didn't care, what people think!?" Roxy smiled trying to reassure her sister. "You're right, sorry I am just being silly" Ronnie softly spoke back with a fake smile on her face. "Look Ron, what if I do your hair and make-up and you wear my hat that I got for Christmas, the sexy sophisticated one and well if they say anything they will have me and the growler to deal with!!" Roxy joked hugging her sister. "Who's the growler!!?" Ronnie asked looking confused. "Danielle!!" Roxy laughed "Yeah she has turned into quite the little terrier!!" Roxy laughed as she squeezed Ronnie's shoulder. "I am only sticking up for my mum!!" Danielle laughed as she wondered into the room. "I know darling, and thank you but I should be looking after you!!" Ronnie smiled as Danielle approached her for a hug.

The three women sat in the corner of the Cafe. Ronnie sat with her back to everyone, she was wearing Roxy's black woolly hat and put her hood up over the top of it to hide the injuries to her head and face. Danielle sat beside her shielding her from any spectators, whilst Roxy sat opposite her shooting daggers over Ronnie's shoulder at anyone who was staring at her sister, it wasn't intentional how they were it was just natural instinct which caused them to be so protective of Ronnie.

"That was lovely, thank you Rox!!" Ronnie softly spoke as she smiled at her sister. "No worries, Ron my treat!!" Roxy replied happy to see her sister finally relax. "Hey mum, do you mind if I go over Stacey's later, we need to talk, I need to tell her our news about moving out and well she wants me to stay tonight!!? Danielle whispered rushing the last part. "Of course I don't mind darling, she is part of your life, and you go, go and have fun!!" Ronnie said as she squeezed Danielle's hand to reassure her. "Ok well I will get back first thing in the morning!!?" Danielle added. The three women carried on gossiping and chatting away to one another, they had gone through three cups of tea before they had realised the time had flown by. "Thanks Jane how much do I owe you!?" Roxy asked as she raided her purse. "Ahh it's on the house, after all it's the least I can do after Ian's behaviour last night!!" Jane replied as she cleared the table. "Oh well thanks I guess!!" Roxy added as she pulled a funny face at Danielle and Ronnie. "I always wondered what Grant saw in her, must have been the perks of a free breakfast!!" Roxy cheekily giggled causing Ronnie to burst out laughing. Danielle sat there looking confused until Ronnie and Roxy filled her in on a bit of Mitchell family history.

Later on that afternoon back at the Vic, Ronnie and Danielle were sat in the lounge they had been there all afternoon scanning through the internet and newspapers looking for a new home. "Oh what about this!!" Ronnie said shoving the page under Danielle's face. "Nah it's too far away, away from Stacey and the stall and Roxy and Amy and the club!!" Danielle pointed out. "Yeah your right!!" Ronnie signed. They had been looking for hours and still there was no use. "Oh I give up, let's just sit here and watch some tele we can look again tomorrow!!" Danielle huffed as she threw the papers on the floor and snuggled up to Ronnie. "Ouch!!" Ronnie groaned in pain. Danielle sat up rapidly pulling away from her mother looking in horror. "Are you ok I am sorry, are you ok" Danielle panicked. "Yeah, yeah just a bit sore!!" Ronnie said as she tried to hide the pain. "Are you sure, cause if you're not I can call you a doctor!!"Danielle asked seeing through her mother's attempts to hide her pain. "I will be fine, I promise!!" Ronnie whispered trying to reassure her daughter. "Well you don't look it!!" Danielle responded with quite a sharp tone in her voice. "Well I am fine, just a bit sore that's all, after everything I should think a bit of pain is something I can handle!!" Ronnie chuckled. "If it gets worse though, you will see a doctor won't you?" Danielle asked as tears formed in her eyes. Ronnie looked at her daughter and held her chin with her hand. "Sweetie, look at me, what is this all about?" Ronnie asked watching the pain in her daughter's eyes. "You can't leave me,.... you can't leave me again!!" Danielle sobbed as she fell into her mother's chest. Ronnie sat and stroked Danielle's head trying to comfort her. "I won't ... I won't baby!!" She whispered as she too let tears fall from her eyes.

"Right well I better go, Stacey will be wondering where I am!!? Danielle yawned as she pulled herself up off the sofa. "What are you and Roxy up to tonight?" Danielle asked her mother. "Rox is working and I was thinking I will go over the club, Jack needs some stuff sorting apparently!!" Ronnie replied rolling her eyes. "Ohhhh sounds like fun!!" Danielle winked smiling back at Ronnie. "Yeah well, I think I will come back here and have an early night, it's been a long day!!" Ronnie said changing the subject. "Well I am off, see you in the morning!! Oh and call me if you need anything!!" Danielle ordered as she kissed her mother and then left the room. Ronnie's eyes followed her as she left; she then turned and sat back on the sofa to watch the TV.


	10. Chapter 10

The club was packed and very crowded. Ronnie gradually made her way to the office, she hide her face under hood as she sneaked in trying not to be seen. Jack was at the bar chatting to a group of girls, he turned and watched as a hooded figure made their way towards the office. Ronnie paused at the door, as she fiddled with her keys. Jack approached her placing his hand on her shoulder, pulling her round. "Owwww!!" Ronnie yelled as she came face to face with Jack, he had just grabbed her bad shoulder and she stood clutching it. "Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else!!" Jack sheepishly replied looking shocked. "No sorry, just me any chance we can sort those things out or are you too busy entertaining those tarts over there!!" Ronnie sharply commented back. "Yeah, I am free!!" Jack responded as he opened the door. Ronnie knew deep down she wanted to be with Jack but after all the Roxy drama, she wasn't going to admit it anytime soon. And now with her injuries she wasn't sure he would want to be with her.

Ronnie sat at her desk looking through the books, Jack stood behind her looking over her shoulder at the papers on the desk. Ronnie hadn't lowered her hood at all, she sat feeling very self conscious as Jack stood behind her, she kept looking back at Jack to see if he was staring at her head, she felt stupid for feeling this way. "Are you ok Ron, you seem on edge!!" Jack whispered as he came round and sat on the desk in front of her. "Yeah, yeah just want to get this done!!" Ronnie replied not looking up at Jack. Jack lent forward and took Ronnie's hand. "You can tell me, you know, you can trust me!!" Jack softly spoke as he stroked Ronnie's hand. "Jack don't ok!!" Ronnie snapped as she moved her hand away. Jack stood up and walked over to his desk sitting down with his head in his hands. They both sat in silence whilst Ronnie finished off the paperwork.

Once finished Ronnie stood up and walked over to the door, she grabbed her coat from the chair and attempted to put in on with one hand. Jack approached her helping into her coat. "It's ok I can do it!!" Ronnie snapped as Jack grabbed her coat for her. He backed off and watched her struggle to get her arm's in. "No just let me help you!!" Jack yelled as he grabbed the coat again. Ronnie wrestled with him for awhile until she gave in and allowed him to help her into her coat. He turned her around to face him and gently did up the buttons. They stood facing each other just inches away from each other; they could feel each other's breath as theIR hearts raced. Jack stared into Ronnie's eyes which were staring at his lips. He placed his hands on her shoulders and brushed them off. They continued to stare at one another, both wanting each other but not quite giving into the temptation. Gradually they move closer and closer to one another, until their lips were touching. Jack gently kissed Ronnie trying not to hurt her. Ronnie shivered by his touch, her lips where hurting as Jack pushed his lips harder on to her. She kissed him back trying to set a pace which didn't hurt as much. Jack placed his hand on the back of Ronnie's head and lowered her hood so he could touch her hair. This suddenly brought Ronnie back to reality; she pulled back and then placed her hood back on over her head. Jack stared in shook. "Sorry.... I can't do this!!" Ronnie screamed as she left the room. "Ron, please don't do this..... Ronnie!!" Jack yelled as he ran after her, but then stopped as he lost her in the crowd.

Over at the Slater's Danielle and Stacey were sat munching out on the sofa, watching DVD's. They both giggled as Mo began snoring. "God Nan, give it a rest will you!!" Stacey yelled. Danielle laughed as Mo just carried on snoring loudly. "Stace, I need to talk to you about something!!? Danielle nervously asked. "Yeah, what Dan!" Stacey replied. "Well it's mum!!" Danielle continued. "What about her, is she back to her old self again, an old cow again is she!!?" Stacey chuckled. "No... No nothing like that... she... she has asked me to move in with her... and well..... I want to Stace!!" Danielle whispered. Stacey looked a bit disgusted but then smiled as she looked at Danielle. "Oh I see, well if that's what you want that it is fine with me, my room was getting a bit over crowded anyway!!" Stacey joked as she nudged Danielle to smile. "Right here, here is to us and what the future holds!!" Stacey yelled as she raised a straight glass of vodka to Danielle. Danielle laughed and watched as Stacey continued to make drunken toast's one after another.

Ronnie was back at the Vic, she was in Roxy's room sat at the end of the bed looking into the mirror, tears ran down her face, making all her makeup run, she stroked her face delicately placing her fingers over the scratches and bruises. Ronnie turned her head slightly so she could see a glimpse of the back of her head in the mirror, she peeled the bandages from her head and sobbed silently as she saw the bloody scars. She stroked the bald patch on the back of her head, gently shuddering through the pain. Ronnie continued to cry in silence as she placed a hand on her cheek and slowly peeled the dressing from her face. She pulled the dressing off and closed her eyes as she saw the huge slash across her face. Roxy walked along the hall way and could hear someone crying in her room. She slowly approached the door and gently pushed it open. Roxy's heart sang as she watched her vulnerable sister crying as she relived the horror behind the scars. Roxy slowly approached Ronnie and placed a hand on her shoulder. Roxy's touch made Ronnie jumped. Roxy tried not to look shocked when her sister turned to face her, but she couldn't help it. "Ron... what are you doing here in the dark."Roxy asked as she sat beside Ronnie. "I had to turn the light off I couldn't look.....I couldn't!" Ronnie whispered as she quickly tried to cover herself up. Roxy didn't try to push her so just sat quietly hugging her sister for a moment. "Why don't I help you have a bath, I could help you wash your hair, it has been a few days Ron!!" Roxy suggested. "I can't, I can't look at myself!!" Ronnie sobbed. "Ron look, we need to get sorted and move on, we can make this better!!" Roxy said as she placed her hand on Roxy's cheek. "How look at me!!" Ronnie whimpered. "Doctor's they can.... they can mend this sort of things!!" Roxy said. "Come on you need a bath, let's get you cleaned up!!" Roxy continued as she faced her sister, Ronnie nodded in response. Roxy left the room to run the bath which allowed Ronnie to undress and put on her dressing gown.

"Bath is ready, Hun!!" Roxy shouted from the bathroom. Ronnie walked in closing the door behind her. Roxy approached her sister and lent over to lock the door. Ronnie stood frozen as she looked forward into the mirror. Realising this Roxy pulled it from the wall and turned it round placing it on the floor. Ronnie stayed cemented to the ground; whilst Roxy untied her robe and slowly removed it from her sister. Roxy's eyes formed tears as she scanned her sister's body, there were bruises and scars all over her back and legs; her front was just as bad. Roxy helped Ronnie into the bath, she was stung as the water hit her body; every part of her was hurting. Ronnie sat in silence she didn't move, she just sat staring at the taps as tears streamed from her face. Roxy delicately sponged water over her sister, gently rubbing clean her skin. "Right I'm nearly done; I will just do your hair for you!!"Roxy chirped up trying to start a conversation. Very carefully Roxy massaged her sister's hair and rinsed it clean. Ronnie flinched as the water poured into the scars, across her head and down along her cheek, Roxy nervously continued not wanting to hurt her. "I'm all done!!" Roxy chuckled. Ronnie stood up and climbed from the bath as Roxy helped her. She dried her sister's naked body and then helped her into pyjamas. Ronnie didn't say a word and walked out back into her room. Roxy left her for a moment whilst she made Ronnie a cup of tea.

Ronnie smiled as she turned to see her sister at the door, with two cups of tea and a packet of biscuits. Roxy was happy to see her sister's smile again, she had noticed that Ronnie had replaced her bandages to her head and dressings on her face, which were Ronnie's security blanket. "Here you go sis, and look what I found Phil had tried hiding them, but he is not a match on me!!" Roxy joked. "He will kill you....you know if he finds out.. you have stolen his chocolate Hob Nobs!!" Ronnie giggled. "Well what he doesn't know won't hurt him!!" Roxy laughed as she sat next to her sister.

Over at Stacey's house, Danielle was laid on the floor staring up at the clock. She had just put Stacey to bed, who had been throwing up in the kitchen sink for the past hour or so. Mo was still sat asleep in the lounge snoring loudly. Danielle looked around the room, she watched Stacey as she slept, but she just couldn't seem to want to get ready for bed and go to sleep. Danielle wanted to be elsewhere she, wanted to be with her mum. Danielle sat thinking for ages, twiddling her thumbs. She walked over to the window and peered through the curtains. Roxy's bedroom light was still on, she looked longingly at it until the light went out. Her heart sung as she realised she couldn't go over now, everyone would be asleep. "Bleep Bleep Bleep!!" Danielle grabbed her phone "Night night sweetheart I love you xxxxxxxxx" Ronnie had texted Danielle to say goodnight. Danielle shut the phone and then opened it and dialled. "Hey, I am sorry it's late..... could you let me in please!!" Danielle whispered as she was now stood outside the Vic. "Yeah... yeah sure!" Roxy whispered whilst she tip toed down the stairs. Roxy opened the door and saw Danielle stood there in her pyjamas with a huge smile on her face. Roxy giggled and then hugged Danielle as she entered the hallway. "What you doing, I thought you were staying at Stacey's?" Roxy asked quietly. "Couldn't sleep!!" Danielle replied as she walked up the stairs. Roxy could tell that she just wanted to be with Ronnie, she smiled as she followed up the stairs. Danielle and Roxy stood at the doorway watching Ronnie sleep. "Has she been ok?" Danielle asked. "Yeah, she is now, I caught her earlier looking at herself in the mirror!!" Roxy whispered. "Is she ok, was she ok!!" Danielle panicked. "Yeah.... yeah just a shock, I gave her a bath and then we sat and talked about you for a bit, she couldn't sleep so I gave her something to knock her out!!" Roxy whispered as she approached her side of the bed. Danielle took off her coat and delicately lifted the quilt as she entered the bed. "Hey!!" She whispered as she nuzzled Ronnie's chest once again inhaling her mother's scent.

Danielle violently jumped up in bed waking herself. She sat bolt upright, her face was covered in sweat and she panicked not realising where she was. She reached over and noticed her mother wasn't there, Roxy was snuggled up asleep but there was no Ronnie. Danielle quickly jumped from the bed and rushed out of the room. She flew into the kitchen, making Ronnie jump causing her to drop the milk carton on to the floor. "Thank god here you are?" Danielle whispered as she threw her arms around Ronnie. "What I was just getting a drink!!" Ronnie giggled as she stroked Danielle's hair. "Sorry, I just woke up and you weren't there!!" Danielle croaked. "I couldn't sleep I needed a drink sweetheart, but I am here now!!" Ronnie softly spoke. "What are you doing back here, I thought you were staying at Stacey's!?" Ronnie whispered. "I couldn't get to sleep and Roxy... she let me in......... You don't mind do you!!?" Danielle asked looking at her mother. "No darling of course not... it was nice to see you when I woke up!!" Ronnie added trying to reassure Danielle. Danielle smiled and then hugged her mother tightly. "Easy sweetie, are you ok?" Ronnie chuckled as she faced her daughter. "Yeah.... just a....just a bad dream that's all!!? Danielle whispered trying to brush it off. "Me too....keep having the same one!!" Ronnie signed as she pulled Danielle into her chest. To avoid discussing it any further, Danielle pulled away and grabbed a cloth from the sink mopping up the spilt milk. "Do me one, whilst you're at it!!" Danielle laughed as she watched Ronnie pour herself some milk. "Hear you go, there are some biscuits in the cupboard, if Roxy and Phil haven't eaten them all." Ronnie joked as she handed Danielle her milk. "Chocolate Hob Nobs, I love theses!!" Danielle squealed with excitement. Ronnie giggled as Danielle sat at the table beside her. The two of them sat up talking for the rest of the night, making big plans for their future, discussing every little detail, like what colour paint they wanted in their new home etc.


	11. Chapter 11

Roxy woke up to a empty bed, she was slightly confused, she looked over at Amy's cot and noticed it was bare, but then she heard her daughter's gently chuckle coming from another room. She smiled and then went to the mirror to ruffle her hair and check herself out. Before she grabbed her dressing gown and tiptoed out the door.

Roxy giggled as she could hear her daughter laugh to herself. She walked into the lounge and continued to giggle as her daughter chuckled to herself. She turned to face the sofa, she smiled as she watched Ronnie and Danielle snuggled together asleep, with Amy across the both of them, they looked so cute and so peaceful. "Hey, you little monkey, you be quiet, you will wake your Aunty Ronnie and Danielle, susssh susssh you!!" Roxy softly whispered as she lifted Amy from them. Roxy cradled Amy as she stood by the fire place admiring her sister and her niece. "Those two are tired girls!!" Peggy interrupted as she walked over standing next to Roxy. "There have had a rough time Aunty Peg!!" Roxy whispered. "Yeah I know but staying up most of the night talking isn't going to solve anything, they need some sleep!!" Peggy commented as she opened the curtains. As the sun shone through the window it beamed onto Ronnie's face, she began to stir. "Aunty Peg!!" Roxy whispered she was annoyed that Peggy had disturbed the perfect moment she was witnessing as Ronnie was now awake. Ronnie smiled as she looked up to see her sister smiling at her. "Hey sleepy, tried not to wake you, but Aunty Peg...!" Roxy giggled. Ronnie looked down at Danielle and stroked her daughter's cheek. "Yeah sorry we couldn't sleep and then Amy woke up and we fed her and.............we must have all fallen asleep again." Ronnie smiled as Roxy giggled. "Well this one was giggling to herself!!" Roxy laughed. "What you doing today Rox?" Ronnie asked. "I am helping Aunty Peg downstairs, Jack wants to see Amy so he can look after her whilst I do that I suppose!" Roxy answered trying not to make a big deal of the whole Jack thing. But Ronnie looked away as the memories of the previous night came back to her, she had acted like a fool she thought, well Jack Branning had caused too much trouble for this family already, he can be Amy's dad but that is all.

"Ron, Ronnie!!" Roxy waved her hand in front of Ronnie trying to snap her gaze. "Ronnie!!" Roxy continued. "Oh sorry!!" Ronnie giggled."I was miles away!!" Roxy and Ronnie both laughed but suddenly paused when Danielle began to stir. They both stopped and stared at Danielle as she snuggled up tighter to Ronnie, the two sisters then turned and smiled at each other with relief that they hadn't woken her.

"Oiii you two get up, get dressed and stop making this place look untidy!!" Peggy shouted as she barged in through the door. Danielle started to stir again and opened her eyes. "Aunty Peg susssh!!" Ronnie whispered snapping back. "No I won't susssh, this is my house my rules, and anyway haven't you girls got things to be doing, why don't you and this one go out for the day!!?" Peggy argued as she sat next to Danielle stroking her side. Danielle sat up in amazement, she giggled as her Peggy told Ronnie and Roxy off. "And I don't know what you are laughing at, I am talking to the three of you, now get up. Get washed, get dressed and get on with the day!!" Peggy continued. Danielle looked up at her mum and pulled a funny face, Ronnie smiled and then Roxy burst out laughing which caused Ronnie and Danielle also to laugh out loud.

Bleep, Bleep Bleep!! "Who's that?" Ronnie whispered. "Oh Stacey!!" Ronnie commented feeling puzzled to why she would ring her. "Hi, Ronnie it's Danielle I think she has done a runner all her stuff is still here but she wasn't here when I woke up this morning, have you seen her!!" Stacey shouted. "Yeah, she is right here, she couldn't sleep you wanna talk to her!!" Ronnie laughed. "Hello!!" Danielle whispered. "Oiii what are you playing at, you had me worried, I thought......... I thought you had done a runner or I thought he ...... he might have taken you again Danielle!!" Stacey continued ranting down the phone Danielle was sorry and felt bad not realising how much she had worried her friend. "I'm... I'm sorry Stace, I just wanted to be with mum....... I couldn't sleep and your room smelt like a brewery I'm really sorry Stacey!!" Danielle whimpered. "Look Dan it's ok, just leave a note next time alright!!" Stacey calmly spoke. "Will do!!" Danielle smiled. "Right well what you doing today?" Stacey asked. "Ermm not sure but would like to get all my stuff from your place if that's ok; I am going to need it!!" Danielle laughed as she looked up at her mother. "Yeah that's fine, come get the key from me at the stall and you can let yourself in yeah, well I got to go speak to you later Dan Bye!!" Stacey finished. She put the phone down before Danielle even had the chance to say goodbye.

"Right you, what you up to today, I have to go get this checked you can come if you want, then we could go shopping get lunch!?" Ronnie suggested as she held her hand to her damaged cheek. "I would love to mum, we could do some house hunting as well!!" Danielle smiled as Ronnie lent forward and kissed her head. "Yeah sounds like a plan, when we get back we can go and get your things from the Slater's!" Ronnie chuckled. "Ermmm you won't be carrying anything, bad arm and ribs remember!!" Roxy interrupted laughing. "I will give you a hand!!" Roxy continued. "Well come on get up girls, do I need to ask you again!!" Peggy shouted from the hallway. Ronnie looked at Danielle and Roxy pulling a funny face they all laughed and got up from the sofa. "Right, right Aunt Peg we are coming, calm down yeah, you're a right stress head this morning, what's wrong with yah!!" Roxy shouted as she walked to the door dragging her heels. Danielle and Ronnie both laughed as Danielle skipped to the door dragging Ronnie along behind her.

A while or so later, Ronnie and Danielle were sat over in the doctors surgery waiting to be seen. Ronnie felt a bit uncomfortable because last time they had been in a waiting room; Ronnie had taken Danielle for her abortion. Danielle could feel her mother's nervousness, and it also reminded her of the abortion, but she knew she wasn't ready to be a mother so she didn't feel guilty anymore and she wanted that guilt to leave her mother too. Danielle sat beside her mother and squeezed her hand to reassure her. Ronnie looked up at her daughter, Danielle was smiling but Ronnie had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry!!" Ronnie mouthed as tears streamed from her eyes. Danielle brushed away Ronnie's hair from her face and wiped away her tears. "Look, we have talked about this, I wasn't ready all I wanted was you and this may seem selfish but I didn't want a baby to ruin that!!" Danielle whispered. Ronnie looked up and forced a smile as she looked deep into Danielle's eyes. "Miss Mitchell, you can go through now the doctors ready to see you!!" The receptionist said as she looked up at Ronnie. Ronnie paused for a moment. "It's ok I will wait here for you!!" Danielle whispered as she nudged Ronnie. Ronnie slowly stood up and walked towards the door looking back at Danielle. She leant forward to push the door but then stopped and gazed at Danielle for reassurance. Danielle stood up and walked towards her mother. "I'll come with you shall I" Danielle smiled as she grabbed her mother's shaking hand. Ronnie nodded in response as the two walked into the room.

Danielle and Ronnie both sat beside one another facing the doctor. "Right, let's have a look under here a second shall we!!!" The doctor chuckled as he lent forward to remove the dressing from Ronnie's face. Ronnie shuddered as the doctor touched the scar across her face, Danielle gripped her mother's hand tighter but looked to the floor as to not seem like she was staring. Ronnie began to sob as she looked at the doctor's face. It was an uncomfortable situation but Ronnie couldn't stop herself, Danielle hated seeing her mother like this so open and damaged. "Can you give us a minute please doctor?" Danielle whispered as she knelt in front of her mother. The doctor quickly left the room leaving the two women in peace.

Ronnie sat with her head lowered to the ground, her hair was hiding her face and she silently sobbed as Danielle knelt before her. Danielle knelt and tears glazed her eyes as she felt useless nothing she could say or do would help Ronnie deal with this scar across her face. Danielle reached forward and held Ronnie's chin in her hands, she slowly raised her chin up to face her. With one hand she brushed away Ronnie's hair to reveal her face; Ronnie closed her eyes to avoid seeing Danielle's reaction to her face. Danielle slowly raised a hand to Ronnie's cheek and stroked it gently, to avoid hurting her mother. Ronnie felt comforted by this, it didn't hurt but it did calm her. Danielle lent forward and kissed gently along the scar which seemed strange but Ronnie liked it. Ronnie wrapped her arms around Danielle holding her tight. The two of them stayed holding each other until the doctor knocked and came back in.  
"Right Miss Mitchell once all the bruising has gone we can then refer you to a specialist plastic surgeon if you wish and you can have some corrective surgery to repair the damage to the skin tissue here." The doctor said as he pointed his pen to Ronnie's cheek. "Everywhere else should be fine once the bruising as come through, your head will need regular checks at the hospital and your hair should grow back rather rapidly to cover the surgery scars." The doctor continued. Danielle and Ronnie just both sat looking up at him not saying a word. "Well you're free to go I will just redress this for you, but you must remove it on Friday and there won't be any need for a replacement I wouldn't have thought!" The doctor finished as he turned to his desk. Ronnie sat motionless, the thought of showing it off petrified her but she didn't let on. Danielle stood up and pulled her mother up from her seat, she grabbed her coat from the chair and wrapped it around her mother as they walked towards the door.

Back out on the square Danielle and Ronnie were walking through the gardens, heading across to the Vic. "Mum... Mum what is this all about? Please stop can we just STOP!!" Danielle shouted as she pulled on the back of Ronnie's arm. Danielle pulled her close and then lowered the two of them to sit at the bench. "Mum, please talk to me?" Danielle pleaded. "I'm sorry, I just ... I am struggling to adjust to the damage ....!" Ronnie whispered but then paused. "The damage he has done!!" Ronnie finished. "Mum, we can sort this, we can't let him destroy us, he can't win, and please mum don't let him ruin us!!" Danielle begged as she snuggled in tight towards Ronnie. "Awww sweetheart, he will never ruin us, he can never keep us apart!!" Ronnie whispered as she stroked Danielle's head. "It's just this and all the others are a constant reminder, we will never be able to move on!!" Ronnie explained as she touched her face. Danielle sat up and faced her mother. "Look what he has done to my face, every time you look at me, you will be reminded by it, by it all, what he made me do to you , what he did to us, this scar will do this!!" Ronnie continued. "He has ruined my face and now he will remind you of that, it will eat you up!!" Ronnie whimpered. Danielle pulled Ronnie in close and kissed her neck softly. "All I see is how amazing and beautiful you are, we can get the scar fixed I don't care I just want you, I just want you please please don't push me away please. Danielle pleaded as she sobbed into Ronnie's chest. "I promise!" Ronnie whispered as the two sat sobbing exposed to the square.

"Ron everything ok?" Jack whispered as he stood at a distance from the two women looking rather concerned. Ronnie raised her head to look at Jack; she nodded and forced a smile. "Ok then!" Jack smiled as he carried on towards his flat. Danielle sat up and faced her mother. "Shall we go shopping then!!?" She smiled as she helped her mother up and straightened her clothes. Ronnie smiled and wrapped her arm around Danielle's back as they both got up and walked off.

**_Hey sorry it has been awhile, have had a busy week just managed to finish it whilst i sit with my curlers in haha. It is my cousin's wedding today sorry it is short but next week will be back on track. Thank you for your lovely reviews. It is a emotional chapter for Ronnie and Danielle but it is a slow development so I hope it doesn't bore you I am trying my best to gradually develop it I hope it is ok, but I have had a busy week that is my excuse haha Thank you xxx_**


	12. Chapter 12

Roxy and Peggy had been working in the Vic all day, Roxy was annoyed because Peggy had been in a mood all afternoon and she was being really bossy doing very little herself. "Yes Aunty Peg give me a sec!" Roxy shouted as she ran from the back. Jack came in through the front carrying Amy and her changing bag. "Here we are darling, your home now mummy is here." Jack giggled as he looked at Roxy. "Sorry can you put her upstairs a minute, it's just Aunt Peg has me running around in circles?" Roxy signed as she served a customer. "Yeah sure!" Jack replied as he entered through the back. Jack went upstairs to Roxy's room and laid Amy in her cot, he stood watching over her as she quickly fell asleep. "Sorry about that I haven't stopped all day!" Roxy whispered as she stood behind Jack. "No problem, I am her dad it is my job!" Jack chuckled. Roxy pulled a slightly disgusted face but then smiled so Jack wouldn't notice. "Right well I better go!" Jack suggested as he picked up his coat. "Yeah, I have things to be doing and Ronnie and Danielle will be back soon." Roxy commented. "Yeah is err everything ok there with them two because I saw them crying in the square earlier?" Jack asked nervously as he approached the door. "Yeah well they have had a tough ride haven't they?" Roxy snapped as she pretty much pushed Jack though the door.

Jack left the Vic and Roxy returned to the bar. Peggy sat at the side of the bar with her feet up drinking a glass of wine. Roxy watched her and felt annoyed at her for sitting there as she did bugger all. Roxy was suddenly snapped away from her thoughts when the Vic door flew open and Danielle came marching in with her arms filled with shopping bags. Roxy looked at her niece and laughed, just like me she thought. "Hey Rox, can you hold this whilst I go get the rest and mum from the cab."Danielle said sounding slightly breathless as she flung the bags onto the bar. "What you have more, you sure you can manage!" Roxy shouted. She grabbed the bags and put them through the back onto the bottom of the steps. She ran outside to help Danielle with the rest of the shopping.

"Hey, Ron been busy today now haven't we!" Roxy giggled as she greeted her sister from the cab. "Give me those; you help your mum in!" Roxy said to Danielle as she took the last bags from her. Danielle paid the taxi and turned to her mother as the three walked back into the Vic. "Aunty Peg, three shots of vodka when you're ready love!" Roxy shouted from the door. Ronnie pulled a face at Roxy. "What she has had me jumping through hoops all day about time she did some bloody work." Roxy laughed. Both Danielle and Ronnie both giggled as they approached the bar. "Here you go girls, have you brought anything nice." Peggy asked as she placed the three drinks on the bar. "Just the whole of Oxford Street at the looks of things!" Roxy joked, Ronnie and Danielle both laughed. "We got some things for our new place, and we treated ourselves to a few other bits and bobs." Ronnie explained as she played with Danielle's hair. Danielle turned to face her mother and nuzzled her cheek into her mother's hand, they both smiled and Peggy and then Roxy both winked at them.

"We best get a move on we need to get your things from the Slater's and we could nip and see that flat advertised over the road." Ronnie suggested as she looked at her watch. "Where's the flat too." Roxy asked. "Two down from Jack Branning's!" Danielle sighed. Ronnie and Roxy looked at her and laughed watching her enthusiasm. "What it's just what everyone was thinking!" Danielle giggled. "Well it is only over the road, I guess!" Peggy interrupted. "Yeah so you can still run, over in the middle of the night!" Roxy joked whilst she winked at Danielle. "Well finding a good flat around here at the moment isn't easy, so if it is right for us we will take it, I run a club with Jack Branning so having him as a neighbour I am sure we will survive." Ronnie said as she got up from the bar stool. "Look Ron, why don't you and Danielle go and pack her things up and I will send Phil and the boys over to carry it back for you yeah." Roxy suggested making Ronnie realise that she was still suffering with injuries. Ronnie turned to her sister and smiled as she pulled Danielle along towards the door.

A couple of hours later, Ronnie and Danielle were sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. Phil came barging in with a box in his hands. "Hey this is the last one, where shall I put it?" Phil asked as he struggled to look around the large box. "Just out on the landing outside Roxy's room will do, thanks Phil!" Ronnie smiled as she sipped her tea. "Good job you are moving back out tomorrow, all of these boxes everywhere, it's a bleeding death-trap. " Phil grumbled as he left the room. Ronnie and Danielle looked at one another and burst out laughing. The room fell silent and they both sat staring at each other. Danielle took a hold of Ronnie's hand and stroked it gently. "Mum...Mum do you mind if I... Well I was wondering...if you minded if I went back to Telford to tell my Dad about you and tell him that I am moving in with you and staying here in Walford." Danielle nervously blurted out. Ronnie noticed this and calmed her daughter with a friendly smile. "Of course you can you don't have to ask me sweetheart." Ronnie added as she squeezed Danielle's hand. "Well I was thinking I would go once we have moved in and then I could get all the stuff from Telford too." Danielle smiled. "Ok well I will come with you if you like." Ronnie whispered. "Oh no sorry I think I should do this on my own, it will be a huge shock for him, so I think it is for the best!" Danielle suggested. Ronnie nodded in response but inside she felt slightly jealous, she would have to be apart from Danielle for a day or two whilst she went to Telford and she didn't know whether or not she could handle being apart from her little girl just yet, but she knew Danielle was right and so she had to let her go.

The room fell silent again and the two sat staring at one another once again, both giggling quietly as they caught each other's eye. "I am really tired do you mind if I go to bed?"Danielle whispered as she stood up from her chair. "No of course not I think I may join you I am shattered." Ronnie yawned. "Ok well I will just get ready for bed, see you in a sec." Danielle chuckled as she skipped out of the kitchen door. "I will just be a sec, do you fancy a drink?"Ronnie shouted through to Danielle. "Yes please!!" Danielle giggled from the bedroom.

"Here you go sweetheart!" Ronnie whispered as she handed Danielle her drink. Danielle was already in bed, she was sat up waiting for her mother to get in next to her. Ronnie was struggling to get her top off; Danielle looked around and noticed but didn't want to help until asked. Ronnie carried on struggling for a while. "Sweetie do you mind just?"Ronnie asked as she turned to face Danielle. Danielle reached over and undid the buttons of her mother's top and carefully pulled it up over her head. She managed to remain calm as she caught sight of the bruises and scars across her mother's torso and chest, her back was black and blue but Danielle remained calm. She grabbed her mother's pyjama top and helped Ronnie into it, doing up the buttons and then brushing her down. "Here you go, you look lovely!" Danielle giggled as she climbed back under the covers. "Thank you, right well we had best get to sleep we have a busy day tomorrow, we are moving into our new home." Ronnie laughed with excitement as she climbed in next to Danielle. The two cuddled up towards the side of the bed leaving room for Roxy. "Night Mum!" Danielle sleepily yawned. "Night Darling I love you!" Ronnie said proudly. "Love you too mum!" Danielle gently spoke as the two rapidly fell asleep.

"Mum.....Mum!!" Danielle whispered quietly into Ronnie's ear. Ronnie opened her eyes and smiled at her daughter who was peering down at her. "Someone is excited!" Roxy grunted from their side. Danielle and Ronnie both smiled and then laughed at Roxy who was obviously annoyed by the early wake up call.

The two sat giggling as Roxy continued to grunt and moan at the two for waking her. "I won't be missing you two not now." she joked as she tried to get back to sleep. Ronnie turned her head as Peggy gently knocked on the door and peered around the door. "Hey girls, Phil has been and got your keys, him, Billy and the boys are taking some stuff over now." Peggy whispered. Ronnie smiled in response. "Come on you we better get up!!" Danielle laughed as she pulled Ronnie up from the bed.

Peggy and everyone had fussed and surrounded them all morning whilst Phil and the boys took their stuff over to the flat. Danielle and Ronnie both quite liked it but did wish they could just go to the flat and be left alone. "Ronnie, love Phil has called you can go over to the flat now, I am just nipping for some milk see you later on."Peggy shouted as she ran down the stairs. Danielle laughed as she looked at her mother. "God she is in a hurry for some milk!"Ronnie joked. The two stood up and walked hand in hand out of the Vic.

As Ronnie and Danielle reached the flat they were greeted by Phil who helped them inside. They both smiled as they saw the welcome to your new home banner on the wall. Suddenly champagne corks were popping and the rest of the Mitchell family and Stacey came from the kitchen. "Surprise!!" Peggy shouted whilst she handed the two a glass of champagne. "Here is to you two girls, to Ronnie and Danielle finally together at last!!"Roxy toasted as she winked at her sister.

Finally after their small celebration the Mitchells and Stacey left Danielle and Ronnie in peace as they began to unpack and set up home together. "Mum what is this!?" Danielle pulled out a dress from Ronnie's bag and laughed. "What, I loved that dress, it was great for pulling in, it made my bum look great, and I used to wear it all the time when I went out in the good old days." Ronnie laughed. Danielle burst out laughing. "That was a very long time ago, once I wore it and I didn't buy a drink all night, I had men wrapped around my little finger, they'd buy me a drink and then me and Rox would walk off and dance together." Ronnie continued Danielle laughed as she listened to her mother's past, Ronnie told her about all the arrests in Ibiza and the trouble her and Roxy used to get into, it was harmless but fun. "What do you think to this lovely number!?" Ronnie asked as she threw a bright yellow, jacket at Danielle. "What is this, it is awful, were you sick on it or something!?" Danielle screamed with laughter. "No this is Roxy's actually but I once wore it when Roxy had got into bother in a bar in Ibiza, she started a fight with the owner's daughter who was our boss, so he sacked the pair of us, to get our own back we hid fish and eggs in the ventilation system and behind the heaters, a few days later two big geezers came after us, we legged it and hide in this graveyard in some bushes, but with this being bright yellow we got caught!!" Ronnie giggled at the memory and Danielle smiled at her. "What happened did you get hurt?" Danielle asked. "No we ended up punching these two blokes and told the Spanish police that they had been following us."Ronnie laughed. "I have never done anything risky like that, I bet you had lots of fun back then, no worries or anything or anyone holding you back?" Danielle sighed. Ronnie noticed Danielle's slight disappointment. "Hey sweetheart, look I had a good time back then but I didn't care about what I was doing what trouble I got into because I didn't have you, I thought I had lost you so I didn't care what happened to me."Ronnie explained as she approached her daughter. "I know, sorry I am just being silly!"Danielle giggled. "You're not silly darling!"Ronnie whispered as she kissed Danielle's head. The two carried on arranging the flat and unpacking their things, they talked about Danielle's school days and her childhood friends.

The two were suddenly interrupted by the doorbell. "Who is that I wonder?" Danielle looked puzzled as she headed to the door. "Howdy neighbour!!"Jack chuckled as he walked in past Danielle and through into the kitchen. "What do you want?" Ronnie snapped sharply as she turned to face Jack. "Now that's no way to greet your new neighbour!" Jack replied as he smiled at Ronnie. Ronnie looked away in disgust and carried on sorting through the cupboard. "I would offer you a drink but we haven't got round to shopping yet!" Danielle joked as she headed back into the kitchen interrupting the awkwardness. "Well that was what I was thinking, so I brought some tea, coffee, sugar, milk and last bit not least some chocolate cake Ron's favourite!" Jack chuckled as he emptied the bag. "Ahh it's my favourite too!!" Danielle laughed. Ronnie looked up in response and smiled as she watched Danielle search the cupboards for cups and plates. Jack watched as the two of them dodge each other in the tiny kitchen space trying to make some tea and cut the cake. Ronnie and Danielle both turned around and barged into one another. They laughed and then hugged each other gently as they shuffled past each other. Jack watched and smiled as he noticed the closeness of the pair. "Quite a small kitchen you have here!!" Jack laughed. Ronnie turned and scanned the small space. "Well it is a bit but it is nice and cosy, just for the two of us!"Ronnie explained as she pulled Danielle in towards her. "It is indeed!!" Danielle agreed as the two of them smiled at Jack. "Right tea's up, let's sit down shall we." Danielle suggested as she carried a tray over to the coffee table. Ronnie sat at the sofa whilst Danielle sat on the chair opposite. Jack walked over and sat next to Ronnie, who seemed a bit awkward by the situation. The three sat and talked about the flat and the new changes that Danielle and Ronnie were going to make. "Right well I better be off, I have to open up." Jack sighed as he sat up stretching. Jack got up and Ronnie followed him out to the door whilst Danielle washed up in the kitchen. "Look Ron, about the other night!"He whispered. "Jack not now I just want to concentrate on my little girl right now ok, can we talk about this later?" Ronnie suggested as she opened the door. "Yeah, yeah sure, you spend some time together and look don't worry about the club I will manage." Jack said as he walked through the door. "Jack thanks!" Ronnie whispered as he turned to face her. Jack squeezed her hand and headed out across the square.

"Mum, I was just thinking!!" Danielle shouted from her bedroom as Ronnie made her bed. "What's that sweetheart?" Ronnie replied. "I think we should go and get some food, the cupboards are bare." Danielle laughed as she entered Ronnie's room. "Well I will just make this and then we can go!!" Ronnie suggested as she struggled with her duvet. "Let me help you with that!!" Danielle said as she watched Ronnie all tangled up in the sheets. "Thanks, just this arm is not helping!" Ronnie joked as she handed Danielle some sheets. The two of them finished making the beds and straightened things up before they grabbed their coats and headed out to the shop.

A few hours later Ronnie and Danielle were sat in their own beds, both wide awake as they tried desperately to get to sleep. Danielle tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, she couldn't sleep and she was stressed about her trip to Telford tomorrow, not so much about telling her dad, but the fact she would be leaving Ronnie, she knew she had to go and then she could come back and start her life with Ronnie. Ronnie was also wide awake, she sat up and tried reading but she couldn't concentrate, she wondered what Danielle was doing even though she was just next door. Ronnie had, had enough of it so climbed out of bed and tip toed out of her room. She gently approached Danielle's bedroom door and paused for a moment, before she delicately pushed the door opened and softly stepped inside. "Hey could you not sleep neither?" Danielle whispered which made Ronnie jump slightly. Ronnie laughed and sat carefully on the end of Danielle's bed. "Are you not getting in?"Danielle asked as she lifted her covers. Ronnie giggled and climbed into the bed. "I'm going to miss you sweetie, tomorrow when you!" Ronnie whispered. "I was thinking the same thing, that is why I couldn't sleep!" Danielle joked. "Well it is for the best that you go you know then we can get on with our life together!" Ronnie explained. "Yes I know!!" Danielle sleepily replied. The two women cuddled up and slowly feel asleep.

"Have you got your tickets, your lunch and some money for a taxi at the other end?" Ronnie asked as her and Danielle walked along the platform. "Yes, yes mum!" Danielle giggled. The train pulled up and the two looked at each other both forming lumps in their throats. "Well here we go!" Danielle sighed. Ronnie grabbed her daughter and squeezed her tightly until Danielle pulled away. "I Love you, I will text you and ring you lots, see you in a few days!" Danielle explained as she lifted her bag. "You better do, I am going to miss you sweetheart!"Ronnie whispered. Danielle boarded the train and took her sit, she watched Ronnie from the window, she looked so vulnerable and exposed but Danielle had to go and tell her dad she had to leave her mum just for this little while. Ronnie mouth "I love you" and blew Danielle kiss. Danielle laughed and caught the kiss blowing one back Ronnie caught it and the two both laughed. The train pulled away Ronnie stood crying as it disappeared out of sight. She felt slightly confused by her reaction to Danielle only leaving for a mere few days but she couldn't help it she didn't want to be away from her little girl for more than a second. Ronnie wiped away her tears and then straightened her clothes as she walked out of the station. Bleep bleep bleep. She reached into her pocket for her phone. It was a text from Danielle "Miss you already, the waterworks started as soon as I left the station lol I love you xxxxxxxx" Ronnie smiled to herself. "I miss you like crazy, I have run out of tissues lol I love you too so so much ring me when you get there darling I can't wait to talk to you xxxxxxxxxxxxx" Ronnie typed as she walked out of the station.

**_Right I am sorry if anyone is getting bored I am trying to gradually strengthen the bond between the two, I am trying to show how they may or may not cope without each other whilst Danielle is away in Telford. I hope you enjoy, there is still some good stuff to come. Thanks so much for the reviews_**


	13. Chapter 13

Ronnie and Danielle had only been a part for half an hour but it already seemed like days for the both of them. Ronnie slowly dragged herself back to the flat; she sulked with her head down all the way along the road. Roxy was watching her from the Vic; she was slightly confused and wondered why Ronnie looked so upset. Meanwhile Danielle sat on the train with her head lent up against the window; she stared longingly at the outside world looking at fields and trees as they flew by. She reached into her bag and took her iPod.

"Oii what's wrong with you?" Roxy shouted as she ran up to Ronnie. Ronnie turned to face her sister and threw her arms around her and sobbed into her sister's neck. "Ron, Ron what is it?" Roxy panicked as she comforted her sister. Ronnie didn't answer she carried on crying over her sister. Roxy looked up and saw Jack walking from his flat. Jack looked over and saw the worry in Roxy's face as she held Ronnie. He ran over and stood behind the two sheltering the them, from passersby. Roxy rummaged through Ronnie's coat pocket for the flat keys. She threw them at Jack and prompted him to open the door. Jack juggled the keys as he tried to find the right one. He panicked turning the key and pushed open the door. Roxy pulled away from Ronnie and raised her chin to face her. Ronnie shut her eyes and didn't look at her sister; Roxy turned her sister to face the door and slowly nudged her forward. Once she was in the flat she walked straight in and went to Danielle's room, she climbed on her bed and smelt all the sheets taking in her daughter's smell. Roxy and Jack followed and stood at the door, both looked at each other not knowing what to do they looked worried as they turned to face Ronnie.

Jack went and made some drinks in the kitchen whilst Roxy stayed with her. Roxy stood in the doorway, not knowing whether or not to disturb Ronnie as she gently sobbed in silence. Roxy slowly approached the end of the bed and sat down, Ronnie quickly turned and made Roxy jump from the bed, as if what she was doing was wrong. Roxy stood looking quite scared of her sister, like she was going to attack her for being there in Danielle's room. The two were fixed on one another until Ronnie leant forward and took Roxy's hand. She pulled her on to the bed next to her; bringing her in close and holding her tight. Roxy wrapped around her sister and stroked Ronnie's hair which gradually calmed her.

"Ron... Ron what's this all about, where is Danielle, is she ok please Ron tell me you've got me worried!!?" Roxy nervously asked. Ronnie didn't answer for awhile until Roxy repeated herself. "I'm sorry, I'm just being silly I just miss her, I miss her already and she has only been gone five minutes!!"Ronnie whimpered. "What! Why! where has she gone?" Roxy asked looking rather confused. "She has gone to Telford to get her stuff and to tell her Da.... to tell Andy about me!!" Ronnie whispered uncomfortably. "Oh well how long is she going to be gone for!!" Roxy asked. "Just two days, but I miss her Rox... I miss my little girl!!" Ronnie began to sob uncontrollably again. Roxy pulled Ronnie in close and rubbed her back to calm her. "Ron, darling she will be fine, I am sure she is missing you just as much, she will be back you'll see!" Roxy chuckled, she could sense it was more than just Ronnie missing Danielle she was worried about her little girl, she just needed her little girl with her or near her so she could get through the day.

Danielle was listening to her iPod she laughed to herself as she searched through her playlist's. Ronnie had borrowed her iPod and added some music onto it for her, it was all eighties music as it was the decade which Danielle was born. Danielle loved it, it reminded her of her mother; even though it was very cheesy, tears glazed her eyes as she sat smiling.

Ronnie quickly jumped from the bed and grabbed her phone from her pocket as it vibrated. "Hi mum just me, I am out of London now, just been listening to my music thank you for adding the classics lol, I hope you're not missing me too much lol I love you xxxxxxxx" it was a text from Danielle. Roxy laughed as Ronnie read it out loud. Jack could hear from the Kitchen and chuckled to himself as he lifted the tray from the worktop. "Look nothing to worry about!!" Roxy said as her and Ronnie both smiled at one another. Ronnie began to type back as Jack came in and sat at the end of the bed, Roxy looked at him a bit disgusted by his interruption but Ronnie just ignored him carrying on with her typing. "Hey you, Yeah of course I am missing you already lol, Rox is here and Jack has invited himself over for a cuppa again haha. I love you too sweetheart I can't wait till your home already xxxxxxx" Ronnie replied and then closed her phone. She looked up and smiled at both Roxy and Jack who sighed with relief to see that Ronnie had finally calmed down and seemed herself again.

Ronnie and Roxy sat on the bed drinking there tea, they completely ignored the fact that Jack was there sat on the end of the bed. "I love this!!" Roxy screamed as she stroked a necklace of Danielle's that was hung on the mirror. "Yeah its lovely isn't it I got it for her the other day when we went shopping!!" Ronnie proudly replied as she stood up pulling Roxy's hand away from it. "She has good taste, just like you, lots of lovely things!!" Roxy laughed as she scanned the room. "Well keep your hands off; I know what you're like!!" Ronnie joked as she nudged her sister. Roxy downed the last of her tea and turned walking through to the kitchen. Jack and Ronnie looked at each other awkwardly and followed Roxy out to the kitchen. "Right I am sorry but I gotta go, Aunty Peg will be going off on one and I need to see to Amy!!" Roxy said. "You sure you'll be ok I will drop round later, maybe we could go out for dinner Ron!!" Roxy raised her voice to snap Ronnie out of a day dream. "Yeah.... Yeah I will be fine.... you go!!" Ronnie laughed as she prompted her sister to the door. Roxy turned and walked to the door, Ronnie followed to see her out. "You sure, I can go and get Amy and come back again!!" Roxy whispered. "Yeah I will be fine just go!!" Ronnie chuckled as she nudged Roxy out the door. "Ok well see you later sis!" Roxy smiled as she hugged her sister goodbye and walked out onto the street. Ronnie turned and entered the flat; she looked up and saw Jack. For a moment she had forgotten he was there. He smiled at her and she weirdly let herself smile back. Jack walked over to the sink to wash the cups up. "Oh you don't have to do that I can see to those!" Ronnie interrupted as he filled the sink with water. "Ahhh no it's ok, if I keep inviting myself round for tea I best contribute to the washing up!" Jack joked as he rolled up his selves. Ronnie grinned and grabbed a tea towel. "Well I will dry up then!!" Ronnie laughed. Jack smiled and carried on washing the dishes.

Danielle was having an awful journey, she had changed trains twice due to track maintenance and her fellow passengers weren't the best company. She was sat opposite a couple who spent the whole time kissing one another and there was an old man sat next to her snoring as he slept, he kept trying to rest his head on her shoulder, she kept pushing him back over to his own side. Danielle soon cheered up when she received a text from her mother. "Hey Darling, How is it going, have you got there yet? I am just at the club have you had your lunch? Love you sweetheart xxxxxxx" Danielle giggled and then grabbed her lunch box from her bag. She removed the lid and laugh out loud as she saw the lunch her mother had prepared for her, there was loads sandwiches, fruit, chocolate cake, a drink and on top was a little envelope, with her name on it. Danielle placed the box on the table and took the note as she laughed to herself. _**"To my darling daughter, I am going to miss you like mad, I wish you a safe trip and you better hurry up and get back, enjoy your lunch haha. I love you lots and lots always and forever lots of love always Mumxxxxxx"**_ Tears left Danielle's eyes as she read the little note from her mother.

Ronnie was at the club, she was sat doing some paperwork at the bar. Jack had told her to go with him to the club as he needed a hand, he didn't really but he just wanted to keep her busy because he knew what she was like. "Thank you for my note, my lunch was lovely, but the cheeky old sod next to me tried to blag my sandwich lol. I am nearly there so I will ring you when I am in the taxi xxxxxxxxx" Ronnie smiled as she read the text and then carried on with her paperwork. Jack came through from the office and stood behind the bar opposite Ronnie. Ronnie paused as she felt his presence and looked up to face him. "What!!" Ronnie giggled as she looked at Jack who had a cheesy grin on his face. "What are you looking at me like that for!?"Ronnie asked. "Nothing, just like watching you work!!" He joked. "Yeah whatever!!" Ronnie laughed. "Do you fancy a drink?" Jack asked as he poured himself some wine. Ronnie looked up at the clock and then laughed "Yeah I will have what you're having!!" Jack placed the two glasses on the bar and prompted Ronnie to stop what she was doing. "So how have you been, we have hardly spoken since you left the hospital and since the other night I haven't seen you to talk to properly!!?" Jack blurted out, shocking Ronnie slightly, but she knew she had to face him. "Yeah I am great!!" Ronnie replied. "Well it didn't seem like it this morning!!" Jack sharply spoke. "Well after everything, I just found it hard to let Danielle go I just miss her I want her to be safe and ok."Ronnie whispered. "She will be fine, she is a big girl and he ... he is locked up." Jack hesitated to say but did anyway. Ronnie turned away at her fathers mention. "Look Jack what is this all about, I miss my little girl, I don't need advice from you ok!!" Ronnie snapped before she downed her glass of wine and stormed into the office. Jack's eyes followed her as she walked off, he felt hurt by her words but he couldn't help but want her more. He waited for a while before walking into the office. Ronnie sat at her desk and made some phone calls whilst Jack sat and sulked on the sofa. Ronnie's mobile ran and she dropped the work phone as she reached across the desk to answer her phone. "Hello.... Hello...Hello Danielle is that you." Ronnie softly shouted as she waited for a reply. "Hi mum I am on my way in the taxi now." Danielle shouted slightly muffled. Ronnie could sense something was wrong by Danielle's tone. "Sweetheart are you ok!!" Ronnie asked sounding worried. Jack looked at her concerned as he listened to Ronnie. "Mum.... Mum are you there?" Danielle shouted. "I don't know if I can do this, what if he gets mad at me!!" Danielle shouted. "Hey sweetheart, he won't get mad he loves you and if he does then you will have me." Ronnie explained trying to reassure Danielle. "Sweetheart please don't cry, please please don't cry darling susssh susssh." Ronnie calmly whispered down the phone feeling completely useless. Jack watched as tears formed in Ronnie's eyes he sat up and faced her looking more concerned than before. "Do you want me to come down and get you we could do it together?" Ronnie asked desperately trying to calm her daughter. "No no I will be fine I should do this on my own no matter how hard it is." Danielle answered through sobs. "Ok well I will if you want me to just call and I will set off right away, ok sweetheart!!" Ronnie softly spoke. "Yeah yeah I know well I am here now so wish me luck." Danielle joked as she wiped away her tears. "Ok Hun well call me later yeah let me know your ok, I love you!!" Ronnie naturally blurted out. "Yeah I will do, love you too mum!!" Danielle replied. "Bye!!" They both said before hanging up. Ronnie closed her phone and leant down putting head in her hands. She quietly cried in the corner, Jack stood up and gradually approached looking confused and worried as he knelt beside her.

Danielle closed her phone and softly raised it to her lips; she turned to pay for the taxi and then carefully climbed out. She stood staring up at the house, the house she had grown up in, it had no homely feeling to it anymore, and she felt uncomfortable and scared looking up at it. She really didn't want to be there and she didn't want to face her father again not after her last visit home. Danielle brushed off her clothes and picked up her bag from the ground as she slowly walked towards the front door.

**_Hey hope this is ok, I am going to explore the seperation of the two a bit deeper and show the two as they try to deal with their brief seperation from one another._**

**I hope you like and thank you so much for some wonderful reviews they are lovely.**


	14. Chapter 14

Jack stroked Ronnie's knee as she continued to sob into her hands. "Ron, Ron is everything ok?"Jack whispered. Ronnie didn't answer, he kept asking over and over again. She still wouldn't answer him so he pulled her arms away from her face and raised her chin to look at him. "Ronnie, I am not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong!" Jack softly whispered. She stood up and walked over to the sofa and sat down, Jack poured them both a brandy and sat down next to her. She explained all about the phone call and how useless she felt about being stuck in Walford not being able to cuddle Danielle and tell her everything would be ok. Jack hugged and stroked Ronnie's back as she cried all over him.

Danielle approached the front door, she knocked on it two or three times there was no answer, she thought that, that was quite strange because her dad was always in during the day because he worked in the evenings. Danielle walked around the front and looked through all of the windows but there was no sign of anyone so she sneaked around the back. There was no response from the back door neither, so she returned to the front and sat on her bag, whilst she waited in the drive for someone to come home. There was a spare key but she felt like a stranger breaking into someone's house so she decided to sit and wait.

Ronnie took another drink from Jack and took a sip, before turning and facing him. "You probably think, I am a right idiot look at me crying all over you when my daughter has only gone away for two days." Ronnie joked as she wiped her eyes. "No no I don't!!" Jack whispered. "I just worry I am petrified of losing her again."Ronnie cried. "Ron, Ron you can't think like that, you need to get on move on and get on with your life together." Jack suggested. Ronnie laid her head on Jack's shoulder as he stroked her head trying to calm her. Ronnie felt safer in his embrace and slowly fell asleep.

"Hey where the bloody hell are you? Has something happened with Ronnie, saw her earlier she looked terrible." Stacey giggled down the phone. "I'm in Telford Stace, getting my stuff!!" Danielle shouted. "Where are you, you sound like you're on the side of the road!?" Stacey shouted back. "I am, no one is in I am sat in the drive on my suitcase!"Danielle laughed. "Well let yourself in, you must have a key right." Stacey questioned. "I do but it doesn't feel right just letting myself in after everything!!" Danielle replied. "Don't be daft Dan!" Stacey laughed. "So how is it going in Walford?"Danielle asked trying to change the subject. "Errrrm weather is crap, Gran is doing my head in, mum is mum and the stall is selling nothing, so same old same old really, except no fun cause you're not here!!" Stacey giggled causing Danielle to finally smile. "Thanks Stacey!!" Danielle laughed. "What for??" Stacey asked. "For cheering me up!" Danielle answered. "So when you coming home??" Stacey asked. "Not soon enough, day after tomorrow." Danielle sarcastically chuckled. "Right well pop round once you get back I have missed you, we haven't spoken in ages!!" Stacey said. "Yeah I know sorry, I will call you once I get home yeah!!" Danielle suggested as she rubbed her forehead. "Well I am off out tonight so I am going to get a shower." Stacey laughed. "Right ok bye then." Danielle whispered as Stacey had already hung up as usual. Danielle closed her phone and scanned her surroundings realising she was yet again sat alone.

Jack looked up at the clock it was nearly six, he had to set up for tonight, but he felt so relaxed sitting and holding Ronnie as she slept peacefully. He watched her as she lay still, unexpectedly the door flung open and Dawn and Roxy both came flying in. "Susssh Susssh!!" Jack quickly whispered to ensure the two would not wake Ronnie. Roxy pulled a face at Jack wondering why the hell her sister would fall asleep on Jack of all people. Dawn also looked puzzled; she stood next to Roxy both with their hands on their hips as they waited for an explanation. "She was upset, we were just talking!" Jack tried to explain. "Yeah and I tripped and fell on you, I don't think I need to explain the rest!!" Roxy angrily whispered. "Get lost Roxy, this is not about you!!" Jack grunted. "You two stop ok, what's happening with the club we are meant to be ready for seven." Dawn interrupted. Jack passed Dawn some papers. "Look that's what needs putting on the tables, the Masoods will be here at half six." Jack explained. "What you want me to run a function on my own?" Dawn asked. "No I will be back as soon as I can and Roxy will help won't you!!" Jack joked as he looked at Roxy. "What no!!" Roxy moaned. "I will make it worth your while do it for your sister not me!!" Jack pleaded trying to persuade Roxy. "Ok I will 50 quid!!" Roxy smiled. "Deal now help me up I am taking sleeping beauty here home!!" Jack joked as he tried to sit up. Dawn and Roxy both pulled him up being careful not to wake Ronnie; he then bent over and gently picked her up from the sofa. Roxy grabbed Ronnie's coat and wrapped it around her. "Jack mind her shoulder yeah!!" Roxy warned him as he nearly caught it carrying her through the door. Jack approached the stairs and turned as Roxy called him. "Sorry you'll need these!!" Roxy giggled as she laid Ronnie's keys on her belly in front of Jack. Jack smiled and then slowly walked up the stairs. Jack smiled down at Ronnie as he walked along the street, everyone stopped and stared at him, but he didn't care, he slowly lent forward and kissed her softly on the forehead. Jack approached Ronnie's flat and panicked slightly as he realised he couldn't reach the door keys because he would drop her. He turned to see Max on the other side of the road. "Max... Max!!" Jack shouted. Max turned and approached his brother. "Ohh what's going on here, have you drugged the poor lady." Max sarcastically joked. "Stop messing about can you just get the door open for me!!?" Jack grunted as he looked down at the keys. Max took the keys and opened the front door. "Oh she always did look peaceful when she slept I would watch her when she used to sleep on my sofa." Max joked as he stared at Ronnie. Jack gave his brother an angry look and turned to walk through the door. "Well it's the only time, you'll ever get to carry her over the fresh hold cause if she has any sense she'd never marry you!!" Max laughed to himself as he walked across the road. Jack ignored him and carried on walking though the door, turning to kick the door shut. He took her into one of the bedrooms, but then quickly realised it was Danielle's and not Ronnie's room. He finally found her room and placed her on the bed. He was quite amazed that she hadn't woken up already after walking through the busy square and Max messing about outside. But she still laid asleep looking so beautiful Jack thought to himself. He opened her wardrobe and searched for a blanket, he pulled one out from under her neatly folded clothes. Jack unfolded and shook it before delicately placing it over Ronnie. Jack watched her for a while and then headed out into the kitchen to make himself a drink.

Danielle sat facing the front door, her back turned to the road, and she waited patiently fiddling her thumbs. She was in such a daydream she didn't hear the car come pulling up behind her, until the driver violently beeped the horn. Danielle quickly stood in horror and jumped aside pulling her bag out of the way. The car quickly halted and Andy aggressively flung himself out of the car, Danielle looked absolutely horrified. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing lounging about on my drive way, who the hell do you think you are get off of my property!!!?"Andy shouted. He hadn't realised who it was not yet. Danielle didn't say a word she was in shock, the man who brought her up, he was being aggressive and horrible and this was a side of him she didn't know. She turned to pick up her bag. "Oi I am talking to you!!" Andy shouted as he grabbed Danielle's hood. Danielle froze as her hood, lowered from her head; she slowly turned to face Andy. Andy looked in shock as he realised who was stood before him.

Back at Walford Ronnie was still asleep in her room, Jack stood in the kitchen drinking his tea in silence. "Danielle, Danielle!!" Ronnie screamed from the bedroom. Jack snapped from his gaze and ran to the bedroom. "Ron....Ronnie, you ok!?" Jack shouted back. Jack ran into the bedroom and sighed as he realised Ronnie must have been dreaming, he sat besides her stroking her forehead to calm her. He stroked her head along and down to her cheek, he held his hand to the dressing again her cheek and tears filled his eyes as he remembered seeing her in hospital. "I love you!!"He whispered. He suddenly panicked as Ronnie turned over and opened her eyes. Had she just heard him he wondered. "Hey, what happened!?" Ronnie asked looking really confused. "You fell asleep I just brought you home that's all."Jack explained. He told her how he had carried her all the way from the club, she felt slightly embarrassed and apologised for putting him out, but she knew he didn't mind. "Here is your phone." Jack whispered as he handed Ronnie her phone. Ronnie took it and opened it looking to see if there were any messages or missed calls from Danielle. "Thanks." She replied sounding slightly disappointed that she hadn't heard from Danielle. Jack turned round facing the door; Ronnie's arm flinched and grabbed Jack's hand. Jack quickly turned to face Ronnie. "No I mean it Thank you!" Ronnie nervously whispered. "What for?" Jack asked. "For looking after me, for being here for me Jack." Ronnie whispered as she stroked Jack's hand. Jack sat back down and looked deep into Ronnie's eye. She meant it he knew she did. The two sat staring at one another, Ronnie giggled. Jack smiled and then the pair looked seriously at one another again. Ronnie placed her hand on Jack's cheek and stroked it gently before, roughly pushing him back on to the bed and passionately kissing him. They kissed for what seemed like ages until Jack pulled away and looked at Ronnie, "Are you sure this is what you want!?" Jack asked as he looked at Ronnie. Ronnie didn't even answer she just kissed him again and began to unbutton his shirt. Jack gave it and let Ronnie take control.

"Danielle is that you what are you doing here!?"Andy whispered nervously. "Yes it is me, shocked to see me are you!!?" Danielle snapped she didn't mean to but she was angry that he had to ask who she was and why she was there, did it even matter she thought. "Yes I am a bit!!" Andy admitted as he went to approach Danielle. He put his arms out to hug her but Danielle backed away slightly. "Dani, What's wrong, can't you give your old dad a hug now!?" Andy said seeming annoyed. "Sorry you just scared me!!" Danielle replied. "What, when!!" Andy asked, "When you arrived and I was sat here!!" Danielle reminded him. He looked at her and didn't attempt to hug her again. She picked up her bag and the two of them walked to the door both feeling really awkward with one another. Danielle knew now, this wasn't what she wanted she just wanted Ronnie her to be together and nothing else, she knew it seemed selfish and ungrateful, but she loved her mother so much that she didn't feel guilty for wanting that.

"So what brings you home?"Andy asked as he filled the kettle. "I have come to get all my stuff, I have moved into a new flat and there is room for it... room for all of it." Danielle casually boasted. Andy looked and then carried on making two cups of coffee. "Errmm sorry have you got any tea, I don't drink coffee anymore?" Danielle cheekily asked before Andy poured the water. "What you've always had coffee, you hate tea." Andy replied he seemed frustrated, as he had realised now how much Danielle had changed since she move to London all from the little things to the way she dressed and behaved. The atmosphere was so awkward the two stood staring. "Well people change, time for something new even if it is just swapping coffee for tea." Danielle laughed to herself trying to break the atmosphere. "Well a few too many changes if you ask me!!" Andy snapped at Danielle. She was shocked by his outburst what was his problem she kept thinking.

Ronnie woke up and turned to see Jack laying in her bed next to her; she cringed and very quickly remembered how she had ended up in bed with Jack Branning. Even though she knew already she looked under the covers, she was wearing no clothes. She sighed and got up tiptoeing around the room as she gathered some clothes. Ronnie sneaked into the bathroom and got dressed. What was she going to do she thought as she washed her face? Ronnie quietly walked back into her room and left a note on the bed next to Jack; she tiptoed to the front door and left making her way over to the Vic obviously showing her deep regret for her recent actions.

"So what is this new flat of yours and Stacey's like then?" Andy asked trying to break the silence. "I'm not living with Stacey!!" Danielle answered. "What have you fallen out or something!!!?" Andy demanded to know. Danielle shook her head in response. "Oh so who are you living with then?" Andy asked. Danielle thought for a second "I am living with a very good friend I have known her for a while now, we are just getting to know each other properly. She has been in hospital so I moved in and now we are flatmates." Danielle said proudly, she wasn't technically lying she just hadn't mentioned the mummy part of the story. "So she is using you, to look after her then!!" Andy snapped again. "No no she isn't!!" Danielle screamed. "Well that's what it looks like Danielle!! I don't think I want you living with some woman who has you running around after her!!" Andy shouted back at her. "She is just using you!!" Andy continued. "No she isn't!!" Danielle screamed. "How do you know that!!?" Andy yelled. "She isn't using me!!" Danielle cried. "No daughter of mines going to be used by some London junky who can't fend for themselves!!!" Andy shouted again. "I'm not your daughter though am I!!?" Danielle screamed. She knew she was out of line but so was Andy, she did regret pushing the knife in but he wasn't listening to her so what else could she do. "What has happened to you, you have changed?" Andy whispered to Danielle. "I haven't changed I have just found a missing part of myself!!" Danielle softly said as she looked at Andy. "You what, what are you talking about!!" Andy snapped. Danielle was sick of his sudden aggressive outbursts towards her. "What are you talking about Danielle, oh you have suddenly found that missing part of your soul that you used to go on and on about, well let me tell you something it doesn't exist you are who you are get used to it." Andy shouted mocking Danielle. "I have found my mother; I am living with my mother!!" Danielle screamed.

**_Thank you for the reviews, keep looking for updates to see how the two deal with their regrets and how they interact in the up coming chapters. Thank you to everyone xxx_**


	15. Chapter 15

Ronnie ran across the square, it was raining heavily and she was soaked wet through by the time she got to the Vic. "Ron, what are you doing you are a nutter!!" Roxy screamed as she followed her sister up the stairs. Ronnie barged into Roxy's room and stripped off out of her clothes, she removed her dressings and then wrapped Roxy's robe around her. "Ron what are you doing?" Roxy shouted as she followed her sister to the bathroom door. Ronnie turned "I have just done the most stupidest thing Roxy I need a shower." Ronnie whisper as she shut the door. Roxy stood looking puzzled for a second. Ronnie jumped in the shower and scrubbed herself clean, it hurt irritating her skin like that but she regretted what she had done and just had to feel clean again. Roxy barged in through the door and sat on the toilet. "So are you going to tell me what this is all about!?" Roxy asked as she chewed on her hair. "I have done something really really stupid Rox!!" Ronnie replied. "Well what kind of stupid!!" Roxy laughed. "Errrm you're kind of stupid!!" Ronnie joked from the shower. Roxy lent forward and pulled to peer around the shower curtain. Ronnie jumped in horror and Roxy laughed as she saw her sister try to cover herself. "You've been with a man, haven't you!?" Roxy teased as she raised her eyebrows giving her sister a funny look. Ronnie smirked and then returned to a serious look. "Jack got you out of your knickers then!?" Roxy cheekily asked. Ronnie didn't have to respond her face told it all. "It was a mistake, I was missing Danielle and he was just there!!" Ronnie softly whispered as the water flowed down her body. "So you just jumped on him!!" Roxy laughed then she looked at her sister and realised teasing her about it was not right answer. She grabbed a towel and passed it to Ronnie prompting her to get out of the shower. Ronnie stepped out and stood staring at her sister. "What are we going to do with you hey Ron!!?"Roxy joked as she hugged her. "Look don't worry about it, mistakes happen!!" Roxy continued as she stroked Ronnie's back. "Especially where Jack Branning is concerned!!" Roxy joked. Ronnie pulled away and walked out into the kitchen. She sat at the table her hair was dripping and her body was hardly covered by the towel. But she sat and watched her phone drumming her fingers on the table. "Will you stop doing that!!?" Roxy snapped, Ronnie jumped and turned to face her sister. "Go and get dressed, dry your hair, you're a mess!!" Roxy ordered. Ronnie stood up and quietly walked out into the hallway Roxy followed her as she headed to the bedroom.

Danielle jumped as Andy slammed his hand down on the table. "How dare, you come in here and tell me that. How dare you, we raised you and we told you how we felt and still you went behind our backs and you.....You found her!!!" Andy screamed. Danielle looked horrified she was scared she had never seen Andy like that before. "I had to, I LOVE HER!!" Danielle shouted. Andy threw his cup across the room and turned his back on Danielle. "How can you love someone who gave you up who didn't want you!!?" Andy calmly whispered. "She is my mother, I fell in love with her from the moment I saw her, she is so beautiful I just love her, I don't need to explain to you!!" Danielle shouted with disgust. "Beautiful, more like a cheap little slapper who couldn't keep her legs crossed!!" Andy bitterly screamed. "She's my mother don't you ever!!" Danielle screamed. Andy carried on to mock Danielle's mother. Danielle had heard enough she marched upstairs to her room and suddenly stopped as she realised all her belongings were gone. What the hell is going on she thought as she looked at the childish things in the room? "Where is my stuff!!" Danielle screamed down the stairs. Andy stood at the bottom and the two continued their argument, screaming and shouting at one another, Andy slated her mother and talked of Danielle's disrespect to him and his wife. Danielle argued about the disrespect he had for her and her wishes, this continued for at least half an hour.

"I can't believe you can stand there and say that to me, I needed you and you just left me in London to get rid of my baby all on my own!!" Danielle screamed down at Andy. "Well if you wasn't like your real mother then you wouldn't have got yourself into such a mess would you!!" Andy bitterly replied. Suddenly the front door flew open and a woman with a little girl came in. Andy and Danielle paused and looked awkwardly at the two people standing there. Andy then turned to greet them and Danielle sat at the top of the stairs staring in disbelieve. The woman kissed Andy and the little girl called his name as she skipped past him into the living room. He looked up at Danielle and then followed the two into the living room. Danielle sat on the stairs and stared down. Andy later returned and slowly climbed the stairs to approach her. "Look Danielle!!" Andy whispered he sounded vulnerable but that was obviously just the guilt because he too had been hiding something. "I can't believe you had the cheek to say that I have changed when you, you!!" Danielle coldly spoke. "It just happened you left and what with Gareth and Lizzie!!" Andy tried to explain. "Look don't I just want my stuff and then I can go." Danielle snapped. "You don't have to explain, just let me live my life and you can live yours" Danielle continued. Andy realised he had lost his daughter and he had to let her go. "It is in the garage." Andy whispered as he stood up. Danielle followed him down stairs and walked into the kitchen ignoring the woman and the child as she walked by. Andy grabbed the keys and the two of them walked out to the garage. "I will just ring a taxi." Danielle sighed as she pulled her phone from her pocket. Andy opened the door of the garage, and sighed at the sight of the garage filled to the brim. "Most of this is Gareth's!!" Andy whispered. Danielle put the phone down and turned to face the garage. Andy left her as she sorted through her things. He returned when he heard the taxi tooting outside. "Look you could stay tonight." Andy asked Danielle as she carried on bagging things up. "No thank you sorry it's just I want to get home." Danielle awkwardly replied. "Well I have all I want; you can take the rest to the tip." Danielle continued as she carried her bags out to the taxi. The taxi driver put her bags in the boot and then sat back in the front. Danielle turned to Andy who stood looking at her. "Well I take it this is goodbye!!" Danielle surprisingly said, she was shocked herself by what she had said. Andy didn't hug her he could sense it would be too much he just patted her back as she turned to get into the car. "Well have a save trip and stay in touch." Andy stuttered even though he knew it wouldn't happen. Danielle turned and smiled as she closed the door. The taxi drove away and Danielle watched as Andy turned and walked back into the house.

Ronnie was sat on the bed next to Roxy; the two had been playing with each other's hair. Ronnie felt slightly foolish as she still had a huge chunk of hair missing on the back of her head, but Roxy platted it anyway. Ronnie's phone suddenly rang, making the two sisters jump. Ronnie looked slightly worried thinking it maybe Jack. But sighed with relief as she realised it was Danielle. "Hey, sweetheart is everything ok darling?" Ronnie asked. "Not really I am on my way home; I have just got on the train. Oh mum it is so good to hear your voice!!" Danielle sighed with relief. "Hey, hey what happened baby are you ok?" Ronnie asked nervously waiting for an answer. "Honestly no but can we talk about it when I get home!!" Danielle sobbed down the phone. "Baby I wish I was with you, everything is going to be ok darling we have each other now." Ronnie softly whispered. "And me and Amy!!" Roxy shouted in the background. Danielle laughed through the sobs, "When is your train getting in darling I will come and meet you!?" Ronnie suggested. "Are you sure it will be late, about three o'clock." Danielle yawned. "Yeah that is fine, I can't sleep you know what it's like!!" Ronnie joked. "How about you get some sleep if you can, have you had anything to eat darling?"Ronnie softly asked. "No, I have no lunch left!!" Danielle whimpered. "Have you got any money left sweetheart?" Ronnie whispered she felt like breaking as she heard her daughter's vulnerability through the phone. "Yes a bit!" Danielle replied. "Have you enough to buy some dinner with?" Ronnie asked. "Yes.... yes I think so." Danielle yawned. "Ok baby you get something to eat and get some sleep sweetheart you sound exhausted, I will meet you at the train station I will be waiting for you." Ronnie softly nursed Danielle with her words. "Ok I can't wait to see you!!"Danielle perked up. "I can't wait to see you neither baby!" Ronnie laughed. Roxy smiled at her sister as she watched the happiness take over her face. "Bye mum!" Danielle whispered. "Bye Darling." Ronnie softly spoke before hanging up.

Danielle sat back into her chair, she was upset but she didn't feel like crying anymore now that she had spoken to Ronnie. Danielle felt betrayed by Andy, he had given her hell for changing and moving to London and then meeting her mother, whilst all the time he was shacked up with a new woman and had moved her things from her room to move in another little girl. Danielle knew she should probably have stayed a bit longer and talked to him, but she didn't care enough to do that, he was a hypocrite and all she wanted now was to move on after everything and be at home with her mum. Danielle smiled as she ate her dinner whilst she listened to her iPod.

"Rox, we can do this now, we can all be together and get on with our lives." Ronnie cried. "Come here you big softie." Roxy laughed as she hugged her sister. The two talked about Danielle and how brave she had been after all the things she had been through, and then Roxy mentioned how great she was with Amy. "Oh god what about Jack, I left him in my flat!!" Ronnie said like she had forgotten. Roxy burst out laughing. "What if he is still there when I get home with Danielle?" Ronnie asked Roxy expecting an answer. "He won't be, surely not!!" Roxy laughed. "He can sleep for hours." Ronnie joked. "Well can't you just sleep in Danielle's room?" Roxy suggested. "No, I don't want him getting the wrong idea me and Jack Branning we're over, for good!!" Ronnie snapped sounding serious. "I left him a note saying it's over!!" Ronnie whispered with embarrassment. "A bit harsh but I can't say he doesn't deserve it." Roxy laughed. "He doesn't deserve it, but what happened was a mistake I can't have him in my life that way anymore." Ronnie explained. "Was he really that bad," Roxy teased. Ronnie nudged her and giggled. "I could phone your place and see if it wakes him up." Roxy suggested. Ronnie picked up the phone and threw it at Roxy. The two walked to the window and watched as Roxy held the phone to her ear. Ronnie felt guilty for using Jack to help deal with her problems, but she couldn't explain to herself, why she had done it. They both watched Ronnie's bedroom window as a light turned on, Roxy put the phone down. And Ronnie turned away and watched over Amy's cot as Roxy continued to spy. She watched for a few minutes until Jack left the flat, he didn't look happy but Roxy wasn't bothered. "Mission completed Jack the lad has left the building!!" Roxy joked making her sister laugh. "Right I better head back other then, I need to straighten a few things up!!" Ronnie sighed as she stood in the doorway. "I bet you do!!" Roxy winked at Ronnie who looked disgusted but smiled anyway.


	16. Chapter 16

Ronnie left the Vic and made her way over to the flat, she walked straight in and went to brush her hair and put some make up on, she covered her scars with new dressings and got dressed into her own clothes. Ronnie could see the messy bed sheets in the mirror, she looked at herself and then looked back at the bed, the note had gone, so Jack had obviously got the message. Ronnie stood up and made her way towards the bed. She quickly stripped the sheets and carried them through to the kitchen to put them in the washing machine. Ronnie returned to the bedroom with some clean sheets and attempted to make the bed, however because of her shoulder; she struggled for ages until she finally gave up and left it all in a heap on the bed. "Hey will be there in about 20 minutes, can't wait xxxxxxx!!" Ronnie read the text from her phone. She stood up and grabbed her coat from the kitchen table as she ran towards the front door.

Danielle sat staring out of the window as the train started to slow down, she smiled realising she was approaching the station. Danielle's smile grew as she stood up seeing her mother sat on a bench quite a way up the platform. Danielle grabbed her bags and ran across to the door. She waited impatiently at the door until the train stopped and the doors flew open. Ronnie stood up and looked over as she saw her daughter jump out from the train. Danielle smiled at her mother as she watched her run over to her. Both were teary eyed as they hugged one another on the platform. "I missed you!!" They both said together and then laughed at how weird that was. Ronnie held Danielle's face in her hands and then kissed her forehead. Danielle lent forward and kissed her mother's cheek before she nuzzled into her neck and squeezed her tightly. They stood there holding each other on the platform, for what seemed like ages, until Ronnie turned and began to walk the two of them out of the station.

"Would you like a cup of tea, darling I have just put the kettle on?"Ronnie shouted through from the kitchen. "Yes please mum!!" Danielle shouted as she dried herself in the bathroom. Danielle and Ronnie both smiled at each other as they met in the kitchen. "Mum have you seen my dressing gown?" Danielle asked whilst she rummaged through her bedroom. "Yes sweetheart it's in the wash, you had a stain or something on it so I have washed it for you, it isn't dry yet through, borrow mine, it's on the back of my chair in my room."Ronnie shouted, not remembering the state she had left her room in. Danielle went into Ronnie's room and looked at the bed wondering what had happened, especially since Ronnie had only slept in her bed for a few hours the night before. Danielle finished making the bed for her mother and straightened it all out. She noticed something on the floor over near the window, as she approached it she realised it was a tie. She smiled as she bent down to pick it up. "Have you found it sweetheart?" Ronnie asked shouting from the kitchen. "Yeah, just a sec!!" Danielle replied. She picked up the robe and the tie and then she walked back out to Ronnie.

"What's this!?" Danielle asked dangling the tie in front of her mother, Ronnie immediately froze. "Jack been over has he?" Danielle smiled and laughed at Ronnie. "It's!!" Ronnie was speechless. "Well it has nothing to do with me!!" Danielle laughed. "So is it serious?" She asked waiting for a bit of an explanation. "No it just happened, it won't be happening again!!" Ronnie nervously replied she felt a bit uncomfortable being caught out by her daughter. Danielle felt slightly disappointed she quite liked Jack especially since he had been there for Ronnie in hospital and everything, but she wasn't ready to share her mother neither. "Does Jack know that, he likes you a lot you know!!?" Danielle whispered. "Yeah I think he got the message, I left him a note!!" Ronnie joked which made her laugh. "Really, poor bloke!" Danielle giggled. "He's a big boy and I don't have time to be messed around by Jack Branning, I just want you and me to live our lives now!!" Ronnie said as she brought Danielle back to reality. Danielle smiled and hugged her mother, she knew now that Ronnie was serious and the conversation about Jack was over.

"Here is your tea, sweetheart just as you like it."Ronnie smiled as she handed her a cup. Danielle thought back to the fight she had with Andy when he went off on one for her wanting tea and not coffee. Ronnie could sense something was wrong. "Darling what's wrong didn't you want tea sweetheart I can make you something else?" Ronnie panicked thinking she had done something wrong. "No....no it's fine!!" Danielle whispered trying to reassure Ronnie. Danielle sat down on the sofa and put her feet up on the coffee table. Ronnie picked her tea up and joined Danielle on the sofa. She placed her tea on the table and lifted Danielle's feet putting them onto her lap. Danielle smiled as her mother comforted her by stroking the legs. "How was it?"Ronnie asked nervously. Danielle looked at her mother and smiled trying to stay brave, but she crumbled when Ronnie smiled at her. "Not good, it was horrible."Danielle began to explain. Ronnie listened carefully as Danielle explained what had happened. Ronnie's heart sang as she witnessed her daughter's heartbreak. "He said some awful things about you, about me and all that time before he even knew, he had pushed me out of his life." Danielle cried. "He said I had betrayed him, but he was the one betraying me, all that time when I was here in Walford he was living another life with a new family." Danielle sobbed. Ronnie stroked Danielle's hair to comfort her. "He did all this, even before the abortion and everything, he made me feel cheap for getting pregnant and he just left me here alone." Danielle continued to cry. "And when I told him about you he freaked he was so angry I have never seen him like that before, he screamed and shouted!!" Danielle whispered in between sobbing. Ronnie felt useless and just clung to Danielle to protect her and comfort her. "He gave up on me long before I found you!!" Danielle cried. "Look sweetheart, he loves you, he just doesn't know how to show it!" Ronnie whispered. "NO NO he doesn't not anymore!!" Danielle shouted. "Ok sussssh susssh ok baby!!" Ronnie whispered calming Danielle. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!" Danielle sobbed. "I should never have!!" Danielle continued. "DON'T YOU DARE!!?" Ronnie softly shouted stopping Danielle from blaming herself. "Baby I want you here with me, you want to be here with me and no one else should matter, we have each other now and if no one can accept that then that's their problem. As long as we have each other everything will be ok!!" Ronnie whispered as she kissed Danielle's head over and other again. Danielle looked up at her mother and smiled and then nuzzled into her chest. The two soon fell asleep on the sofa both tightly wrapped around each other.

**This is only a small chapter but got a lot coming up I hope you enjoy, I feel I may have rushed this slightly but I have so much to write and can't seem to stop myslef haha hope you like. Thanks again for all the great reviews xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

Ronnie and Danielle were rudely awoken by an angry Roxy, who had been banging on the door for at least ten minutes. "I know you're in there Ron!!" Roxy shouted through the letterbox. "I can see your shoes and your coat Ron!!" Roxy continued. Danielle looked at Ronnie who sighed, they smiled and giggled as they listened to Roxy ranting from outside. "I'll go!!" Danielle suggested as she pulled away from Ronnie. "I can see you Danielle!!" Roxy laughed in a funny voice. Danielle laughed as she opened the door and greeted Roxy with a hug. "How are you?" Roxy asked as they walked through to the kitchen. "Better now I am home. How is Amy?" Danielle quickly asked trying to redirect the conversation. "Yeah, yeah she is good; she's at home with Aunty Peg!!" Roxy giggled. "Hey Rox!!" Ronnie yawned as she realised her sister hadn't noticed her. Danielle sat on the sofa and snuggled up next to Ronnie. Roxy put the kettle on at sat at the kitchen table. "Arrrrrrgh!!" Ronnie Groaned. "What what is it!!!?" Danielle panicked and pulled away from her mother. "It's my shoulder, and my back!!" Ronnie stuttered. "RON... Ron you ok?" Roxy shouted. "Yeah yeah just get my pills, their on my bedside table." Ronnie whispered. Roxy hurried into the bedroom and grabbed a bag fill of pills from the tableside. "Here I will get you some water!!" Roxy ordered as she walked to the sink. Danielle gently placed a hand on Ronnie's back and held the pills as Ronnie took them one by one. Ronnie swallowed the last pill and then lowered the glass to the coffee table. She could see the worried look on Roxy's and Danielle's faces. "I will be fine now, just give it awhile to kick in yeah!!" Ronnie joked as she sat back. The three of them sat in silence and scanned the room avoiding eye contact. "I don't understand, you have been getting better, I thought the pain was going!!?"Danielle asked with a worry tone. "It has I am just having a bad day!!" Ronnie lied trying to reassure her. "Well I think we should get it checked just in case!!" Roxy suggested. "No no I am fine!" Ronnie demanded. "It's an order!!" Roxy joked. "Fine fine!" Ronnie gave in and gently hugged her daughter to reassure her she would be ok.

"Right I have made an appointment, so come on get dressed you two; need to be ready for 10.15 Ok!!" Roxy ordered. Danielle gently pulled away from Ronnie and watched as her mother tried to hide the pain. Roxy and Danielle helped Ronnie to her feet and followed her to her room. Danielle quickly got changed and then went to her mother's room. Danielle found Ronnie sat on the bed exactly where she had left her. "Mum you haven't moved, come on you need to get ready, you need to get dressed!!" Danielle whispered. "I can't...... I can't it hurts can you help me!!" Ronnie nervously whispered. Danielle sensed her mother's vulnerability she knew her mother hated being weak in front of her but she needed her help and as she was her daughter she didn't hide this from her. "Yeah....Yeah sure." Danielle whispered as she approached her mother's side. Roxy stood in the doorway and watched as Danielle sat beside her mother. Danielle slowly undid her mother's buttons and carefully slid her pyjama top down. Both Roxy and Danielle gasped as they watched the cotton top slide down Ronnie's back. "What...What is it!!?"Ronnie Shouted with panic. Danielle scanned her mother's back with her eyes. "What is it!!? Ronnie cried. "There is some more bruising!!" Danielle stuttered. Ronnie's back and shoulder had swelled up and was surrounded by a new set of bruising and her ribs where in a similar state across her front and along her chest. "What I don't understand!!" Ronnie shouted. "Well the doctor will have the answer!!" Roxy interrupted as she entered the room. Ronnie sobbed with pain as Roxy and Danielle attempted to dress her. Danielle and Roxy both look at each other they were terrified but tried to remain calm for Ronnie's sake.

"Right Miss Mitchell can you please remove your top and I will take a look?" The doctor asked. Ronnie looked at Roxy and Danielle, who jumped to their feet and quickly helped her remove her top. The doctor even gasped as he saw the extent of the injuries, he paused for a moment and then twiddled his thumbs, whilst he thought about it. "Have you been over doing it lately Miss Mitchell?" The doctor asked, "Have you been doing any housework, manual lifting that sort of thing!?" The doctor continued. "No....No not really!!" Ronnie stuttered. "Ermm right, you've got me puzzled." The doctor joked. Roxy looked at Ronnie and winked with a smirk on her face. "Have you been doing any exercise, running or anything like that?" The doctor suggested. "No...No well I may have over done it!!" Ronnie whispered. "Well whatever it was, you obviously didn't realise that it was painful at the time and now you are in a worse state!!" The Doctor replied seriously. Danielle watched as Roxy quietly laughed to herself. The two had realised what had happened to Ronnie, what had caused her to hurt herself more. And Danielle wasn't at all impressed by it either. "Right well something you have done has irritated the injury which has caused more damage, it should be fine, it is only bruising and it will be sore for a few days, so take it easy, no more over doing it you need to rest." The doctor ordered. "If you don't look after yourself you will end up back in hospital and you'll be having more surgery!!" The doctor warned. Ronnie looked up, Danielle was looking at the ground and refused to look at Ronnie, Roxy was still finding the whole thing hilarious especially after the doctor's telling off. Roxy helped Ronnie on with her top and Danielle stood at the door waiting.

"Breakfast at the Cafe then it is!?" Roxy ordered as the three of them left the Surgery. Roxy could sense there was an atmosphere between Ronnie and Danielle as they hadn't spoken to one another since they left. Danielle was mad that sleeping with Jack had caused her mother to be in a worst state than before this made her angry with him and with her for being selfish; she didn't understand why her mother would want to sleep with a man, who had fathered her sister's child. She was ok with it last night, because she was so excited to see Ronnie and was emotional from her trip but now she realised the risk Ronnie had caused herself, she felt annoyed with Ronnie for what she had done. Ronnie knew Danielle was annoyed with her and felt even more ashamed of herself for sleeping with Jack now. She didn't attempt to speak to Danielle as she knew it probably wouldn't be a great idea, especially whilst Roxy was there.

"Do you mind meeting us there I just need to speak to Danielle!?" Ronnie asked as she delicately placed a hand on Danielle's shoulder. Roxy looked at the two, "Yeah sure but don't be long I am starving!!" Roxy yelled as she crossed the road. "Yeah we won't be long Rox!!"Ronnie shouted back.

**_Sorry it is a short Chapter, but I hadn't of posted it you would have had to wait until tomorrow so didn't want to disapoint. Hope you like it, it isn't much but there will be a few disagreements coming up shortly. Thanks for the great reviews really appreiciate them thank you so much hope you like xxx_**


	18. Chapter 18

Once they had approached the flat, Danielle let herself in and marched straight into the living room, where she sat on the sofa. Ronnie slowly followed and slightly hesitated as she approached her daughter. Ronnie sat opposite Danielle and the two both looked at the floor sitting in an awkward silence. The anger was boiling up inside her, she was angry and confused with herself, with Ronnie and at Jack. "How could you be so stupid!!?" Danielle screamed at her mother. "How could you risk, getting hurt!!" Danielle continued. Ronnie looked up at her daughter and tears flooded her eyes as she saw the anger and disappointment in Danielle's eyes. "It just happened!!" Ronnie whispered. "How could you do it, how could you risk your life like that!!" Danielle shouted. She stood up and paced the living room. Ronnie sat with her head lowered feeling ashamed. "Do you know what it was like to watch you being carried off on a stretcher not knowing whether you were dead or alive, do you know what it was like to watch you fit and then stop breathing, not once but twice, Do you know what it was like to wait for three and an half hours whilst you were in surgery and then have to wait two days until you woke up!!" Danielle started whispering but raised her voice as she got more passionate. "We didn't know whether you were going to live or die and I can't go through that again I can't watch you hurt yourself, I can't lose you again!!!" Danielle sobbed. Ronnie's heart sang as she realised the effect this had, had on Danielle, from everything that happened at the hospital to her sleeping with Jack and putting everything at risk. "I'm sorry!!" Ronnie cried as she stood up to comfort Danielle, she couldn't think of the right words to say, she was disgusted at herself for being so selfish. Danielle flinched away from her mother, "Don't, just don't touch me!!" Danielle screamed. Ronnie stood in shock, she was losing her, she was losing her little girl all because she had been so stupid and reckless. "Sweetheart please let me explain!!" Ronnie whispered. "I was upset and he was there it just happened, I didn't think it would do this!!" Ronnie cried. "If you were upset, you could have spoken to me, Roxy or Aunty Peg, Why did you have to choose him, why did you have to sleep with him?" Danielle screamed, as she walked along to the front door. "Danielle please, please listen to me!!" Ronnie whimpered after her. Danielle turned to face her mother as she opened the door. "I can't do this, not now I'm going to Stacey's!!"Danielle yelled as she shut the door behind her. Ronnie broke down in tears and melted to a heap behind the door.

Roxy waited patiently in the cafe, but after awhile ordered her breakfast and a cup of tea. "Where the hell are you, I have ordered couldn't wait any longer love Rox xxxx" Roxy typed into her phone. Stacey stood at the counter and glared at Roxy as she waited to be served. "What are you looking at!? " Roxy snapped. "I wouldn't know you haven't been discovered yet, you Mitchells you're all the same!!" Stacey shouted. "Yeah well what have I ever done to you?" Roxy shouted. "Well you and you're family, you took Sean away and now that cow of a sister of yours as got Danielle in a right state!!" Stacey shouted. "She is at my place now, crying her heart out!!" Stacey continued. Roxy looked worried and confused. "What.... what happened!"Roxy demanded to know. "Is she ok!?" Roxy asked. "Yeah...yeah just leave her yeah you Mitchells you've done enough!!" Stacey snapped as she collected her tea and bacon sandwiches.

Roxy quickly finished her dinner then paid Jane as she hurried out the door. Ronnie was approaching the cafe as Roxy was leaving. "Where the hell have you been!?" Roxy shouted as she met her sister. "Sorry had a few things to take care of!" Ronnie apologised as she tried to smile at her sister. "Yeah Stacey bleeding Slater has just filled me in !!" Roxy whispered. "Is Danielle ok what happened!?" Roxy asked. "Roxy she hates me!!" Ronnie cried as tears glazed her eyes. "Ron come on let's go inside and talk about this!!" Roxy suggested as she placed her arm around Ronnie's back.

The two entered the cafe and Ronnie made her way to the back out of the way to get some privacy whilst Roxy ordered. "I have ordered you some breakfast, I think you need it!!" Roxy said as she sat down. "I'm not hungry!!" Ronnie snapped. "You have to eat something, you heard the doctor you have to look after yourself!!" Roxy argued. "OK, will you just drop it!!?" Ronnie whispered. "Yeah yeah so will you please tell me what the hell is going on!!?" Roxy demanded. Ronnie gradually explained what had happened back at the flat. "She will come round Ron, she is sensitive like you, you'll see, she will be alright!!" Roxy reassured her sister. The two quickly changed the subject to shopping as Jane handed Ronnie her breakfast and Roxy two cups of tea. "Come on Ron eat it up, Danielle's right you know you have got to look after yourself!!" Roxy commanded. Ronnie stopped playing with her food and started eating it, she realised that to prove it she had to show she was looking after herself. Roxy changed the subject to put her sister at ease, she made a few jokes about Peggy and Phil, and the two laughed and joked as they started to relax. "Yeah can I have a tea and a bacon and egg sandwich please?" Jack asked as he stood by the door, he turned to scan the room and stopped as he met Ronnie's eyes. Ronnie looked away and Roxy smiled with pleasure. "Ermm no on next thoughts I'll have that to takeaway please Jane!!" Jack said as he turned his back on the two sisters. Roxy turned to her sister, "Someone isn't happy, well he can't always get what he wants!!" Roxy joked. Ronnie looked over with concern and then back at Roxy. "What you're not telling me you care, are you!!" Roxy snapped. "No...No cause not!!" Ronnie replied. "Just feel bad for using him like that, and now with Danielle I regret it even more!!" Ronnie continued. "Well you have just suffered from a major head injury can't you just say you weren't thinking straight!!" Roxy seriously suggested. "What and annoy them both even more!!"Ronnie sighed. "OK...Ok maybe not!!" Roxy realised that her idea wasn't a winner. "Well, what are you doing now, do you want to come to the Vic with me!?" Roxy asked. "Ermm no I want to find Danielle!!" Ronnie whispered. "I don't think that's a good idea, Stacey said she was pretty upset, maybe I could go see her find out for you." Roxy suggested as she squeezed Ronnie's hand. Ronnie looked up she gulped as she noticed Jack looking over at her; he looked so angry and hurt. "Well I will go to the club then, text me and let me know that she is ok!!" Ronnie asked as she watched Jack leave. "Yeah will do, I'll head over there first before I go back to the Vic, Aunty Peg can manage without me for five minutes!!" Roxy joked as she kissed Ronnie's head and hurried out of the cafe.

Ronnie stepped out and nervously made her way over to R'n'R. Roxy ran over to the Slater's and pretty much banged the door down until Jean answered it. "Hey, Roxy love, what do you want!?" Jean asked as she slowly opened the door. Roxy barged through impatiently "Yeah hi, errm is my niece is Danielle here!!?" Roxy demanded to know. "No...NO I don't think so!!"Jean tried to lie but Roxy could see straight through it. "Yeah so she's upstairs is it this one here!?" Roxy pointed as she headed up the stairs. "Errrrrm No.. No!!" Jean tried to be heard but Roxy had already opened the door and entered the room. Stacey and Danielle were both sat on the bed, Danielle had been crying because her eyes were still red. "What are you doing here, who let you in!!?" Stacey shouted. Roxy ignored her and looked over at Danielle and smiled as they gained eye contact. "Just give us a sec please Stace!?" Roxy calmly asked as she approached Danielle. Stacey looked over at Danielle and waited for the ok. Danielle looked from Stacey then back to Roxy and nodded at Stacey giving her the ok to leave the room. Stacey brushed Danielle's hand as she left and closed the door behind her.

"Danielle, Danielle are you ok?" Roxy whispered as she knelt in front of her niece. Danielle nodded in response, as tears rolled down her face. "Oh come here!!" Roxy chuckled as she hugged Danielle. Danielle sniffed in her Aunties scent it wasn't like Ronnie's and so she stopped and pulled away from Roxy, because the only person she really wanted was Ronnie. "So what are we going to do hey!!?" Roxy chirp up. "Come on Dan work with me here!!" Roxy whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!" Danielle cried. "Oh come on don't cry, you two can get through this!!" Roxy said as she stroked Danielle's back. "Your mum she loves you, you know, she wouldn't do anything to hurt you and if she knew it was going to, she never would have done it!!" Roxy explained defending her sister. "I know....I know I just blew it all out of proportion, but she can't go back there I can't stay and watch her in hospital again!!" Danielle cried. Tears filled Roxy's eyes as she felt the desperation of Danielle and all the emotion she herself had when Ronnie was in hospital, she understood now why Danielle was so sensitive to it all. "Look Danielle, your mum she is strong and tough, but she needs you to keep her that way!!" Roxy whispered softly to Danielle. "She won't survive without you in her life you know, and if she has you then she won't be going anywhere!!" Roxy chuckled trying her best to convince Danielle. "You two, you need to talk to each other, you need to sit down and talk about everything!!" Roxy ordered. Danielle sat up and wiped away her tears. "Your right, we need to talk about everything because we haven't really talked properly yet, we haven't spoken about what happened at the wedding and the attack and the hospital or me and Da....Andy either." Danielle explained. "She does love you, you know more than anything or anyone!!" Roxy whispered as the two smiled at one another. "Where is she now, I need to see her now!!?" Danielle commanded to know she sounded quite excited by the idea of seeing her mother again, even though they had fallen out. "She is at the club, I think she said!!" Roxy said as the two stood up off the bed. "Hey Ron, she is ok yeah. I will call over later xx" Roxy sent the message to Ronnie as the two of them walked down the stairs. "Thanks Rox, I will see you later!!" Danielle said as she opened the door for Roxy. "You sure you don't want me to come with you!!" Roxy asked. "No I was thinking I would go back to the flat and freshen up first!!" Danielle whispered. "Well call round the Vic later we could have a drink or something!!" Roxy suggested as she walked down the path. Danielle turned and entered the Slater's to get her bag and to thank Stacey for being a shoulder to cry on, before she left and made her way back to the flat.

Over at the club Jack was in the office sat at his desk. Ronnie had been pacing up and down the corridor outside the office for a few minutes. Before she finally plucked up the courage to walk inside. Ronnie slowly opened the door and peered around the corner. Jack suddenly looked up and looked back down once he had noticed her. "Hi, you alright!!" Ronnie tried to convince herself that by acting like nothing had happened then everything would be ok. Jack ignored her and continued to typing away at his computer. Ronnie stood and tried to remove her coat, she wrestled with it for a while but managed to remove it on her own. She sat at her desk and continued to start light conversation with Jack, but he still carried on ignoring her. "How long are you going to keep this up for, Jack!!?" Ronnie suddenly snapped. But still Jack continued to ignore her. The silence was however broken by the phone ringing. "Are you going to get that!!?" Jack shouted as Ronnie continued to ignore it. Ronnie aggressive picked up the phone. "Hello Ronnie Mitchell speaking!!" Ronnie said as she gave Jack a stern look. "Yeah I will just see if he is here a moment!!"Ronnie politely spoke. "It's for you!!" Ronnie grunted as she held the phone up. Jack approached her desk and sat on it as he snatched the phone away from her. "Oh hello, yes I remember you, yeah Olivia right, yeah dinner would be great, when where you thinking, errrm tomorrow I have a function to run, but I could make Friday if that is ok with you!!" Jack chuckled flirtatiously as if to annoy Ronnie. "Ok well I will see you then bye!!" Jack winked at Ronnie and then walked over all cocky back to his desk. Ronnie looked at him disgusted, last night he was telling her he loved her and now he is preying on his next victim, she didn't feel jealous but annoyed and slightly confused, did he really mean what he had said to her she thought. Ronnie left the office and approached the bar to get a drink, Jack smiled to himself as she left the room, thinking that he had touched a nerve.

Back at Ronnie's and Danielle's Flat, Danielle was getting herself ready before she went to speak to her mother. She had been in the shower and even ironed some new clothes which Ronnie had just brought for her. Danielle rushed around, drying her hair putting on her makeup and getting dressed before she rushed out the door. On her way to the club, she stopped off at the market and picked up some flowers for Ronnie.

Meanwhile over in the club, Ronnie had joined Jack back in the office. "On the vodka already are we!!?" Jack sarcastically commented. "Oooohh so he can speak, and no it is water actually!!" Ronnie grinned as she sipped her drink. Jack looked up and sniggered at her. "What...what!!"Ronnie shouted. Jack continued to laugh at her frustrating her even more. "When are you going to admit it to yourself, when are you going to stop pretending that nothing happened last night!! When it did!!" Jack shouted as he walked over to Ronnie's desk. "Yes it happened Jack, but that is it I told you that!!" Ronnie yelled back. "Yeah you told me alright on a note!!" Jack screamed at her. Dawn had just enter the club and quietly started setting the bar up whilst she listened to the two of them screaming at one another in the office, not wanting to be one to disturb them. "I won't do this Jack; I can't risk it not when I have a child to think about here!!" Ronnie screamed. "Why did you do it then!?" Jack screamed. Ronnie didn't answer she just sat in silence. "Why did you do it Ronnie why did you kiss me, and then undress me why did you make love with me if you didn't mean it!!" Jack yelled snapping Ronnie from her gaze. It had obviously mean't more to Jack than it had to Ronnie, she could tell from the words he had used to describe it.

As the argument was taking place Danielle had entered the club, she hadn't heard any of it yet. Dawn turned to her and smiled, "Your mum's in there with Jack they have been at it for awhile now!!" Dawn laughed. Danielle looked in horror and turned thinking that Ronnie was having sex with Jack in the office. She had anger boiling inside her, "How could she do this, how could she do this again to me!!!" she screamed inside. "Their ermm not getting on, they have been arguing all morning!!" Dawn giggled whilst she polished some glasses. "Ooooh alright, well best go and save her then!!" Danielle sighed with relief as she gently tiptoed towards the office. Danielle lingered outside for awhile.

Ronnie swiftly turned and looked sternly at Jack. "Make love!!? It was just sex!!! It meant nothing ok, I was upset about Danielle, she was all alone and distressed I felt useless and you were there ok it was just sex!!" Ronnie repeated to remind herself of that. "So you used me!!" Jack asked as he looked straight into Ronnie's eyes. "Yes I did, and I am sorry I truly am but what do you expect Jack!!"Ronnie answered but Jack didn't respond. "You slept with my sister and had a child with her, you and me it will never happen not again!!" Ronnie continued, Jack sighed and looked away as Ronnie had brought the past up. "Sleeping with you was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened, I missed my little girl, I was worried about her, you were kind and you looked after me, I took advantage of that I'm sorry but look Jack you and me, it will never happen, because my baby....my baby she needs me, you and me we aren't good for each other and I can't have that surrounding Danielle, we have already had too much time apart." Ronnie gently whispered as she explained it to Jack. Jack looked up at her, his face showed hurt and sadness but Ronnie also saw that he understood her. "Well your little girl really is a lucky Ron!!" Jack whispered. Ronnie did feel guilty for treating Jack like this for using him and then dropping him like that, it was so out of character, the only way she could explain it to herself was that once Danielle had come back into her life she let her guard down she let the old Ronnie go, the cold and miserable one and then once Danielle went away Ronnie was left exposed and instead of raising her guard back up she left herself open and then took advantage of Jack's kindness. The two then returned to work sitting in silence, Ronnie kept looking up at Jack wanting reassurance that they were both ok, he could sense her stressing about it in the corner and smiled. "I get it.... I get it ok!!" Jack forced himself to say to help calm Ronnie. Ronnie sat up and smiled at him as their eyes met. "Thank you!!" She replied as she carried on with her work.

Danielle had heard the whole thing, she wanted to go in and interrupt, but it never felt like the right moment, she smiled to herself as she heard her mother talk about her. She understood now why her mother had done what she had done and she knew her mother wouldn't have hurt herself intentionally if she had known of the consequences. Danielle hated being mad at Ronnie and knew it wouldn't last for long, she smiled to herself as she realised now that it was just going to be the two of them, no more Archie or Andy and no more Jack Branning. It seemed selfish but all three of these men just caused problems for the two of them and Danielle didn't feel guilty for not wanting them around because she had waited too long to have her time with her mother.

Jack and Ronnie resumed back to their normal selves discussing the club and business ideas. Danielle sensed they had made their peace so it was ok now to interrupt them and see Ronnie. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. Ronnie and Jack both turned to face the door, Ronnie smiled as she could see the blonde hair from someone's head through the window. "Come in!!"Jack grunted. Danielle opened the door and walked in hiding under her hair, she seemed really shy with Jack's presence as she shuffled into the office. "Hi sweetheart, you ok!?"Ronnie smiled to reassure Danielle. Danielle grinned and looked at Ronnie, Ronnie felt relieved that Danielle was smiling again after their falling out earlier. "You look nice, it fits perfectly!!" Ronnie whispered as she approached Danielle. "Oh do you think so, it's not bad is it!!" Danielle joked resting her hand on Ronnie's shoulder."Theses are for you!!" Danielle softly said as she handed Ronnie a bunch of flowers. "Ohh you didn't have to do that, there lovely Thank you sweetheart!!"Ronnie smiled as she pulled Danielle towards her for a hug. The two women completely ignored Jack forgetting he was there as they fussed over each other; Jack looked up at them and smiled. "I'm just going to nip to the bank hand this in!!" Jack sighed as he stretched from his chair. "Ok well I will see you later yeah, what time we opening up!?" Ronnie shouted from the office as Jack headed out. "No Ron, no work for you tonight, you go off enjoy yourself!!" Jack requested as he came back into the office. "You need rest remember." Jack winked at Danielle. Danielle looked up at her mother; Ronnie smiled and pulled her daughter in closer to her. "Ok...ok see you tomorrow."Ronnie laughed as Jack smiled and turned away leaving the club. Danielle was quite surprised that the two were still talking politely to one another after the barmy they had just had, but she thought it was probably because they run a club together and need to be professional, or they are just used to arguing and making up.

"It's just you and me now!!" Danielle said as she nuzzled into Ronnie. Danielle's words made Ronnie smile. "Yeah just you and me!!" Ronnie whispered as she kissed Danielle's head. "We need to talk though mum, we need to sit down and talk about EVERYTHING!!"Danielle ordered. "Yeah I know I was thinking that myself, we haven't really done much talking have we, there has been too much going on and we haven't found time to talk!!" Ronnie softly spoke. "Well I was thinking maybe we could go back to the flat and have some dinner, we could talk there and then go over and see Roxy later, and I saw Aunty Peggy earlier and she was asking after you."Danielle giggled as Ronnie pulled a funny face. "Yeah that sounds perfect, we will have to go shopping first though, unless you want beans on toast for dinner!" Ronnie joked as Danielle picked up her mother's coat and help her into it.

**_Hi thank you to everyone for all the lovely reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter thanks for the support Thank you xxx_**


	19. Chapter 19

It was pouring down with rain, Ronnie and Danielle giggled as they both squeezed under an umbrella which Ronnie had stolen from lost property. Danielle held the umbrella and placed one arm around Ronnie's back supporting her as she hobbled trying to avoid the puddles. The two of them stumbled over to the shop and quickly took shelter, laughing as they got inside. "You girls you're crazy to be out in weather like this, you will catch your death!!" Patrick said concerned at the girls as they stood giggle at one another. "Oh calm down, it's only a bit of water!" Danielle joked. "A bit of water, I don't know about you but I am soaked." Ronnie laughed "Soaked right through to my knickers!!" Ronnie whispered only so Danielle could hear. Danielle burst out laughing and nodded "Me too!!" The two of them burst out laughing and Patrick looked at them clueless to their joking about. "Right so what would you like for dinner, this evening sweetheart." Ronnie asked as the two of them walked around the shop. "Something warm." Danielle smiled as she looked up at her mother. "What kind of something warm do you fancy!?"Ronnie asked sarcastically. Danielle gently nudged Ronnie, who laughed, "What about a curry, you like curry don't you!!" Ronnie asked feeling slightly annoyed at herself for not knowing. "Yeah I love a good curry!!" Danielle smiled at her mother to avoid the awkwardness that had occurred slightly. "Ok well, you pick a sauce and I will get some bits to throw in it then." Ronnie suggested as she waddled off, Danielle walked over to the sauce stand and scanned through looking for some curry.

"Right let's get this lot home, and then we can have a bath and a chat whilst we make dinner!!" Ronnie laughed when Danielle approached her near the door with the umbrella. "Yeah if we make it!!"Danielle laughed as she opened the door and looked outside at the awful weather conditions. The two of them struggled across the square carrying their bags of shopping and trying to shelter each other from the rain. "Oi you still coming over later, you two!!" Roxy shouted out from the Vic window. Danielle and Ronnie froze and looked at each other laughing before they looked up at Roxy. They both burst out laughing at her and she stood looking at them confused. "What...What you laughing at!!?" Roxy screamed across the square. "Nothing!" Danielle laughed. "We'll be over later after tea Rox!!" Ronnie shouted back as they turned and carried on towards the flat.

"Oh god I am soaked!!" Danielle laughed as she removed her coat. Ronnie went straight to her room and got some towels and her dressing gown. "Go get out of those wet clothes and put this on, whilst I run you a bath." Ronnie ordered as she walked into the bathroom. Ronnie turned on the bath and put in loads of bubbles; she lit a few candles and placed them on the edge of the bath. Ronnie prepared and fiddled with the water until it was the perfect temperature. Danielle peered around the door. "Oh this is nice!!" She smiled as she greeted Ronnie who was still drawing circles in the water. "I have wacked up the heating and the water should be ok, but if you need any more hot there is plenty, so help yourself." Ronnie whispered as she brushed Danielle's shoulder leaving the room. Danielle left the door ajar so she could hear Ronnie in the kitchen, and then quickly took her robe off and jumped into the deep warm water.

"Would you like a drink of tea, darling or some wine I have brought some Chardonnay would you like some!!?" Ronnie shouted through from the kitchen. "I'll have a cup of tea please; we can save the wine for dinner." Danielle yelled back from the bathroom. "Ok darling!!"Ronnie shouted back smiling as she boiled the kettle and prepared two cups with sugar and tea. "Is it ok if I bring it in, or shall I leave it out here?" Ronnie asked not wanting to barge in on her daughter. Danielle smiled "No no bring it in if you want!!" Danielle giggled from the bathroom. "Here you go sweetheart!! Do you feel better now you have had a wash!?" Ronnie whispered as she placed the cup beside Danielle's head. Danielle looked at Ronnie and realised she was still in her wet clothes, but she had managed to get her coat off which was the worst of it. "You're still in your wet clothes!!" Danielle said sounding very concerned. "Ohhh yeah so I am I didn't realised, I was too busy fussing I forgot!!" Ronnie joked. Danielle looked up and noticed that the dressing on her face, was hanging off slightly, it had turned into soggy tissue on her face. "Mum come here a minute!?" Danielle whispered as she reached up, Ronnie walked over and knelt at the top of the bath. Danielle slowly reached forward and pulled the tissue from Ronnie's face; she placed it on the side of the bath and then stroked her mother's cheek with her hand. They both smiled at each other as they looked at one another. "Do.... do you mind washing my hair!?" Danielle asked nervously thinking that Ronnie may think she was being childish. "No... No of course not, let me just get a cup a minute!!" Ronnie smiled as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. This was everything to Ronnie, all the small things like washing her little girls hair was all she had every wanted and her heart leaped into overdrive as she thought about it.

"Right lean back carefully!!"Ronnie ordered gently as she delicately tilted back Danielle's head. Ronnie slowly scooped up some water and gracefully poured it over Danielle's head, being careful to miss her eyes. Danielle felt overwhelmed with love at this point, as Ronnie gently massaged shampoo into her hair. "It smells so nice this shampoo, is this what you use!!" Danielle asked as her mother delicately brushed her fingers through her hair. "Yeah... how did you know that!!?" Ronnie giggled. "Smells like you, your hair it smells of coconuts!!" Danielle laughed. "Well your hair used to smell minty; I remember that once before I even knew who .....Who you were." Ronnie held herself back for a second but continued anyway. Danielle smiled at the thought that Ronnie had remembered such a little thing like that when she didn't even know Danielle was her daughter. "When was that?" Danielle asked as she pulled up from the bath to face Ronnie wanting to hear the story. "When you were staying with me, when me and Ian Beale found you sleeping in the flat!!" Ronnie giggled at the memory. "You had a shower, and we met in the hallway I could smell this really strong minty smell as you walked past!!" Ronnie laughed and Danielle giggled seeing the love in Ronnie's eyes. "And after that every time we brushed against each other or when you were upset and I got close to you I could smell it!! Ronnie finished telling the story and scooped up some more water prompting Danielle to lower back down into the water. Ronnie continued to rinse Danielle's hair and then gently put in some conditioner. "Sit up a sec, whilst I brush it through for you?"Ronnie whispered as she grabbed a comb and began delicately brushing through her daughter's hair. "This is nice... I wish we could stay here all day!!" Danielle giggled. "Yeah.....Yeah me too!" Ronnie replied as she continued brushing. Danielle laid back into the water and allowed Ronnie to rinse what was left of the conditioner out of her hair. Ronnie left the room whilst Danielle finished in the bathroom.

Ronnie was sat in the kitchen, as Danielle walked from the bathroom rubbing her hair dry with a towel. "Feeling better after a bath, have you warmed up!?" Ronnie grinned as Danielle turned and smiled at her. "Yeah, I am much better thank you, now go on I have added some more hot water, you go and have a bath!" Danielle ordered, Ronnie looked at her and laughed. "Go and get yourself some dry towels, I will just go and throw some baggies on and I then I will come and help you." Danielle continued to demmand as she strolled through into her room. Ronnie laughed to herself as she walked to her room for some towels, the thought of her daughter ordering her around seemed funny but in a nice way.

Ronnie sat on the toilet, sitting perfectly still as Danielle removed her top delicately stroking her skin as she touched her. Ronnie moaned as Danielle pulled the top above her head and accidently caught her hand pulling her arm sharply. "Ohhhh sorry!!" Danielle panicked looking worried. "Its ok sweetheart, it was only an accident!!" Ronnie softly whispered as she stroked Danielle's arm. Danielle continued to remove Ronnie's clothes; she was so gentle and soft trying not to hurt Ronnie. Ronnie felt comfortable being nursed by Danielle; she didn't feel ashamed or embarrassed like she thought she would, Danielle put her at ease and she loved that about her. Danielle helped lower Ronnie into the bath and suggested that she should leave her in peace to have a soak.

Danielle quickly hurried back to her room and picked out some clothes, she pulled a dress out from her wardrobe (another new buy which Ronnie had treated her too) she found the shoes and accessorises that match and laid them out on her bed. "Do you mind getting that for me?" Ronnie shouted from the bathroom as her phone vibrated on the kitchen table. Danielle quickly spun round and ran over to the table. "Hey Rox, yeah we are just getting sorted, we've got to have to dinner so I'd say we'll be over about half eight, nine maybe. Yeah I'm sure!!"Danielle laughed. "I promise we will be there ok...ok ......right....ok then.....bye!!" Danielle giggled as she put the phone down. Ronnie listened in from the bathroom, "Was that Roxy?" Ronnie asked even though she knew already. "Yeah, she was just checking we were still going over later!!" Danielle answered from her room. "Yeah she can be pretty adamant when she gets her mind set on something!!" Ronnie shouted but suddenly stopped when she looked up and saw Danielle stood right in front of her."No need to shout!!" Danielle giggled, Ronnie looked up and smiled. "Do you want me to help you do your hair?" Danielle asked as she knelt beside Ronnie's head. Danielle carefully washed Ronnie's hair and sponged her back, trying to avoid causing Ronnie any pain, but now and again Ronnie her teeth and groaned as the water sung her head and neck. "There you go all done, where did you put your towels?" Danielle asked as she stood up looking around her. "Just over there look on the sink!!" Ronnie chuckled as she pointed. Danielle grabbed the towels and carefully helped Ronnie get out from the bath. She sat her on the toilet wrapped in a towel whilst she dashed to Ronnie's room to get her some clothes to put on. "Will theses be ok!?" Danielle asked as she walked into the bathroom holding, some joggers and a hoody. "Yeah, they are fine sweetheart." Ronnie replied. Danielle gently helped Ronnie into her clothes, taking noticed of her sore areas. Ronnie stood up and hugged Danielle. "Thank you.....thank you darling for helping me!" Ronnie whispered as she kissed Danielle's head. Danielle smiled and softly held Ronnie with one hand and used her other to draw, circling her back and shoulders.

"Right I will cook you just sit here, I will get you some wine and you just sit and rest!!" Danielle ordered as she nudged Ronnie towards the kitchen table. Ronnie took a seat and sat watching Danielle as she hurried around grabbing things from the fridge. "Here this is to us!!"Danielle toasted as she handed Ronnie a glass of wine and raised her own into the air. The two took a sip and returned to what they were doing. "Did you cook much when you used to live back in Telford sweetheart?"Ronnie nervously asked trying to start a deep and meaningful conversation, like they had planned. "Errrm yeah I did it a lot when my..... when m....!" Danielle paused. "Do worry you can say it!!" Ronnie chuckled to ease the strain. "Well when mum died, I did all the cooking, Andy he could never cooked you see and I seemed to do a lot I guess once she died." Danielle replied feeling relieved that Ronnie wasn't upset by this. "You know Andy..... your dad I don't mind you calling him that you know, it doesn't bother me!!" Ronnie felt she had to say it, to see if Danielle only called him Andy for her sake or if it was because Danielle now, wanted to call him that after all that had happened. "No.... I don't want to call him that his name is Andy I can't explain it but I just can't call him dad, you have to act like one to be called one!!"Danielle whispered coldly but remained calm towards Ronnie because it wasn't her she was mad at. "Well when you put it like that I know exactly how you feel." Ronnie chuckled sarcastically all the time sounding quite serious. "Yeah, we haven't exactly been blessed with the men in our lives have we?"Danielle joked as she turned to face the oven. "What was it like growing up in Telford!?" Ronnie quickly asked keeping the conversation going. "Yeah it was good, I did have a good upbringing I can't fault them for that, but as I got older when I understood more, I realised I wanted something more and this is going to sound horrible but what they gave me it wasn't enough for me to stay and stick around, so that is why I came to Walford to find you." Danielle smiled. "I was fascinated with you, I would look at this every morning before I woke up, and before I went to sleep and I even looked at it when I was upset it made me feel better!!" Danielle chuckled as she clasped the locket that hung around her neck. "I used to do the same, I would always cry when I opened it, it broke my heart to look at you, knowing I couldn't have you and then thinking you were.......you were dead!" Ronnie paused but then finished trying not to cry as all the memories came rushing back. "Oh no don't cry, I'm here now aren't I!" Danielle chuckled as she stood beside her mother and rubbed her hand gently. Ronnie quickly wiped away her tears, she had to stay strong the two had a lot to talk about and if they were going to get through it they couldn't stop to cry every two minutes. "Yeah, sorry it just brings a lot back that's all!!" Ronnie whispered. "What happened when you found out, you were pregnant with me!" Danielle softly said she was unsure of the question she had asked but to get anywhere she had to ask it and be straight to the point. "Well, I had noticed some changes, but I put it off for a few months until I realised I was getting fatter."Ronnie giggled. "So I took a test, I can't say that I wasn't scared and afraid, but I knew from that moment that I wanted you!" Ronnie explained. "I used to hide you under big baggy clothes and I would talk to you a lot when I was on my own!!" Ronnie continued. Danielle smiled as tears filled Ronnie's eyes reminding her of that precious time. "And then that all stopped when.....when they found out, I was about five months pregnant and they both just suddenly realised the changes that had occurred, they were always arguing my parents so I had kept you hidden up and until then!!"Ronnie coldly whispered. "What happened!!?" Danielle stuttered as she carried on preparing their dinner. "Well there was more arguing and fights between my parents, I was put on house arrest I wasn't allowed out at all not even to school, Roxy she was the only one that would talk to me, well properly!!" Ronnie gently explained, she was shocked at herself for spilling every inch of her pain out onto the table but she did it hoping that Danielle would to, so they could forget and move on. "I tried so hard to run away, but he...he knew somehow and I never managed to get away!!" Ronnie sobbed as she remembered trying to get out of the front door as Archie dragged her back up the stairs. "A week or so before you were due, he took me to some relatives, somewhere in the country, and I was locked in the attic I sat praying on my bed wishing that you wouldn't come out that you would stay in there and be safe." Ronnie whispered as she rubbed her stomach. Danielle sat beside her mother to comfort her looking over at the pan watching it cook. "Then you were born, I don't remember much, it hurt but then......then there was you this beautiful baby girl, I cried as I held you for the first time, you were so small and the most adorable little thing I had ever seen." Ronnie glowed as she thought back to it. "I sat holding you for a few hours, I watched you sleep and all that time you were clinging with your little hand to my finger." Ronnie laughed to herself, and Danielle giggled as she tried to imagine it. "You wouldn't let go either.................................when they came to." Ronnie softly whispered gradually falling silent. Danielle didn't need to hear anymore, she knew that by the pause that was the part where she was taken, snatched away from her mother. "What happened once I left!!?" Danielle whimpered as tears dripped from her face. "Well I cried a lot all day and night until one day I just couldn't cry anymore the pain it was too much and besides he enjoyed watching me suffer, so instead I built up my guard to protect myself and your memory from him and everyone else." Ronnie coldly answered. "I kept myself to myself and when mum left, I looked after Roxy all the time. Then once I was old enough and had some money, I got out, me and Roxy we got away and set up a life together." Ronnie explained. "And that's when you moved to Ibiza!" Danielle interrupted whilst she stood up to stir the pan. "Yes...yes it was, I had a good time out there with Rox, but it never stopped me thinking about, wondering what you were doing if you were ok. Every day I would wish you could be with us, playing in the sand making sand castle together." Ronnie giggled.

"Here you go, hope you like it." Danielle laughed as placed a hot steaming plate of curry in front of Ronnie. "Thank you, I'm sure I will." Ronnie giggled. "When did you first know you were adopted!?" Ronnie blurted it out trying not to stun Danielle but they had to keep moving forward with this new development. "I think I must have been about five, I never did really understand it properly until I reached my teens though, that's when I started to wonder what it may have been like, my curiosity grew more when mum died though and that's when I knew I had to find you to find out for myself." Danielle whispered in between mouthfuls of food. "They were never keen on me looking for you, they told me that once, when I mentioned you at dinner, that's why I didn't tell Andy that I was coming to Walford in the first place." Danielle continued to explain. "It must have been hard for you to turn your back on your family like that!!" Ronnie softly said as she squeezed Danielle's hand. "Yes it was but it would have been harder turning my back on you and not knowing, I couldn't put myself through the pain of not knowing." Danielle gently explained looking up into Ronnie's eyes. "What did your ....what did Andy say when you told him you were moving to Walford!?" Ronnie asked. "Well he wasn't too happy about it, but I wasn't going to back down so he warmed to the idea in the end." Danielle laughed. "I remember my first day in Walford though it was such a culture shock, it was noisy and sooo busy there where people everywhere and the smell, it was nothing like Telford." Danielle joked to herself, Ronnie thought it was funny but knew what Danielle meant. "Yeah, you must have had quite a sheltered life in Telford!!" Ronnie suggested as she blew on a mouthful of food. "Yeah...yeah it was nice though, there are no clubs or big shops but yeah it was nice." Danielle smiled as she thought back. "What did you do with yourself, where did you go out to if there were no clubs!?" Ronnie asked. "Me and my friends we used to just hang out at each other's houses or we would go to the park, but I was never allowed out too late." Danielle laughed. "And I didn't drink much until I met Stacey Slater so never felt the need to go out drinking!!" Danielle joked and the two burst out laughing. "Yeah well, Stacey sure knows how to have a good time doesn't she!" Ronnie laughed. "Yeah good old Stace, you got to laugh at her, but she is a good friend!!" Danielle whispered smiling as she thought of her. "Yeah she is a good friend Stacey; she has been there for you a lot hasn't she!" Ronnie smiled but then realised that Stacey was the one who was there for Danielle when it was Ronnie that had upset her most of the time. "Yeah, she has we have had our ups and downs though!!" Danielle chuckled. "Most of those due to me I imagine!" Ronnie spoke seriously causing Danielle to turn and look at her. "Well you had your reasons, didn't you I know that now." Danielle smiled squeezing Ronnie's arm trying to reassure her that she didn't have to mention it if she didn't want to. "Yes but that doesn't excuse me for the way I treated you, I was so horrible I can't believe I did those things and spoke to you the way I did, I'm not surprised that you didn't tell me for so long." Ronnie sobbed as she pictured herself throwing Danielle out of the pub on the night of the wedding. "I knew you weren't really like that though, I saw that when you interviewed me!!" Danielle explained. "Yeah but I told you to leave Walford and go back to Telford." Ronnie blurted out not quite understanding what Danielle was getting at. "Yes you did, but before that when we talked about our favourite films and you told me you loved Breakfast at Tiffany's, that's when I noticed you were more human than you let on!" Danielle giggled. "Yeah well I suppose, I remember that interview you were so nervous, so innocent and sweet!" Ronnie smiled as she remembered back to herself. "You were there for me when I needed you the most too, even when you didn't know who I was." Danielle chirped up. "Yes but I left you at the last hurdle, when I phoned and cancelled!!" Ronnie sobbed as the two referred to the abortion, not actually saying the word. "Yes but you were there, when Andy....when he left me here, you put me up when I had nowhere else to go, you took me there and you looked after me all the way through that day at the clinic." Danielle whispered as they both cried reliving the day. "If I had of known who you were, I would of been there I would have told you not to do it, don't get rid of your baby I would have told you, because when I let them take you, I regretted it straight away, that's why I couldn't come that day because it was too much pain, watching you go through that it reminded me too much of loosing you!!" Ronnie sobbed as she dropped her fork down onto her plate.

"I get that now alright, I get why you were cold and guarded, I was a stranger to you why should've you hurt yourself helping me, you didn't know who I was, so just please stop beating yourself up about it please mum!!" Danielle softly demanded. "I'm sorry!!" Ronnie sobbed. "Is that why you went away for awhile once I.......!?" Danielle asked. "Yes, I went away to clear my thoughts to build my guard up, I needed it everything with Roxy and Jack and then you and your baby made me think so much of the little girl I thought was dead I had to get away!!" Ronnie explained as she wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry I left and abandoned you, if only I had of known." Ronnie apologised again. The two sat comforting each other for a while. "So what made you come back to Walford again after the.....abortion?" Ronnie interrupted the silence and looked down at her daughter. "I was lost, Andy he was different.... he had changed, he didn't know how to act around me......he was hardly there and he wouldn't talk to me about it!!" Danielle explained. "I realised that he wouldn't look at me when I tried to talk to him, I had hurt him and he didn't see me as his perfect daughter anymore, so I came back to Walford, hoping I could try and get to know you a bit more." Danielle whispered softly. "Well I made that a challenge didn't I!?" Ronnie joked. "Yeah just a bit, that's why I tried to get close to Roxy by looking after Amy and helping Aunty Peg more at the Vic." Danielle continued to explain. "Then one night, you and me we had, had a huge fight again, because you wanted me to stop looking after Amy, I was just about to leave again but Charlie ......... he stopped me, he had found my locket and I knew then I had to fight harder for you."Danielle whispered. "So I went into the Vic and I waited for upstairs for you, waiting for you to come home so I could tell you......tell you everything........but he.........but he....he found me first, he tried to drag me out.... but then......then he found my locket and he knew!!!" Danielle stuttered through sobs. Ronnie pulled her chair closer to Danielle and wrapped an arm around her comforting her as she struggled to explain.

"We sat down and we talked about you, he told me he would tell you..........he said that everything was going to be ok and that he would sort it out...........Granddad will sort it he said!!" Danielle shouted. "I was so excited though he fobbed me off all week saying you were ill and he had to be the one to tell you.....And then the night before the wedding, he told me......................he told me, he had told you!!! He told me you gave him money and that you asked him to get rid of me!!!" Danielle screamed as the memories flooded her head. Ronnie held tightly on to Danielle, tears dripped from her face and dribbled down the back of Danielle's neck onto her t-shirt. "But I couldn't just leave, a part of me wanted to but I needed to see you, and ask you for myself!!" Danielle explained gradually calming down as Ronnie stroked her back. "That's why I hid in the Vic whilst you were all at the wedding, I hid and I waited!!" Danielle continued. "Danielle those things I said and the way I acted, if I could take it all back I would, I never meant a word I mean that you know that don't you!!" Ronnie explained as she played with Danielle's hair. "He has a great way of manipulating and scheming so that you don't even know who you are anymore!!" She continued. "Yeah, yeah I know I understand." Danielle whispered. "He is an evil man and I promise you baby he will never hurt you again, I won't let him!!" Ronnie said as she kissed Danielle's head. "What about you, he won't hurt you again will he!?" Danielle whimpered gently. "No sweetheart, we are fighters, and he can't do much from a prison cell anyway, I promise you darling I won't allow him to get within a mile of us again!!" Ronnie whispered gently into Danielle's ear. "Good......Good cause I can't go through that again!!" Danielle cried, pulling Ronnie tighter to her side. "He won't he was just lucky last time that's all!!" Ronnie tried to joke. "Yeah lucky enough to nearly kill you!!" Danielle quickly snapped showing Ronnie that she didn't appreciate her joking about it. "Yeah but he didn't, did he I'm still here!!" Ronnie softly spoke smiling to and try and make Danielle smile. "Yeah, only just he beat seven bells out of you if Phil and Christian hadn't of come in when they did, we'd probably all be dead!!" Danielle screamed with anger. "You can't pretend like nothing happened, I was the one who had to watch him throw you around, I watched as he slapped and punched you across the face." Danielle cried. "I begged him to stop when he did this to you!!" Danielle sobbed as she placed a hand over Ronnie's cheek. Ronnie was sat still looking into Danielle's eyes, tears stung her face as they flowed from her eyes, in her head the memories of that night were still so fresh. "I was so scared and when you didn't move I thought.......I thought you were dead!!" Danielle continued to cry. "I sat with you in the ambulance I was terrified of losing you, I pleaded with you to be ok and then........when you stopped breathing I screamed and screamed begging you to come back to me!!!" Danielle screamed as she wrestled with Ronnie. Ronnie pulled Danielle in towards her chest and restrained her calming her down as she shushed her gently. "You must have been terrified!!" Ronnie whispered not really wondering what the right words to use were. "I was and once we got to the hospital, you were breathing again, but they wouldn't let me see you for ages, they let me and Roxy in to your room just before you went to surgery, you looked awful, there were machines and tunes, with wires everywhere." Danielle softly whispered. "Then they took you to surgery, it was the longest three and a half hours of my life, we didn't know what was going on, no one would tell us anything, I was absolutely petrified that I was going to lose you again!!" Danielle continued to explain. Ronnie remained listening to Danielle as she explained everything. "Then you came back, me, Rox and Aunty Peg we all went in to see you. Aunty Peg was in shock and Roxy was really upset I sat next to you, I wanted to be close to you." Danielle chuckled slightly. "We all got pushed out of the room again though when you stopped breathing again, Roxy and Aunty Peg had to drag me out I was fighting with them and a nurse, I think I may have punch Aunty Peg actually, I was hysterical they couldn't calm me down I was screaming and fighting not wanting to leave you!! Danielle explained giggling at first and then turning more serious towards the end of the memory. "I was so happy when you finally woke up, I was so glad you came back to me!!" Danielle sobbed. "So am I am sweetheart!" Ronnie whispered.

"Jack.....he stayed at the hospital a lot he obviously cares, you know!!" Danielle finally interrupted the silence. "Yeah I know, but me and him.....well we are just friends now, I can't have him complicating things for us!!" Ronnie explained. "Yeah....I know and I am sorry for how I acted this morning!!" Danielle apologised, Ronnie turned to face her looking almost confused. "I over reacted, I was just worried that you would end up back in hospital again, I don't care about you sleeping with him, you can sleep with whoever you want, it's just I don't want you to risk............to risk your health!!" Danielle gently whispered. "I know I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking, I was so worried about you, I didn't realise what I was doing and when I did I regretted it instantly and then when I noticed the damaged I had caused myself, I couldn't believe how reckless and irresponsible I had been I'm so so sorry sweetheart really I am!!" Ronnie pleaded. "I will be looking after myself from now on!!" Ronnie chuckled. "Yes you will be because me and Roxy will be on your case if you don't!!" Danielle laughed. "Do you want some more wine?" Danielle asked as she looked at Ronnie's empty glass. "Ermm yeah ok another one won't do any harm." Ronnie giggled as Danielle got up and hurried to the fridge. "We best get ready, Roxy won't be happy if we don't make it over to the Vic." Danielle smiled as she poured two new glasses of wine. "Yeah we had best get a move on!!" Ronnie grunted as she picked up her glass.


	20. Chapter 20

"Thank you for doing that for me darling, now quick you go and get ready I will just finish off my make up!!" Ronnie laughed as Danielle pulled up the zip at the back of Ronnie's dress. Danielle turned Ronnie around to face her. She smiled as Danielle hugged her tightly. "I love you sweetheart; I don't know what I would do without you now!!" Ronnie whispered as she buried her head into Danielle's hair. Danielle grinned looking over Ronnie's shoulder she noticed the time on the clock which hung on the wall behind her. "Oh no Roxy is going to kill us if we are late it's nearly nine already!!" Danielle laughed as she pulled away slightly facing her mother. Ronnie giggled and watched her daughter as she hurried out of the room.

Ronnie sat at her dressing table she gazed deep into the mirror, looking at herself, looking at her face, the scar that lay upon her cheek. It had healed a lot lately and looked much better, Ronnie didn't feel the need to hid it anymore, yes it made her self-conscious and people were probably going to stare, but knowing that it didn't bother Danielle or Roxy made her feel normal again, she didn't need to hid it she didn't want to and anyone who did stare or say anything well they would live to regret it, Ronnie was a Mitchell after all and it was about time, she stopped feeling sorry for herself and started acting like one.

Meanwhile Danielle was in her room, quickly getting dressed. She fell to the floor as she tried to yank up her tights in a hurry; she huffed at herself as she fell to the ground. Danielle jumped back up and carefully she took the new dress off the hanger and placed it over head, letting the fabric slip into place as it slid against her skin. She smiled at the mirror as she drew the zip up, she watched whilst she brushed and straightened out the dress as she spun around, letting the dress spin as it followed her.

Ronnie smiled to herself as she finished applying her lipstick. She brushed through her hair and ruffled it slightly with one hand. She looked back in the mirror, "Well, I think this is as good as I am I going to get!!" She whispered as she checked herself out. Ronnie giggled at herself in the mirror as she fixed in her earrings and attached her locket. "Are you nearly done sweetheart!!" Ronnie shouted as she grabbed her coat from the wardrobe. Danielle looked around to the door, "Yeah just a sec, just got to put my shoes on!!" Danielle yelled scanning the room quickly looking for her shoes. She hurried over to her bed and picked up her shoes, quickly doing up the buckles. She raced to her dressing table grabbed her bag and filled it with her purse, make-up, phone and other belongings.

Ronnie was sat in the living room, waiting for Danielle she giggled to herself whilst she listened to Danielle banging and clattering around the room as she hurried trying to get ready. "Right I'm ready!!" Danielle sighed out of breath nearly as she stood in the doorway straightening down her dress. Ronnie turned and paused for a moment before speaking. "You look gorgeous sweetheart!!" Ronnie whispered. Danielle blushed and giggled, "No really you look so beautiful!!" Ronnie laughed as Danielle giggled. "You don't think it's too much for the Vic do you!?" Danielle whispered. "No, No of course not, I'm wearing a dress so we will dressed up together." Ronnie smiled to reassure her daughter; Danielle grinned and then held her palm out in front of Ronnie. "Could you help me fasten this please?" Danielle whispered as she pulled her hair behind her ear and tilted her head. Ronnie delicately took the locket and placed it around her daughter's neck deliactely doing it up. "There you go sweetie!!" Ronnie smiled as she reached forward kissing Danielle on the forehead. "Thank you mum!!" Danielle whispered as the warmth of her mother came towards her. "We better get over to the Vic!!" Danielle suggested, pulling away from Ronnie. "Yeah we don't want Rox on our back's now do we, even though we're half an hour late!!" Ronnie joked. "It's stopped raining but its cold have you got a coat to where!?" Ronnie whispered to Danielle, rubbing her back softly. "Not one that goes!!" Danielle replied biting her lip. Ronnie walking into the hallway and rummaged through her coats. "What about this one!!" Ronnie suggested holding out a black coat. Danielle smiled and turned allowing Ronnie to help her into the coat. "It's so cosy and warm!" Danielle giggled cuddling into it. The truth was this coat was the one, Ronnie had taken with her to the clinic when Danielle had gone for the abortion, even though it was a tough time she felt comfort in Ronnie that day and the smell from her coat made Danielle feel close to her. "Good!!" Ronnie giggled as they walked over to the door.

Danielle and Ronnie made their way over to the Vic, laughing and joking as they walked through the gardens crossing the road to the front of the Vic. Danielle and Ronnie, were laughing hysterically as they entered the Vic. Roxy was at the bar and smiled over at the two, they looked so natural and comfortable with one another as they came into the busy pub. "Oi what time do you call this!!?" Roxy shouted from the bar, snapping the two from their joke. Danielle looked at Ronnie and the two burst out laughing again. "Oi why do you two keep laughing at me, whenever I ask you a question, you've been doing it all bleeding day?" Roxy yelled over again trying not to laugh at the two. The pub quietened down as Ronnie and Danielle sat at the bar. People were in shock, looking from Danielle and then to Ronnie they looked so alike, like mother and daughter. "God Ron, look what you've gone and done their speechless." Roxy joked laughing at her sister and niece. "What, it's not me, it my little girl look how gorgeous she looks tonight Rox!!" Ronnie boasted as Roxy walked over to them having a proper look for herself. Roxy paused for a moment looking at the two of them. "What!!?" Ronnie laughed at her sister who was staring at her and Danielle. "You two............... you just look............you look so alike, it's so weird that no.....that no one errrrrmmmmmmm...................noticed................before like!!" Roxy stuttered as she tried to compose herself. Danielle and Ronnie looked at one another and laughed at Roxy again. Roxy grabbed a bar towel and whipped it at them, for laughing at her but she too burst out laughing, causing the rest of the Vic to return to its normal rowdy self.

"So are you just going to stand there or are you going to get us a drink!!" Ronnie joked. Roxy pulled a face and Danielle giggled. "Yeah coming, so what do you want!?" Roxy shouted from the till. "Usual Ron and what about you Dan. What do you want?" Roxy continued to yell across the pub. "Champagne is what these ladies need!!" Peggy interrupted as she entered the bar. "No, no aunty Peg we have had celebrated enough already!" Ronnie laughed. "Don't be silly Ronnie; we have lots to celebrate; now Roxy come on get some champagne!!" Peggy ordered. Roxy turned to Peggy pulling a funny face; she huffed as Peggy walked past and then searched the bar for some Champagne. "So girls what have you two been up to lately, I haven't seen you in days!?" Peggy squealed as she approached Ronnie and Danielle at the bar. Danielle and Ronnie both looked at one another not knowing how to answer the question. "We have just been sorting out the flat and shopping mainly!" Danielle quickly blurted. Ronnie turned to Danielle and smiled, "Yeah busy setting up house!!" Ronnie continued. "Ohhh great well I will have to come and have a look at the place, won't I!" Peggy suggested. Ronnie and Danielle both smiled at her. "Yeah anytime Aunty Peg!!" Danielle giggled. Peggy smiled to herself as she looked at the girl; she liked the words she had just used. "Roxy where, is this champagne we will have died of thirst, if you don't hurry up?" Peggy chuckled as she turned around and walked over to Roxy, who was bent over poking about in the fridge.

"You alright sweetheart, sorry about Aunty Peg, she can be a bit full on!!" Ronnie whispered, Danielle giggled, "It's ok, I quite like it!" Danielle smiled as she cuddled into Ronnie's side. "Here we go, you two!!" Peggy giggles handing Danielle and Ronnie their drinks. "Rox come here and join us!!" Ronnie shouted over to Roxy. "Here Tracey, you alright on your own for a bit!?" Roxy whispered as she passed her. "Come here, sit next to me?" Ronnie smiled patting the stool next to her. Ronnie felt slightly guilty she and Danielle hadn't seen her much lately and she was blatantly struggling with Amy. Roxy hurried around the bar and plunked herself on the stool next to Ronnie. She smiled at Danielle who was cuddled up to Ronnie's side. Roxy put her arm over Ronnie's shoulder and lent in towards her. "Hey, hey what's this all about!?" Ronnie questioned her sister's sudden affection. "Nothing I am just glad you're here." Roxy whispered. "Me too!!" Ronnie softly said. "And me!!" Danielle interrupted. Roxy looked up and smiled. "And you miss, you are looking gorgeous tonight, who's this in aid of?" Roxy joked as she reached across Ronnie and kissed her nieces cheek. "Well mum got me some new clothes and I just thought I would make the effort." Danielle replied looking a bit uncomfortable, that she had overdressed. "Well you look fabulous just like your mother here!!" Christian interrupted as he wrapped his arms around Roxy's waist making her jump. "Oii you, you scared me, creeping up on me like that!!" Roxy yelled sounding annoyed but laughed as she turned to face him. "Ohhh someone's grouchy, not been getting enough sleep babe." Christian joked as Roxy hugged him. Christian greeted Danielle, Ronnie and Roxy with a kiss and then joined them at the bar.

"Right come on here we go, you too Christian, right here we are." Peggy fussed making sure everyone had a drink. "Here is to, Ronnie and Danielle safe and well and together at last, Ronnie and Danielle!!" Peggy toasted, allowing everyone to follow. The Mitchells and Christian looked shocked as the whole pub joined in and toasted the mother and daughter. Ronnie and Danielle giggled; finally they were accepted by everyone as mother and daughter. "Right all drinks are on the house!!" Peggy yelled out. Who immediately rushed back behind the bar to shout Shirley back from her break. "Come on let's get this party started!!" Roxy yelled as she turned up the music and grabbed Christian for a dance. Ronnie and Danielle watched as Roxy and Christian downed shots and then danced completely over the top, prompting other's to join.

"Hey where's Stacey tonight, I thought she might have been out?" Ronnie asked Danielle. "Yeah I called her earlier, she has gone out with Jean for dinner, she might pop in if she gets back early." Danielle explained. "Come on drink up!!" Peggy ordered looking at Danielle and Ronnie who smiled back at her. They both downed their drinks and laughed as they slammed their glasses down at the same time. Roxy appeared behind the bar grabbed a bottle of tequila and lined up some shot glasses in front on Ronnie and Danielle. "Here we go, let's celebrate in style, just like me and your mum used to do!!" Roxy laughed as she filled the line of shot glasses.

Danielle squirmed at the taste of tequila, she wasn't much of a drinker but Roxy was pretty much forcing them down her. After three shots, Ronnie realised it was enough and she had to intervene. "Hey, hey that's enough Rox, ok, maybe something not as strong!" Ronnie smiled rubbing Danielle's back, as she swallowed another shot. "Yeah, here you go have this!" Peggy squealed passing a pint over to Danielle. "What's that!?" Ronnie demanded to know. "Don't worry mostly coke just a shot of vodka!!" Peggy giggled at Ronnie's concerns as it seemed strange her being maternal. "Good, cause we have already had a bottle of wine between us back home and now this!!" Ronnie said as she looked down at Danielle who was already slightly suffering. "It's ok, I'm ok" Danielle said. "Come on let's dance yeah!!" Danielle giggled hiccupping as she grabbed Ronnie's hand dragging her over to dance with Christian and Roxy who quickly followed.

**_Sorry I haven't updated for a few days have been busy at work but back on track for now Thanks for all your reviews there are so lovely and very touching _**

**_Thank you_**

**_Sarahxxx_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hey up I am so sorry about not updating for so long the club has been so busy this week have had alot of late nights. Have had a lack of sleep so if this is crap I do apologise, but thanks for the reviews sorry again hope you enjoy _**

**_Thanks_**

**_Sarah xxx_**

"Come on Dan I love this tune, its awesome!!" Roxy screamed as she dragged Danielle over to Christian for a dance. "No no let me just see mum a sec!!" Danielle giggled trying to catch her breath. Ronnie sat at the bar and laughed as she watched Roxy drape herself around Christian's neck. "Hey you ok, you don't look too good!?" Danielle whispered with concern to her mother as she sat beside her laughing at Roxy as Christian swung her around the room. "Sorry I'm just tired and this wine and the champagne, the bubbles they have just gone straight to my head." Ronnie giggled as she stroked Danielle's cheek. "Come on you two, here you go Dan get this down ya." Roxy burst in between the two pushing another drink towards Danielle's lips. Danielle took the drink and laughed at Roxy as she pulled away staggering slightly. "Here Aunty Peg, Ron's glass is empty!!" Roxy shouted as she looked at the glass trying to stand up straight. "No no I am all done, I think I am going to go actually I'm really really tired." Ronnie whispered. "Ok well I will come with you!!" Danielle whispered sounding quite sober considering. "No darling you stay here enjoy yourself." Ronnie said as she hugged Danielle tightly. Ronnie stood up from the sit and wobbled as she realised how drunk she actually was. "On second thoughts why don't you stay here, you can have my room!!" Peggy ordered as she approached Ronnie. "Danielle will come up later with Rox!!" Peggy squealed as she supported Ronnie. "Ok!!" Ronnie whispered as she allowed herself to be ordered about by Peggy. "Goodnight sweetheart!!" Ronnie smiled as she faced Danielle. Roxy lent forward to meet her sister but suddenly realised that she was not talking to her but Danielle. However Roxy was drunk and forgot for a second what, where and who she was until she giggled and threw herself onto Ronnie and Danielle for a group hug. "Right come on you, bed!!" Peggy ordered as she pulled Ronnie away from the group. "Ohhh be careful!! Peggy squealed as Ronnie staggered nearly falling from Peggy's support.

It had been a struggle for Peggy trying to get Ronnie, upstairs mainly because she was drunk and now that she was standing, she seemed completely off her face. And the other reason being Peggy didn't want to hurt her as she man handled her up the stairs. "Right here we are, Ronnie love let's take off your shoes, shall we and you can get into bed and go sleep!" Peggy whispered as Ronnie sat on the bed trying to undress herself. "Come on I'll do that, you just sit here whilst I get you some water!!" Peggy ordered as she hurried to the kitchen. "Alright mum, what's happening down there!?" Phil asked facing his mother at the sink. "Oh just the girls, doing a bit of celebrating."Peggy giggling turning to the door. Peggy paused and froze as there was a huge bang coming from her room. Peggy looked at Phil and then ran towards her room; Phil followed and stopped dead at the door. "Hey Aunty Peg, got my clothes off!!" Ronnie giggled as she lay on the floor in a heap. She pulled on her tights trying to remove them from her foot. Peggy smiled and then went over to Ronnie's side to help her up from the ground. Phil stood there watching smiling as he watched his mother struggling to get a half naked Ronnie onto the bed. "No...No darling keep them on you can't sleep with no clothes on sweetheart." Peggy giggled as she tried to prevent Ronnie from stripping off completely. "Phil get a top from Roxy's room for her!!" Peggy shouted, trying to cover Ronnie's exposed upper body. "Here, it's a bit childish but it will do!!" Phil smirked as he threw it over onto the bed. Peggy quickly grabbed the top and placed it over Ronnie's head pulling it down urgently trying to protect her decency. "Now come on now Ronnie, into bed sweetheart." Peggy whispered pulling the bed covers aside. "I'll grab a bucket." Phil laughed. Peggy tucked Ronnie carefully into bed and grabbed a cloth. She wiped away the smudged make up from Ronnie's face that had run with the sweat. "Here you go and nice and clean!!" Peggy squealed as she winked at Phil who placed a bucket on the floor next to the bed. "Night night darling!!" Peggy whispered stroking her niece's cheek. "Night Aunty Peg, I love you Aunty Peg I Ronnie Mitchell love you!!" Ronnie suddenly shouted raising herself up from the bed. "Yeah... yeah and I love you too, now come on try and get some sleep, or else you , young lady are going to feel terrible in the morning." Peggy giggled as she gently forced Ronnie back down to lay in the bed. "Night night, I'll bring you some coffee in the morning!!" chuckled as she kissed Ronnie's forehead. Ronnie curled up into a tight ball and turned onto her side quickly falling asleep. Peggy sat watching until she felt Ronnie was actually asleep. "She is going to feel rough in the morning!!" Peggy giggled as she met Phil in the door, quietly turning and shutting the door.

Meanwhile downstairs the party was in full swing, Roxy had not stopped dancing and downing drinks. Danielle was being dragged around the pub, from the bar for a drink back to the dance floor and back again. "One, two, three!!!" Roxy squealed as her and Danielle threw back a shot. Danielle stood up and staggered forward over to Roxy. "I love you Roxy, you are so nice!!" Danielle drunkenly stuttered as she flew forward hugging Roxy tightening her grip. "I love you too, my lovely, gorgeous, beautiful and amazing best niece in the whole of this widest world!!!" Roxy shouting as the two wobbled holding onto one another.

The doors of the Vic suddenly flew open and Ian walked in pacing the bar, no one realised and carried on partying, he huffed and puffed as he marched around the bar, he violently pulled the wires from the back of the juke box and everyone froze as the music abruptly stopped. "Oiii what are you playing at!!!" Roxy shouted over at Ian as he cowered in the corner as the crowd stopped as faced him. "This noise it is past ten and I can't sleep!!" Ian shouted. "Oh dear poor Ian he can't sleep, hear that lads!!" Garry joked as Minty burst out laughing. "Well parties over I have a business to open in the morning!!" Ian butted in as everyone carried on laughing at him. "No... No I don't think so!!" Danielle shouted as she staggered drunkenly over to face Ian. "Oh I see, well I don't think you are in any state to decide on that are you, you Mitchell's your all the same, none of you can handle your drink, your all drunks!!" Ian bitterly shouted at the girl. "No, this here is a party and we haven't finished yet!!" Danielle smirked raising her empty glass. Roxy stumbled over to her and filled her glass with vodka, everyone cheered as Danielle downed the drink. She staggered forward and approached Ian grabbing the wires which he held. "Get off I have called the police, get off!!" He squealed as Danielle wrestled with him. He violently pushed Danielle and she fell back smacking her head on the floor. Minty and Garry ran over and helped Danielle as she got up holding her head. "What the hell is going on here!!!?" Peggy shouted as she came from the back. "You get out!!" Peggy ordered as she looked from Danielle to Ian. Ian stood in shock and everyone stared at him as the colour drained from his face.

The doors suddenly flew open and four police officers ran into the Vic, stopping as they approached the bar. "Is Peggy Mitchell here!?" One of the police officer asked as the others scanned the room. "Yeah here, now what's this all about?"Peggy whispered. "We have received a complaint of loud music and drunken behaviour taking place within these premises." The officer continued. "Yes well it is a pub officer!!" Roxy butted in sarcastically. "Roxy!!" Peggy hissed. "So is this true!!" The officer snapped. "Of course it is!!" Ian smirked as he felt safe now that he had police back up. "I don't know what you're talking about Ian!!" Minty spoke up. "Me neither!!" Garry added and so did the rest of the pub. Ian stood in shock, "Sorry you have had a wasted journey boys!!" Roxy winked. The policemen laughed as they watched Roxy flirt outrageously. "Errrrm before you go though maybe I could report an assault!!" Mo piped up, as she moped the blood from Danielle's head. The policeman turned and walked over to enquire about the incident. "Him there he pushed her to the floor he was ever so rough with her!!" Mo explained as Peggy and Roxy sat beside Danielle hugging the drunken girl.

Ian tried to argue his way out of it, but once the police asked for anymore witnesses and the whole pub stood as Danielle's defence, Ian had no battle to fight. "Right I am going to have to ask you to come to the station!!" The policeman ordered as he approached Ian. "But, they're lying I didn't do anything wrong!!" Ian protested. "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way, do you want me to have to use the cuffs!!" The policeman shouted. Realising that the police were not joking Ian allowed the police to escort him out into the car. The policeman returned to the inside of the Vic to check that Danielle was ok and to collect a few extra details. Once finished the policemen all left and the whole Vic followed them out onto the street, everyone waved to Ian laughing as the police car drove away.


	22. Chapter 22

Once the Police car was out of sight, everyone split up and staggered off home, leaving the square empty. Inside the Vic Peggy was knelt in front of Danielle as she sat propped up against the bar. "Hey Hun you ok!? Roxy whispered as Peggy wiped the dry blood from Danielle's head. "Yeah course she is she just needs to get to bed!!" Peggy squealed. "Well, shouldn't we take her to the hospital get it checked out!!?" Ben said worrying about the cut to Danielle's head. "No no it's just a cut and a bang to the head, she'll be ok we can keep an eye on her." Peggy whispered reassuring Ben. "Come on let's get Madame here to bed!!" Peggy ordered as she took Danielle's arm and Ben took the other. Roxy stood up to follow them, as she moved forward she stumbled into a chair. Ben and Peggy both turned around to face her. Roxy smiled before falling forward flat onto her face. Peggy huffed in despair and then turned to face Ben. "She'll be alright I will sort her later!!" Peggy groaned as Ben looked on in worry. The poor little boy was in shock, maybe Ian was right in saying all his family were drunks, but it was also kind of funny to him seeing them make fools of themselves. Peggy and Ben both giggled as they tried to support Danielle whilst she staggered along.

"She can have Roxy's room and I will can take the sofa." Peggy demanded. "No no!!" Danielle stuttered. "You will sleep better in there darling!!" Peggy whispered. "No no!!" Danielle continued to say. "Maybe we can just put her in with Ronnie Gran, Danielle told me that they haven't spent a night apart since the ermm well since!!" Ben suggested. Peggy turned and looked at the drunken state Danielle was in, "Well come on let's get her into my room then!!" Peggy squealed as she struggled to support Danielle.

Peggy and Ben continued to struggle as they took Danielle into Peggy's room. They sat her on the bed next to Ronnie. "Sit right here miss whilst we move your mother over!!" Peggy giggled as she looked at Ronnie who had spread herself across the bed. Ben ran into the kitchen to get some water and a bucket whilst Peggy laughed as she tried to pull Ronnie over slightly so that she could make some room for Danielle.

Danielle sat on the bed slowly wobbling back and forth as she tried to keep herself upright. She giggled and whispered to herself quietly, Peggy chuckled as she watched trying not to wake Ronnie. "Thanks love, go on you go to bed, I can manage now, I'll sleep on the couch!!" Peggy ordered as she took the glass and bucket from Ben. "Ok night Gran!!" Ben whispered kissing her on the cheek. "Yeah, yeah goodnight darling!!" Peggy replied trying to get him out the door.

"Look at the state of you!!" Peggy laughed as she turned around and saw Danielle laid flat on her back asleep. "Well you can't stay there like this!!" She whispered to herself. She gently removed Danielle's clothes and took off her tights. She gently wrestled with Danielle struggling to remove her dress trying not to wake neither her nor Ronnie. Peggy removed Danielle's dress but gave up trying to redress her. Danielle lay on the bed in her bra and knickers, Peggy rolled her over slightly and pulled the covers aside rolling Danielle back into the bed. Danielle curled up as Peggy covered her up and instantly Danielle moved over to Ronnie and the two lay inches apart. Peggy giggled and stood up peering over them as she watched them sleep. Ronnie suddenly groaned and then reached over cuddling up to Danielle who snuggled into her. "What am I going to do with you two!!?" Peggy giggled.

Peggy sat back on the chair to catch her breath and continued to watch the two as they grumbled and moaned in their sleep, she smiled as they moved closer and closer to one another clinging tightly together. Peggy had forgotten that Roxy was still on the floor downstairs and that she hadn't locked up downstairs. Peggy hadn't even ask earlier why Phil and Ben were home, she too must have had quite a bit to drink but she didn't think about this as her last thoughts were of Ronnie and Danielle as she too drifted slowly off to sleep.

Peggy suddenly sat up and opened her eyes, she stood up and quickly walked out of the room closing the door quietly behind her. It was morning a reasonable hour and she hadn't meant to have fallen asleep but she had. She hurried into the kitchen and tidied up, washing dishes and putting on the kettle before Ben and Phil were up. Peggy quietly sneaked back into her room and grabbed some fresh clothes before she hurried into the bathroom and had a shower.

Meanwhile downstairs unbeknown to Peggy Phil was already awake, he was cashing up from the night before, and he wasn't in the best of moods as the place was a tip and the doors hadn't even been locked but on the plus side they had made a fortune looking at the takings. Phil took the money out of the till and put it into a money sack, he walked around the bar and grunted as he looked at Roxy in a heap on the floor, she was drooling all over her arm her skirt was hoisted up around her hips showing off her knickers, she had a rip in her tights and she was stinking of booze. Phil stepped over Roxy and walked over to the doors locking them before he headed back upstairs.

"Oii Mum... Mum!!!" Phil shouted as he ran up the stairs. Peggy sighed as she heard him shouting up the stairs. She quietly left the bathroom and met Phil on the stairs. "Sush will you, you'll wake the girls." Peggy snapped. "I don't care about that why did you not cash up last night and you didn't even lock up!!" Phil shouted. "Oh dear I must have forgot!!" Peggy whispered. "Yeah well we were lucky weren't we but you can tidy up and get Roxy up she's drowning in dribble down there." Phil groaned as they walked into the kitchen pouring himself a cup of tea. "I am sorry I had so much to deal with last night I even forgot about leaving Roxy!!" Peggy tried to joke. "Yeah well it's done now, I'm off to the Cafe I'll get breakfast there." Phil grumbled as he downed the last of his tea and left the Vic.

Peggy sighed as he stormed off down the stairs, Ben quietly walked into the kitchen making Peggy jump slightly. "Hey Gran where has Dad gone!?" Ben whispered. "Errm oh he has gone to the Vic for breakfast he is a bit grumpy this morning!!" Peggy chuckled, Ben looked her not very convinced but smiled at her anyway. "There is tea in the pot and get yourself some breakfast before you go to school because I have to get the pub ready ok!!" Peggy ordered as she kissed Bens head and walked out of the room.

Peggy walked out into the bar and sighed as she looked over seeing the state of Roxy asleep on the floor. She walked around the bar with a black bag picking up all the rubbish and put all empty glasses on the bar. Tracey and Shirley could mop the floor and wipe everything down when they got in she thought as she loaded up the glass washer.

Peggy, Shirley and Tracey stood at the bar and admired how clean it now was, once they had done everything. "We had best move her, she can't sleep there all day Peggy!!" Shirley winked. "I haven't mopped the floor yet, she is in the way!" Shirley joked. "Well just mop around her, I will shift her in a bit I just need to drink this give me five minutes I need my strength all these girls carrying them to bed is taking its toll." Peggy chuckled. "Alright Peggy, well once she's out the way we can open up if you want a bit of time to yourself." Shirley said looking at the bags under Peggy's eyes. "Ok well that would be great I have a few things to do this morning, thanks girls!!" Peggy chuckled as she went into the back.

Shirley mopped the floor and stopped when she reached Roxy she stepped over her and mopped the rest of the floor. "Give me that a second!?" Peggy ordered as she marched over to Shirley. Peggy took the mop from Shirley and marched over to Roxy. "She will soon wake up once I have finished." Peggy squealed. She raised the mop to Roxy's face and rubbed it gently onto her face. Roxy opened her eyes and coughed before spitting. "Errrrgh what are you doing Aunty Peg!!?" Roxy groaned. "You could have tried waking me!!" She continued. Peggy pulled the mop away from Roxy's face, Shirley and Tracey smirked and carried on stocking up the bar. "Well we have been clearing up down here for two hours and you didn't even hear us, young lady so come on get up!!" Peggy ordered raising up the mop again. "Ok ok give us a sec!!" Roxy shouted, as she pulled down her skirt and slowly got up squinting her eyes. "Oh I feel dog rough, my head is banging Aunty Peg!!" Roxy moaned as she stood up straight. "Well I'm not surprised you were drinking enough to water a country last night." Peggy joked as she pushed Roxy gently though to the back. "Yeah but it was a good night though wasn't it Aunty Peg!!" Roxy giggled as they both walked up stairs. "Yeah yeah well until Ian flaming Beale!!" Peggy answered as she walked behind Roxy. "Oh Aunty Peg sorry gotta go I'm going to be sick!!" Roxy urgently shouted as she ran up to the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Peggy sighed with despair and walked into the kitchen.

Danielle still lay asleep in Peggy's room; Ronnie was awake and smiled watching her sleep, she stroked Danielle's hair gently in rhythm to her breathing. Ronnie carefully pulled Danielle's hair from her cheek; she looked concerned as it revealed the small gash to her head and a big bruise that surrounded it. Ronnie lent forward as kissed her delicately, even though it hurt her to move. Ronnie was hung over her head hurt, but she wasn't going to be sick, she rarely was when she had been drinking, but she felt stiff and sore and you couldn't figure out why, not that she could remember much from last night, but drinking alcohol and taking pain killers was not a good combination.

"Hey Ron, how you feeling love I've brought you this thought you might need it!!" Peggy whispered gently as Ronnie turned over to face her. "Oh thanks Aunty Peg!!" Ronnie smiled taking a cup of strong coffee and sitting up carefully in bed. "Ouch that hurt, the effort to get up out of bed these days is a pain!!" Ronnie joked as she held her chest with one hand. "Just take it easy love, things take time!!" Peggy whispered. "Is she alright, she had quite the night last night, she was quite the competition for her mother!!" Peggy giggled as she sat beside Ronnie looking over at Danielle. "Yeah well I think so; she has hurt herself though what happened last night?" Ronnie asked demanding to know. "Well everyone got drunk including you, me and Phil had to put you to bed, you fell over that's probably why you are so sore this morning!!" Peggy chuckled as she reminisced. "Yeah that and drinking with theses!!" Ronnie joked sarcastically as she took her pills and popped them into her mouth. "Yeah well, it was a one off, a celebration!!" Peggy reassured her as she saw the concern on Ronnie's face. "Well I feel awful I said I would look after myself and now I have this banging head ache!!" Ronnie whispered. "Well I doubt it'll be as bad as this one's here!!" Peggy chuckled. "She was an unlucky victim of your sister's drinking games last night." Peggy giggled as did Ronnie. "Yeah well what happened, her head she has hurt herself?" Ronnie demanded to know. "Erm well, she got pushed and she hit her head on the floor!!" Peggy whispered shaking slightly trying to judge Ronnie's reaction. "WHAT!!" Ronnie snapped. "Who pushed her!?" Ronnie raised her voice. "Susssh sussh she got into a fight!!" Peggy whispered, digging a hole as she realised she was wording it all wrong. "A fight with who, I'll kill her whoever the cow is, no one hurts my baby and gets away with it!!" Ronnie yelled but then whispered as Danielle started to stir in her sleep. "Well the police came and took him away anyway!!" Peggy commented. "Him, who Dad he is meant to be locked up, you let him near my baby and let him do this to her!!!" Ronnie panicked shouting, which woke Danielle. Danielle sat with her eyes opened but wasn't listening to the conversation that was going on around her. "No...No Ronnie, it was Ian Beale!!" Peggy chuckled slightly to break the ice. "What Ian Beale he did this why?" Ronnie asked she was all worked up and confused. "Well Danielle and him were arguing, he wanted to stop the party and she didn't!!" Peggy explained. "Yeah but why did he do this!?" Ronnie snapped demanding answers. "Danielle she wanted to put the music back on and Ian wouldn't let her and he pushed her back and that's when she fell over!!" Peggy continued. "It was just an accident she just banged her head that's all!!" Peggy said trying to reassure Ronnie. "Yeah but you mentioned the police!" Ronnie questioned. "Oh well!!" Peggy giggled. "Ian's plan back fired on him, he called the police trying to stop the party but ended up getting carried off to the station!!" Peggy giggled. "What how I thought it was an accident?" Ronnie looked confused as she giggled with her Aunt. "Yeah but Mo and the rest of the Vic had other ideas hence Ian being carted off by the old bill!!" Peggy laughed and so did Ronnie. "Whether it was an accident or not Ian Beale will live to regret it, no one messes with us Mitchells and gets away with it!" Ronnie said with revenge in mind. "Yeah, well she is ok; she is quite a feisty little madam when she wants to be." Peggy chuckled. "She had Ian Beale trembling in her boots!!" Roxy interrupted as she barged through the door. Peggy laughed out loud "Ermm well I am surprise you can remember because you were just as bad as your sister last night!!" Peggy joked. "She passed out on the floor downstairs!!" Peggy continued. "Yeah and you left me there on the floor all night!!" Roxy snapped whilst Ronnie and Peggy both laughed. "You what, you slept on the floor!?" Danielle piped up as she turned to face them. "She doesn't miss a trick does she this one just like her mother!!" Roxy joked as she jumped on the bed next to Peggy. "Oh Roxy love, go get a shower!!" Peggy ordered pulling her face away. "Yeah I know I smell, I smell like death, I have been throwing my guts up and my hair I think I slept in a few cocktails last night." Roxy giggled. "Errr your so gross!!" Ronnie laughed. "What happened last night I remember having a great time and drinking lots and lots?" Danielle smiled. "Well you are Walford's new celebrity!!" Roxy joked. "Oh no what did I do did I make a fool of myself!!?" Danielle cringed hiding slightly under the covers. "Oh no sweetie come on it's not that bad!!" Ronnie giggled pulling the covers slightly from Danielle's grip to reveal her face. "You didn't get in to too much trouble, you got into a fight with Ian Beale!!" Roxy chuckled. "Yeah and don't forget the best bit you got him arrested, when he did this!!" Peggy giggled placing her hand on Danielle's head. "And there was me thinking I had a really bad hang over!!" Danielle smiled holding her head. "Is it bad, my head is killing me!!?" Danielle asked laughing slightly. "My head is banging!!" Roxy butted in. "No sweetie it's not too bad, I think I beat you in the shocking looks department anyway!!" Ronnie smiled as she stroked her cheek. "Well I best go to the kitchen see if I can find you three some aspirin looks like you all need it!!" Peggy squealed as she hurried off to the kitchen.

Roxy explained to Ronnie and Danielle what had happened at the party, well all of what she could remember. "I had a ball but when you should have seen his face when the police took him out to the car it was priceless!!" Roxy giggled. "And that's the last thing I can remember!!" Roxy smiled. "Yeah well young lady I'm not surprised you pretty much single handily drank the bar dry." Peggy interrupted as she barged through the door with a tray of coffee and a box of pain killers. "You're a bad influence!!" Ronnie joked trying to hide the pain as she laughed. "Yeah I had to put poor Ronnie to bed last night; she was flashing herself before I got her dressed!!"Peggy explained, Ronnie looked away with embarrassment and Roxy burst out laughing. "Well I don't know what you're laughing at you scared poor Ben half to death, one minute you were behind us we looked round you smiled with this stupid smile on your face and then fell to the floor and that's where we left you!!" Peggy squealed as she found pleasure in embarrassing the two sisters, Danielle smirk at the comical banter and joined in as the four of them laughed. "Yeah and when I went down this morning you had your knickers on show it was like looking through an Ann Summers shop window!!" Peggy joked. "Don't lie, Aunty Peg." Roxy chuckled. "I'm not lying you can ask Phil, he was the one who found you!!" Peggy giggled. "Oh dear Rox, looks like you've exposed yourself well and truly!!" Ronnie joked making everyone giggle. "And you, you were flashing your assets at Phil when we tried to get you to bed last night so you've got no room to talk." Peggy wiped the smile from Ronnie's face and they all then paused before bursting out laughing. "Anyway I was drunk and what is he doing back here?" Ronnie smirked. "I don't know actually I haven't had time to ask!!" Peggy squealed. "Oh dear it's like the whole Billy scenario repeating itself!!" Roxy joked. Ronnie burst out laughing as Peggy and Danielle looked, not getting what they were both laughing about.

Roxy began to explain the story of how Ronnie and herself had messed around in the past, teasing Billy saying that he fancied them both and how they twisted his words making out he thought about them in the shower and things like that. "You two are little devils!!" Peggy chuckled. "Well he soon moved out didn't he Aunty Peg?" Roxy giggled. "Yeah but he's back again!" Danielle pointed out as she nuzzled into Ronnie's side. "Yeah Rox he just can't stay away from you!!" Ronnie joked and they all set about laughing uncontrollably. Ronnie stopped herself laughing as she held her hips; everyone stopped laughing and looked at her as they watched her obviously in pain.

_**Hey up I hope you like this chapter I have some serious stuff coming up soon just buliding it up slightly with a bit of light heartedness to create some bonding within the family etc. Anyway thank you for the lovely reviews I hope you like**_

_**Thank you Sarah**_

_**p.s. I will try and update as much as possible this week but I am really busy at work at the moment but I will try my best not to disapoint Thanks xxx**_


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey mum, what's wrong!!?" Danielle asked urgently wanting to know, what was wrong. "Ron, Ron you ok!!?" Roxy shouted, you could hear the worry in her voice. "Yeah I'll be fine, now stop fussing!!" Ronnie snapped. "It's my own fault I shouldn't have drunk so much last night!!" Ronnie whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap, I should be looking after myself more shouldn't I, it just frustrates me that I can't do thinks like I used to do!!" Ronnie continued to explain. Danielle lent forward and gently wrapped her arm around her mother. "It's going to take time darling, just give yourself time!!"Peggy whispered. "You need to rest and you'll be as good as new in no time!!"Roxy giggled. "Yeah but I have Danielle to look after and the club and Jack won't be happy if I don't do my share!!" Ronnie stuttered. "Who cares about him, he will cope I'll tell him anyway!!" Roxy chuckles. "And I will ask Stace for some time off just until you are better!!" Danielle chirp in. "Oh no I can't ask you to do that, I will be fine!!" Ronnie whispered. "No...No I want to, anyway we can spend some time together!!" Danielle stated, making Ronnie smile. "Right Ronnie love why don't I run you a nice bath, you'll feel better, soak your sore bits." Peggy squealed as she left the room. "Oh last night was a great laugh!!" Roxy chuckled changing the subject. "Yeah well I am suffering for it now!!" Ronnie joked, Danielle looked at her worryingly. "Yep me too, I haven't been sick like that in a while, oh it was awful Aunty Peg's cottage pie from last night's tea and everything." Roxy giggled. Danielle laughed and turned to her Aunty Roxy. "Mum's right you are gross!!" Danielle giggled. "Yeah but it made you laugh didn't it!!" Roxy said winking at Danielle.

"Ronnie love bath's ready!!" Peggy shouted from the hallway. Roxy and Danielle stood up and helped Ronnie to her feet. She was clearly in pain as they supported her whilst she walked along to the bathroom. Danielle was really worried about her not really understanding why Ronnie was in so much pain. "Is it warm enough do you want me to add more warm water!!?" Danielle fussed as Ronnie sat down in the bath. "No I'll be fine thanks sweetie!!" Ronnie replied as she got comfortable. "Well what about your hair shall I wash it!!?" Danielle continued to panic wanting to help her mother. "Aunty Peg can do that, why don't you and me, go over to your place and get your mum some clothes!!" Roxy butted in knowing it would be for the best. "Well is that ok mum, are you going to be ok!!" Danielle whispered wanting to be told that everything was ok. "Yeah I'll be fine you go, Aunty Peggy is here and she will call if she needs you!!" Ronnie said as she squeezed Danielle's hand to reassure her. "Ok well I need a shower anyway and I will get you some clothes is there anything else you need!?" Danielle said reluctantly. "No no that will be all sweetheart, now go, you go and get a shower!!" Ronnie demanded as Danielle reached over and kissed her mother's cheek, Ronnie smiled and scooped up some bubbles putting them on Danielle's face covering her nose. Danielle laughed as did Ronnie. "See you in a bit!!" Ronnie giggled as she kissed Danielle goodbye.

Danielle left the bathroom and hurried back into Peggy's room grabbing Ronnie's and her own things. Roxy turned to follow, but paused as Ronnie grabbed her arm. "Look after her won't you!!" Ronnie demanded looking her sister straight in the eyes. Roxy nodded and squeezed her sister's hand before running after her niece. "Hey wait up will you; I'll just get my stuff!!" Roxy shouted as she ran to her room. Roxy came back to Peggy's room and realised Danielle had left without her. She raced down the stairs and out the back door. Roxy looked up and saw Danielle pacing through the square past Arthurs bench. "Hey slow down will yah, wait for me!!" Roxy screamed after Danielle. Danielle didn't slow down but Roxy had managed to catch up with her. Danielle opened up the flat door and marched straight in; Roxy followed and closed the door behind her. "Hey, hey what's this all about, why did you run off like that?" Roxy asked as she followed Danielle around the flat, who was frantically picking things up and stuffing them into a bag. "Will you stop a minute!!?" Roxy said as she continued to follow Danielle. "Hey will you just stop!!" Roxy shouted as she race to face Danielle and grabbed her shoulders forcing her to stop. Danielle sighed and wrestled with Roxy slightly before she started to cry. Roxy looked at her confused but pulled her niece in towards her.

"Hey Hey Sush shush!!" Roxy whispered as she cuddled Danielle stroking her back. "Come on babe, calm down sush sush!!" Roxy continued slowly calming her niece down. Danielle eventually stopped crying and looked up at Roxy as she wiped her face with her sleeve. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!" Danielle repeated. "What for come on babe what's this all about!?" Roxy asked slightly confused. "No...no I have got to go I have to get back!!" Danielle panicked trying to pull away but Roxy wouldn't let go. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me, now come on sit down!!" Roxy ordered pushing Danielle down into the chair. "What's this all about, is it about your mum!!?" Roxy whispered knowing she'd have to start the conversation. Danielle didn't respond she just rocked backwards and forward on the spot. "Danielle come on Hun tell me I can help!!" Roxy continued. "She is going to be ok isn't she Rox!!?" Danielle finally spoke. "Yeah course she's your mum she's as tough as old boots!!" Roxy joked. "How do you know that though!!?" Danielle blurted not meaning to shout but the frustration it just made her. "Well I don't but it's Ronnie, she's a survivor!!" Roxy whispered pausing slightly. "Yeah but why is she getting worse, she isn't getting better she is getting worse!!?" Danielle screamed. "Hey... hey sush sush come on sush sush!!" Roxy whispered as she clung to Danielle. "Sweetheart, sometimes that's how things happen, things get worse before they get better!!" Roxy gently explain. "Yeah but why can't she just be ok, I just want my mum to be ok!!" Danielle cried. "I know babe and so do I, we're going to make sure of it!!" Roxy whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Roxy couldn't pretend anymore, she too was scared of losing her sister, she had to stop pretending everything was ok and be the one to take control for once. "I was thinking maybe I could stay for awhile help you look after Ron for a bit just until she is better!!?" Roxy suggested. Danielle looked up at her Aunty and noticed her tears. "You'd do that!!" Danielle asked as she wiped away Roxy's tears. "Of course I would she's my sister and I can't have my niece over doing it either now can I!!" Roxy chuckled as she kissed Danielle's cheek. "Well we will have to ask mum first but I would like that thank you!!" Danielle softly said. Roxy went to the kitchen and put the kettle on and then suggested that Danielle went and had a shower and got changed.

Whilst Danielle was in the shower Roxy made some tea and waited in the living room for Danielle. As she was left alone she couldn't help but torture herself, she felt guilty for everything that had happened recently. She was the one who brought her father back into everyone's life; she destroyed Ronnie by doing that and by taking his side. She then had Jack's baby and ruined Ronnie's second chance of happiness. Roxy treated her so badly at the wedding she slapped her own sister. Roxy had brought that man back into their life's allowed him to destroy her sister, if it wasn't for Danielle then god knows what would have happened to Ronnie. Roxy felt even worse about not standing up to Archie and allowing him to put a knife to her neck so, he could get to Ronnie. She saw as he beat her sister black and blue, she watched her nearly die and Roxy believed it was all because of her. And still she couldn't help herself, she continued to harm her sister, by not looking after her or Danielle and letting them, forcing them to drink not realising that it would make Ronnie worse. Roxy continued to beat herself up over the past, but she realised now she had to change her ways and be there for her family.

Over at the Vic Ronnie was still sat in the bath, she was feeling awful a lot worse than she had been letting on to everyone else. Her head was banging, her chest and back were throbbing, she felt so weak and vulnerable sat alone. She thought about Danielle, who she was missing already, she wanted her here with her, just to hear her voice, her laugh and see her smile and her beautiful face. Ronnie thought of the things that they were going to do together, like going diving in the red sea, sky diving, bungee jumping, going on holiday and spending all their time together. Tears began to form in Ronnie's eye's as she thought about all the things she wanted to do with Danielle but couldn't, well not now and this frustrated Ronnie and saddened her at the same time. Ronnie was in such a trance she hadn't even heard Peggy knock and let herself in.

"Ronnie, love you alright I thought I heard cry....!!" Peggy paused and then crouched beside the bath facing Ronnie. "Hey where has all this come from darling!?" Peggy whispered as Ronnie began crying uncontrollably. "Sorry Aunty Peg, I'm just being silly, just ignore me!!" Ronnie explained. "No.... no I won't not until you tell me what's upset you!!" Peggy ordered. "It's silly though Aunty Peg!!" Ronnie whispered. "Yeah well I won't laugh; just tell me maybe I can help!!" Peggy said, she felt more concerned now seeing Ronnie so crushed and exposed. "This water's freezing, come on let me just put a bit more hot in and I'll wash your hair for you darling!!" Peggy smiled as she began to wash Ronnie's hair for her. "Right you can borrow Roxy's dressing gown until the girls get back, here you go!!" Peggy ordered as she wrapped it around Ronnie. Ronnie was still very quiet and weak; Peggy gently led her to the living room and sat her on the sofa propping her up with cushions so that she felt comfortable. "Right young lady you sit here I am going to get us both a cuppa and then you can tell me what is bothering you!!" Peggy ordered but Ronnie hadn't responded. "OK!!" Peggy squealed. Ronnie smiled "Yes Aunty Peg!!" She replied.

Peggy hurried back into the kitchen and made two cups of tea and a couple of slices of toast for Ronnie. "Here you go sweetheart, now come on tell your Aunty Peggy what's wrong!!" Peggy whispered placing the plate and cup down in front of Ronnie. She then sat beside Ronnie and took her hand. "Do you remember last time I sat here Aunty Peg?" Ronnie asked. Peggy looked confused, "I don't know last night the other day!!" Peggy stupidly replied. "No Aunty Peg when I sat here with you and we talked!!" Ronnie giggled slightly. "When I told you about my baby, when I told you about Danielle." Ronnie uttered. "Yes, I do darling!!" Peggy replied. "And I have her now Aunty Peg, I have my baby back I have her back in my life here with me!!" Ronnie said proudly crying. "Yes you do sweetheart, but why are you crying I don't understand!!" Peggy asked. "I don't deserve to be her mother, he was right I can't even look after myself let alone be a mother to someone so perfect!!" Ronnie cried. "Hey Ronnie love, he was just playing with your head, you're a brilliant mum, that girl well that girl she loves you Ronnie Mitchell." Peggy chuckled trying to cheer up her niece. "Yeah but I can't do the things with her that she wants, look at me I'm in no fit state to leave the house let alone go travelling the world and go deep sea diving or jumping out of aeroplanes anytime soon, am I!!" Ronnie sobbed. "None of that matters darling, she just wants to be with you, anyone can see that, none of that other stuff,...........none of it matters, she just wants her mum!!" Peggy stated. Ronnie hugged Peggy for awhile "Thanks Aunty Peg!!" Ronnie whispered. "What for sweetheart!?" Peggy chuckled. "For always knowing what to say!!" Ronnie giggled. "Well darling that's my job!!" Peggy smiled, however part of her was worried about Ronnie still, she was never used to seeing her niece so vulnerable and open, but then again Ronnie was never really herself until Danielle had come back into her life.

"Peggy, can you come and sign for this order please!!" Shirley shouted from downstairs. Peggy sighed "Yes, just a second!!" Peggy yelled back. "God staff now a days, can't do anything on their own!!" Peggy moaned as she sat up, Ronnie giggled at her. "I'll just be five minutes, you alright on your own for a little while!!"Peggy whispered. "Yeah sure I'll just sit here I promise!!" Ronnie giggled.

"Hey you ok, I'm just going to get dressed have a shower here if you want!!" Danielle smiled as she rubbed her hair with a towel. "Yeah I will do thanks, but will you wait for me!?" Roxy whispered. "Yeah yeah sure I will!!" Danielle chuckled but she could sense something was on Roxy's mind. Danielle hurried to her room and quickly got dressed. She grabbed some clothes from the ironing basket and left them on the kitchen table. "Rox there is some clothes out here on the table, I borrowed them off you last week." Danielle yelled. Roxy was in a trance but hearing Danielle call to her, it snapped her out. She still couldn't get her dad and Ronnie out of her head and even Jack was lingering about in there too. "Thanks just coming now!!" Roxy shouted back. Roxy climbed out of the shower and hurried into the kitchen drying herself as she walked along. Roxy turned back to walk into the bathroom as she grabbed her clothes from the table. "You can use my room if you like or mum's!!" Danielle smiled. "Ok thanks!!" Roxy uttered. Danielle looked at her slightly confused and wondered why Roxy was acting so strange she was acting like a stranger in her own sister's house. "That was quick!!"Danielle laughed as Roxy came from her room. "Yeah well I thought we had best get back to Ron, I bet Aunty Peg is doing her head in!!" Roxy chuckled returning to her usual self. "Yeah well I have got her stuff for her, so you ready!?" Danielle asked as she walked to grab her coat. "Yeah come on let's get going!!" Roxy chirped up following Danielle to the door.

Over at the Vic, Ronnie was still sat alone upstairs watching Tele as she waited for everyone to come back. She looked to the door as she heard Amy beginning to cry. "Aunty Peg!!" Ronnie repeated to shout, but there was no response. She waited for a few minutes before she gave up and delicately stood up clutching her stomach and chest. She was obviously in a lot of pain and it seemed much worse than it had first seemed. Ronnie slowly hobbled to the door and climbed the stairs moving towards Roxy's room. As she approached Amy's cot she groaned and cried out in pain. Ronnie clutched her ribs and fell to the ground passing out on the floor just beside Amy's cot.

Downstairs in the Vic, Danielle, Roxy and Peggy were just chatting at the bar when they heard a huge thud come from upstairs. They all paused and looked at each other with terror in their eyes. Danielle dropped her bags and ran off up the stairs, Roxy urgently followed, along with Peggy who plodded on behind.


	24. Chapter 24

"Mum....MUM!!!"Danielle screamed as she ran up the stairs. "She's in the living room darling!!" Peggy yelled after her. Danielle urgently stormed into the Living room flinging the door open. "She's not......she's not here, where is she!!" Danielle shouted. Danielle left the room and Roxy and Peggy ran to the doorway to check it themselves. "Oh god MUM....MUM!!" Danielle screamed. "COME ON MUM............MUM PLEASE WAKE UP...........WAKE UP!!!!" Danielle desperately screamed. Roxy and Peggy ran in to Roxy's room and looked in horror as they watched Danielle crying hysterically gently rocking with Ronnie in her arms. Roxy turned to Peggy who ran out to phone the ambulance. Roxy delicately walked over to Danielle and crouched beside her. "Hey Ron come on stand in there the ambulance is coming!!" Roxy said trying to be brave but she crumbled and she too began crying uncontrollably as she wrapped her arm around Danielle and stroked Ronnie's head. "It's on the way!!" Peggy disturbed as she ran in panicking. Danielle gently placed Ronnie in Roxy's arms and stood up looking at Peggy. She was angry and she felt Peggy was to blame for this happening. "What happened, I thought you were looking after her, you were supposed to look after her and protect her!!" Danielle screamed. Peggy froze not knowing what to say, it was true she was meant to look after her, the guilt played on Peggy's mind, she felt useless standing there not having the answers for Danielle.

The ambulance finally arrived disturbing the awkwardness, Roxy was still in a fit of hysterical tears, and the paramedics had to prise her away from her sister. Danielle and Roxy watched as they put Ronnie onto a stretcher and gave her an injection as well as other procedures. Peggy stood still just watching, not wanting to move or speak especially if it was going to upset Danielle again. "Right we will follow in the ambulance!!" Roxy explain to the paramedic as they began to lift Ronnie. "I want to go with her!!!" Danielle yelled. "No....no please will you come with me!!" Roxy pleaded. "Sorry I won't leave her!!" Danielle cried. "Please we will drive right behind her I promise!!" Roxy sobbed. "Go on kid go with your Aunty, I promise we will take good care of her!!" The paramedic smiled. "Ok!!" Danielle whispered reluctantly as Roxy pulled her towards and kissed the side of her head.

The paramedics carried Ronnie down the stairs and through the Vic. The locals watched as they all came through the Vic, Danielle and Roxy both crying hysterically holding each other as they walked out the door onto the street. The paramedics shut the door and quickly fled the square racing to the hospital. Roxy ran to her car and opened it. "Hey come on let's go!!" Roxy shouted. "Oi hold on, I'll give you a life!!" Jack shouted from his car window as he raced around the corner in his car, the car screeched to a halt and the two blondes jumped in without even questioning Jack.

"Rox!!" Jack shouted not getting anything out of her. "ROXY!!!" Jack yelled snapping Roxy from her teary gaze. "What's happened, Ronnie is she going to be ok!?" Jack continued. "Mo said the ambulance had come, what happened Rox!!?" Jack continued to shout his voice breaking slightly with worry. "I don't know alright Jack, Aunty Peg was with her, I wasn't there we heard a thud went upstairs and she was out cold, nothing!!" Roxy snapped yelling back. "What do you care anyway!!" Roxy bitterly shouted defensively. "Of course I care Roxy I........!!" Jack mumbles. Danielle was not paying attention to the argument she sat clinging her knees as she rocked back and forth deep in thought. "You what Jack........ you love her!!" Roxy mocked laughing to herself. Hearing this snapped Danielle from her daydream. "I care about her, she's my business partner a friend!!" Jack whispered as he raced through the streets. Danielle sat back in her chair disappointed slightly, hearing that Jack hadn't admitted his love for Ronnie even though she knew he blatantly was, she could tell as the worry and hurt was so obvious on his face. Danielle's head felt like it was beating, viciously like a heart it was thumping hard and fast as hundreds of thoughts and worries passed through it.

Finally what seemed like forever, they had arrived at the hospital. Jack pulled his car up behind the hospital and Roxy and Danielle flew from the car not closing their doors properly. Jack got out shutting the door's properly, he watched as Roxy and Danielle chased Ronnie and the paramedics down the corridor. Jack kicked his wheel in frustration and then leant over his car resting his head on his hands. He couldn't lose her, she didn't want him but he wasn't going to stop loving her, he felt useless and not knowing what had happened and what was wrong with her fed his frustration more. "What are you doing here!!?" Phil grunted making Jack jump. "I just want to make sure she is ok!!" Jack mumbled. "Nah...Nah you're not wanted here, you're not welcome, now do yourself a favour and get lost!!" Phil chuckled. Jack sighed and got into his car slamming the door before rapidly driving off doing a wheel spin and leaving smoke behind him. Phil stood at the door laughing as he realised he had got to Jack.

The trolley raced down the corridor, doctors and nurses surrounded Ronnie as they hurried urgently along, until they reached the emergency room. The door flung open and then slammed shut as they entered leaving Danielle and Roxy out in the cold. "You can't go in there I will let you know what's going on once we know more!!" The nurse whispered before re-entering the room. Danielle turned to Roxy and broke down crying with agony, Roxy comforted her trying to be strong but she was just as petrified as Danielle, she held her tight wanting to feel that part of Ronnie, gripping her back whilst she cried as if her heart was being ripped from her chest.

Doctors rushed around, going in and out of the room, running numerous tests and procedures. "Right she is suffering from internal bleeding, she has lost a lot of blood, this lady she is very lucky!!" The doctor pointed out as he looked at his results. "She'll have to go for surgery right away!!" The doctor ordered, as he and a nurse took the brakes off the trolley and pushed it towards the door in a hurry. One nurse followed them out but stopped as she saw Roxy and Danielle. "Where are they taking her!!?" Danielle screamed. "Are you relative's of Miss Mitchell!?" The nurse asked as she approached them. "Yes....yes we are where are they taking her, what's wrong!!!?" Danielle continued to scream. "She has some internal bleeding, they are not sure where or what has caused it, but they have taken her down to surgery to repair it." The nurse whispered trying to calm Danielle. "Well, will she be ok!?" Danielle yelled. "She is in good hands the doctors are doing all they can!!" The nurse said. "IS SHE GOING TO BE OK!!?" Roxy cried. "If everything goes well then she is likely to make a speedy recovery!!" the nurse said reassuring the two blondes as they continued sobbing in an emotional state.

Back in Walford, Peggy was sat in the kitchen; she was shaking uncontrollably as she sat at the table clutching a glass of brandy. Danielle was right she kept thinking, she was supposed to be looking after Ronnie and she hadn't. Peggy couldn't live with herself if anything was to happen to Ronnie, she felt so guilty for not being there and keeping her eye on Ronnie. "Mum....mum what's up?" Phil whispered as he looked confused at his mother. "Hey love!!" Peggy smiled falsely. "I have been up there, but there is no sign of them anywhere I will try again later!!" Phil said as he put his hand on Peggy's shoulder. "I will never forgive myself if anything happens to that girl Phil, I should have been there!!" Peggy cried. "Mum...mum why don't I take you up there you can see her!!"Phil suggested. "No......no I can't....I can't face her I saw the look in her eyes, Danielle she won't want me there!!" Peggy snapped. "Oh come on mum she was upset, she didn't mean it!!" Phil whispered. "No... I can't not yet!!" Peggy uttered. "Well suit yourself I'm off to get fish and chips with Ben, you want any!!"Phil moaned as he walked off.

Across the road at Jack's flat, Jack sat on his sofa; there was a half empty bottle of Scotch on the coffee table. He slammed his glass down as he finished his drink and then refilled it. His mobile kept ringing none stop but it was only Max so he didn't answer it. Once it stopped his house phone began ringing continually but he didn't move. Jack just sat drowning his sorrows as he worried about losing Ronnie. Finally the phones stopped ringing and Jack appreciated the peace and quiet, until he jumped but the sudden sound of someone banging none stop at the door. "Hey Jack, it's me open up I know you're in there!!?" Max shouted through the letterbox as Jack tried to ignore him. "Jack mate come on, I heard about Ronnie, I just want to check you're alright!!" Max continued. Jack gradually got up staggering as he walked to the front door. "What do you care!!?" Jack uttered as he opened the door. "Oh nice to see you too!!" Max sarcastically commented. "So you going to let me in!!?" Max chuckled. Jack pulled the door open and stepped aside allowing Max to enter his flat. "Drinking's not really the answer is it bruv!!" Max said as he noticed the glass and now nearly empty bottle of scotch on the table. "Well it seemed to be doing the trick until you got here!!" Jack snapped. "Jack what's this all about, I thought you said you were just business partners!!?" Max asked. "Why are you so bothered, you were over ages ago, long before you slept with my wife and knocked up her sister!!" Max yelled. Jack grabbed Max by the shirt and pinned him up again the wall. "I don't just care... I love her Max!!" Jack screamed at Max letting him go. "Well what are you doing, sitting here; you should be at the hospital showing her that!!" Max yelled as he straightened out his clothes. "I can't they won't let me and........and she told me she doesn't want me!!" Jack cried. "Who cares what the Mitchell's think, Ronnie needs you to show her, so go on be a Branning and fight for her Jack, cause fighting is what we do best!!" Max encouraged Jack. "Yeah fighting with each other is what we are good at!!" Jack chuckled. "Well we will never learn!!" Max whispered patting his brother on the shoulder. "Go and sort yourself out, I'll drive you up there!!" Max ordered.

"Hey Danielle what's going on I came as soon as Uncle Charlie told me!!" Stacey yelled as she ran towards Roxy and Danielle. "Stace!!" Danielle cried. Stacey ran nearly knocking her over wrapping her arms around Danielle. Roxy stood looking lost but stroked Danielle's hair as she cried over Stacey. "Dan......Dan what's happened!?" Stacey eventually whispered. "She.....she is ok isn't she Dan!!" Stacey softly spoke. Stacey couldn't stand Ronnie, but if anything was to happen to her it would destroy Danielle, so she hoped Ronnie would be ok for Danielle's sake. "She's gone down for surgery, but they won't tell us anymore, she has internal bleeding!!" Danielle stuttered between sobs. "It's going to be ok, you hear me she is going to be ok!!" Stacey uttered as she looked over Danielle's shoulder looking at Roxy who mirrored her worried expression.

**_Hey up I know it is short and just left but I have to go to the club tonight and set up so I am just going to leave it here and at least give you something to keep you going Thanks for the great reviews best go only got ten minutes to get dressed and get going _**

**_Thank You Sarahxxxx_**


	25. Chapter 25

Danielle, Roxy and Stacey quickly moved out of the way as the nurses pushed Ronnie's bed back into the room. They looked at Ronnie as she went past; she was asleep, all pale and lifeless, just laying there lying there all alone. Danielle pulled away from Stacey and Roxy and walked straight to the door. "Hey sorry Miss you can't come in here!!" The nurse whispered as she turned Danielle away. Danielle didn't respond she just turned away and walked past Roxy and Stacey, before she sat down. Stacey and Roxy both rushed to her side to but Danielle didn't want them near her, they made her feel claustrophobic. She quickly stood up and walked back over to the door trying to watch through the tiny window. Roxy walked over behind her reaching out to hold Danielle's shoulders. Danielle flinched as Roxy touched her. "Don't.....Just Don't!!" Danielle snapped. Roxy ignored and attempted to comfort her niece once more. "No.......I mean it don't I don't deserve this!!!" Danielle cried. Roxy looked at her completely confused. "I caused this, I did this to her!!" Danielle screamed. Roxy quickly grabbed Danielle and turned her to face her. "Look, none of this is your fault, will you stop blaming yourself!!" Roxy shouted as she shook some sense into Danielle. "I did though I did this, if it wasn't for me she would be ok ...she'd be ok!!" Danielle cried. Stacey watched as her friend sobbed uncontrollable, she stood up and walked towards Roxy and Danielle. "Dan...If it wasn't for you Ronnie......she wouldn't be happy!!" Stacey whispered. "Yes she would, she'd be ok and she would be happy!!" Danielle yelled as she wrestled with Roxy. "No.......no she wouldn't.....she was dying inside before you came back for her, you are who she needs.....you are who will make her better........please she needs you Danielle make her better......make my sister better!!" Roxy said before breaking down in tears as she pulled Danielle in hard towards her.

"I'm going to get some coffee do you two want anything?" Stacey whispered as she interrupted Danielle and Roxy as they sat holding each other in silence. Roxy looked up and cleared her throat so she could speak. "Ermmm yeah can you make that three coffees please Stace!!" Roxy croaked. Stacey walked off down the corridor to the canteen. "Stacey!!" Max shouted as he raced down a corridor, Stacey sighed as she turned around. "What the hell are you doing here!!?" Stacey yelled as Max caught up with her. "Is she alright!!?" Max asked as he caught his breath. "I don't know, no one will tell Dan anything!!" Stacey whispered. "What are you doing here!!?" Stacey asked again. "I...brought Jack......he wants to.....see her!!" Max explained as he still struggled for breath. "Stacey!! STACEY!!!" Jack screamed as he skidded around the corner. Max and Stacey both turned around and watched as Jack ran desperately towards them. "Stacey, where is she? Where is Ronnie!!?" Jack yelled as he ran along. "I don't think, they'll appreciate it if you are there!!" Stacey whispered. "I haven't got time for this just tell me!!" Jack demanded. "No Danielle.....she won't want you there!!" Stacey snapped. "I don't care I have to see Ronnie!!" Jack screamed. "Stace come on, Jack he needs to see her!!" Max pleaded. "No Max, I am not going to tell you!!" Stacey snapped. "Please Stace, he loves her Stace!!" Max yelled back. "Ok...ok down the corridor turn left then follow the arrows to the emergency unit!!" Stacey caved in feeling instantly guilty for doing so. "Thanks Stacey." Jack whispered as he him and Max ran off. Max turned and smiled to Stacey to show his appreciation, she turned grabbing the coffee and slowly walked behind them as they disappeared in the distance.

"What is taking so long!!?" Roxy uttered under her breath. Roxy sat resting her jaw on Danielle's head, Danielle felt Roxy talk as her jaw moved against her head. "This is ridiculous!!" Roxy sighed. "Bloody NHS!!" She commented again. Danielle didn't move or acknowledge that Roxy had even spoken to her. "Just a sec, babe I'm off to get someone, this is bleeding stupid!!" Roxy huffed as she peeled Danielle away from her. Danielle sat up slightly and watched as Roxy rushed over to a nurse who was leaving a room just down the corridor. "Excuse me, sorry but I was hoping you could help us!!" Roxy politely spoke as she approached the nurse. "You see it's my sister, she's been back from surgery for ages now, and no one has told us what's happening, can we see her!?" Roxy whispered. "Ermm sorry Miss...!" The nurse uttered. "Miss Mitchell!!" Roxy told her. "Yeah Miss Mitchell, I am sorry but I will have to find out for you, if you could take a seat I will go and find out for you!!" The nurse explained, Roxy looked annoyed what kind of place was this if even the nurse's didn't have a clue what was going on around here, Roxy thought. "Yeah it's Ronnie...Ronnie Mitchell well Veronica actually!!" Roxy informed the nurse as she walked away.

Roxy turned to face Danielle and paused as she looked up the corridor. Jack and Max were both running towards her. Jack stopped seeing Roxy and turned to his brother. "Thanks Max, really I mean it Thank you!!" Jack whispered as he put his hand out. "Well that's what brother's are for mate!!" Max chuckled as he shook Jack's hand. "Good Luck!!" Max whispered as he turned and walked away. Jack turned around; Roxy was still stood looking at him disapprovingly. He looked over at Danielle, she sat there staring fixed on the door in front of her; she looked so lost, so hurt and alone. Jack gulped as he slowly walked forward. As Jack got closer, Roxy began walking toward the door. "What are you doing here!!?" Roxy yelled. "Please Rox, I just need to see her, make sure she's ok!!" Jack uttered. "No Jack....no!! Roxy screamed. "Please Roxy I love her!!" Jack blurted out shocking himself and Roxy. "Oh Jack, well you've outdone yourself there!!" Roxy snapped. "Roxy, it's always been Ronnie....I love Ronnie....its Ronnie I love!!" Jack whispered. "Yeah...yeah I heard you the first time, it's a shame Ronnie doesn't feel the same way!!" Roxy chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere not until I see her!!" Jack yelled at Roxy. Danielle sat up watching the two argue, she wanted them to stop, to shut up and just get along for Ronnie's sake. "Well we haven't even seen her yet, so you'll have a long wait!!" Roxy shouted back. "Right well I will wait here just like I did last time, I love her Roxy you can't stop me seeing her!!" Jack yelled. "What makes you think she'll want to see you anyway Jack, you've caused so much trouble!!" Roxy bitterly commented. "We'll it takes two to tango Roxy!!" He screamed as they stood in each other's faces continuing to scream. "Stop it!!!" Danielle cried. "Just stop it!!!" Danielle continued. Jack and Roxy both pause and looked over at Danielle, who burst out crying. Roxy rushed over to Danielle, she apologised and calmly shushed her as she stroked her niece's hair. Jack looked over and sighed as he lent up against the wall.

"Miss Mitchell, I have some information for you!!" The nurse smiled as Roxy and Danielle both looked up, Jack stood up straight and took his hands out of his pockets. "Miss Mitchell, has suffered from internal bleeding, the doctor's have managed to repair all the damages and she is now stable!!" The nurse whispered softly. "Is she going to be ok!!?" Danielle croaked. "Yes well if all goes well, your mum she should be fine." The nurse smiled. "Can we see her?" Roxy instantly interrupted. "Erm yes, the nurses are just making her comfortable so once their done you can go through." The nurse explained. "She is going to need a lot of looking after once she gets home." The nurse continued. "Yeah well we are here for her!!" Roxy snapped defensively. The nurse carried on explaining to them what was going on and how things would be different once Ronnie got home etc. Danielle looked up when the door creaked open and two nurses walked out. "You can go through when you're ready!!" one of the nurses whispered as they smiled at Danielle. Jack grabbed the door handle and pulled it open holding it for Danielle to enter. Danielle slowly approached the door and walked through she paused as she stood in the doorway looking over at her mother. Roxy walked in behind Danielle and turned to Jack. "You can go now Jack, you've seen her!!" Roxy uttered bitterly under breath, thinking Danielle hadn't heard. "No...No he can stay!!" Danielle whispered as she turned around. Roxy sighed and looked over at Jack, he smirk at her which annoyed her even more.

Danielle slowly approached Ronnie's bed scanning her mother as she moved. Ronnie was so beautiful, so peaceful lying there, even with the scar Ronnie was still the most beautiful person in Danielle's eyes and Jack's for that matter. Danielle gradually made her way to Ronnie's bedside, she gently sat beside her mother's side and wrapped her arms around her crying silently into her mother's chest. "Hey...hey be careful Danielle!!" Roxy whispered as she watched Danielle. "No...no she'll be ok Miss Mitchell, the surgery is much further down!!" The nurse reassured her hearing the concern in Roxy's voice. Roxy softly walked to Ronnie's side and sat down. "Hey...sis where back here again?" She chuckled to herself as she also cried. Jack stood at the foot of the bed, he wanted to be close to her, he wanted for her to walk up and be ok again but he stopped himself he didn't want to push his luck with Danielle.

Stacey meanwhile had returned to the corridor, there was no one there, she huffed as she stood there struggling to hold four coffees and a bag of Malteasers. Stacey backed into the door trying to open it but, you had to pull it not push it she sighed as she realised it was no use. She put the cups down over on a chair. "Hey can someone hold this bleeding door open for me a minute!!" Stacey said as she stuck her head around the door. Jack spun around and grabbed the door whilst Stacey shuffled in with the coffee. "Hey Dan... I got you a coffee!!" Stacey whispered as she placed the coffee on Ronnie's bedside table. Stacey passed a cup over Ronnie to Roxy and took one holding it out towards Jack. "What for me!!?" Jack questioned looking puzzled. "Yeah well do, you want it or not!!" Stacey snapped. "Yeah...yeah sure thanks!!" Jack whispered. "Well I saw you running about like a right idiot so thought you mind need a drink!!" Stacey explained. Jack took the coffee and walked back to the foot of the bed. "Come on babe, Stacey she has brought you a coffee!" Roxy whispered as she stroked Danielle's back. Danielle lifted her head from Ronnie's chest and looked down at Roxy. She sat up slightly taking her coffee from Roxy and sipping part of it quickly before handing it back and returning to hang onto Ronnie. Stacey stood behind Roxy peering over at Danielle, she was in such a state her eyes were bloodshot, her makeup had run down her face she was a nervous wreck and she wasn't going to move until Ronnie woke up.

Stacey's legs were beginning to hurt, she had been stood for ages she sighed as still nothing had happened no one had spoken and everyone just watched Ronnie and she lay still and asleep. "I think I'm going to make a move, I need to sort Mum out she'll be driving Gran crazy." Stacey disturbed the awkward silence. "Ok Stacey, thanks for coming yeah!!" Roxy smiled. "Hey Dan, I'm off now, I'll call to see you tomorrow if you like!!" Stacey whispered over to her, but Danielle just ignored her. Roxy smiled over t Roxy. "She'd like that!!" Roxy said to reassure Stacey. "OK well I'll see you later, let me know if you need anything." Stacey said as she walked out the room. Jack watched her as she left the room; he was quite shocked, Stacey being nice and gently was something he didn't see every day.

"Well I need to pee; I will be back in a tick!!" Roxy chuckled as she climbed from her chair. Roxy turned to Jack and pulled a disapproving look before walking off. Jack turned and walked out after her. "What is your problem!!?" Jack yelled after her as she walked down the corridor. "My problem is you Jack!!" Roxy shouted back. Roxy turned and stormed off, Jack ran after her and pulled her shoulder turning her to face him. "Why!?" Jack yelled. "Is it because I love Ronnie and not you Roxy is that what it is!?" Jack continued. Roxy wrestled from his grip and brushed off her shoulders. "No don't be stupid!!" Roxy uttered. "Well are you sure about!?" Jack yelled again. "Of course I am... you and me it was a horrible mistake; if it wasn't for Amy I would completely regret it!!" Roxy screamed. "Good because I love Ronnie, and I not going anywhere!!" Jack stated as he shouted back. "Ronnie doesn't want you though, she doesn't love you Jack!!" Roxy screamed. "Well maybe not, but I haven't stopped loving her over night and I won't stop caring about her I love her Roxy and being pushed away hasn't stopped me yet!!" Jack yelled. "Go ahead and make a fool of yourself Jack, because Ronnie, she doesn't need you!!" Roxy finished before turning away. "Yeah and she doesn't need you anymore does she!!"Jack blurted before even thinking. Roxy quickly spun on her feet and slapped Jack across the face, before storming off.

Jack turned and walked back into Ronnie's room. "Hey Danielle just me!!" He whispered as he entered the door. She turned around to face him, her eyes still bloodshot she looked absolutely exhausted. Jack smiled at her, "You mind if I take a seat!!" Jack asked as he approached the seat beside the bed. Danielle nodded allowing him to sit down. They both watched Ronnie in absolutely silence it was quite awkward as they both didn't know each other. "She always looks so peaceful, when she sleeps!!" Jack whispered trying to get Danielle to talk. "Yeah she does!!" Danielle uttered. "It's the one time I don't see her constantly thinking, making a list in her head!" Jack chuckled. "She looks so perfect when she sleeps." Danielle whispered. "Well she is perfect!!" Jack chuckled embarrassing himself slightly as Danielle looked at him smiling. "Yes.... yes she is!!" Danielle giggled slightly as Jack brushed Ronnie's hair away from her eyes. "She is sometimes a bit crazy but always perfect!!" Jack whispered. "I remember when I first met her, I drove over a drain as she was running along, she got soaked, she was so mad and Ronnie being Ronnie came over and had a right go at me, she threatened to slash my tyres and smash my headlights, I just laughed which resulted in Ronnie throwing water all over me. Jack laughed as he explained. Danielle giggled once she began to relax.

Roxy disturbed the two of them as she entered the room. Jack looked over at Roxy and realised she was annoyed. After bonding with Danielle, he felt he had got somewhere he didn't need to have another barmy with Roxy. "Ermm I am going to get something to eat, does anyone want anything." Jack asked as he got up. "I'll be alright thanks!!" Danielle uttered. Jack walked over to the door standing beside Roxy. "She's a good kid isn't she!!?" He whispered as they both looked over at Danielle. "Don't Jack!!" Roxy gritted her teeth uttering the words. "I'm sorry Rox, about earlier, I went too far!!" Jack tried to apologise. "Whatever, just go...go and get your food!!" Roxy ordered him away.

"Don't be so hard on him, he loves her you know it can't be easy for him." Danielle whispered sticking up for Jack. Roxy looked at her niece confused, why was she sticking up for the one man that Ronnie loved that hurt her. "He is getting off lightly if you ask me." Roxy uttered. "Well just leave it yeah; mum...she doesn't need all this." Danielle whispered. Roxy sat down beside Ronnie's bed and took her sister's hand clinging onto it tightly.

Danielle and gently nodded off to sleep, she was delicately wrapped around Ronnie with her head placed softly on her mother's chest. Roxy was asleep in her chair; she was drooling slightly to her left which kept making Jack laugh as he stood watching over Ronnie. Suddenly Ronnie's eyes flickered "Danielle! Danielle! Danielle BABY!!! She screamed. Danielle instantly woke up and looked up at her mother. Ronnie smiled as she saw Danielle in her view. "Hey shush, shush!!" Roxy whispered as she stroked Ronnie's arm. "Mum....mum are you ok!!" Danielle Stuttered. Jack watched from the side of the bed, he didn't want to intrude. "Ron...you're in hospital, you passed out!" Roxy explained what had happened to Ronnie. Ronnie looked confused and scared, she placed her arms softly around Danielle. "I'm so glad you're ok, I have missed you!!" Danielle cried as she nuzzled Ronnie. "I'll go get a doctor." Jack uttered showing his presence there to Ronnie. "Jack!!" Ronnie uttered sounding puzzled. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I just wanted to see that you were ok!!" Jack whispered awkwardly as he left to get a doctor. Roxy's eyes burned the back of the door as she watched him leave, she hated that he had got a reaction out of Ronnie.

"She missed you so much, she never stopped crying." Roxy whispered trying not to wake Danielle as she lay asleep across Ronnie. "She needs you Ronnie; we need you so I have decided I am moving in with you and Danielle!!" Roxy ordered. "No...no we will be fine!!" Ronnie sighed. "No you don't have a choice I am moving in just until you get better again." Roxy demanded. "Ok...ok whatever you want Rox." Ronnie agreed doing as she was told. "Well I'm going to go, get some proper sleep and check on Amy." Roxy explained. "Where is Amy?" Ronnie asked. "She's with Phil and Aunty Peg." Roxy laughed. "Oh I see." Ronnie uttered, where was Aunty Peg, Ronnie thought to herself why hadn't she been to see her yet. "Ok well send Aunty Peg my love, wont you and kiss Amy for me." Ronnie chuckled as Roxy left.

Ronnie was excited to be all alone with her little girl again, she loved it when it was just her and Danielle and they could just lay there together. It was quiet now perfect Roxy had gone and Jack had gone not long after the Doctor had been around, she wondered what he wanted he obviously wanted to talk to her, but it wasn't the right time. Ronnie shuffled slightly trying to get comfortable. Danielle stirred slightly and woke up. "Hey baby, you ok sweetheart, I didn't wake you did I?" Ronnie gently whispered. "No..no I wasn't properly asleep anyway." Danielle chuckled. "I missed you so much mum, I don't want to lose you again, I'll miss you too much." Danielle chuckled. "I missed you too so much, I dreamt about you, you and me." Ronnie explained. "What really what about!" Danielle giggled. "Yeah you were just young we were in the garden playing, singing nursery rhythms, she kept getting the words wrong and giggling at my singing." Ronnie chuckled. "Sounds perfect!!" Danielle whispered as she snuggled up to Ronnie. "It was but the really thing it's always better!" Ronnie smiled kissing her daughters head.


	26. Chapter 26

"Good morning you!!" Ronnie smiled as Danielle yawned. "Did you sleep ok, you look tired!!"Ronnie whispered. Danielle smiled and cuddled up tighter towards Ronnie. "Yeah I slept fine, just haven't had much sleep the last few days." Danielle uttered sleepily. "Well I was thinking maybe, you could go back to the flat today and get some sleep, you could have a nice bath and get a change of clothes, Aunty Rox wants to cook you some dinner and then you can come back and see me later." Ronnie suggested. "No I am ok, I'll stay here with you, you will be bored otherwise and Aunty Roxy's cooking isn't great so I have heard." Danielle quickly replied. "Danielle I'll be fine for a couple of hours, anyway Aunty Rox, wants to spend some time with you, make sure your ok she's worried you're not looking after yourself." Ronnie said concerned. "I'm fine what is she talking about, I'm fine!!" Danielle chuckled to herself quite hurt by the suggestion. "Yeah I know you are sweetheart, but just to reassure her will you just put her mind at rest, cause otherwise she will only just go on and on about it!" Ronnie giggled trying to persuade Danielle. "Alright then I'll go in a bit, I just want to sit here for a while longer." Danielle sighed yawning as she rested her head on Ronnie's chest.

About an hour or so later, Danielle had got up and was walking around Ronnie's bed picking up her stuff and placing it in her bag as Ronnie spoke to her, Danielle was not impressed, she didn't really want to leave but realised she had to, Ronnie could sense her unhappiness and was trying to lift her from her sulky mood. "Hey hey don't look like that, it will only be for a few hours I will probably be asleep anyway once the doctor has been around." Ronnie tried to chuckle knowing full well Danielle wasn't buying it. "I tell you what why don't you go home and have a nice bath pop in and see Aunty Peg and Rox just so they know your ok and then come back with some of that chocolate cake you like so much." Ronnie suggested. "Then you and me can snuggle up, watch some tele and scoff cake all afternoon." Ronnie whispered making Danielle finally smile and giggle. "Ok but we will have to have milk as well!" Danielle joked as she put the last of her things into her bag. "Yeah whatever you want sweetheart!" Ronnie smiled.

"Ok well I had best go, the quicker I get this over and done with the better!!" Danielle joked sighing slightly. Ronnie laughed "What are you laughing at, you know what their all like, they haven't stopped fussing over me since, they found out!!" Danielle chuckled at her mother. "Yeah but that's cause your family now, you've been though a lot their just worried about you."Ronnie whispered. "Yeah I know and I like it, but sometimes it's all too much and I'd rather just stay here with you!!" Danielle smiled as she sat beside Ronnie. "I know, you think its bad now wait until I get out of here, they'll be coming at us from all angles." Ronnie joked hugging Danielle who giggled at her. "Yeah we can keep each other sane with milk and chocolate cake." Danielle laughed as did Ronnie. "Right well I better go, I don't want Aunty Roxy on my back and besides I think I could do with a shower." Danielle chuckled lifting her arm to smell her arm pit. "Oh well I wasn't going to say anything but..." Ronnie laughed. "ha ha very funny!!" Danielle giggled. "Yeah I thought it was!" Ronnie continued to laugh. "Oh sweetheart before you go, please could you check on Aunty Peg, make sure she's ok I haven't seen her since I ended up in here and that's not like Aunty Peg." Ronnie whispered. "Yeah sure I will I aspect she has just been busy that's all." Danielle commented noticing Ronnie's slight concern. "Best go get my bus; do you need me to get you anything?" Danielle asked as she got up off the bed. "No I think I will be ok, maybe just some more pyjamas oh and could you get Rox to wash those for me, there's some bits in that bag over there." Ronnie chuckled. Danielle picked up everything and stood smiling at her mother. "OK well I am off, you best get some rest, because you and me have got cake to eat later." Danielle giggled. "Yeah I will, come here and give me a hug before you go." Ronnie chuckled. Danielle stood be Ronnie's side and then lent over hugging her and then tightly kissing her on the cheek. As she pulled away Ronnie gently grabbed her face and firmly kissed both of Danielle's cheeks and then her lips making Danielle laugh. "Miss you already." Ronnie giggled trying to make Danielle relax a bit, she could sense that she was tense and was worried about leaving Ronnie. "Send Roxy and Amy my love and tell her to come and visit soon." Ronnie whispered. Danielle turned and smiled falsely at her mother who immediately knew that Danielle was finding it really hard to leave her. "Go on sweetheart go and hurry back, I'm looking forward to that chocolate cake!!" Ronnie joked finally making Danielle laugh. "OK will do I'll be as soon as I can promise." Danielle whispered as she left the room closing the door behind her. Ronnie sat back and stared at the wall, very quickly falling asleep as the tiredness overpowered her.

Danielle arrived back in the square; people stared at her as she walked through the market. She was looking a state if she was honest, her hair was greasy and a mess she hadn't brushed it in three days and she hadn't showered or washed either not since Ronnie had been rushed in to hospital. I must look horrendous Danielle thought as she ruffled her hair. She lifted her hood up over her head and looked down marching off towards the flat. "Hey watch it!!" Stacey yelled as Danielle barged into her. "Oh I'm sorry!!" Danielle whimpered looking up. "Ooh Dan it's you, you alright." Stacey realises as she looked up. "Yeah... yeah I'm fine sorry but I've got to go." Danielle uttered as she hurried off. Stacey watched looking slightly confused. She turned shouting at Mo. "NAN Look after the stall five minutes." Stacey shouts as she threw her money bag at Mo and raced after Danielle. As Danielle crossed through the square past Arthur's bench, she stopped when she saw Peggy sat there daydreaming. "Aunty Peg!!" Danielle whispered. "Aunty Peg you ok?" Danielle continued as she sat beside her. "Aunty Peg is everything ok!!" She repeated raising her voice slightly. Peggy jumped as she was finally snapped from her trance. "Hey sorry Danielle I was just thinking, how are you?" Peggy stuttered, she was scared of what Danielle might say. "Yeah I'm fine, what about you what are you doing out here in the cold Aunty Peg?" Danielle whispered not changing the subject. "Mum's been asking after you?" Danielle explained. "Really why?" Peggy snapped confusing Danielle slightly. "Because she cares about you and she's worried you haven't been to see her." Danielle continued. "Well I don't know it's probably not a good idea." Peggy uttered. "What why!!?" Danielle asked. "Well look what I did last time I was with her!!" Peggy whispered. "Aunty Peg, you can't blame yourself, she was sick it could have happened at any moment you were just unlucky." Danielle explained trying to reassure Peggy. "Well that's not what you think, not really you said so yourself." Peggy snapped. Danielle looked around slightly frustrated that she wasn't getting through to Peggy. Stacey ran around to the gate and paused watching from the gate as Danielle sat beside Peggy. Stacey smiled as Danielle looked up and rolled her eyes at her smiling also. "I was upset, you shouldn't listen to me and beside mum is fine now, she really wants to see you, you know!" Danielle chuckled nudging Peggy who giggled. "Why don't you go see her now, she is on her own at the moment and it will give me a chance to see Aunty Roxy." Danielle smiled. "Are you sure she won't mind?" Peggy nervously asked. "Oh course not, she wants you to go, she asked me to tell you, she misses you Aunty Peg." Danielle giggled. "Oh well when you put it like that, then I don't have anything to lose." Peggy squealed. "Right well you had best hurry, she's demanding chocolate cake for later I don't want to keep her waiting too long." Danielle laughed as the two stood up from the bench. "I will go straight away; Phil can drop me before he goes to some auction." Peggy chuckled. Danielle stood up and grabbed her bags from the floor. Peggy turned to her and looked up to her smiling. "Thank you sweetheart!" Peggy giggled. "What for?" Danielle smiled. "For making me see sense." Peggy whispered as she winked at Danielle. "Well we're family now." Danielle chuckled. "Yes we sure are darling, us Mitchells we stick together don't we." Peggy stood up proudly looking at Danielle. "Yeah Aunty Peg we do." Danielle giggled. "Well I had best get off, I'll take her some grapes and FLOWERS I'll get her flowers!" Peggy squealed as she quickly hugged Danielle and hurried off.

Danielle turned watching her race past Stacey who stood giggling at the gate, Danielle laughed as Stacey approached her pulling a puzzled face. "Hey well I'm glad someone's cheered her up she's been a right miserable cow since Ronnie's been you know." Stacey joked. "Oi thats my great Aunt Peggy you're talking about." Danielle laughed as she nudged Stacey. "Yeah well keep that to yourself, cause that sounded more offensive." Stacey giggled as did Danielle. "So how have you been?" Stacey interrupted the giggling. "How's Ronnie, how's your mum?" Stacey continued. "Yeah well she is getting better, but she's a long way off fine at the moment and me well I am ok." Danielle explained. "Yeah I kind of tell, the state of your hair Dan and your eye's have you even been sleeping."Stacey chuckled as they approached the flat. "Yeah, yeah it's just you know how it's been." Danielle laughed as they walked into the cold, dark flat. "God it's freezing in here, has Ronnie not been paying her heating bills or something." Stacey laughed as she rubbed her arms warm. "It's on a timer, Stace." Danielle pointed out. "Yeah well I am going to put the kettle on and you can sort your timer out."Stacey ordered as she marched through to the kitchen. Danielle sighed as she looked through the cupboard for the timer. "Ha ha sorted, here it is give it a few minutes to warm up Stace.!!" Danielle shouted through to the kitchen. Danielle collected the post off the mat and walked into the kitchen placing it on the table. "Hey Dan you got any milk in?" Stacey shouted but laughed as she realised Danielle was right behind her. "I don't know probably not fresh." Danielle answered opening the fridge door and grabbing the milk. She turned away as she sniffed it quickly pouring it down the sink. "I take it that's a no then." Stacey laughed as she watched the milk disappear down the drain. "Yeah, I best go get some more." Danielle whispered as she threw the carton in the bin. "No Dan, I'll do that why don't you get a shower and I'll get the milk." Stacey suggested she could tell Danielle was exhausted and needed to just relax for awhile. "No your ok I'll go."Danielle yawned. "Dan just let me go ok; you stay here and sort yourself out." Stacey ordered. "Ok if you insist." Danielle gave in. Stacey turned and walked down the hallway towards the door. "Hey Stacey wait you'll need these!!"Danielle yelled as she threw the flat keys at Stacey. "Cheers see you in a tick." Stacey yelled back as she slammed the door.

Danielle slowly lowered herself into the bath and closed her eyes as the bubbles surrounded her. "Hey Dan, I'm back it was well busy in the shop old boy Patrick is rushed off his feet."Stacey shouted from the kitchen. "Just seen Roxy, she said to pop over later before you go back to the hospital." Stacey continued. "Yeah I will do, what kind of mood was she in."Danielle called out. "Erm don't know its Roxy." Stacey yelled. "Can I come in I got you a coffee." Stacey asked as she stood behind the door. "Yeah!" Danielle whispered as she looked down to make sure the bubbles were covering her. "Here you go Dan, seems like ages since we have sat down and chatted with a cuppa." Stacey stated as she sat on the toilet sit. "Yeah I know Stace, look I'm sorry about that I haven't been the best of friends lately have I." Danielle uttered as she sipped her coffee. "Look Dan, you've had a lot on I understand ok, you have had a lot to deal with, as long as you're happy and you and me are still friends then we don't need to worry about the rest do we." Stacey whispered. Danielle was quite shocked at her friend, her behaviour towards it all had changed she really didn't understand Stacey at times she thought. "Thanks Stacey, but really are you ok with all of this." Danielle asked feeling unsure. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Stacey asked defensively. "Oh just wondering, cause I haven't seen much of you have I and with moving out and living with Ronnie that's all." Danielle nervously explained. "Yeah well Ronnie, she isn't that bad is she and well she was hurt, wasn't she." Stacey tried to make excuses showing that she wasn't that bothered but made it more obvious to Danielle as she tried to hide it. "Yeah and thank you Stacey, you know for everything, for putting me up, giving me a job and for being my best friend." Danielle smiled up at Stacey who giggled at her for saying it out loud. "Likewise Dan." Stacey simply said before sipping her drink. "Hey so when's Ronnie coming home, do you know yet?" Stacey asked changing the subject. "Erm no one has said anything yet, but hopefully soon, it's driving her crazy in there, she just wants to be at home you know, familiar surrounding and all that." Danielle explained. The two carried on catching up before Stacey realised what the time was. "Oh god Dan, I'm sorry but Nan she is going to kill me, I have been gone ages." Stacey laughed as she walked to the door. "Alright send everyone my love, and Stacey will meet up soon yeah." Danielle called after her and she raced to the front door. "Yeah will do." Stacey yelled slamming the door behind her. Danielle sighed relaxing back into the bath water, but very quickly realised that the water was freezing. She shuddered as she got out and wrapped herself in a big warm towel. She smiled as she snuggled into it smelling Ronnie all over again.

Danielle hurried to her room and got changed she put on one of Ronnie's hoodies and a pair of jeans, looking very casual but at least clean and tidy. She put on some boots and grabbed Ronnie's coat before hurrying out of the door. She did have her own clothes but wearing Ronnie's kept her scent lingering around her and Danielle wanted that, she needed it not being with Ronnie was seeming harder than she could have imagined, having her scent surrounding her made her feel safe and protected.

"Jack just go away, you're not seeing her, not today not ever!!!" Roxy screamed from her bedroom window down to him as he stood in the room looking up at her. "Roxy you can't do this, she's all I've got, she needs me Rox, and I need her." Jack pleaded absolutely heartbroken as Roxy humiliated him on the doorstep. Danielle ran over beside him looking up in horror. "Hey hey what's going on Roxy?" She yelled. "Hey Danielle, I 'm just telling Jack here to do one." Roxy chuckled slamming the window shut before turning and closing the curtains. Danielle looked to the Vic door; Christian was stood there like a bouncer but smiled at her when she looked at him. Danielle smiled back and then turned away looking over at Jack who sat on the pavement looking up at the window. Tears filled his eyes and he lowered his face into his hands as he sat there. Danielle slowly walked beside him placed her hand on his shoulder. "Jack what's going on?" Danielle whispered. "She won't let me see her she won't let me see Amy." Jack yelled. "We had an argument and now she won't let me see her." Jack continued. "Jack just give her time, you know what Roxy's like, she doesn't think?" Danielle said only saying it because it was what Ronnie had told her. "She will come around she's just upset, Mum's always arguing with her and look they still get on." Danielle continued to explain. Jack looked up the mention of Ronnie had snapped him out of it. "Yeah your right, I'll talk to Roxy later." Jack whispered. Danielle Smiled "Right well see you later." Danielle chuckled trying to get away. "Hey Danielle wait a sec." Jack yelled after her. "Ronnie, your mum is she ok?" Jack continued. Danielle turned to face him. "Yeah she is getting better, but you'd know that if she went to see her." Danielle cheekily made a dig. "Yeah well I am not sure she'd want to see me." Jack Whispered him and Danielle were both surprised at how open he was with Danielle, he was exactly how he was with Ronnie, more open and straight. "Well you'll never know will you." Danielle chuckled. "I can't just turn up can I?" Jack uttered. "Take some paperwork for the club or something." Danielle suggested, she knew full well Ronnie would see right through his motives for seeing her but she would also be annoyed if he didn't go. "Well I have a few cheques she needs to sign and I have things to update her on."Jack said trying to persuade himself. "Well maybe you could visit her later." Danielle suggested. "Yeah I will do, but don't tell her I'm coming, will you."Jack whispered. Danielle nodded and then smiled. "Danielle look if you every need anything, any help with Ronnie or anything just come and knock on my door, I mean it I 'm not just saying it to win bonus points with Ronnie ok." Jack explained. "Yeah I know, look I got to go Jack see you later maybe." Danielle uttered as she turned into the Vic past Christian.

"Hey you, how've you been, every time I have been to visit Ron, you've been unconscious." Roxy chuckled as she hugged Danielle. "Hey Rox what was that all about with Jack?" Danielle asked. "Oh him, just Jack being Jack, nothing to worry about." Roxy lied as she gently walked her and Danielle through to the back. "So how are you, is Ron ok? Roxy asked as they walked up the stairs into the kitchen. "Yeah I'm fine and Mum she is doing really well, but they still haven't said when she can come home." Danielle sighed. "Oh well I am sure they will discharge her any day now and when they do we will all be here for her." Roxy chuckled rubbing Danielle's shoulder. "I'm glad you're here anyway I was hoping I could borrow your keys this afternoon and I could move some of my stuff into your place." Roxy suggested. "Errrm well I need to go back and get a few things and move my stuff into Mum's room but yeah that's fine."Danielle reluctantly whispered as she looked down at her keys. The flat was the one place where it was just her and Ronnie but with Roxy moving in this was all going to change. Danielle and Roxy continued to talk about Ronnie and how Roxy was going to be a hundred percent dedicated to looking after her sister. Which Danielle actually believed, she felt Roxy meant it but showing it was still something Danielle was waiting for.

"Thanks for the lunch it was lovely."Danielle smiled as she stood up from the table. "You're welcome sweetheart." Roxy giggled as Danielle praised her. "Well I am just going to nip home and get mum's stuff I'll move my things for you and then before I go back to the hospital I'll drop the keys in." Danielle explained. "OK darling see you in a bit." Roxy chuckled as she hugged Danielle goodbye.

Danielle quickly ran out through the Vic and over to the flat. She wanted to be back with Ronnie as soon as possible now she was missing her, constantly wondering what she was doing; if she was ok she just wanted to be back with her. Danielle ran to her room and cleared all her draws and emptied her wardrobe throwing her clothes on Ronnie's bed, she then grabbed the rest of her things dumping them on the floor in her mother's room. She hurried into the kitchen and loaded the washer with Ronnie's stuff and set it off before getting her mother some fresh clothes and pyjamas. Danielle marched to the door and then quickly turned she ran back into Ronnie's room and picked her teddy bear Digby up from the floor. Danielle smiled and then ran out of the door.

Over at the hospital Ronnie was still asleep, she wasn't in a deep sleep though and once Peggy had barged in and sat down rummaging in her bag Ronnie was defiantly awake. "Hey Aunty Peg." Ronnie whispered making Peggy jump. "Oh dear you scared me half to death!" Peggy joked as she continued shaking slightly. Ronnie giggled but looked concerned wondering what was really bothering Peggy. "Oh sorry Aunty Peg, what brings you here to visit me anyway, I was thinking I'd done something wrong." Ronnie chuckled. "Oh no dear, it was just me being daft and that girl of yours she gave me no choice." Peggy squealed. "Oh how is she, has she been to see you?" Ronnie giggled at the mention of her little girl. "Yeah I saw her earlier in the square; she was going to the flat so she might look a bit better when you next see her." Peggy chuckled. "She is a very wise girl, your daughter." Peggy continued. "Just like you at that age." Peggy squealed. "Yeah well she's been through a lot she's had to grow up fast the last couple of years." Ronnie uttered. "So what have you been up to how come I haven't seen you up here earlier?" Ronnie asked looking at Peggy waiting for a reply. Peggy delayed slightly her eyes pointing away from Ronnie. "Well you know what it's like it's been busy at the Vic and all." Peggy tried to fob off Ronnie but it never did work. "Aunty Peg, is this to do with what Danielle said, she told me she might have upset you." Ronnie whispered. Peggy turned to face Ronnie. "Yeah but she was right Ronnie, I shouldn't have left you should I, I was meant to be there for you and look what happened." Peggy explained. "Yeah but it was only a matter of time before I collapsed it wasn't your fault like I said to Danielle I was ill and you couldn't have known that." Ronnie chuckled making Peggy smile at her. "Yeah well I know that now but I've been feeling awful the last couple of days that's why I didn't come to see you."Peggy squealed. "Come here you!!" Ronnie laughed hugging Peggy. The two of them carried on talking mainly about Danielle, but also about the future and what was going to happen once Ronnie finally came home.

Meanwhile back at the square Danielle was frantically searching for chocolate cake. She went into the shop and got some milk but there was no chocolate cake, so she ran over to the cafe but there was no cake there neither. Danielle sighed and stood there for a moment composing herself, the one thing she needed and she couldn't get it for Ronnie she was so frustrated with herself, it was only cake but it meant so much for her to get it for Ronnie. Jack sat at the back of the cafe and watched Danielle as she stormed out slamming the door. He quickly jumped up and ran off after her. He tried to catch up with her but slowed when Danielle suddenly bumped in Roxy at the side of the Vic. "Hey Aunty Rox, here's the keys I've put the heating on but there is no food or anything in, I can go if you want and get some but I would like to get back to mum." Danielle said hoping she could just go. "Yeah that's fine I'll get some stuff in, go on you go and Danielle tell her I love her I'll come see her tomorrow!!!" Roxy shouted back to her as she crossed the road carrying Amy towards the flat. Danielle smiled and turned bumping straight into Jack. "Oh sorry I'm always bumping into people." Danielle laughed as she looked up. "No worries anyway are you ok I saw you in the cafe and I...." Jack asked not knowing what to expect. "You thought you'd return the favour for this morning." Danielle joked. "Yeah something like that." Jack chuckled. "Well I'm fine honestly; I was just annoyed because I couldn't find any chocolate cake and mum she asked for some." Danielle laughed at herself once she had said it Jack joined in too. "I know it's silly but we were going to eat chocolate cake and watch tele this afternoon, but we'll just have to do without I guess." Danielle giggled. "She's moved on from chips and curry sauce then she used to love watching tele and eating chips and curry sauce." Jack chuckled as he thought back. "I tell you what why don't I drive to the hospital and on the way we can pop to the supermarket see what they have there." Jack suggested hoping Danielle would allow him to help her. "Errm no I don't want to put you to any trouble." Danielle whispered. "Don't be daft its fine, I've got some business down that way to sort out anyway and once I have finished with that I'll drop in on Ronnie on my way home." Jack explained as he persuaded Danielle. "Well ok as long as you're sure." Danielle utter gently. "Yeah I am, come on my car's down by the club!" Jack chuckled as he softly placed a hand on Danielle's back as they walked towards the club.

"Hey no put that away, I insist I want to pay for this ok, think of it as my way of saying thank you for this morning." Jack insisted laughing as he pushed Danielle's hand back towards her purse. "Yeah but you paid back the favour bringing me here." Danielle giggled. "Oh too late already paid for." Jack laughed grabbing the bags and walking away from the counter. "You're just like your mum you are, she never likes too many surprises and doesn't like me looking after her too much, and you're independent and stubborn just like Ronnie." Jack chuckled as they approached his car. "Well it's all in the genes I guess and they are good genes." Danielle giggled as she sat down in the comfy car. "Yeah well you and Ronnie you were blessed Phil however he's got that whole bald thing going on and that thing he does with his eye like a nervous twinge." Jack joked Danielle burst out laughing. "No he doesn't well I don't know actually I haven't seen him much but I promise I will look out for it next time I see him." Danielle joked continuing to laugh out loud as did Jack. "Right well here you are young lady; you have arrived at your destination." Jack said in a stupid voice as he pulled up in the hospital car park. "Thank you very much for the lift and the cake and for cheering me up." Danielle chuckled as she opened the door. "You're welcome, I promise I'll be there to see Ron later, don't tell her I'm coming though cause she'll be thinking about it too much." Jack said as Danielle got out of the car. "Ok then, thanks bye." Danielle giggled agreeing with him, he knew Ronnie so well, too well sometimes. Danielle walked over to the door and turned Jack was sat in the car watching her in, she smiled and waved and he tooted waving back as he drove past.

Danielle turned smiling as she hurried down the corridors she was loaded with so many bags. She backed into the door opening it, she turned smiling as Ronnie lay asleep and Peggy sat up smiling at her. Danielle mouthed hello to Peggy as she quietly tiptoed around the bed, placing the bags on the floor. Peggy stood up and grabbed her coat. "I'm going to get off, I have to get Ben from school and cook him his dinner." Peggy whispered. "Ok you, sure you don't have to leave on my account." Danielle uttered gently. "Yeah she's waiting for you anyway and you have been gone all morning I'll come see her tomorrow again ok." Peggy whispered as she walked toward the door. "Ok can you check on Aunty Rox and make sure she isn't wrecking the flat." Danielle grinned as Peggy chuckled. "Yeah well I will try my best love." Peggy squealed as she left the room smiling back at Danielle.

Danielle sighed happily as she looked at Ronnie, she slowly approached Ronnie's side and then looked down at the bags, thinking of the cake she had rushed around getting, but none of that mattered as long as her and Ronnie were there together chocolate cake and milk it didn't matter. Danielle sat at Ronnie's side smiling at her, she giggled as Ronnie smiled too and then she giggled as well opening her eyes. "Hello how long have you been pretending to sleep?" Danielle joked giggling still. "Well I have been pretending for awhile just before Aunty Peg left, I heard you mention Roxy and Aunty Peg she was laughing but not very quietly!!" Ronnie chuckled before winking at Danielle. "Well she has gone now and it's just you and me as planned and look here I have cake I have loads and loads of cake and milk I have milk." Danielle explained over excitedly as she grabbed the bag and placed it on Ronnie's lap. Ronnie laughed as Danielle poured them both some milk. "Oh gosh you weren't joking when you said you had loads of cake were you!!" Ronnie chuckled as she opened the bag. "I'll go and ask for some plates a minute."Danielle whispered. Ronnie sat herself up in bed and waited for Danielle to return.

"I have plates, they weren't too happy about it but once I mentioned chocolate cake the nurses they understood me." Danielle grinned as she ran around the bed and gently jumped up next to Ronnie. Danielle took the cake and separated it messily using her hands. Ronnie laughed as her daughter licked her fingers clean. Ronnie took the remote and turned on the TV, the two of them sat there completely content as they scoffed chocolate cake and drank milk. "This cake is good sweetheart where did you get it from?" Ronnie asked as she finished it off. "We...err I got it from the shop." Danielle tried to cover it up. "WE!!" Ronnie quickly commented. "Yeah well Jack he gave me a lift and there was no cake left anywhere in Walford so he offered to take me I'm sorry are you mad." Danielle whispered. "No darling of course I'm not mad, but Jack how did that happen." Ronnie giggled. "Well I got all upset because I couldn't find any cake and he saw me that's all and he gave me a lift and that's how come we ended up with such great cake." Ronnie and Danielle both looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Oh lovely story sweetheart, was he ok I mean was he nice to you?" Ronnie asked not wanting to seem like she cares for him, But Danielle wasn't stupid and saw right through it. "Yeah he was nice; he is actually quite funny isn't he!" Danielle replied. "Yeah Jack he is ermm yeah well Jack is Jack." Ronnie said not really making much sense as she was obviously thinking about him. "Did he say anything about the club is it ok?" Ronnie tried to kind of redirect the subject. "No he didn't, said he has been really busy though." Danielle whispered. "Oh Roxy sends her love, she told me to tell you that she loves you and that she is coming to see you tomorrow." Danielle giggled changing the subject for Ronnie. "Oh great it will be nice to see her, how is she?" Ronnie smiled asking Danielle. "Yeah well she's good she is moving her stuff into ours today which I am a bit nervous about but I left her the keys anyway." Danielle explained. "Well its Roxy so you're bound to worry she can be a liability when she wants to be!" Ronnie giggled as did Danielle. "I brought you this."Danielle whispered as she leant down picking up her teddy bear from her bag. "Hey it's Digby." Ronnie squealed as Danielle cuddled up to him. Ronnie snuggled down into her bed she tightly wrapped her arms around Danielle and the two lay peacefully in bed watching the TV once more.

Danielle had drifted into a very deep sleep, the doctors had been around and checked Ronnie, they told her another day or two and she was probably well enough to go home. Ronnie sat in the silence she watched peacefully as Danielle slept. Every now and again Danielle would tighten her grip slightly around Ronnie, making her feel so much more secure. Ronnie turned her head slightly she could hear talking coming from outside, she was positive it was Jack's voice she could hear. Who was he talking to she wondered. As the door was pushed open Ronnie returned to watch Danielle. The conversation continued outside and Ronnie tried to hear what was being said. "Yeah I'm sorry I forgot, I'll switch it off ok look doing it now." Jack uttered as he walked in. "Yes well do, or else I will have to have you removed from the building." The person from outside snapped before heading off. "What a joke." Jack uttered under his breath chuckling as he entered the room. "Getting yourself in to trouble already are we Mr Branning?" Ronnie joked smiling up at him as he walked to the foot of the bed. Jack was both shocked and confused by Ronnie's reaction he wasn't expecting it to be that easy but smiled anyway.

**_Hey sorry for not updating for a while have been exhausted work has been a beast lately anyhow I hope you like it thanks for the great reviews cheers Sarxx_**


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey Ron, so how've you been?" Jack nervously whispered as he sat beside Ronnie's bed. "Well not too great it would seem, but we're getting there." Ronnie chuckled. "Yeah a bit of a stupid question really, so have they said when you might be coming home?" Jack smiled as he watched Ronnie played with Danielle's hair. "They said maybe another day or two; they still have test and that to do." Ronnie explained. "Well that's good news." Jack awkwardly commented, Ronnie smiled to herself she quite enjoyed making him squirm a bit. Danielle was slowly waking up she could hear muffled talking and decided to keep her eyes shut for a little while longer before she woke up and interrupted. "So how's the club has there been any problems?" Ronnie asked Jack who looked at her slightly confused. "Danielle said you've been really busy so the club is everything ok." Ronnie asked again. "Errr yeah, yeah its fine we've had some busy nights lately but nothing I can't handle." Jack chuckled relaxing a little. Ronnie caught Jack looking down at Danielle she smiled and giggled slightly at him. "Thank you for helping her earlier!" Ronnie quietly laughed. "Helping her with what?" Jack asked. "For dropping her back and helping her find some cake." Ronnie giggled as did Jack. Danielle was smiling inside as she listened to her mother and Jack. "Yeah well anyone would have done the same thing, chocolate cake it's a necessity." Jack joked making Ronnie giggle more. "Is that right!!" Ronnie chuckled. "Yes...yes it is actually."Jack continued. Danielle coughed slightly to show her presence and then opened her eyes, wiping them as she sat up. She smiled up at Ronnie and then at Jack. "Hey Jack, have you been here long?" Danielle whispered sleepily. "No not long, you ok did you enjoy your cake?"Jack smiled reminding her of it. "Err yes it was very satisfactory cake actually." Danielle continued to joke. Ronnie laughed at the pair as they explained their epic journey searching the whole of London for chocolate cake. Ronnie was surprised how well Danielle and Jack got along, she enjoyed watching them as they laughed and joked, it was such a perfect moment that they all shared. "Anyway I need to pop to the loo, does anyone want a coffee or anything whilst I'm gone?" Danielle got up Ronnie smiled and nodded. "Jack do you want a coffee or tea?" Danielle asked again. "Yeah that would be great thanks!" Jack replied fiddling in his pocket for his wallet. "No my treat." Danielle chuckled. "I'll see you in a bit." Danielle laughed leaning over and firmly kissing Ronnie's cheek. "Alright sweetheart." Ronnie whispered giggling as Danielle skipped from the room.

Jack laughed at Ronnie as they both watched Danielle leave. "You'll have to watch her; she is just like someone I know." Jack chuckled looking deep into Ronnie's eyes. "Yeah and who's that?" Ronnie asked flirting slightly. "Oh no one special, she's called Ronnie you might know her actually." Jack laughed as Ronnie playfully nudged him. "No but seriously she is going to be a right little heart breaking, just like her mum." Jack smiled as he placed his hand under Ronnie's chin with his thumb resting up on her lip. Ronnie smiled but then turned away. "Well only the best for my little girl." Ronnie giggled slightly. "Yes you two you'll have them shaking in their boots." Jack laughed as did Ronnie. "What no were not that bad?" Ronnie chuckled. "Oh I don't know Ron, when you're annoyed you do that kind of face you know, the one I told you about, I know full well not to mess with you." Jack joked and smiled as Ronnie nudged him again. "Ouch stop hitting me will you." Jack giggled. "Well stop making fun of me I do not have a face when I'm angry." Ronnie laughed defending herself. "Ok yeah your right let me look, yeah sorry it's definitely there." Jack joked again. "Right well I'm not going to talk to you now." Ronnie said seriously but smiled as she looked away. "See knew you wouldn't be able to keep it up." Jack chuckled he leant forward and took Ronnie's hand in his. Ronnie smiled at him and then looked at her hand as Jack took a hold of it. "Look Ron, I'm so glad you're ok I have been so worried about you, I know you don't want....you don't me and you don't want us, but Ron I can live with being friends cause I would rather be friends with you than not have you in my life at all." Jack uttered he was all choked up as he spoke, Ronnie's eyes were glazed with tears, she smiled down at Jack and squeezed his hand gently. He looked up at her and grinned, Jack raised Ronnie's hand and kissed it firmly as his eyes remained fixed on her. "So you got any of that cake left I'm starving." Jack joked as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Yeah I think so, have a look, that bag there, it's in there." Ronnie giggled as she pointed over towards the bag.

"Errm yeah your right this cake is good, here you want some?" Jack sat up and placed his plate in front of Ronnie. Ronnie took the cake and spilt it in half taking her share. "Hey not too much!" Jack giggled. "What!! that is not a big bit, it's tiny." Ronnie laughed. "It's more than half." Jack continued to tease. "Yes and I need it to keep my strength up." Ronnie giggled. "Oh doctor's order is it?" Jack joked as he scoffed his cake. "Yes it is actually." Ronnie continued to laugh. It was obvious that the two of them were flirting with one another it was completely over the top and so noticeable, but neither said or admitted it to themselves they just carried on laughing and joking.

Danielle walked slowly down the corridor she smiled as she could hear the laughing and giggling coming from Ronnie's room. Danielle paused for a moment at the door and then gently opened it smiling as she entered. "Hey you have started without me, that's not fair you better of left me some." Danielle chuckled she laughed at Jack and Ronnie as they paused looking sheepishly at their cake. "What you haven't eaten it all have you?" Danielle laughed. "No...No there's still some left, but lucky you got back when you did cause your mum here she's been wolfing it down." Jack joked as Ronnie yet again playfully punched him. Danielle smiled watching the two as they noticeably flirted but they were so oblivious to it themselves.

"Gosh is that the time, I had best get to the club and open up." Jack yawned as he stretched out. "I'm sorry I'll have to love you and leave you." Jack joked making Danielle and Ronnie both smile. "I will drop by tomorrow I have some C.V's to show you I was thinking of letting on some temporary staff just whilst your off to deal with the busy periods." Jack said as he put his coat on. "Yeah seems like you need the extra help, Jack you look shattered." Ronnie committed looking at him slightly concerned. Danielle looked around the room keeping silent. "Oh no Ron, me I fine just like I said I've been a little busy that's all." Jack replied blatantly covering up the truth. "Well the sooner you get some new staff the better and then you can take some time off." Ronnie ordered smiling at him. "Yeah well we see." Jack shrugged it off. "Ok well I better go." Jack whispered. "See you later." Ronnie smiled as did Danielle. "Yeah see you later Jack." Danielle piped up. "Yeah night girls." He chuckled as he left the room.

Danielle watched her mother as she stared at the door, Ronnie looked worried and concerned. "Mum...mum......mum you ok?" Danielle waved in front on Ronnie's face bringing her back to reality. "Hey yeah sorry sweetheart, I'm fine." Ronnie smiled as she looked at Danielle. "Good so what have you been up today I forgot to ask?" Danielle chuckled. "Not much at all but I was happy to see Aunty Peg, she was telling me that you made her see sense again." Ronnie said as Danielle laid her head across her chest. "Yeah well it was because of me that she had lost it in the first place." Danielle laughed. "So were you glad Jack came to see you?" Danielle asked feeling she shouldn't of mentioned it. "Yeah...yeah I am actually Jack he is a very good friend." Ronnie stated not only to Danielle but it was as if she had to say it to herself too. The two remained in silence, Danielle quickly fell back asleep and Ronnie sat thinking and wondering about her and Danielle and whether or not Jack could be a part of that.

Ronnie slowly opened her eyes she was surprised to see Jack sat beside her, smiling as she came around. "Hey where is Danielle?" Ronnie asked as she scanned the room. "Don't worry I've sent her to get some breakfast." Jack chuckled making Ronnie smile. "Jack have you actually been home yet." Ronnie teased, Jack looked so tired. "Yeah well I went home for a shower, but thought I would get up here sharpish and sort these out." Jack grinned as he passed Ronnie some papers. "And I thought you were here to see me." Ronnie smiled making Jack blush. "Err yeah that as well." Jack chuckled. "These all look like possible candidates but I would check all the references especially this guys he seems a bit unreal." Ronnie giggled making Jack smile. "Here you go." Ronnie said as she passed the papers back. "Thank you, so what's going off at your place, saw Roxy last night dumping a load of stuff out front, and Phil and Billy's been carrying stuff over from the Vic this morning."Jack asked Ronnie looked completely confused. "Well she is meant to be moving in for a bit just until I get better, but what, what kind of stuff has she been dumping out front? Ronnie asked. "Oh sounds like you're going to live to regret that." Jack chuckled but Ronnie didn't find it very amusing. "Well Roxy will be Roxy." Ronnie giggled slightly but still deep in thought. "Ahh Miss Mitchell sorry to keep you waiting I've had a busy morning." The doctor interrupted as he entered the room. "We have got all your test results back and I am happy to tell you that tomorrow you will be able to go home, I have discussed this with your daughter and she has agreed that it is best that you stay until then so that your family can arrange everything for your home coming." The doctor smiled before quickly leaving. "Oh I don't know if I want to go home now after what you've just told me." Ronnie joked half knowing it was the truth deep down. "Well do you want me to nip over and investigate I can see what she's up to if you like." Jack suggested trying to reassure Ronnie. "No...No it's fine she is coming up later to see me so I'll just ask her then." Ronnie said as she sat up. "Morning!!" Danielle interrupted as she walked in. "Hey I just saw the doctor leave did he tell you the good news." Danielle beamed as she raced around the bed and sat next to Ronnie. "Yeah...yeah he did!!" Ronnie whispered. "Well you don't seem too happy about it, its great news mum your coming home." Danielle squealed. "Yes I know and I am happy about it, it's just Jack has been filling me in on the Roxy situation." Ronnie explained. "Yeah I have been thinking about that I think I will go home today and see what is going on I'll need to get you some clothes to come home in anyway and sort your room out, so I could speak to Aunty Rox then." Danielle said as she sipped her coffee. "Right well I can give you a lift if you want." Jack piped in. "Yeah that would be great thanks!" Danielle smiled. "Well ring the ward if you have any problems with her and I will sort it when she comes in ok sweetheart." Ronnie giggled knowing what her sister could be like. "Yeah ok but really I am sure everything will be fine." Danielle said and Jack and Ronnie both looked at one another and burst out laughing. "What!!" Danielle stated. "Nothing it's just once Rox sets her mind to something there is no stopping the girl." Jack laughed Ronnie and Danielle both joined in realising he was right. "Is it ok if we go now then, and see what the damage is it's just I have got a lot to get ready." Danielle smiled at Jack. "Yeah...yeah sure, Ron you'll need some rest before Roxy gets here anyway." Jack joked making Ronnie smile even more. "Look here is my keys you go and get in and I'll just get the rest of your stuff for you." Jack ordered as he grabbed his coat from the chair. "Thank you right mum see you later." Danielle said as she kissed Ronnie goodbye. "I'll just be a sec, ok." Jack smiled as Danielle stood in the doorway waiting. Ronnie looked at him slightly confused. "I'll see you when you get home then Ron, if you or Dan need a hand just call me or pop around ok." Jack whispered as he leant over Ronnie and kissed her forehead. Ronnie nodded and smiled in response as Jack watched from the doorway.

"Right well good luck and I'm just two doors down if you need me ok." Jack stated as he parked up outside Ronnie's and Danielle's flat. "Jack, thank you." Danielle whispered. "What for!!" Jack laughed. "For just being there, for me, for mum." Danielle explained. "Well your welcome it's been a ball I've enjoyed spending time with you both." Jack admitted blushing slightly. "Yeah me too." Danielle giggled. "So you'll promise me, you will call me if you need anything wont you." Jack ordered. "Yes sure." Danielle smile as she opened the door. "I see you later then yeah!!" Danielle giggled as she shut the door. "Yeah alright bye." Jack laughed as he shut his door and walked off towards his flat.

Danielle turned to the flat and sighed as she saw the sight in front of her. There were black bags and boxes just dumped on the floor in the little garden they already had. Danielle walked up to the door and knocked on it awaiting an answer, she continued knocking on the door banging harder and harder until Roxy eventually answered. Roxy was holding a paintbrush up as she itched her head with her arm. "Oh it's you." Roxy uttered as she answered the door. "Yeah it is what are you doing Roxy what's all that stuff out front."Danielle asked as she followed Roxy back into the house climbing over boxes and clothes etc on the floor as they made their way into the kitchen. "Oh well I thought I would have a sort out." Roxy explained. "Ronnie had so much junk and there wasn't enough room for all of my stuff so I thought I'd help her out and get rid of it." Roxy admitted knowing now that she probably shouldn't have done it. "What you mean all that stuff out there is mums." Danielle snapped, she was tired and stressed about her mum coming home and Roxy's presence wasn't helping. "Look I'm sorry but really Mum she is coming home tomorrow and look at the state of the place." Danielle pointed out to Roxy who was sulking as she scanned the room. "What she's coming home tomorrow that's great!!" Roxy yelled with excitement as she hugged Danielle who couldn't help but smile at her. "Well come on we had better get tidied up." Roxy ordered. "No...No I'll do that why don't you go and see her I can sort out here." Danielle suggested she wanted to be the one to prepare the place for Ronnie coming home and she needed some time to do that without Roxy interfering. "No I want to help." Roxy demanded. "Oh well I know she really wants to see you, she's been asking after you loads." Danielle lied slightly to encourage Roxy. "Right ok but can you look after Amy as well, I don't like taking her to hospitals, sick people and all." Roxy chuckled. "Yeah sure where is she I haven't seen her in ages."Danielle squealed. "She's just through there but I've only just got her off." Roxy whispered as she pointed to Ronnie's bedroom door. "You sure you'll be ok with her." Roxy asked as she put on her coat. "Yeah I'll be fine go on you go."Danielle smiled as she kissed her Aunt goodbye.

Danielle sighed as she scanned the flat, clothes and boxes were everywhere. Danielle looked in horror as she walked into her bedroom, Roxy had began painting the walls a very fiery red colour, she had given up half way through and just left it. There were no dustsheets down or anything; there was paint all over the carpet and on parts of furniture. Danielle grunted as she looked at a pile of clothes on the bed, they were mostly Ronnie and some were Danielle's but none of them were Roxy's. She's been helping herself then, Danielle thought as she scanned the room noticing other things that belong to either her or Ronnie.

Danielle had been busy scrubbing the kitchen clean, the sink was full of dirty dishes and cutlery, Roxy had just dumped her paintbrushes in on top of it all turning everything bright red. Amy suddenly started crying and wouldn't stop, Danielle couldn't manage she couldn't tidy up and entertain Amy at the same time. She never the less tried to keep Amy quiet by feeding her, she tried changing her but nothing was working and nothing was getting tidied up either. Danielle had tried her best; she had, had enough so she quickly scooped up Amy and rushed out of the flat.

"Hey Danielle everything ok?" Jack asked as he answered the door. "No not really I was just wondering would you be able to watch Amy whilst I sort the flat out it's in a right state." Danielle explained. "Yeah yeah sure I will." Jack whispered taking Amy from Danielle. "Hello little miss have you been behaving for your cousin." Jack smiled as he said it. "Yeah she's been an angel, its just mummy has been a little messy hasn't she and I can't do both." Danielle sighed as she brushed her hands through her hair. "Well I'll watch this little one and once she gets off to sleep I'll come over and help you!!" Jack ordered placing a hand on Danielle who looked absolutely exhausted. "Thanks Jack look I better get back." Danielle whispered as she turned to leave.

Danielle returned to the flat and put on some music it kept her motivated whilst she cleared up. She had tidied up the kitchen and living room as well as the hallways and outside in front of the house, the only rooms left to sort out were Ronnie's, Danielle's and the bathroom. She went into her room and immediately turned around. "I think I'll leave you until last." She uttered as she shut the door. Danielle then went into the bathroom and quickly wiped around and tidied away the clutter. This left Ronnie's room to sort out. Danielle put away all of Ronnie's things delicately placing her clothes and belonging in their designated areas. After sorting out Ronnie's belongings she put all her own things in black bags and put them under Ronnie's bed so that it looked tidy and it didn't clutter the place up. "Right I think I need a cup of tea before I carry on." Danielle whispered to herself. She made herself a cup of tea and then sat on the sofa for a few minutes, but before she knew it she was asleep.

Jack walked to the front door or the flat gently cradling Amy as she slept. The door was open so he knocked but there was no answer so he walked in anyway. "Danielle." He whispered as he walked up the hallway from the door. "Danielle." Jack smiled as he turned to see Danielle laid out, asleep on the sofa. He noticed the cot beside the sofa and delicately placed Amy into it and covered her up. He walked over to Danielle and smiled at her as he peered above her, he removed his coat and gently placed it over her. Jack checked the rest of the flat to see if anything else needed doing. He sighed as he entered Danielle's room, the state of it. But he thought he might as well make a start on clearing it whilst Danielle was asleep. He tiptoed to the kitchen quietly rummaging the cupboards for some black bags and a cloth. Once he got back to the room he rolled up her selves and got to work collecting rubbish and ruthlessly throwing it all into the bag. He got all of Roxy's clothes and placed them in the wardrobe, it was clear to him what was hers and what was not, because Ronnie she was far more classy and stylish than Roxy and he always remembered what she wore so when he found items of Ronnie's in the room he knew not to clear it away. Jack scrubbed up the paint off the carpet and furniture. He then put down some newspaper and finished the one wall that Roxy had started. Jack looked around the room it was starting to look much better, bar a few things. He continued to paint as Danielle sneaked in. "Hey what you doing?" Danielle whispered as she yawned loudly. "Sorry I hope you don't mind but you looked exhausted so I just thought I'd muck in and get this finished." Jack explained. "Thanks!!" Danielle smiled as she sat on the bed. "Hey good job you got home when you did this room was in a state." Jack chuckled. "Yeah well you should have seen the rest of the house." Danielle laughed. "Oh that stuff there, I have sorted it out it all looks like Ronnie's or maybe yours but I guessed it wasn't Roxy's!" Jack giggled. "Yeah Roxy's got a very unique style hasn't she." Danielle joked. "Yeah that's one way of putting it." Jack laughed as he finished touching up the wall with paint. "Right all done what do you think." Jack asked as he stood back. "Errr well it's not my cup of tea but it looks better than it was."Danielle said scrunching up her nose. "Yeah not my favourite colour either." Jack laughed as did Danielle. "Now you're up I'll just hover up the mess over there." Jack explained as he left the room looking for the vacuum. Danielle smiled and followed him into the living room, she allowed him to vac up whilst she watched Amy sleeping peacefully through the noise.

"Right I'm all done it's only taken us four and a half hours." Jack groaned as he sat down beside Danielle. Danielle laughed as Jack repeated yawned. "Someone's tired." Danielle giggled. "Yeah well after today I think we've got a reason to be." Jack yawned again. "Do you fancy a cuppa?" Danielle asked as she got up. "Yeah sure, look have you had anything to eat cause I was thinking I could get us some tea and then I can drop you back up to see your mum." Jack yelled through from the living room. "Yeah that would be great!!" Danielle replied. "Great well I'll just be a tic, can you watch Amy for me please?" Jack said as he approached Danielle in the kitchen. "Yeah sure." Danielle smiled. "Right won't be long." Jack yelled as he marched towards the front door.

Danielle prepared two cups of coffee but didn't pour then. She smiled as she sat down beside Amy's cot. Jack was so perfect for her mother and she couldn't quite understand why they weren't together after all it was what they both wanted it was so obvious. Danielle felt completely at home with Jack he was so caring and she felt so safe and protected whenever he was around just like she did when she was with her mother. Danielle sat up and smiled as she heard a knock at the door. She ran to the door smiling. "That was quick!!" She squealed before opening the door. "Not really I've been gone half the day." Roxy grunted as she barged past Danielle. "Oh hi Rox, how's mum is she ok?" Danielle said sounding quite disappointed. "Yeah yeah she's fine how has Amy been?" Roxy uttered again. "She's been sleeping most of the time." Danielle answered. "Well this place sure looks better how did you manage to do it with Amy and all?" Roxy smiled over at Danielle. "Oh look you've even prepared me a cuppa, have you been waiting for me, how sweet!!" Roxy squealed as she noticed the two cups. Danielle didn't have the chance to answer before there was another knock at the door. "Who's that!?" Roxy questioned as she marched off towards the door. "Jack what do you want?" Roxy snapped as she opened the door. "Roxy!!" He sighed as he realised it was her. "Is Danielle here?" Jack asked. "And what would you want with my niece?" Roxy spat. "I have something for her." Jack whispered. "Well give it I'll make sure she gets it." Roxy scowled. "No...no it's ok I want to give it to her." Jack uttered. "Well you're not coming in!!" Roxy snapped. "What, why not!?" Jack raised his voice in anger. "I'm not letting you use my niece so you can get closer to my sister."Roxy screamed as she tried to shut the door on him. Danielle approached her Aunt on the other side of the door and pulled it open. "Aunty Rox what are you doing, let him in." Danielle yelled. "He is not coming in he's just using you!" Roxy snapped. "No he isn't he has been helping me, he looked after Amy whilst I tidied up your mess." Danielle screamed. "What you let him in here in my home." Roxy yelled. Danielle froze and looked at Jack. "No Roxy she let my in her home." Jack stated as he barged straight past Roxy and walked through into the kitchen. Danielle and Roxy remained silent but followed him through to the kitchen. "Look Rox, Danielle just needed a hand and I helped her ok if you want to blame someone blame me." Jack whispered. "Oh don't worry Jack I do."Roxy spat. "Errr Jack can you give us a sec." Danielle delicately spoke. Jack looked up and nodded as he went and sat in Ronnie's room.

"Aunty Roxy I'm sorry I didn't mean to go behind your back, but I just wanted everything to be perfect for mum coming home, the house it was a tip and Amy she wouldn't stop crying, Jack he was there and he is her dad." Danielle whispered not having a clue what to expect from her Aunt. "Yeah...yeah I know sorry I've just been selfish, I keep forgetting that I am meant to be the one looking after you and Ronnie not the other way around." Roxy explained. "Maybe I have been a bit harsh on Jack." Roxy giggled. "Just a bit." Danielle smiled. "Oi!!" Roxy laughed as she nudged Danielle. The two hugged and made up before calling Jack out from Ronnie's room. "Jack you can come out now." Danielle shouted. The door handle turned and Jack peered around the door. "Are you sure, I'm not going to get attacked on my way am I!?" Jack joked as he smiled at both Roxy and Danielle. "No don't be daft!!" Roxy giggled. "Well I never know with you Rox do I, you're a right little fire starter." Jack chuckled. Roxy laughed it off but still felt slightly annoyed by his presence. "Where do you keep your plates Dan?" Jack asked as he rummaged through the cupboards. "In the cupboard, next to the cooker, on the top shelf." Danielle smiled as she pointed. "Oh and I thought I'd already looked in here."Jack chuckled as he took three plates from the cupboard. "Do you want any Rox?" Jack asked as he watched her gaze around the room. "Erm no I'm ok I had something with Ron, earlier we went to the canteen." Roxy explained. "What they let her out of bed?" Danielle asked wanting to know abruptly. "Yeah well she was in a wheelchair but I took her out for dinner and then we went outside for some fresh air, she loved it but she was really tired when I left." Roxy yawned as she sat down beside Danielle. "Oh well I bet she can't wait to get home tomorrow?" Jack chirped in as he sat opposite Roxy. He handed Danielle her plate and sat back as he eat his fish and chips. "Yeah she didn't say much she was quite quiet today was she ok when you left Dan?" Roxy asked turning to her. "Yeah she was really tired she had been up most of the night but apart from that she was fine!" Danielle explained. Jack chuckled to himself he knew Ronnie she must have been up thinking all night. "I will make sure she gets some proper sleep tonight." Danielle whispered as she continued to eat her dinner. "Well she is going to need all the rest she can get." Roxy uttered as she glared at Jack. "Right if you don't mind we had best get going, I need to be back for the club." Jack whispered as he looked up to see Roxy shooting daggers at him. "Hey hang on a minute, Danielle hasn't even finished her dinner." Roxy squealed. "It's ok I'm nearly finished." Danielle piped up. "Well you can finish it in the car if you like." Jack suggested as he put his plate in the sink. "No no it's ok I'm full anyway." Danielle giggled as she scrapped her plate off. Jack chuckled as Danielle passed him her plate. "Oi I hope you're going to wash that lot up!" Roxy yelled as she looked at the sink. "Errr no you can do it, after the state you left this place in it's the least you can to do Roxanne." Jack ordered as he walked to the door holding it open for Danielle as she quietly followed behind. "Bye Rox see you tomorrow!" Danielle yelled before stepping out. "Bye babe!!" Roxy shouted back, she continued to glare at Jack who winked as he looked back at her. The door slammed shut and Roxy scowled screaming with frustration as she turned to sit down.

"She really doesn't like you does she?" Danielle joked as she walked over to open the car door. "Well your Aunty Rox and I don't exactly see eye to eye." Jack explained. "She is just mad because...." Jack whispered suddenly stopping herself. "Because of what." Danielle asked, but Jack didn't answer. "Because of what Jack!!" She asked again. "She doesn't like it because, it is Ronnie I want and not her." Jack whispered blushing as he looked out to the road as he drove along. "Yeah well Roxy will get over that, it's only because Sean has gone, everyone can see that she's just jealous." Danielle explained. "Jealous of what, because Ronnie she doesn't want me does she." Jack choked as he replied. "I don't know Jack...I don't know but I know she's scared, she is petrified of you." Danielle whispered. "What why?" Jack snapped slightly. "Jack she's still living in the past, you can't forget how you hurt her, it's going to take a lot for her to trust you again, you can't expect her to just want to be with you." Danielle explained. "I know she loves you but she won't admit it, not until she is ready." Danielle whispered. "Yeah well I am waiting and I will wait for as long as it takes." Jack smiled over at Danielle. "Yeah well you better do, because if you hurt her again, you'll have me to deal with." Danielle joked but still sounded quite serious. Jack chuckled and continued driving, Danielle smiled as she pictured her, Ronnie and Jack as a little family unit just like her and her mother had craved.

"Hello you." Danielle chuckled as she delicately sat beside Ronnie on the bed. "Hey, are you ok, Roxy said she had made a minor changes." Ronnie giggled. "Yeah if you call painting Dan's room a minor change." Jack interrupted as he backed in through the door carrying loads of bags. "I'll just drop theses here shall I?" Jack whispered as he leant over near Ronnie's bedside. "Yeah sure that's great." Danielle uttered. "Right well I'm sorry it's a short visit but I am really going to have to make a move." Jack explained as he stood up. "OK well thanks for dropping Danielle off and for bringing her back." Ronnie smiled as he blushed shyly by the door. "I'll call you in the morning Jack; let you know what's happening." Danielle yawned as she ruffled her hair. "OK I shall see you tomorrow then ladies!" Jack smiled as he turned away.

Ronnie nudged Danielle gently and pulled a puzzled face. "What was that all about? She asked as she smiled at Danielle. "Oh that well I asked Jack if he could pick us up tomorrow and take us home, cause Roxy well she is too occupied with Amy and Jack he wanted to help so I said it would be ok." Danielle explained. Ronnie turned away "You don't mind do you?" Danielle uttered. "No..no of course not!" Ronnie smiled as she kissed Danielle's head. "I can't wait for you to come home, I have been busy all day sorting the flat out." Danielle giggled. "Was it really that bad?" Ronnie asked. "Well Jack dealt with the worst of it whilst I was a sleep but yeah it was pretty bad." Danielle explained giggling as did Ronnie. Danielle continued to tell the story explaining how bad it had all been and how Jack had helped her out. "Yeah she came home in a strange mood actually before she realised Jack was there but something had ruffled her feathers." Danielle giggled. "Yeah that was probably me, I put my foot down about her staying and she went off on one, but we can deal with her together, she is only staying she isn't moving in and that's what we have to make her understand." Ronnie laughed. "Yeah and that's why we love her." Danielle giggled. "Roxy said you've been outside today, bet that was odd being outside of these four walls." Danielle whispered. "Yes it was a bit but it tired me out."Ronnie yawned. "Yeah I know how you feel." Danielle yawned also as she nuzzled down into Ronnie's chest. Ronnie smiled and then gently cuddled up to her daughter. "I love you sweetheart." She whispered as she watched Danielle sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Hey thank you so much for all the reviews if your wondering why jack is still on the scene it is because I can't just write him completely out of the story he is always going to be linked to the mitchells one way or another, he is trying his best to get in the good books at the moment, I have yet not decided how I am going to take that way of things but I beleive this is how he would do it by trying to be friends with everyone. Roxy is gradually starting to feel left out and thats why her behaviour is a bit up and down at the moment but in the next couple of chapters she is going to balance out one way or another. Danielle's and Ronnie's relationship will develop coming across more hurdles. Just thought I'd add a few suggestions to show where I'm taking the story but not giving anything away. Thank you so very much for reading and review I really do appreciate it_**

**_Thank you_**

**_Sarah xxx_**

**_p.s. Hey up if I don't reply too much this week then very sorry but the club is so busy at the moment I am majorly rushed so will do what I can thank you xx_**

Ronnie couldn't sleep a wink, she had been tossing and turning all night, she was so hot and just couldn't get comfortable. Danielle woke up as Ronnie kept turning over and waking her up. "Hey baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you!!" Ronnie whispered as she delicately stroked Danielle's back. "Oh it's alright I couldn't sleep anyway." Danielle smiled. "What why?" Ronnie giggled. "Oh it's nothing I was just thinking." Danielle replied as she snuggled more into Ronnie. "Thinking about what sweetheart?" Ronnie uttered. "About you and me." Danielle whispered looking up at her mother. "What about us?" Ronnie asked again wanting to know she could sense the worry in Danielle. "Really mum, it's nothing ." Danielle smiled trying to forget it. "No baby it isn't nothing come on tell me." Ronnie demanded. "Ok don't take this the wrong way but I don't want you to come home." Danielle whimpered. "What why?" Ronnie laughed. "Because I don't want you hurt again." Danielle whispered. "What don't be silly I'll be fine, I promise I'll take care of myself this time." Ronnie smiled as she wiped away the tears from Danielle's cheeks. "Yeah but you'll be safe in here, they can take care of you, more than what I can." Danielle cried. "Sweetheart that's really sweet but all I want more than anything is to be at home with you." Ronnie whispered. "I can't stay here forever; I want to be at home I need to be at home." Ronnie explained. "Yeah but least you'll be safe here." Danielle sobbed. "Maybe but I won't be happy, it's driving me mad being in here I just want you and me to get home, for me to get well and for us to go off and carry out our future." Ronnie giggled. "Come on I know it's not going to be easy especially with Rox living with us, but we'll get used to it." Ronnie continued. "I know...I know I just worry and I am excited about you coming home really I am; I just hope that we never have to be back here." Danielle sobbed. "We won't darling, I promise you, and I will do whatever it takes to get better, I love you and your all that matters to me, you're my priority ok....OK baby." Ronnie whispered as she firmly kissed Danielle's head. "Yeah, yeah ok!" Danielle whispered. "Good good now come on you need some sleep." Ronnie uttered. She stroked Danielle's hair until she fell back to sleep, Ronnie watched her for the rest of the night whilst her daughter slept.

"Hey what time is it?" Ronnie yawned as she looked over at Danielle. Danielle was already dressed and ready waiting for Ronnie to wake up. "It's about half nine." Danielle whispered. "The doctors coming round shortly to check you over before he discharges you and then I'll ring Jack." Danielle whispered. "Hey look about that, I was thinking last night maybe it would be best if we got a taxi home, it's just Jack he's been busy with the club and well I don't want to bother him, he's done enough." Ronnie explained, Danielle knew full well that it was just an excuse. "What why, he was really looking forward to it." Danielle asked. "Yeah well he'll get over it." Ronnie coldly uttered. "Ok I will call him now let him know I suppose." Danielle groaned as she got up leaving the room. Ronnie sighed as she realised she'd annoyed Danielle, but it was her she was doing it for, she was pushing Jack away so she could be there for Danielle because at the end of the day her daughter was all that mattered.

"Hey so what did the doctor say?" Danielle chuckled as she bounced through the door. "He said I can come home, I haven't had headaches for a few days now and my hair is growing back so that is ok but my recent surgery is a delicate area so I need to be careful that's all and take it easy just like I have been in here really." Ronnie smiled as Danielle hugged her. "So what have I to do go and ring a taxi or are we going to flag one down." Danielle giggled with excitement. "Well first I could do with getting dressed I can't go home like this."Ronnie laughed as did Danielle once she noticed her mother was still dressed in her pyjamas. Danielle grabbed a bag from the floor and began taking clothes and make up out of it. "Is this ok, I just thought something loose and comfortable!" Danielle whispered. "Yeah...yeah darling it is fine." Ronnie giggled. "OK well here let me give you a hand." Danielle suggested as she helped her mother get dressed.

"Right Miss Mitchell you are good to go, there are taxi's outside so there is no need to wait out in the cold." The nurse explained as she checked Ronnie and Danielle out. "Thank you so much for everything you have done, I mean it thank you." Danielle said as she pushed Ronnie's wheelchair along. "Hey it's what we are here for isn't it?" The nurse giggled. "Yeah but really thank you." Danielle continued. "You're welcome." The nurse smiled. "Here you are there's a taxi there look." The nurse pointed out as they approached the exit door. Danielle and Ronnie said their goodbyes as they left the hospital. Danielle and the taxi driver helped Ronnie into the back of the car and then she quickly returned the wheelchair dumping it in the entrance hall.

"Right could you take us back to Walford please; we want to be dropped on the square opposite the Queen Vic please." Danielle shouted slightly so that the taxi driver could hear her. Ronnie smiled as she leant against Danielle. "Hey you ok, are you ready for this are you ready for Roxy and Aunty Peg?" Danielle giggled as she realised Ronnie was quiet. "Yeah... yeah sure I am just tired; leaving the hospital has taken it out of me." Ronnie whispered as she yawned. "So what do you want to do when we get home?" Danielle chuckled. "I don't know I don't think I'll be up to much I wouldn't mind a bath though maybe we could just snuggle up on the sofa." Ronnie suggested as she yawn yet again. Danielle smiled but also had a ounce of worry in the back of her mind thinking of Ronnie and whether it was too soon for her to come home or not. "Hey Jack said he'd pop over later see how you were, he had some trouble at the club last night so he was worried he wouldn't be able to get us anyway." Danielle giggled. Ronnie didn't respond straight away, "Oh did he not say what had happened, is everything ok?" Ronnie asked sounding concerned. "No he didn't say but apparently he had to wait in this morning for the police." Danielle explained. "Right well I better call him and find out, where's my phone?" Ronnie demanded as she looked around. "No...no you won't I'll find out for you ok, now you just concentrate on looking after yourself." Danielle laughed as she pulled her mother in towards her mothering her.

By the time they arrived back in Walford Ronnie had nodded off and was completely out of it. The doctors had increased her pain relief for her return home and so with that and not sleeping the night before she was now in a very deep sleep. Danielle had tried to wake her but she couldn't get her to come around. "Hey wait here I will just try and get my Aunty she can help us." Danielle shouted as she ran towards the flat door. Danielle rummaged in her pockets for the keys, but suddenly remembered that Roxy had them. Danielle banged on the door urgently waiting for an answer. "Roxy come on hurry up!!!" She screamed as she waited. "Hey...hey what the hell is going on, I'm bleeding coming give me a sec." Roxy yelled as she marched towards the door in her dressing gown. "Oh thank god you're in, can you help me get mum in she's fallen asleep and I can't wake her." Danielle explained. "Yeah yeah sure where is she darling?" Roxy warmed as she realised it was Danielle. Roxy followed Danielle in to the street to the taxi where Ronnie was still asleep.

"Hey Dan she won't budge and I don't want to hurt her." Roxy whispered as she leant over Ronnie trying to move her. "God this is no use." Danielle sighed. "Look I'll ring Phil and Billy they can come shift her." Roxy suggested as she got out her phone. "Flipping voicemail." Roxy uttered. "Hey what about Christian, I'll try him just give me a sec." Roxy suggested. "Hey Babe, where are you, I need a favour doing." Roxy uttered down the phone. "Hey Rox, sorry I'm in the middle of something at the moment." Christian replied. "What well can't you get out of it, I need you to come and lift Ronnie out of the taxi, she's fallen asleep and we can't move her." Roxy squealed. "Not really Rox, I'm sorry I would but I'm out of town at the moment." Christian explained. "What where are you are you with a man Christian is there something you're not telling me, what are you up to?" Roxy pleaded asking numerous questions. "Now that would be telling." Christian teased. "Urrrgh I don't want to know." Roxy squealed. "Well why did you ask then." Christian continued. "Roxy come on!!" Danielle pleaded as she waited by her mother's side. "Look sorry I've got to go ok call me later I want to know all the details ok." Roxy giggled. "Ok babe bye." She chuckled as she put the phone down. "So what did he say, is he coming?"Danielle demanded to know as she turned to her Aunty. "What no, no he didn't he can't he's out of town." Roxy explained. "Oh great well what are we going to do now." Danielle yelled. "Don't have a go at me." Roxy laughed as she tried to calm Danielle. "Hey what about him, bleeding taxi drivers, Oiii you get here and help us." Roxy yelled over at him as he leant against the bumper smoking a fag. "Oi you heard me, yes you get here and help us." Roxy continued to yell before the Taxi driver finally moved and walked towards them. "Sorry Miss I can't help you insurance and all if I hurt myself lifting then I won't be covered." The taxi driver explained. "God you're having a laugh aren't you."Roxy sniggered. "No!!" he replied. "This is ridiculous." Danielle sighed. "Look I'll sort it, ok give me two sec I'll go find us some strong strapping men." Roxy giggled as she ran back into the flat. Fifteen minutes later Roxy came out of the flat all dolled up and dressed up. "Wish me luck, don't worry I won't be long I promise you that." Roxy winked at Danielle before strutting off. Danielle sat down beside her mother and sighed as she looked down at her. She sat there waiting for ages, she couldn't just wait on Roxy to return, Jack was at the club and probably busy. "Errr when you're ready love I haven't got all day." The taxi driver yelled as he pointed to his watch. Danielle was right, she was useless and Ronnie would have been so much better off staying at the hospital, because Danielle was doing such a great job of looking after her mother so far wasn't she, she thought. Danielle placed a hand on her mother's arm and shook her yet again trying to wake her but it was no use. "Come on mum, please, please wake up." She pleaded as tears burst from her eyes.

"Beep Beep Beep!!" Danielle jumped at the sound of a car horn coming from behind. She turned to look out of the window it was Jack. "Come on now Miss you are going to have to get her out somehow I need to move." The taxi driver groaned. Danielle got out and ignored him running over to Jack's car.

Jack looked slightly puzzled as he saw this blonde teary eyed girl running towards him. Once he realised it was Danielle he turned off his car engine and got out. "Hey...Hey Danielle what's going on is it Ronnie is she ok?" Jack asked as he approached her. Danielle immediately ran straight into him and sobbed uncontrollably as he gently wrapped his arms around her. "Danielle what is it, come shush shush." Jack whispered as he tried to calm her. "It's mum, she's fallen asleep and I can't move her, no one will help and she won't wake up." Danielle whimpered as he walked her back over to the taxi. "Well where is Roxy?" Jack asked. "She has gone to get some help." Danielle uttered as she pulled away from Jack noticing that she may have embarrassed herself. "Hey you couldn't you have helped the poor girl?" Jack yelled, the taxi driver just shook his head in response. Jack was fuming but kept his cool for Danielle's sake. "Hey it's alright I'm here now I'll lift her out for you." Jack smiled as did Danielle. Jack very slowly and delicately lifted Ronnie up. "Hey be careful watch her head on the door." Danielle uttered as Jack lifted her mother from the car. "God she's out cold what have they given her?" Jack chuckled as he stood up. "I'll open the door a sec." Danielle uttered as she wondered in front. "Hey am I getting paid." The taxi driver yelled. "Come off it wait a minute." Jack yelled. Danielle held the door open as Jack walked in to the flat. "Where shall I put her?" Jack whispered as he stopped in the kitchen. "She'll be best in bed; I'll just pull back her covers." Danielle smiled as she watched him. Jack looked down at Ronnie grinning, she was beautiful when she slept he thought as he wrapped him big strong arms around her. Jack delicately laid Ronnie, down onto her bed, her brushed away the hair from her face and then covered her up gently tucking her in. Danielle watched the door. "I'll just deal with him out there." Jack grunted as he approached her. Danielle smiled and then walked over to Ronnie's bed tucking her in once more.

"Here you are how much is it I owe you?" Jack yelled as he leant in through the window. He looked down at the meter. "How much your joking right, you're not getting more than twenty out of me take it or leave it." Jack chuckled. "No...No you owe me I'll report you." The taxi driver spoke up. "Yeah and I'll report you for taking advantage of customers who struggle with medical disadvantages, I'm an ex cop got plenty of mates." Jack threatened as he threw the twenty quid through the window and turned towards the flat.

"Hey everything ok?" Jack whispered as he stood in the doorway. Danielle was sorting out Ronnie's clothes throwing the dirty stuff into a pile on the floor. "Yeah Jack thank you so much if it wasn't for you well..." Danielle smiled. "You'd still be waiting for Roxy." Jack chuckled. "Yeah probably, but thanks I really appreciated it, I would of tried to move her but I couldn't risk hurting her." Danielle explained. "Yeah well she is ok now." Jack smiled as he looked over at Ronnie. "Yeah...yeah she is!" Danielle smirked. "Are you going to be ok, it's just I've got to pop down the club for a bit." Jack explained. "Yeah sure we'll be fine." Danielle whispered. "Is everything ok with the club, it's just you mentioned police this morning?" Danielle chuckled. "Yeah we busted a few dealers last night and then their mates came back later to do the place over, it's in a bit of a state but hopefully I can get it up and running for next week." Jack continued to explain. "Oh god was anyone hurt?" Danielle whispered. "Well nothing major just a black eye and a few scratches." Jack smiled as he pointed to his eye and face. "Oh I never realised!" Danielle giggled at herself, she was too occupied worrying about her mum she hadn't even realised Jack had a black eye. "Well you're probably the only one who hasn't!" Jack laughed as did Danielle. "Right well I best get going, I'll call in later and explain everything to Ron, so if you could keep it between us until then, it's just I know she'll be worrying." Jack chuckled as he stood up from the wall. "Yeah sure, ok I'll see you later!" Danielle whispered. "Alright bye, oh Dan if you need me just call me yeah!" Jack shouted from the hallway. Danielle smiled as she heard the door shut; she carried on sorting through Ronnie's things and putting stuff away.

"Hey Dan, answer the door I need to pee?" Roxy yelled through the letter box. Danielle smiled as she sat up from the sofa. "Coming Aunty Rox!" Danielle giggled as she ran towards the door. "Oh thank goodness, these jeans their so tight their cutting the circulation off on my legs and their pressing down on my bladder." Roxy joked as she ran towards the bathroom. "Yeah that's because their mine Roxy." Danielle giggled. "Yeah sorry about that, but they look good, you don't mind do you." Roxy whispered from the bathroom. "No I don't mind." Danielle chuckled. "Hey do you want a cuppa?" Roxy yelled. "Yeah I'll flick the kettle on." Danielle uttered as she approached the kitchen. "Hey so how did you manage to get Ron in here?" Roxy smirked as she placed her hands on Danielle's shoulders. "Oh the window cleaner that was doing next door he offered to help, thankfully?" Danielle delayed whilst she thought of an excuse. "Yeah probably for the best, I didn't have much luck." Roxy giggled. "Here you go Dan, one coffee." Roxy smiled as she passed over the coffee. "How is she, is she ok?" She whispered. "Yeah...well she is asleep which is good, she wasn't sleeping well at all in hospital, and she'd be up all night." Danielle explained. They both looked in through the doorway watching Ronnie as she slept. "When I look at her sometimes, I can see my Amy the way she clinches her fists and brings them up to her face." Roxy whispered, Danielle looked at Roxy and grinned. "Where is Amy?" Danielle asked. "Oh Aunty Pegs got her, she took her last night, I've hardly had any sleep lately, she's got her tonight as well just so Ronnie can get settled in ok." Roxy explained. "Is she ok, I know I saw her yesterday but it seems ages since I saw her properly." Danielle whispered. "Yeah...yeah she is fine she misses her aunty Ronnie and her cousin though, maybe when I check on her later you could come with me." Roxy suggested. "Oh I don't know I don't really want to leave mum, not at the moment, I'll see Amy tomorrow when she comes over though wont I." Danielle chuckled as she watched on Ronnie.

Roxy watched Danielle; she didn't move or redirect her gaze away from Ronnie. "Hey Dan, I'm sorry about yesterday yeah I left the place in a state and I just left you here to deal with it, I got so excited about it being the four of us that I didn't even think and before I knew it I was redecorating and making a right mess." Roxy squealed. "I'm so used to Ron, clearing up after me, I...well look what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry but I promise it will be different ok, you and me we're going to help Ron, I'm here for the both of you alright." Roxy explained. Danielle turned looking up at Roxy she smiled at Roxy who smiled in return. "Come here and give your Aunty Rox a hug." Roxy ordered as she grabbed Danielle and squeezed her tightly before firmly kissing her on the cheek.

Ronnie had been asleep for most of the day it was nearly teatime by the time she woke up. Danielle was in the bath, Roxy had been taking her responsibilities as Aunty Rox into overdrive in the last few hours. Danielle hadn't lifted a finger, Roxy had been voluntarily been running around after her and due to the previous days antics Danielle didn't stop her either. Ronnie slowly woke up yawning loudly as she opened her eyes. She smiled as she faced her sister on the bed. "Hey Ron babe, how are you feeling?" Roxy smiled. "Yeah ok how long have I been asleep, last thing I remember was being in the taxi." Ronnie giggled. "Yeah well Dan she had to get the window cleaner to carry you in, but you've been out for about eight hours, I don't know what those doctors have given you but you haven't battered an eye lid." Roxy chuckled. "Where is Danielle is she ok?" Ronnie whispered. "Yeah don't worry she is just having a bath Aunty Rox has been giving out the orders." Roxy joked as did Ronnie. "Thank you Rox." Ronnie said. "You're welcome, you know I'm here for you and for Danielle don't you, I love you sis." Roxy smiled as she stroked along the scar on Ronnie's face. Ronnie smiled in response and Roxy kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Hey you're up." Danielle beamed as she walked in ruffling her hair with a towel. "Hey sweetie, how was your bath?" Ronnie whispered. "I feel so much better I'm actually clean I was expecting people to tell me I smell but I've managed to get away with it." Danielle joked laughing as she sat beside her mum. "Where has Aunty Rox gone?" Danielle giggled. "Aunty Rox has gone to check on Aunty Peg and Amy, she's getting a takeaway whilst she's out, saves us cooking." Ronnie explained. Danielle hurried around the room as she searched for some clothes, ones that weren't even hers. "You don't mind do you?" Danielle whispered as she lifted up one of Ronnie's t-shirt. "No of course I don't sweetheart." Ronnie giggled. "Oh good cause I borrowed everything of yours the other day except I did wear my boots." Danielle chuckled. "Oh did you now, I thought my jeans and hoodie looked familiar." Ronnie joked. Danielle got dressed and then softly bounced on the bed next to Ronnie. "Are you glad to be home then?" Danielle whispered. "Yeah I am." Ronnie smiled she pulled Danielle in towards and kissed her wet hair as the two lay huddled on the bed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello so so so sorry for not updating in bleeding ages but I have had a hundred and one thing to do at work and I haven't had much free time. I hope you all like my new update I just hope I haven't rushed it thank you if you could review I would love it thanks alot Sarahxxx**

"Yeah Rox, I'm coming just a sec." Danielle shouted as she stumbled over to the front door. "Oh hi Jack I thought it was Roxy!" Danielle smiled as she opened the door. "No afraid not just me!" Jack laughed; he held up some flowers and smiled. "Mum's in the living room, go on through." Danielle ordered. "Oh thanks, how's she been getting on?" Jack whispered. "She hasn't been up long but she's had a bath so I think she is feeling better." Danielle giggled. "Oh good!" Jack smiled as he followed Danielle through to the kitchen. "I was just going to make us a drink did you want anything?" Danielle whispered as Jack stood at the living room door, he turned and nodded in response and Danielle smiled, she realised Jack was slightly nervous about seeing Ronnie again. Danielle went to the kitchen and fiddled about making some drinks whilst Jack entered the living room.

Jack slowly walked through the door, he smiled once he saw Ronnie, and her back was facing him as she sat watching the television. Ronnie turned to face him once she heard him rummaging with the flowers he had brought her. Ronnie smiled softly as did Jack; he slowly walked over and knelt in front of her. "These are for you!" Jack whispered as he laid the flowers gently in Ronnie's arms. "Thank you, they're beautiful." Ronnie smiled as Jack took them from her and placed them over on the coffee table. "How are you feeling?" Jack asked as he remained knelt in front of Ronnie. "Much better now I'm home and I've had a bath." Ronnie giggled. "Good, well I am so glad your home." Jack uttered Ronnie looked at him, he seemed so vulnerable and not his usual cocky self. "I'm sorry about earlier, Danielle told me you had to put me to bed, I must have been completely out of it." Ronnie chuckled. "Yeah you were a bit, but I am glad I was there to help." Jack whispered. "Ron!!" Jack uttered. "Yes Jack!!" Ronnie smiled. Jack lent forward and placed his hand on Ronnie's shoulder. He looked deep into her eyes. Ronnie looked at him slightly puzzled; he had tears forming in his eyes. "Jack!!" Ronnie whispered. Jack pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly smelling her hair and clothes. Ronnie didn't say a word she wrapped her arms around him embracing his affection. Ronnie could feel his tears as they trickled down her neck and off down her back. Danielle stood in the doorway watching but quickly returned to the kitchen leaving Jack and Ronnie a while longer.

After a while Jack pulled away and smiled as he faced Ronnie. "Sorry it's just, well I thought we'd lost you." Jack whispered as tried to explain. Ronnie smiled and gently reached forward wiping away Jack's tears. He melted as she touched his skin, his heart skipped a beat and the butterflies inside him raced and jumped around. "It's ok I'm here now aren't I." Ronnie chuckled. "Drinks are ready shall I bring them through!!" Danielle shouted from the kitchen. Jack got up and sat beside Ronnie giggling as he tried to recover from him emotional outburst. "Oh that's great darling, would you be ok to bring them in." Ronnie replied as she looked towards the door.

"Here we are milk no sugar, right Jack." Danielle smiled as she passed him, his drink. "Yeah...yeah that's great thank you." Jack chuckled as he stood up and took the seat opposite leaving a space next to Ronnie for Danielle. "This one is yours mum." Danielle giggled as she gave her mother her drink. "Thank you sweetheart," Ronnie smiled. Ronnie lent forward and took Danielle's hand and pulled her gently over to the seat next to her. "Thanks for earlier Jack, I don't know what we would have done if you weren't there." Danielle chuckled as she looked over at her mother. "Hey no problem, I was happy to help." Jack whispered. "Oh Aunty Rox, just called she said she's just left the Vic and going to get some dinner now." Danielle explained. Ronnie and Jack both looked slightly uneasy at the mention of Roxy's name but smiled anyway. "Did you want to stay for dinner Jack because I can ask Roxy to get more." Danielle innocently asked. "I'd love to but I have to get going to the club, Dawn's called in sick so I need to sort out some cover." Jack explained. "Oh ok." Danielle utter sounding slightly disappointed. "But maybe we could go out somewhere the three off us once you're feeling up to it Ron, or you could come to mine I could cook you dinner." Jack chuckled. "Yeah that would be nice." Danielle smiled as did Ronnie. "Don't expect much of a meal if Jack's cooking." Ronnie teased. "Yeah well I will try my best." Jack smiled. "Right well I am going to get off." Jack whispered as he stood up straightening his clothes. "I'll just take these into the kitchen." Danielle got up and collected everyone's cups making her excuses to leave Ronnie and Jack alone.

Jack stood up and picked up his coat, walking gently over to Ronnie. "I will see you later I'll keep you informed of the goings on at the club." Jack uttered as he leant forward and kissed the side of Ronnie's head. She smiled feeling impressed by his affection. "Jack!!" Ronnie whispered as she grabbed his hand pulling him back towards her. Jack looked back and knelt down facing her. Ronnie stared into his eyes and then looked down at his lips. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him towards her kissing him softly. Jack returned the kiss, it was firm and passionate but short and sweet as Ronnie pulled away smiling as she faced him. "Thank you Jack." Ronnie whispered. Jack smiled and then got up. "You're welcome." He chuckled, Jack knew it was probably not the start of a beautiful relationship, but having the chance to kiss Ronnie one more time was all he had ever dreamed off. Ronnie smiled as she watched Jack leave the room.

"I'm off now Dan, I'll catch you later yeah!" Jack shouted as walked out to the front door. "Yeah ok Jack, see you later." Danielle replied as she put the cups away into the cupboards. Danielle smiled as she heard the door shut.

"Hey you come here." Ronnie whispered as she crept into the kitchen. Danielle turned and smiled as she walked over and hugged her mother. "You're meant to be resting." Danielle giggled as did Ronnie. "Well I was bored in there and I thought we could chat in here whilst you do whatever you are doing in here." Ronnie laughed. "Ok well Aunty Rox, will be back any second, you sit here and I will set the table." Danielle chuckled as she helped her mother sit down.

"Right I'm back any chance anyone can open the door." Came a shout from Roxy through the post box. "Just a sec Aunty Rox." Danielle giggled as she made her way to the door. "Do not get me started, who would think it would be so hard to get an order right and Aunty Peg that woman sometimes she really does my head in." Roxy explained as they made their way into the kitchen. "Hey Ron, how you feeling?" Roxy asked as she entered, slightly surprised to see Ronnie sitting there. "Yeah I'm fine, now what have you got for dinner." Ronnie giggled as Roxy pushed the pram in beside her. "Well I ordered a couple of pizzas hopefully that tool at the shop has got them right this time." Roxy explained as she dumped her bags on the table. "Hey little miss, I haven't seen you in ages." Ronnie smiled as she peered into Amy's pram. "Have you missed your Aunty Ronnie Amy?" Roxy giggled as she rubbed her daughter's cheek. "Hey Dan come on you sit down I'll get some plates, come on sit with your mum." Roxy suddenly got up noticing Danielle was fussing around trying to do things. Ronnie looked up and patted the seat next to her. "Hey Amy, is it ok to get her out." Danielle whispered. "Yeah...yeah sure you don't have to ask she's your cousin now darling." Ronnie smiled. "Hey Amy." Danielle giggled as she lifted the baby from the pram. Ronnie watched as Danielle nursed the baby gently in her arms. "Here we go girls dinner is ready in one way or another." Roxy laughed as she placed them all a plate. The three of them giggled as Roxy explained her dramatic and over exaggerated journey over to the Vic and what happened at the Takeaway.

"Hey Ron, you're awake, do you want me to help you to bed Dan's fallen asleep but I can wake her."Roxy smiled as Ronnie opened her eyes. "It's ok I am comfy here." Ronnie replied as she stroked Danielle's hair, Roxy watched for a while. "Right Ron I'm going to go to bed, little Madame had me up late last night and I am shattered." Roxy whispered as she got up and kissed her sister goodnight. "Ok Rox goodnight Hun."Ronnie uttered softly trying not to wake Danielle. "Hey sleep well I'm just in my room if you need me ok." Roxy smiled as she closed the door behind her. Ronnie rested her head back on the sofa and feel back to sleep.

"Oh my god did you hear that!" Danielle quickly jumped at the sound of thunder and then the whole room filled with a bright light. Ronnie jumped and turned to Danielle. "Gosh that sounds close." Ronnie giggled as Danielle smiled. "Are you alright darling?" Ronnie whispered. "Yeah how long have you been awake?" Danielle asked. "Since it started I never could sleep through a storm." Ronnie explained. "Me neither, I used to sit and watch out of the window." Danielle giggled. "I would do the exact same, mum and dad and Roxy would always sleep through a storm."Ronnie chuckled. "I bet Amy will too." Danielle smiled. "Shall we get up and watch it in our room." Ronnie giggled. "Yeah I'll just get a torch power is off." Danielle giggled. "Ok there should be one in the box over there less Roxy's moved it." Ronnie whispered as she pointed over. "Here we are." Danielle beamed she turned on the torch and approached Ronnie helping her up from the sofa.

"Sit here I'll just go check Amy and Aunty Rox." Danielle smiled as she helped her mother into bed. Ronnie watched as Danielle left the room and then jumped as another bang of thunder went off. "I can't believe it they are both sound asleep." Danielle giggled as she skipped back into the room. "Good, they can get a goodnight's sleep and I can have you all to myself." Ronnie chuckled as she tightly wrapped her arms around Danielle. Danielle giggled and then looked down as Ronnie's phone vibrated on the table beside them. "Hey how are you feeling, have you got electric over there I'm here in the dark, Love Jack xx." Ronnie smiled as she read the message Danielle looked down at it and grinned as she watched her mother reply. "I am feeling much better thank you, we are in the dark too but we have a torch and Amy and Roxy are sleeping right though it all, it was nice of you to pop over earlier love Ron xxx" Ronnie replied and then raised the phone to her mouth smiling shyly as the message was sent. "Who are you texting?" Danielle smiled even though she knew full well who it was. "Oh yeah it's just ermm." Ronnie didn't know how to respond. "It's Jack." Danielle teased. "Yeah, yeah it is sorry." Ronnie shyly giggled. "Sorry for what, it's Jack he's your friend your aloud to talk to him." Danielle chuckled. "Well yeah I know but." Ronnie tried to explain that it was more than that but she couldn't tell Danielle that not after last time when she made that mistake with Jack. "But what.... it's alright mum I know!!" Danielle giggled. "You know what?" Ronnie asked as she smiled at her daughter who was enjoying making Ronnie wonder. "I know that you like him that you want to be with him, at first I was like why but I can see now the Jack that you see, the nice caring side." Danielle chuckled. "I can't be with him though sweetie, I just want it to be you and me I don't want him to ruin that." Ronnie quickly defended. "Yes but mum, he really wants to be a part of us I can see that, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you which includes me." Danielle whispered. "I can't it will ruin things." Ronnie responded. "What like everything else that has tried we have come so far if we can get through all of that I am sure we can take on Jack Branning he can't ruin us can he." Danielle giggled. "Just talk to him at least, he deserves that much he has been here for me so much lately so at least give him some credit." Danielle continued. "Since when have you become so wise, young lady?" Ronnie giggled as she squeezed Danielle and then kissed her firmly on the cheek. "I just want you to be happy I love you." Danielle said loudly and so proudly as she returned the kiss to her mother's lips. "I'll talk to him tomorrow then." Ronnie whispered. They both jumped again as thunder hit and burst out laughing as the lightening filled the room. Ronnie smiled again as her phone vibrated, "Oh that was a bit scary that last one was loud, are you all ok I'll pop over in the morning again to see you night xxx" Jack had replied. Thunder struck one last time making Danielle and Ronnie both jumped again and laughed as they looked at one another. Rain then poured down showing signs of the storm being over. The two of them looked out the window watching the rain absolutely poor down, Ronnie smiled as she looked at Danielle who nuzzled into her side quickly falling back to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Here is chapter thirty I forgot to add it last night, I hope you like it hopefully Dan and Ron will get some alone time together. thanks for reviewing.**

Roxy was in the kitchen, clearing up her breakfast plates; Amy was chuckling away to herself in her pram. Danielle and Ronnie were still fast asleep in bed. Roxy frustrated because she wanted them to wake up but instead she waited and had been waiting for well over an hour. "Seriously Amy how much sleep do they need, come on lets go and see your Aunty Peggy, they'll be up by the time we get back." Roxy whispered as she smiled down at her daughter. Roxy pushed the pram out on the street and turned to close behind her. "Hello you, yeah it's daddy hello how's my little girl." Jack chuckled as he leant over the pram playing with Amy's hand. "What do you want?" Roxy grunted as she turned to face him. "I came to check you were all ok, after the storm last night." Jack whispered. "What storm, the electric was off but I sorted it, so Jack you're not needed ok." Roxy snapped as she tried to push the pram forward. "Well can you let me in I need to speak to Ronnie about the club." Jack tried to make an excuse. "No I won't Jack there asleep and Ronnie she needs her rest the club is the least of her worries." Roxy continued as she walked forward across the road. "Well you can't keep me away forever Roxy." Jack shouted back at her.

Danielle suddenly opened her eyes she jumped slightly as she looked up urgently searching through her blurred vision for Ronnie. She smiled and squeezed Ronnie firmly as she realised she was still there. Ronnie slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she felt her daughters arms wrapped around her. She looked down her face turned from a smile to a frown as she watched her daughter urgently grab and cling to her she was sobbing silently as she nuzzled into Ronnie's side. "Hey baby what's wrong." Ronnie whispered. Danielle looked up at her mother and clung to her sobbing loudly and more out of control. Ronnie tried to calm her and softly stroked her back as she wrapped her arms firmly around Danielle. "Baby baby shush shush come on sweetie calm down I'm here." Ronnie whispered her voice broke as she became overcome with emotion and she too was crying as she watched her daughter sob hysterically. Gradually Danielle calmed down and sat up still holding onto Ronnie. "Darling, what's going on are you ok please tell me." Ronnie pleaded. "I'm sorry it's just it won't go away." Danielle sobbed. "What won't go away sweetie, come on please don't cry it breaks my heart when you cry." Ronnie whispered as she wiped away Danielle's tears. "The nightmares they won't go away, they won't go away." Danielle cried. "Baby shush shush I'm here I'm not going anyway shush shush." Ronnie pulled Danielle close to her chest and clung to her tightly. "I wake up and your gone, you're not there, you've left me and I can't find you I search the house the square and you've gone and I'm still here."Danielle cried. "Baby I'm not going anywhere I promise you I am here I want to be here with you and I am not going anywhere." Ronnie sobbed as she kissed her daughters head. "I know, I know but I keep having these stupid nightmares, your either gone or your telling me that you don't want me, I know its all rubbish but they won't go away." Danielle continued crying as she nuzzled deep into Ronnie's neck. "Sweetie come on its just nightmares it isn't true just give it time they'll go away." Ronnie whispered. "I'm here and I'm going nowhere, I'll be here with you every step of the way." Ronnie continued to explain. "Do you really mean that?" Danielle sobbed. "Of course I do, your my little girl and I can't imagine what a day would be like without you so there is no chance that you will get away from me that easily." Ronnie chuckled. "This sounds daft but I miss you when you have a long shower and it hurts when you go to the shop and you've been gone a while, I miss you even when your laid next to me asleep and I can't talk to you, I love you so much that it hurts, you and me we have missed so much and I need you in my life I want you in my life every minute of every day." Ronnie giggled to herself and Danielle looked up and smiled at Ronnie as she wiped her face. "I know, I know I just hope they'll go away and stop haunting me I love you, you always know the right things to say." Danielle smiled as she kissed her mother firmly on the lips. "That's because I am your mother and mothers always know best." Ronnie laughed and they both burst out laughing. Ronnie kissed Danielle's head and they both laid on the bed laughing and joking for a while.

"Hey sweetie do you mind passing me my medication, I think I am due some." Ronnie whispered. Danielle got up and walked into the kitchen picking up the pills from the work top, she swished out a glass and filled it with water. "Here you go." Danielle smiled as she entered the room. "Thanks, what time is it?" Ronnie asked as she took the pills and water from her daughter. "It's erm half twelve." Danielle whispered as she searched the bedside table for the clock. "Oh my goodness, what we slept that long, and Roxy is she still in bed." Ronnie chuckled. "She must have gone out, Amy's pram is gone." Danielle smiled. "Oh it'll be nice for us to spend some time together no disruptions." Ronnie giggled as Danielle's phone rang. "Hey finally you're up I've been calling forages, did you two not sleep last night apparently there was a storm but me and Amz we slept right through." Roxy rambled on. "Yeah I'm up mum she is still asleep we had a rough night last night." Danielle lied as her and Ronnie both smiled at one another. "Oh well is she ok, I was hoping she could come over the Vic and see Aunty Peg, she's dying to see her." Roxy asked. "No I don't think she will be up to it, she just wants to sleep." Danielle said as she pulled a funny face at Ronnie. Ronnie covered her mouth with her duvet trying to muffle her giggles. "Why don't you bring her home with you later, she could have dinner with us tonight, Mum would love that, but really she's not up to leaving the flat just yet." Danielle explained. "Ok but what are we going to have for tea we have no food in, and I can't cook." Roxy chuckled. "Hey don't worry about cooking it I'll do it but if you could get some food in, that would help." Danielle giggled. "Right ok well I don't finish work till six and then I'll have to go to the shop so I'll be home about half six seven, do you think she will be up by then." Roxy explained as she looked out the window watching Ronnie's flat. "Yeah, yeah that is fine I am sure she will be up by then, she will be happy to catch up with you both." Danielle whispered. "OK babe will see you later send Ron our love." Roxy chuckled as she put the phone down. "Crikey I thought she was never going to stop talking." Danielle giggled as she put her phone down. "Aunty Rox is a bit of a motor mouth once you get her going." Ronnie chuckled. "You don't mind do you me inviting Aunty Peg over for dinner?" Danielle asked. "No, no of course not she will only worry if she doesn't see me after a while anyway." Ronnie giggled. "Well all you have to do is sit and rest and I will deal with the rest."Danielle explained as she sat on the bed beside Ronnie. "Ok well good luck with that one." Ronnie smiled. "So what do you fancy doing whilst we have the place to ourselves?" Danielle chuckled. "Well a shower would be great and then maybe some lunch since we have missed breakfast." Ronnie giggled. "Yeah what about some cheese on toast and then we can watch some tele or a dvd or something." Danielle smiled as she helped Ronnie up from the bed.

"Oh this film it's so sad why does the little dog, why does he have to die." Danielle smiled at Ronnie as they both sat in tears. "I wanted a happy ending." Danielle cried. "Oh darling come here." Ronnie whispered as she pulled Danielle towards her. "When I was little the dog next door got run over on the road outside the house, I used to play with him every day when I got home from school and then one day when I came home and he was gone." Danielle cried. "Oh darling, if I had of know we wouldn't have watched it." Ronnie whispered as she kissed Danielle. "No no it's fine it's a classic but every time I watch it I cry." Danielle sobbed. "We were never allowed a dog but we always played with him, he was a Labrador, they called him Sam he was so daft and stupid but he was lovely." Danielle smiled as she explained. "We never had a dog, well not until Roxy got Albert but Aunty Peg and Ben look after him now." Ronnie butted in. "I prefer cats to dogs though, I used to have a cat when I first moved here but Charlie, he found him and the Slater's they got rid of him."Danielle explained giggling slightly at the memory. "What happened to him?" Ronnie asked. "They re-homed down south somewhere, he was a bit of a loose wire mind I never had any control over him, but he was loving and always there when I was upset." Danielle giggled. Ronnie smiled as they faced each other. "But I have you now and you're better than an old cat to snuggle up to." Danielle chuckled as she tried to change the subject. "Oh thanks I'll take that as a compliment." Ronnie laughed as she nudged Danielle gently. "Yes do." Danielle giggled. Ronnie and Danielle both looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Oh no don't make me laugh it hurts." Ronnie laughed as she held her stomach. " Sorry sorry." Danielle fussed as she sat up holding her mother as they both tried to stop laughing.


	31. Chapter 31

Hi Sorry it is short but I have just been rushed into work three hours early which I am not keen on but then that's life for you. Anyway I have just added what I have manged to get done so far, I hope you enjoy hopefully I will finally be able to get to where I want to eventually tomorrow on my day off wowowo

"Hey it's just me."Roxy shouted as she carried Amy through to the kitchen. "Hiya!" Danielle and Ronnie smiled up from the sofa. "Aunty Peg is just coming she's just getting out the car."Roxy chuckled as did Ronnie and Danielle. "Phil's gone off for the day, we reckon he has a new lady friend so is it ok if Ben joins us, he is at Abi's but I'll go get him." Roxy explained. "Of course it's fine I haven't seen him for ages." Ronnie chuckled as Roxy jumped on to the sofa beside Ronnie and kissed her head. "Roxy!! Roxy!! Oi Roxy are you going to help me in with all this shopping." Peggy screamed from the front door. The three of them laughed and then Danielle nodded at Roxy and got up. "Here Aunty Peg I'll take that, you go in." Danielle smiled as she took the shopping from Peggy. "Oh thank you, you're not a think like your Aunty Roxy definitely takes after your mother." Peggy chuckled. "Oi I heard that." Roxy yelled. "You were meant to." Ronnie chirped in. "She is always saying that, that you two are so alike." Roxy giggled. "Yeah well we are mother and daughter."Danielle chuckled as she placed the bags on the worktop. "Oi cheeky, I have just got through the door and your all picking on me." Roxy laughed. "Awwww poor Roxy lets feel sorry for her." Ronnie teased as she pulled Roxy towards her and kissed her cheek. Roxy and Ronnie sat on the sofa laughing as Danielle and Peggy put away the shopping.

"I was thinking we could have a good roast for dinner, I've cooked some meat back home I'll just put some veg on."Peggy explained as she made some tea. "Yeah yeah whatever Aunty Peg." Roxy uttered. "Sounds lovely Aunty Peggy." Ronnie smiles as to reassure her. "Why don't you and Danielle go and get Ben and the meat from the Vic and I'll stay here with Ronnie." Peggy suggested as she turned to face them. "Aww do I have to!" Danielle whispered to Ronnie. "Go on darling, help out Aunty Peg, I think she needs a bit of space from." Ronnie giggled pointing her thumb subtlety over towards Roxy. "Yeah but I am comfy here with you." Danielle smiled. "Yeah me to but I think Aunty Peg wants a chat." Ronnie whispered. "Ok well I will give you five minutes."Danielle giggled kissing her mother. "Come on you." Danielle laughed as she pulled Roxy from her chair. "Oi be careful." Roxy squealed. "Pipe down, come on lets go get Ben." Danielle ordered as she grabbed Roxy's coat and threw it over to her. "See you two in a bit." Danielle laughed as she helped Roxy into her coat and pushed her towards the front door. "See you darling." Ronnie shouted from the sofa. "The meat is in the fridge and the gravy is on the side." Peggy shouted after them as the door shut.

"So Aunty Peg what's this I hear about Phil having a new lady friend, anyone we know?" Ronnie asked as she turned to face Peggy in the kitchen. "Oh I don't know, it's all just speculation, but we haven't been seeing an awful lot of him lately." Peggy chuckled. "Oh well as long as he is happy I guess." Ronnie smiled. "So how are you feeling, is that sister of yours looking after you ok." Peggy squealed. "Well she is trying her best I guess but it is Danielle who is doing everything." Ronnie explained. "Oh is she now, that little madam told me she has been running around for the both of you." Peggy giggled. "Oh no she has been doing her share I just wished she'd help Danielle a bit more by clearing up after herself." Ronnie smiled. "Yeah well that will never happen." Peggy and Ronnie both burst out laughing. "Oh oh no I can't laugh it hurts" Ronnie giggled as she clutched her stomach. "Ronnie, Ronnie darling you ok, I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Peggy quickly hurried around and sat beside Ronnie. "No, no don't be silly, it's just when I laugh it is a bit sore that's all, seriously I am fine, it happened earlier too." Ronnie explained. "Oh well we will have to be careful then won't we." Peggy whispered as she wrapped one arm around Ronnie's back.

"How is Danielle coping is she ok?" Peggy whispered. "Yeah I think so, she is strong she just doesn't want to seem to leave my side at the moment and I don't want her to either it's silly I know but I miss her already."Ronnie chuckled to herself. "No it's understandable after what you two have been through; you both need each other right now." Peggy whispered. "Yeah I know but I feel like she is doing more for me than I am for her I don't want her thinking I don't care." Ronnie whimpered suddenly taking Peggy by surprise. "Oh darling, your little girl knows you need her at the moment but she knows you're always going to be here for her and once you're better you can make that up to her can't you." Peggy chuckled as she hugged Ronnie. "I guess." Ronnie whispered. "Oh my I had best just check that cauliflower something's pouring over." Peggy disrupted as she jumped up and hurried over to the cooker.

"We're back." Danielle shouted as she followed Ben into the Kitchen she had her hands on his shoulders as they walked into be greeted by Peggy. "Hello darling have you had a good day?" Peggy squealed as she hugged Ben. "Yes Gran, we went to the cinema and watched Ice age 3 it is well funny." Ben explained. "Hey Ben." Ronnie giggled as Danielle hugged her and then sat beside her mother. "Hi Ronnie are you better now?" Ben smiled. "Yeah I am feeling much better, a bit of being back to normal but I'm ok." Ronnie explained. "Hey where as Roxy got to?" Peggy chuckled. "Oh yeah she has gone back to the Vic." Danielle giggled.

"Hello Rox, why you ringing me we only sent you out to get the meat and gravy what's taking you so long." Ronnie giggled down the phone. "Yeah but you didn't tell me where it was did ya." Roxy grunted. "Yeah Aunty Peg said the meat is in the fridge and the gravy is on the side actually." Ronnie laughed, Peggy sighed as she listened to Ronnie's side of the conversation. "Ok well hurry up dinner is nearly ready and Amy will be up in a minute she'll be wondering where you are." Ronnie ordered laughing as she put the phone down. "I won't ask what that was about." Peggy squealed. "Yeah but you've got to love her." Danielle giggled.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey sorry for the** **delay in updating I have been completely stuffed at work at the moment it has been so busy paperwork coming out of my ears so I haven't got much for you but hopefully will have a bit of time in the next few days. Hope this is ok for you Thanks Sarah xx**

"We will have to do this again sometime it's been fun." Peggy suggested as she put on her coat and approached Ronnie and Danielle on the sofa. "Yeah that would be nice." Ronnie yawned. "Well you can all come over to the Vic next time yeah." Peggy replied. "Ok." Danielle smiled. "See you both later." Peggy chuckled as she kissed them both goodbye. "Night Aunty Peg." Ronnie whispered, Roxy followed Peggy to the door and watched her out. "Night darling." Peggy squealed as she turned into the street. Roxy watched from the door until Peggy had reached the Vic.

"Come on Roxy shut the door it's freezing." Ronnie shouted from the sofa. "Yeah coming, do you want a drink or anything before I go to bed." Roxy yelled back as she walked through to the kitchen. "Nah I think we are fine thanks." Danielle uttered back. "Come on you why don't you go to bed." Roxy suggested as she walked in to see Danielle repeatedly yawning. "No no I'm fine here." Danielle cuddled up tighter to Ronnie trying to show she wasn't tired. "Come on I'll help Ron to bed you look knackered." Roxy continued. "No I said I'm fine here!" Danielle snapped. Roxy and Ronnie both looked at one another shocked at Danielle's outburst. "Hey sweetie I think Roxy's right you need to get some sleep, I won't be long I'll be through in a while." Ronnie tried to persuade her daughter. "No its ok I'll wait till your ready to go to bed." Danielle smiled up her mother. "Well I was hoping I could have a few minutes with your mum, I need to talk to her about something." Roxy whispered. "Fine well I will wait for you to come to bed." Danielle huffed as she turned and sat up. "See you in a bit." Danielle got up and kissed Ronnie, she turned giving Roxy an annoyed look and then dragged her feet as she walked into Ronnie's room. "What's wrong with her she was fine ten minutes ago." Roxy asked as she sat beside her sister. "She is probably just tired, that's all." Ronnie whispered as she hugged her sister close to her. "Well she could do with cheering up a bit, miserable madam." Roxy chuckled. "Oi don't speak about her like that she is my daughter." Ronnie snapped shocking her sister as she pulled away from Roxy. "Sorry, I was just joking." Roxy uttered. "Yeah well it wasn't funny." Ronnie grunted. They both sat in silence feeling awkward for a moment. "I'm sorry ok I didn't mean to snapped, but she is my little girl." Ronnie whispered. "It's ok." Roxy smiled as she hugged her sister. "I was thinking do you mind if I take Danielle shopping with me and Amy tomorrow, I want to spoiler her a bit Aunty Peg is coming too, I know you'll be on your own, but it will only be a few hours and all you seem to do is sleep anyway." Roxy joked. "Yeah I suppose that would be ok, but you'll have to persuade Danielle to go." Ronnie uttered slightly annoyed that she would have to stay behind. "Ok well I was hoping you might be able to help me there, because well I don't think I have a cat in hell's chance do you." Roxy chuckled as she stroked Ronnie's back. "I will mention it to her then." Ronnie whispered. "It will do her good to get out, Stacey is worried about her, being cooped up all day." Roxy explained. "She's fine what is everyone so bothered about Danielle going out for, she is fine." Ronnie uttered. "Well that's not initially true is it, she will only leave you, if you ask her too and she won't let me help you both." Roxy delivered some home truths. "Yeah well that's because she is worried and can you blame her I missed 19 years of her life, I nearly died she doesn't want to lose me and I don't want to lose her." Ronnie snapped and then clutched her stomach. "Ron, Ron you ok?" Roxy panicked as she watched her sister in pain. "Yeah yeah I am fine." Ronnie breathlessly replied. "Come on calm down breath." Roxy whispered as she stroked Ronnie's back calming her down, until she stopped clutching her belly. "Look I'll get you some more tablets." Roxy smiled as Ronnie quietened down. "Here you go." Roxy whispered as she passed Ronnie her medication. Ronnie smiled as she swallowed them down and sipped her water. "I'm sorry your right." Ronnie uttered as she bowed her head. "About what?" Roxy whispered. "Danielle I am worried about her, all I want is for us to forget and get on with our lives, I want her to be happy." Ronnie explained. "She is happy she has you Ron." Roxy giggled as she said it as did Ronnie slightly. "Yeah I know but I can sense that she doesn't trust me not properly, like she thinks I am going to run off and leave her." Ronnie sobbed. "Don't be silly Ron." Roxy chuckled sadly. "She is just protective because of dad." Roxy blurted out but wished she hadn't said it as the word left her mouth. "She, well do you blame her." Ronnie bitterly uttered. "Look once you get stronger and better she will ease off a bit I'm sure of it, she is just scared of loosing you that's all." Roxy explained. "That's the thing I don't want her to back off I want to be with her every minute of every day she's my little girl I love her I can't be without her." Ronnie sobbed. "What I don't understand so why are you crying?" Roxy chuckled as she playfully hugged her sister. "I don't know!" Ronnie laughed as she continued crying. "Well will you talk to her anyway because I want to help you more, I know I have work at the Vic but I can speak to Peggy I want to be here for you both." Roxy said seriously and Ronnie almost laughed thinking I'll believe that when I see it. "I will, I'll talk to her." Ronnie whispered. "Right good well don't forget to mention going shopping because I am going to bed." Roxy yawned as she got up. "Yeah me to." Ronnie uttered. Roxy turned to walk away. "Hey can you help me up?" Ronnie whispered as Roxy had already moved over to her bedroom door. "Oh sorry yeah." Roxy smiled.


	33. Chapter 33

Danielle woke up to the smell of fresh coffee she opened her eyes to see Ronnie sat their sipping a cup. "Good morning, I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up." Ronnie giggled, Danielle smiled up at her mother. "Is Roxy up?" Danielle asked as she sat up. "No...No she won't be up for ages yet?" Ronnie explained. "What you mean you have been out of bed." Danielle snapped looking up at the cup of coffee. Ronnie looked at her slightly confused and lowered the cup placing it back on the bed side table. "Yes I have what's wrong with that I needed the loo and I thought I would get some coffee."Ronnie whispered. "Well you could have woken me up I would have helped you."Danielle uttered. "It's ok, I'm fine I feel great this morning, the painkillers are working and look at me." Ronnie smiled trying to convince her daughter. "Ok but you will say won't you if you're not wont you?" Danielle whispered. "Of course I will darling." Ronnie smiled as she leant across and kissed her daughter firmly on the cheek. "I was talking to Roxy last night and she was wondering if you fancied going shopping with her and Aunty Peg today." Ronnie subtlety tried to pop it into conversation. "No it's ok I'll stay here." Danielle quickly answered. "Oh go on it will do you some good to get out of here and you can bond a bit with your Aunty Rox." Ronnie continued to explain. "I would love to but I have no money and besides I would rather stay here, I hate just window shopping." Danielle continued with her excuses. "Well I thought you may say that so I was thinking you could take my card I will give you the Pin and then you can help yourself." Ronnie giggled. "Oh no I can't do that." Danielle uttered. "Don't be silly what is mine is yours and besides it is ages since you and I went shopping." Ronnie chuckled. Danielle continued to make excuses and Ronnie was trying her best to persuade her, deep down though she felt the same she didn't want her to go shopping really but Danielle did need to get out and about and live her life instead of nursing Ronnie. "Well I really could do with a new pair of jeans and a few nice tops, and I don't really trust Roxy's judgement on that kind of thing but if you were there then she won't have me dressed like some sort of drag act." Ronnie laughed as did Danielle. "Ok well I will go but it will only be for a couple of hours I am not spending ages being drag through every shop in London." Danielle finally gave in. "Right well we had better go and get that lazy tart out of bed then hadn't we." Ronnie giggled as she turned to get out of bed. "Hey wait." Danielle whispered as she grabbed Ronnie's arm. Ronnie slowly turned around to face Danielle. Danielle looked worried as she looked up at Ronnie. "Hey sweetie what is it?" Ronnie uttered. Danielle didn't answer. "Darling please what is it?" Ronnie whispered. "You...you will....still." Danielle cried as she broke down feeling guilty for even asking her, Ronnie knew exactly what she meant. "Hey sweetheart come here baby." Ronnie whispered as she clung to her daughter wrapping her arms securely around her. "I promise you I will be here when you get home, I will be sat right here waiting for you." Ronnie sobbed as she realised just how much her neglect in the past had affected her daughter, she hadn't fought enough to keep her when she was born and then when Danielle truly needed her she, Ronnie had abandoned her again. "Baby you're just going to have to trust me when I say that I love you and that you are my life I am going to be here when you come home I promise I will be sat right here most probably watching the clock from the moment you leave." Ronnie chuckled which made Danielle laugh also. "You know you don't have to go if you really don't want to I am sure Roxy will understand but she was looking forward to treating you." Ronnie explained. "No no I will go someone will have to be there for poor Amy if Aunty Peg and Rare shopping." Danielle chuckled as she snuggled into Ronnie's chest. "You sure." Ronnie asked she felt bad now for pushing Danielle into it now, knowing that Danielle was finding it hard to be a part from her. "Yes I'm going go it will be nice to go it is just a shame you won't be there." Danielle whispered. "Yeah well once I am feeling hundred percent again you and me we will have a day out somewhere nice just you and me what do you say." Ronnie explained. "Yeah sounds great to me." Danielle smiled. Ronnie leant down and kissed Danielle as she stroked and fiddled with her daughter's hair.

"Come on Roxy wake up, Danielle is getting ready and you said you wanted to take her out." Ronnie shouted as she stood in the doorway. Amy was chuckling to herself in her cot. "Amy needs feeding come on Roxy." Ronnie yelled again. "Do you want me to get a pan of water I have done it before I will do it again." Ronnie chuckled as she turned towards the kitchen. Roxy didn't respond so Ronnie came back to the bedroom with a pan full of water in her hands. She stood at the door and threw it covering Roxy in water. "Arrrrrrrgh Ronnie!!!" Roxy yelled. Ronnie stood at the door laughing. "I am soaked and my bed sheets they are ruined." Roxy continued to yell. "Well you should have woken up then when I asked and they are not your bed sheets they are mine." Danielle teased as she joined her mother in the doorway. "Oh Ron if she was ok you would be so dead right now." Roxy yawned as she sat up in her wet bed. "Oh it looks like I've wet the bed." Roxy grunted. "Don't worry we won't tell Aunty Peg." Ronnie teased. "Oh very funny." Roxy mumbled Ronnie and Danielle both burst out laughing. "Look I will get Amy ready you have a shower and strip your bed, Aunty Peg will be here in a minute." Danielle ordered as she picked Amy up out of her cot.

Ten minutes later and Roxy was still laid in bed, Ronnie was sat comfortably on the sofa next to Danielle who was feeding Amy. "Come on Roxy Aunty Peggy will be here any minute." Ronnie shouted. There was still no response coming from her. "Oi Roxy hurry up we are not going to wait all day for you." Danielle yelled. "Ok ok I am coming stop picking on me will you, you two are always ganging up on me." Roxy grunted as she stormed past them on her way to her bathroom. Ronnie and Danielle both looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Oh poor Roxy, poor mummy hey Amy." Ronnie giggled. Danielle looked down at Amy as she slept; Ronnie watched smiling as Danielle nursed the small baby. "You're so good with Amy she has taken to you so well." Ronnie whispered. "Yeah I guess I think she just likes me."Danielle uttered. "Of course she likes you your her cousin." Ronnie smiled as did Danielle. "You are going to be a great mum when you have kids, they will never cry." Ronnie chuckled. "Do you think so?" Danielle smiled as she turned to face Ronnie. "Yeah of course you're a natural look." Ronnie giggled as she watched Amy smiling in her sleep. "How come you never had any more children?" Danielle whispered she was unsure whether to ask but she did anyway. "Well I never came close to settling down with anyone after your dad with Joel and I was so messed up after everything with my own dad that it wasn't fair to have children when I was grieving for the one baby I couldn't have." Ronnie explained. "Well what about now would you have more children now?" Danielle asked which shocked Ronnie. "Erm I don't know really I think I have everything I want right here." Ronnie smiled as she hugged Danielle. "Well what about you and Jack, have you ever come close to having children." Danielle giggled. "No we were nowhere near close to that, this little one here made sure of that." Ronnie uttered as she played with Amy's hand. "Oh well maybe you could one day the two of you."Danielle whispered. "Oh I don't know maybe." Ronnie mumbled as she kissed the side of Danielle's head.

"Right I am ready where's Aunty Peg I thought she was here."Roxy grunted as she stood in the doorway of her room. "I am here and about time Roxy Mitchell." Peggy squealed as she walked from out from Ronnie's room. "What you been up to in Ronnie's room, well I was having a chat with her, me and Danielle were making sure she was ok before we left her for the day." Peggy explained. "Alright well I better say goodbye so do you mind putting little miss in the car." Roxy smiled as Peggy took Amy from her and carried her towards the door. "Hey Ron, we're off now, you ok do you need anything before we go." Roxy asked as Ronnie sat watch a dvd on her bed. "Hey Rox so your off about time I'm looking forward to some peace and quiet." Ronnie joked. "You're looking much better this morning the colour has come back to your cheeks, Ronnie smiled and then frowned as she touched her cheek brushing the scar that covered the side of her face. "Yeah I feel much better, Danielle is going to take me to the doctor's tomorrow just to be checked over and see how long it will be before I am back to normal." Ronnie explained. "Ok well I can drop you both up there if you like." Roxy smiled as she brushed her hand under her sister's chin. "Well you guys had best hurry up the shops will be shut by the time you get there." Ronnie chuckled. "Yeah your right, do you need anything before I go?" Roxy fussed. "No I am fine I can walk to the kitchen and to the bathroom, Danielle helped me get dressed so I will be fine and before you say it yes I will phone if I need anything ok." Ronnie smiled as she looked up at her sister. "Now go on go and leave me to watch this film in peace." Ronnie giggled. "Alright well I will call you; see how you're getting on." Roxy whispered as she hugged her sister goodbye. Danielle stood in the doorway as Roxy passed her. "So you're sure you will be ok and you will call if you need anything even if you just want to have a chat." Danielle fussed. "Yes darling I will be fine and I promise I will call you ok, now go, go on go and have some fun spending my money." Ronnie chuckled as she hugged Danielle. Danielle wrapped her arms around her mother firmly gripping her smelling her hair as it brushed past her face. "Love you mum." Danielle whispered. "Love you too sweetheart."Ronnie smiled as she kissed Danielle firmly on the lips.

Danielle stared out of the car window at the house as the car pulled away, Jack stood on the corner outside his flat and waved as he saw Danielle looking out from the back, Danielle smiled and waved back to him. "Errrgh Jack Branning what is he waving at me for." Roxy grunted, Danielle smiled to herself. "He was probably just being friendly." Peggy squealed. "Well it doesn't wash with me, he is just trying to wriggle his way back into Ron's knickers again."Roxy mumbled. "OH Roxy I don't think so, you're just jealous because Sean has left you, Jack he is a good man." Peggy snapped. "Yeah well you would think that he is good at sweet talking people, he's got you wrapped round his little finger." Roxy moaned. "I'm a Mitchell and Mitchell's don't get wrapped around anyone's little finger, yes Jack has made his mistakes but you Miss don't forget you play apart in those mistake's too and if Ronnie, if she can forgive you, she is also allowed to forgive Jack." Peggy continued to argue with Roxy. "Hey so where are we going first!!" Danielle interrupted trying her best to change the subject.

Back on the square Ronnie had gradually fallen asleep missing the end of the film she was watching. She opened her eyes and yawned seeing the credits roll down the screen on the TV in front of her. Her phone suddenly vibrated on the side of her bed. "Hey your calling me already I am fine." Ronnie quickly answered thinking it was Roxy or Danielle. "Oh Jack sorry I thought it might have been Danielle or Roxy." Ronnie replied slightly embarrassed at herself. "Yeah I am how did you know that." Ronnie chuckled flirting obviously. "Oh did she, well I didn't ask her to text you, she must want you to come and check up on me."Ronnie smiled. "No I didn't say I didn't want you checking up on me did I."Ronnie giggled as she played with her hair. "Ok well I will see you in a minute then, yes I will put the kettle on for you, but your making the coffee." Ronnie laughed. "See you in a sec yeah yeah bye." Ronnie smiled as she put the phone down. Ronnie slowly stood up and walked towards the kitchen putting on the kettle she prepared two cups of coffee and then turned her back to the worktop drumming her fingers on the counter, she looked down the corridor at the front door waiting for Jack to arrive.

As she heard knocking at the door she slowly made her way over to the door. She smiled as she opened it grinning at Jack as he stood there with a huge bunch of flowers. "Hello these were delivered to the wrong address I think they are for a Miss Ronnie Mitchell, do you know her by any chance." Jack joked as he handed her the flowers. Ronnie laughed as she tried to hug him and hold them but gave up and walked towards the kitchen placing them into the sink in some water. "More flowers you gave me some the other day as well." Ronnie giggled. "Yeah and I would have given you some more yesterday as well if I had the chance to leave the club, I know I promised to come and see you but there was a few things I had to take care of and Penny hasn't been well so I had that to deal with." Jack explained. "It's fine I survived a day without your presence." Ronnie chuckled as she placed her hand on his. Jack smiled at her as she grinned at him. "You're looking much better since I last saw you." Jack whispered. "Yes and I feel so much better." Ronnie giggled. "Has that kettle boiled yet?" Jack stood up and walked towards the two cups on the counter. Ronnie watched him as he made his way around her kitchen, all the precious feeling she had for him were rushing around inside her, she love him she really did but she wasn't going to act on it she needed Danielle's blessing first, if her daughter wasn't happy with it then either was Ronnie. Ronnie's phone vibrated on the table making her jump from her gaze. "Hello darling, how is it going have Aunt Peg and Roxy murdered each other yet?" Ronnie giggled. "Oh dear well as long as Rox likes it then it is all that matters." Ronnie laughed as she stood up walking into the other room. "Oh I haven't been up to much Jack has just come over, he is just making us both a cup of coffee." Ronnie explained. "Yes that is all we are doing thank you very much." Ronnie smiled. "Well I was going to talk to you about that actually but only if you are ok with it I don't want to do anything that will make you unhappy." Ronnie whispered. "Right ok well I will talk to Jack; I don't want to rush into anything because you're my priority at the moment sweetheart." Ronnie giggled. "Ok so we will discuss it when you get home, but you're ok for me to tell Jack yes ok darling have fun see you later sweetheart yeah bye." Ronnie chuckled as she put down the phone.

As Ronnie re-entered the kitchen she smiled as she watched Jack searching the kitchen for a spoon. "There in the draw on the right, yeah up one yeah that's it." Ronnie giggled as she walked slowly up behind Jack she placed her hands on his shoulders slowly drawing them down his back to wrap them around his waist, she rested her face against his back and leant into him. Jack smiled and placed his hands on top of Ronnie's. "What have a done to deserve this?" Jack whispered as he raised one of Ronnie's hands kissing it firmly. "You have been here." Ronnie uttered as she gently turned Jack around to face her. They smiled at one another before kissing each other. "For me." Ronnie said as she kissed him again. "For my daughter." Ronnie giggled as she kissed him again. "But Ron is this really what you want me and you and Danielle." Jack stopped kissing her and held her making Ronnie look up at him. "Yes...Yes it is I want you and me to be together and Danielle does too, I want us to be a family Jack just the three of us." Ronnie explained as she stroked his cheek and the back of her head. Jack smiled at the idea and then kissed Ronnie softly pulling her in towards him; he kissed her soft but firmly as he searched her back with his hands. Ronnie ran her hands through his hair gripping his neck with the other. Jack moved his hands to Ronnie's top gently undoing her buttons; he lifted her up and lifted her up onto the counter kissing her neck and shoulders. Ronnie pulled off Jacks t-shirt and kissed his chest as he stood in front of her. Jack undid the back of Ronnie's bra and pulled it from her body throwing it to the floor. She smiled as he hungrily kissed her, he hands moved down her back to her hips where he placed them on her thighs opening them as walked forward closer in towards her. "I love you!!" Jack uttered as he hungrily kissed Ronnie's neck. Ronnie pushed him away slightly and smiled as she looked at him. "What!!" Jack laughed. "What!!" Jack continued to laugh. "I love you too." Ronnie giggled as she roughly pulled him towards her as she kissed him passionately. Jack returned his hands to the back he wrapped his arms firmly around her. His arms moved to the buttons of her jeans, he delicately rummaged about trying to undo her buttons, eventually he manage to undo her trousers, he lifted her up and quickly carried into her bedroom and placed her down on her beg before gently pulling off her jeans. Jack stood back and watched Ronnie as she pulled herself up the bed, he quickly pulled off his shoes and socks. Ronnie smiled as Jack softly sat by her side and leant over to kiss her, Ronnie pulled him close with one hand and undid his belt with the other. Jack's hand joined hers as they both undid the buttons of his jeans. "Arrrrgh, sorry I can't!!" Ronnie squealed as she grabbed her stomach. Jack back right off in panic he quickly stood up and buttoned up his jeans, before sitting beside Ronnie on the bed. "Ron.. Ron what is are you?"Jack panicked as he stroked Ronnie's arms. "I'm sorry I'm not ready can you fetch me my handbag it's in the living room on the sofa. "Ronnie whispered. Jack hurried out and came rushing back in with Ronnie's bag. Jack helped Ronnie sit up as she fiddled through her back searching for her painkillers. "Here they are." Ronnie giggled as she popped them into her mouth. "Do you want some water?" Jack uttered he sounded so vulnerable and scared. "No I am used to swallowing these dam things now." Ronnie mumbled. Jack returned to the kitchen to get his and Ronnie's clothes from the floor. "I'm sorry Jack." Ronnie sobbed as he returned to her room. "Don't be silly you're not well enough yet." Jack whispered as he massaged her shoulder. He leant over and kissed her head, Ronnie closed her eyes as tears left her eyes. "I really wanted to though, I want to do so much and I can't because I have this and I have this!!" Ronnie snapped pointing to her cheek and the huge scar that lay from her back across to her stomach. "Ron, we can wait, it will be more special that way, and we will wait as long as it takes, you will be better soon and then you can do whatever you want." Jack chuckled as he kissed Ronnie's head again. "Oh really!!" Ronnie smiled as she winked at Jack. "What makes me think I may live to regret what I have just said?" Jack laughed. "Here let me help you with that." Jack suggested as Ronnie picked up her bra and top. "Thank you!!" Ronnie whispered. Once dressed, Ronnie laid on the bed cuddled up in a small ball as she watched Jack put his clothes back on. Jack lay next to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her back hugging her securely. "I like this, just sitting here with you holding you."Jack whispered as he kissed Ronnie's cheek. "Ronnie raised her head slightly as she looked up and him, she kissed him and smiled and then kissed him again. "I might not be able to do everything I want with you but I can kiss you." Ronnie uttered as she continued to kiss Jack. "We had better make this good then." Jack whispered as he kissed Ronnie back.


	34. Chapter 34

"Come on Roxy hurry up the ticket is going to run out on the car." Peggy squealed as she trotted along the pavement carrying tons of bags. "I'm coming aren't I." Roxy yelled as she hobbled along she was carrying her bags and hand Amy in her sling strapped to her chest. Danielle was stood at the car waiting and turned laughing as she saw Peggy and Roxy waddling towards her. "About time, I had to put another half an hour on the car, good job I came back when I did because you would have been clamped." Danielle laughed as both Peggy and Roxy stopped in front of her catching their breath. "I am sure your Aunty Roxy could have wriggled herself out of that with theses assets Roxy smiled as she push her breast up nearly smothering Amy. "Hey be careful with those things she might enjoy a nibble on them but she doesn't want suffocating with those bad boys." Danielle laughed as she supported Amy's head. Roxy dropped her bags and unclipped Amy from her sling allowing Danielle to gently take her as she nursed Amy in her arms. "Right that's all of it I can't believe how much we bought the car is packed." Roxy grunted as she slammed the boot door. "I am just going to call mum and let her know that we are on her way back."Danielle explained as she strapped herself in next to Amy. "Oh hi Jack, yeah I am good thanks you, is mum there?" Danielle smiled, Roxy turned to Peggy with a not too please look on her face, and Peggy smiled as they both listened on to the conversation. "Hey yeah I am just calling to let you know we are on our way back I know it did go on longer than planned but we should be home in like half an hour or so is that ok." Danielle smiled as she talked to her mother. "Ok well I will see you soon love you too." Danielle giggled. "Peggy smiled as she listened to Danielle, she had been quiet since she had left the square but had perked up a lot since speaking to Ronnie and knowing she was coming home. "Was that Jack at the flat?" Roxy grunted as Danielle put the phone down. "Yeah he was just seeing if mum was ok." Danielle chuckled as she mentioned her mother. "Oh right I see, well I wish he would spend some of time he is seeing Ronnie with his daughter." Roxy moaned as she looked at Danielle in her mirror. "Yeah he probably would if you let him Roxy." Peggy mumbled. "Who asked you Aunty Peg." Roxy snapped. Peggy and Danielle both sighed and looked out of their window the rest of the journey home was in silence except from the chuckling of Amy as she laughed to herself.

"We're home !!" Danielle shouted as she struggled to opened the door she was carrying Amy as she tried to hold on to loads of bags also, she dropped her bags to the floor just in front of the door. She made her way quickly into the kitchen; Ronnie was sat at the table sipping a cup of coffee. She smiled as Danielle entered. "Hey you, did you buy anything nice sweetheart?" Ronnie asked as she stood up to greet her daughter. "Yeah I got a few nice things, but I think I will wait till it is just you and me." Danielle giggled as she allowed her mother to hug her as she held Amy. "I'm just going to put Amy in her cot." Danielle smiled as she carried Amy to her room. "Oi Danielle it's alright you running off with Amy but all your shopping is still out in the car." Roxy grunted as she struggled to get through the door. "Mine is near the door all that is yours Roxy I only had four bags and two of those have mum's stuff in them." Danielle chuckled as she sat beside Ronnie at the table. "Where is Aunty Peg is she coming in for a cuppa." Ronnie asked as she stood up placing her cup in the sink. Danielle stood up and followed her other to the sink. "Rox and Aunty Peg they had a disagreement in the car on the way home."Danielle uttered silently so only Ronnie could hear. "What about!"Ronnie mouthed as Roxy approached them. "Jack!!"Danielle mouthed back repeating it as Ronnie didn't understand. "Oh!!" Ronnie smiled. "Oh what?" Roxy grunted as Danielle and Ronnie both stood staring at her. "I haven't got something in my hair have I, Amy hasn't been sick on me again, you know what sometimes she is and I don't even notice until I am half way through the market." Roxy grunted as she ruffled her hair. "No no I was just surprised at how much shopping you have." Ronnie giggled as she walked towards her sister and pushed back the hair from her face. "That's better." Ronnie giggled as she kissed her sister's cheek and hugged her tightly.

"Right well I am shattered I'm going to an early night." Roxy sighed as she got up from the kitchen table. "Are you sure."Ronnie chuckled. "Yeah I didn't sleep well did I and someone woke me up early this morning didn't they sis."Roxy groaned. "Oh yes." Ronnie giggled. "Ok well have a nice shower, me and Danielle are just going to sit here and watch the tele if you change your mind."Ronnie explained. "Right all the washing up is done so what are we watching Roxy?" Danielle giggled as she came through from the kitchen. "You can watch whatever you like darling, cause I'm off to bed."Roxy mumbled as she kissed her sister and niece goodnight. "Night Rox." Ronnie called as Roxy closed her door.

Danielle joined Ronnie on the sofa; she quickly cuddled up to Ronnie and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "What's wrong with Rox, she seems a bit off it." Ronnie whispered. "Oh well her and Aunty Peg had a major tiff in the car about Jack one on the way there and one huge on the way back. I wish I never said his name when I called you earlier now." Danielle uttered. "Oh sweetie it's not your fault, Roxy just doesn't know how to act around him after everything with Amy that's all." Ronnie explained as she played with her daughter's hair. "I know, I was so glad Jack was gone by the time we got back though because I wouldn't like to imagine what may have happened." Danielle giggled. "Yes probably was for the best, he did do one pretty quickly though when he realised Roxy was on her way home, apparently she threatened him to stay away yesterday." Ronnie giggled as did Danielle. "So what is going on there then, are you and Jack, are you back together?" Danielle chuckled. "Yeah, yeah we are we have talked about it and we've decided just to take one day at a time and just take things slowly." Ronnie whispered. "You come first and if you are not happy with any of it please you have to tell me." Ronnie explained. "Yeah I will I promise, but really I am just happy that you are happy and Jack he is really he is lovely so I can't argue with that."Danielle giggled as she kissed Ronnie's cheek. "Yeah well I think we should just keep this to ourselves for a bit just until I have spoken to Jack." Ronnie whispered. "Yeah ok!" Danielle smiled. "Oh Danielle I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you Stacey she called by earlier, she seemed a bit upset." Ronnie whispered as she cuddled into the Danielle. "Oh did she why what did she say." Danielle asked as she looked up at Ronnie. "She just didn't seem her usual self, she was nice and quite quiet like she had a lot on her mind, maybe she just misses you, you haven't seen her in ages." Ronnie chuckled. "Yeah, yeah I know I feel bad for just dropping her, but once your better I will make it up to her." Danielle laughed. "Well I am getting that way, why don't you go and see her tomorrow after we have been to see the doctor, if you help me down to the club, I will go and see Jack and you can catch up with Stacey then in the afternoon we can do something together just you and me." Ronnie explained as she drew her finger along Danielle's arm. "I think I am ready to go out now I am getting a bit sick of this place, we could just get some lunch somewhere and sit in the park, nothing too much." Ronnie chuckled as she nudged Danielle. "Yeah sounds like a plan." Danielle giggled "I can't wait I missed you so much today it seemed so weird without you there." Danielle chuckled. "It wasn't as good as when it was just you and me who went shopping then." Ronnie giggled. "Obviously not." Danielle smiled. "Thank you for those clothes you bought me, they really are very nice you have good taste." Ronnie whispered. "Really!!" Danielle smirked. "Yes of course you do your my daughter aren't you." Ronnie giggled as she watched Danielle smile back at her. "What are you doing?" Danielle laughed as she watched Ronnie draw circles on the palm of her hand. "Me and Rox we used to do this when we were little, round and round the garden like a teddy bear." Ronnie laughed. "ONE STEP TWO STEP TICKLE UNDER THERE." Ronnie giggled as she tickled Danielle under arms. "OI don't do that it tickles I am really ticklish stop no stop." Danielle rolled about laughing. "Just like me, I hated it; Roxy would make me play it all the time even when we were teenagers." Ronnie chuckled. "Oh really." Danielle raised her eyebrows as she smiled at Ronnie. "Don't worry I won't get you now I will wait till your better and then I will creep up on you." Danielle joked. "I love this." Ronnie whispered. "You love what?" Danielle smiled. "I love being with you, I love spending time with you like mother and daughter, it is so much more than what I imagined, it just feels so right so natural." Ronnie smiled as she gently stroked Danielle's hair. Danielle smiled and kissed Ronnie firmly on the lips. "You always say the best of words." Danielle chuckled. Ronnie smiled to herself and pulled Danielle in closer towards her. "That's because everything is alright when I am with you." Ronnie giggled as Danielle smiled snuggling into Ronnie's chest.

Hey Up thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them all Thank you xx


	35. Chapter 35

Roxy stumbled into the kitchen ruffling her hair and squinting her eyes as they became use to the daylight. "Ron, Danielle you up?" She shouted as she approached their bedroom door. Roxy looked puzzled as she opened the door and saw an empty room the bed was neatly made and there was no sign of neither of them. Roxy turned and left the room leaving the door wide open. She returned to the kitchen and looked at the sofa thinking they may have fallen asleep there and she hadn't noticed them. "Oh well it's just you and me again today Amz." Roxy sighed as she flicked on the kettle. "Gone to the doctors, we are spending the day together so will be out all day, please make up with Aunty Peggy love you Ron and Danielle xx" Roxy groaned as she read out the letter which was pinned to the fridge.

"I hate waiting how much longer are we going to have to wait." Danielle uttered as she shuffled in her chair. Ronnie placed her hand on Danielle's to calm her. "Hey hey its ok we have only been here a few minutes." Ronnie whispered as she reassured Danielle. "I know I just want to know that your getting better." Danielle softly whispered as she turned to her mother. "Well look at me and I am feeling better darling I am sure we won't have anything to worry about." Ronnie smiled as she wrapped her arm around her daughter gently pulling her towards her side. "Miss Mitchell you can go through now." The receptionist called. "Finally!!" Danielle sighed as her and Ronnie both shot up from their chairs. Danielle led Ronnie to the doctor's room firming holding her hand as they walked beside one another.

"Right well all is looking good, I think we can safely say that all of the bruising has come through now, the swelling has settled down and the pain is definitely reducing, so what I suggest is that we wean you off your medication by just cutting down as much as you can until you don't have to take any." The doctor explained as he washed his hands at the sink. Danielle turned to Ronnie they both smiled, as they looked at one another. "So when will I be back to normal, when can I get back to my day to day things like doing things with my daughter like going on holiday and bungee jumping and all the other things we have planned." Ronnie chuckled as she squeezed Danielle's hand. "Well only you can judge that yourself, you can only do what feels right and doesn't cause you pain, but as for the bungee jumping I would give that a bit of time before you do that." The doctor joked as he stood by the door. "Ok Thank you doctor." Ronnie giggled as she stood up holding her hand out for Danielle. Danielle looked up her face was covered with a beaming smile as she jumped to her feet. "Come on mum lets go." Danielle whispered as she led Ronnie to the door. The doctor opened it holding it for the two women as they walked towards it. "Thank you doctor." They both said as they left the room.

"Did you hear that you're going to be ok!!" Danielle gushed with excitement as they walked through the square towards the market. "You're going to be ok!" Danielle repeated as she walked hand in hand with Ronnie. "I know I know, and do you know what the first thing I want you and me to do this afternoon is to sit down and have lunch somewhere and we should plan where we should go on holiday." Ronnie smiled as Danielle leant in towards her. "I fancy somewhere really hot." Danielle chuckled. "Me too." Ronnie laughed. "Right here we are, you are safely delivered to your destination." Danielle giggled. "Do you want me to come in with you?" Danielle whispered. "Oh no I'll be fine, I want to sneak up on Jack make sure he hasn't been up to anything dodgy whilst I have been away." Ronnie giggled as she hugged Danielle goodbye. "Ok well where shall I meet you and what time?" Danielle whispered. "Meet me here, just come to the office at about half twelve will that give you and Stacey enough time."Ronnie suggested as she looked at her watch. "Yeah that will be plenty." Danielle smiled. "Right sweetie, well have fun call me if you need anything ok," Ronnie mumbled as she snuggled into the hood of Danielle's hood. "Likewise, see you later." Danielle uttered. Danielle pulled away and smiled as she walked away waving to Ronnie. "Love you sweetheart." Ronnie shouted after her. Danielle smiled back and yelled "I love you too!" which made Ronnie giggle as she turned to enter the club.

Danielle giggled as she walked up the market she could see Stacey in the distance and she had heard her since the moment she had left the club. Danielle entered the cafe and grabbed two coffees and a couple of bacon rolls before returning onto the square. Danielle rushed over to the stall and approached Stacey who was looking down counting some money. "I'll be with you in just a sec, what exactly were you looking for?" Stacey uttered as she continued looking down. "Well you actually!!" Danielle giggled as Stacey suddenly looked up as she recognized the voice. "Hey Dan, long time no see, I haven't seen you for ages how are you doing?" Stacey chuckled as she threw her arms around Danielle. "Yeah yeah I am great how are you?" Danielle smiled, Stacey firmly gripped Danielle as she hugged her. Danielle could sense that something wasn't right Stacey had never hugged her like this before and she seemed really happy to see her. "Here I have brought you a coffee and thought you might be peckish so I got you this as well." Danielle explained as she handed out a cup and a paper bag. "Oh thanks Dan, looks like someone is trying to get into my good books." Stacey chuckled. "Yeah about that I'm sorry I know I promised I wouldn't forget you and that I would see you every day." Hey Dan you don't have to explain, you're here now that is all that matters." Stacey smiled as she nudged Danielle. "Tell you what why don't we go somewhere and eat these then we can have a good old chinwag you can tell me what's been keeping you so busy." Stacey giggled and Danielle nodded. "Oi Nan watch the stall will ya." Stacey shouted as she watched Mo flirting terribly with a man outside the cafe. "Can't you see I am busy Stacey!!" Mo grunted back making both Danielle and her burst out laughing. "Oh come on Nan you can do better than that he's been with that Pat Evans, you don't want her cast offs do you." Stacey giggled, in hearing that Mo backed off and walked over to Stacey who threw her, the money bag. "It works every time." Stacey chuckled as Danielle linked in.

"Mum said you came round yesterday, is everything ok Stace?" Danielle whispered as they sat at Arthur's bench. "Yeah me I'm fine, just came to see how you were, with not seeing you in ages I wanted to just check." Stacey uttered. "Oh right well mum said you seemed quiet that's all I didn't know if you were upset or something." Danielle explained. "I am fine, it was just I spoke to Bradley and he is badgering me for a divorce and I just let it all get to me but really I am over it now." Stacey whispered as she faintly smiled. "You sure do you want to talk about it Stace." Danielle asked as she sipped her coffee. "There isn't really much to talk about, it was just a shock you know." Stacey explained. "Well it will be he was such a big part of your life so of course it will affect you." Danielle whispered. "Yeah well it is over all thanks to me and I guess I should just get over the fact that we aren't going back there so I should just give him what he wants." Stacey sighed as she sipped her coffee. "Yes but is that what you want." Danielle whispered. "Well I never expected to see myself here, alone and about to be divorced, but I made my discussion when I messed it all up so I will just have to learn to live with them." Stacey mumbled. "Oh Dan I didn't tell you did I mum, she has got herself a job on the flower stall next to me, she loves it and it is close by so I can keep an eye on her." Stacey blurted out very quickly redirecting the subject. Danielle didn't want to push her so didn't continue the conversation. "Oh that's great I bet she loves it getting out and about and mixing with people." Danielle chuckled. "Yeah well it gives her something to do and it allows her to pay her way she was getting all stressed out because she wasn't contributing but she feels better now she is earning her keep." Stacey explained. "Oh good, so how is everyone how is Charlie and Mo?" Danielle asked. "Oh same old same old, Uncle Charlie is still chasing that Brenda woman and Nan she is chasing anyone and everyone so nothing new really." Stacey giggled. "How is your mum is she getting any better?" Stacey smiled. "Yeah she is doing much better, she just has to work at it a little and take each day at a time she should be back to normal in no time." Danielle explained as her smile filled her face. "Mitchell's normal I'll believe that when I see it." Stacey sniggered. "Oi that's my family you're talking about, you might be right about some but my mum she is definitely the most normal and the most perfect out of the lot." Danielle giggled as she nudged Stacey. "Yeah well you know her better than me I guess." Stacey uttered realising she had hit a nerve. "Yeah and she is so much more than I imagine, the only reason she was so hard and cold was because she thought I was dead, she was being that way to protect herself because all she really wanted was to be with me." Danielle whispered. "Well I don't know if I would be so forgiving." Stacey grunted. "Well there is more good in some people more good than you realise." Danielle whispered. "Hey I was thinking maybe you and me we could go out one night just the two of us, we could go up town find ourselves a couple of fellas and make a night of it." Stacey suggested as she nudged Danielle. "Yeah sounds good, when you were thinking." Danielle asked. "Well I haven't been making much on the stall lately, but I was thinking of having a sale tomorrow so I should be raking it in so why don't we do something tomorrow night come over mine and we'll get ready together." Stacey explained. "Yeah ok well I will check make sure it is ok with mum." Danielle whispered making Stacey laugh out loud. "What she isn't well I can't just leave her all night whilst you get me intoxicated." Danielle defended herself. "Oh I'm sorry, it just sounds funny that's all." Stacey giggled. "I am sure she will be ok, Roxy will probably stay in with her but I will call you and let you know yeah." Danielle chuckled. "Ok Dan what are you up to now I have got some new stock back at the house do you fancy having a look through it with me, there might be an outfit in there for you for tomorrow night." Stacey squealed. "Yeah I have got time I am not meeting mum till half twelve so yeah that is fine." Danielle giggled. "Ok then come on lets go, I have got these gorgeous new dresses in they are a bit long but I am sure I can fix them for us." Stacey chuckled as they raced to the Slater's house.

Meanwhile Ronnie was stood outside the club she watched as Danielle disappeared into the distance she giggled to herself as she thought about Danielle and how cute she was this morning at the doctors. Ronnie quietly crept into the club and giggled as she watched Jack struggling to reattach a bottle of Vodka to the optics stand. He jumped as he heard Ronnie's laugh and smashed the bottle on the floor. "Dam it!!" Jack uttered as he looked down at the floor, he smiled as Ronnie appeared from the dark of the club. "Sorry did I make you jump." Ronnie chuckled. "No I knew you were there the bottle it just slipped." Jack smiled as he stepped forward. "Oh be careful mind the glass." Ronnie uttered. "Yeah we don't want any accidents now do we?" Jack laughed as Ronnie smiled at him. "Why don't you go through to the office and I will clear up here, I'll bring you a cup of tea." Jack chuckled. "Ok be careful with that glass." Ronnie giggled as she walked off towards the office.

Ronnie sighed as she walked into the office, Jack's desk was such a mess and Ronnie's was still left as it was the last time she was there. She smiled though when she sat down on the sofa and looked around the room waiting for Jack to join her. "Hey Ron, you don't know where the first aid kit is do you." Jack whispered as he rushed into the room holding the palm of his hand. "Yes, I'll get it, theres one behind the bar but I have one in my desk." Ronnie uttered as she rushed to her desk. "Right sit down and let me have a look at this for you." Ronnie ordered. "What was the last thing I said to you and look you go and cut yourself anyway?" Ronnie laughed as did Jack as he watched her fuss over him. "Just left your hand up a minute let me have a look." Ronnie ordered as Jack lent his hand on Ronnie's knee. "This may sting a little." Ronnie whispered as she cleaned the blood from palm of Jack's hand. He jumped slightly as it stung his hand. "I'm sorry." Ronnie uttered as she gently pulled the glass from his hand. "It's ok!" Jack smiled. Ronnie delicately covered his hand with a dressing and then bandaged it to protect it. Ronnie stared down at his hand stroking it softly she then lifted it and kissed his knuckles smiling as she looked up at him. "Thank you for that, I would have bled to death by the time I found the first aid box." Jack chuckled. Ronnie laughed as he shuffled closer towards her. "So what brings you here?" Jack whispered in to Ronnie's ear. "Danielle has gone to see Stacey so I thought I would pop in and check on the club before I spend the afternoon with my daughter." Ronnie giggled. "Oh so you just came to check on the club was there anything else you might have wanted to check on." Jack teased as leant into kiss Ronnie. "I don't think so was their anything you wanted me to check on in particular." Ronnie giggled as she kissed him back she ruffled his hair as her hands combed through. Jack gently lifted her onto his lap as he kissed her passionately his hands where all over her running around her waist and sliding up her back delicately brushing through her hair. Ronnie rested her hands on Jacks chest she fiddle with the buttons of his shirt as she tried to un do each button. The two of them suddenly got carried away with themselves and before they knew it they were both topless, they explored each other's body kissing and stroking each other as they became carried away with themselves. "Ronnie suddenly shot back as Jack touched her hips and tried to undo her jeans. "Hey are you ok?" Jack whispered he was confused. "Sorry I just can't I'm not ready!" Ronnie uttered as pulled her arms across her front to cover her. "Hey it's ok!" Jack whispered as he stroked Ronnie's hand. He leant forward and picked up her clothes gently dressing her, he delicately did up the buttons on her top and tied a bow at the back for her. She smiled as Jack softly kissed her head. He then brushed off his trousers and put on his shirt Ronnie turned and did up his buttons she kissed him firmly on the lips and then slipped down in to the sofa resting her head on Jacks chest. "I'm sorry I want to but I'm not ready." Ronnie whispered. "It's ok we can wait and besides the office of the club is probably not the best of places." Jack chuckled. "It hasn't stopped us before we have probably had more sex here than we have at your flat!" Ronnie giggled. "Yeah but that was when we had just got together, what we have now it means so much more and I want it to be special." Jack shyly whispered seeming embarrassed, Ronnie giggled at his sweetness. "Oi I mean it, it is not just about sex anymore!" Jack chuckled. "Yes I know!" Ronnie squealed laughing as she nudged Jack. "Remember that time we had sex on your desk over there." Jack sniggered. "Yeah and my back was hurting for days after that." Ronnie laughed. "Was it you never told me that!" Jack chuckled as he played with Ronnie's hair. "Well I am hardly going to tell you am I it was embarrassing." Ronnie giggled. "How is Danielle is she ok?" Jack whispered. "Yeah, yeah she is fine I spoke to her last night about us and she is happy with it all, I told her to keep it quiet just until we tell Roxy." Ronnie explained as she drummed her fingers on Jacks chest. "Ok!!" Jack sighed. "What what's wrong?" Ronnie uttered. "Nothing it's just your sister it isn't going to be easy explaining this one to her and she will probably stop me from seeing Amy." Jack whispered. "No she won't I won't let her and besides she should be happy for us." Ronnie chuckled. "Roxy happy for us" Jack laughed. "Yes well she is my sister and besides oh it will be fine."Ronnie uttered as she snuggled into Jack's chest.

"Right Stace, I will give you a call about tomorrow, yeah thanks for this morning it's been fun." Danielle chuckled as she hugged Stacey. "Yeah definitely thanks Dan I'll see you later yeah." Stacey yelled as she walked away leaving Danielle on the pavement. Danielle straightened her coat and hurried off running almost towards the club.

Jack joined Ronnie on the sofa passing her a warm cup of tea; he put his down on the table in front of them and wrapped his arm around Ronnie. She handed him her cup after taking a sip and he placed it next to his on the table she cuddled into his chest clutching his suite jacket with both hands as she snuggled into him. He sat watching her as he softly stroked her hair. "Hey are you awake!" Jack chuckled as he noticed she had nodded off.

Danielle raced in through the club and stopped and stood at the bar, she turned to the office and walked slowly catching her breath slightly as she approached the office door. She giggled as she looked through the door, Jack winked at her once he noticed her which prompted her to walk in. "Hey has she been asleep long?" Danielle whispered as she stood at the corner of Ronnie's desk. "No she had one sip of coffee and she was off." Jack whispered back they both giggled as they looked at Ronnie. "You can sit down pull a chair over." Jack uttered. Danielle delicately lifted the chair from Jacks desk and placed it next to the sofa. "Here have Ronnie's she's only had a sip." Jack chuckled as he passed Danielle the cup. "Thanks!" Danielle whispered.


	36. Chapter 36

Ronnie smiled as she opened her eyes she looked up at Danielle and then Jack as she heard them talking and laughing. "Hey sweetheart have you been here long?" Ronnie whispered as wiped her eyes. "No not too long I was early anyway." Danielle smiled. "Yeah we were going to wake you up once we finished our cuppa." Jack chipped in making Ronnie and Danielle giggle. "Right well I had best get up, you and me young lady we are off for lunch." Ronnie ordered as she sat up. "We would invite you but it's a girls only lunch." Ronnie giggled as she turned to Jack stroking his neck. "Right well don't let me keep you." He chuckled as Ronnie sat up straightening her top out. "We won't!!" Danielle giggled as did Ronnie. "I will call you later ok." Ronnie smiled as she stood up and Jack helped her on with her coat. Danielle walked to the door and held it open. "Ok well I will be at the club all night so have a good day." Jack chuckled as he turned Ronnie around to face him. Jack softly kissed Ronnie and smiled as he watched Danielle and Ronnie leave the room hand in hand.

"So how has your morning been is Stacey ok?" Ronnie asked as she walked along the market firmly holding Danielle's hand. "Yeah, it was ok Stacey she is fine she was just a bit down, her and Bradley are getting divorced so she is just down that's all but she will be ok I am sure." Danielle chuckled. "She has invited me out tomorrow night I said I would go just to try and cheer her up, is that ok?" Danielle whispered. "Of course it is ok, it sounds like you both need a good night out, where are you thinking of going cause I am sure Jack will cut you a deal at the club if you want to go there." Ronnie giggled as she brushed Danielle's cheek with her hand. "I hope we are because I'm not really keen on the clubs up town." Danielle uttered as she looked up smiling as she walked past Stacey. Stacey waved and smiled as Danielle did the same, Ronnie smiled acknowledging her as they walked past. "Well if you go out, I think I might have a nice night in with Rox." Ronnie chuckled as she pulled Danielle close to her side. "She will like that." Danielle whispered. "So where shall we go for lunch?" Ronnie smiled as she stopped on the pavement outside the Vic. She pulled Danielle around and wrapped her arms firmly around, Danielle rested her head against Ronnie's chest and wrapped her arms around Ronnie's back as Ronnie softly kissed her head. "I think we should get a taxi and go up town, somewhere nice." Ronnie whispered as she rested her head on Danielle's. "Anywhere is fine as long as I am with you, mum." Danielle chuckled as she lifted her head to look at Ronnie. "I love you so much sweetheart." Ronnie smiled as she kissed Danielle. "How pathetic!!" Janine grunted as she barged past trying to get into the Vic. Ronnie sniggered at her as she passed. "Well it is look at you both have you forgotten that she abandoned you at birth Danielle or are you really just as stupid as every other Mitchell round this place."Janine laughed as she entered the pub. "Oi!!" Ronnie shouted after her. Ronnie stormed into the Vic after her, Danielle followed. "Oi I AM TALKING TO YOU!!" Ronnie shouted as she stomped over to Janine. "Oh me really well I'd like a Gin and Tonic thanks for asking!" Janine giggled as she sat at the bar. "You really are a piece of work." Ronnie laughed as she looked at Janine. "Aunty Peg don't serve her she is bared!" Ronnie grunted Peggy approached the bar. "What, why I haven't done anything wrong." Janine winged. "You have done more than enough; now get out before I mess your face up even more than it is already." Ronnie threatened as she shoved Janine towards the door. Phil stood opening the door smiling as Janine shuffled towards him. "Oh I am quaking in my boots, look at you Ronnie you're not exactly up to it in your old age, your dad he did a good job of that didn't he." Janine giggled as she turned standing in the doorway. "What is your problem why are you such an evil cow." Danielle screamed as she stood next to Ronnie. Janine just laughed as she looked back at them. "Because deep down she is a lonely bitter little tart who eats off of making people's lives miserable." Pat uttered as she walked over from the toilets. Janine's smile was suddenly washed from her face and she scowled as everyone in the Vic began to laugh at her which chased her from the Vic. "Yeah and don't forget you are bared." Phil shouted as she trotted off along the road.

"Hey sweetie I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to get so het up over it but that girl she can't get away with saying that about you, I won't let her your my little girl no one will bad mouth you and get away with it." Ronnie explained as she firmly hugged Danielle around the shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. "It's ok, I am sorry too for flying off the wall like that; maybe I overreacted screaming at her like that." Danielle whispered. "No, no that girl she deserves everything she gets she is nothing but trouble." Ronnie uttered. "Come on let's get out of here." Ronnie chuckled as she walked them both towards the door. Ronnie thanked Pat and Phil and then said goodbye to Peggy before leaving the Vic. There managed to get a Cab straight away from outside the Vic, they climbed in and sat close together laughing and joking as they discussed Roxy and her disgusting habits which Danielle had just become apparent too during her stay.

Meanwhile over at the club, Jack was in the middle of a heated argument with a big stocky bloke who was twice the size of Jack. "The deal is you pay me, to supply my dealers and for us to circulate the club, with you knowing what is being dealt all other dealers should be out of here if they aren't mine, so there shouldn't be any competition." The man shouted as he stood backing Jack into the wall behind him. "Yes and I have stuck to my side of the bargain." Jack yelled back. "No you haven't last week we lost 5 grand to competition whilst we circulated in your club and you had two of my guys thrown out." The man screamed as he prodded Jack in the shoulder. "Yeah well there must have been some sort of mistake I will sort it and you will get your money." Jack squealed as he looked up. "Right well it better be sorted because you will pay the hard way Mr Jack Branning." The man threatened as he turned and walked towards the door. "You better hope we make some good money this weekend." The man uttered as he left the club disappearing into the darkness. Jack straightened out his clothes and sat back at his desk brushing off what had just happened.

"Here we are ladies, one soup!" The waitress said as she stood holding the food. "Yeah that is mine." Ronnie smiled as the waitress placed it in front of her. "And one Thai fishcakes and salad." The waitress whispered as she placed the plate in front of Danielle. "Thank you." Danielle and Ronnie both said as the waitress turned to leave. "This looks nice." Ronnie whispered. "Yeah your soup smells so good." Danielle giggled. "Here try some." Ronnie chuckled as she held the spoon in front of her daughter. Danielle swallowed the spoon full of soap and smile. "Oh that is nice, would you like to try my fish cakes they are rich." Danielle giggled. "Well since you offered I wouldn't mind." Ronnie chuckled as she took the fork from Danielle. "Mmmm very nice, I like those I might have to have those next time." Ronnie smiled as she winked at Danielle. "So how is everything going at the club, did you manage to check up on things?" Danielle asked as she looked up smiling at Ronnie. "Not really no, me and Jack discussed a few things but I fell asleep didn't I so I haven't really found out what's going on." Ronnie explained. "Was Jack boring you that much that you fell asleep then?" Danielle joked. "Yeah he was a bit boring but I just got comfy I guess and before I knew it I was out cold." Ronnie laughed. "You don't think Roxy will be mad at us do you for leaving early this morning?" Danielle whispered as she rubbed her eye. "Well probably but Rox she doesn't mean anything by it she understands, but I was thinking we should probably spend a bit of time with her and Amy maybe tonight, she just seems like sometimes she is in a different place." Ronnie explained. "Well she is Aunty Rox maybe she is somewhere different to all the rest of us." Danielle chuckled and Ronnie smiled as she placed her hand on her daughters. "Yes you're definitely right there, but seriously I think she is finding it tough at the moment especially with Amy teething." Ronnie whispered. "Yeah poor Amy and Roxy she is definitely a bit sleep deprived." Danielle uttered as looked at her mother. "Maybe we could get a film tonight and get some face mask and do our nails and just do girlie things in front of the TV." Ronnie suggested as she giggled. "Yeah that sounds great, I really fancy a good girls night in."Danielle chuckled. "Are you all finished." Ronnie asked as she squeezed Danielle's hand. "yeah!" Danielle smiled. "Ok well would you like a dessert, or shall we get something at the park." Ronnie explained. "I am ok at the moment." Danielle whispered. "Ok sweetheart well do you need the loo or anything before we go." Ronnie smiled. "Yes I had best go I don't like using the public ones near the park." Danielle chuckled. "Ok well I will pay sweetheart and then I'll meet you outside ok." Ronnie explained as they both stood up from the table. Danielle helped her mother on with her coat and then passed her bag before leaving to go to the toilet. Ronnie walked to the counter to pay the waitress and smiled to herself as she watched in the direction of the toilets.

"Aww look theres ducks over there, Awww look at them can we sit and watch them." Danielle squealed Ronnie smiled at her as she watched the sweet innocence blossom from her. "Yeah sure." Ronnie whispered as Danielle led them towards the park bench. Ronnie gently sat down realising her tiredness, Danielle sat beside her and cuddled into her side as they sat watching the ducks swim around taking bread from children at the side of the pond. "There are so sweet aren't they ducks, I could never understand why someone would want to eat something that looked so cute." Danielle chuckled. Ronnie laughed and kissed Danielle's head. "Yeah they're so peaceful aren't they, they have no care in the world, oh look, look Danielle those baby ones over there." Ronnie giggled as she pointed over. "Awwwwwww I want one can we have one." Danielle smiled. "Look at them following their mother where ever they go awwww just like you and me." Danielle giggled. Ronnie and Danielle both laughed and cuddled up to one another as they sat on the bench watching the ducks swim around.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey I am really sorry if this has been crap lately I am trying to produce a build up to something big which will be revealed finally in my next chapter it will all start to make a bit more sense hopefully haha. I do apologise if it has been boring though but I have been majorly stacked at work running too bars and a club kind of kills your free time so I just hope you all still have faith in me and will be patient enough to wait for my next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing I am trying to keep this story alive thank you sarxxx**

"Hey Rox, we're home we have brought you a little pressie." Ronnie chuckled as her and Danielle opened the door. "Rox you in?" Ronnie yelled again as the two of them checked through flat. "Oh looks like Aunty Rox is out, I'll give her a ring." Ronnie giggled. "Hey Rox, it's me you ok you sound distant?" Ronnie whispered. "Yeah sorry about that me and Dan we wanted to spend the day together so we had an early start." Ronnie explained as she hugged Danielle. "Hey don't be like that we got you a little something whilst we were out and I was hoping we could spend some time together." Ronnie chuckled. "Oh good well we have been and got some food in so we will start dinner just you get yourself and Amy over here pronto." Ronnie ordered as she laughed at her sister. "Ok see you in a bit bye yeah bye Rox."Ronnie giggled. "Right well she's cheered up now she knows we have brought her something, she is so predictable." Ronnie laughed as she pushed back Danielle's hair from her face.

"Ron, Dan I'm back can someone help me in with Amy she's asleep and her new pram is too wide to fit through the doorway." Roxy shouted from the front door. "Yeah sure just coming." Danielle shouted back. "Sorry Dan have you got her ok." Roxy whispered as she passed Amy gently to her. "It's ok, poor little Amy she looks shattered." Danielle smiled. "Well the teeth have been driving her crazy my poor little baby." Roxy explained as she unfolded Amy's pram. "Awww poor Amy." Danielle fussed as she carried her into the kitchen. "Poor Amy what, is she ok?" Ronnie whispered as she stood by the oven. "Yeah yeah it's just theses teeth of hers they are nothing but a pain." Danielle chuckled. "Awww poor poor Amy can I hold her it seems ages since I have held her." Ronnie whispered. "You say that all the time, but she does love her Aunty Ronnie." Roxy chuckled as she watched Danielle pass her over to Ronnie. "Hey Danielle look she's laughing at you, look at her little face, she is going to be such a little Madame when she's older just like." Roxy giggled. "Just like you." Ronnie laughed looking over at her sister. "Oh well that's not a bad thing, its Danielle I feel sorry for she'll be just like you." Roxy giggled as Ronnie nudged her. "And I will be lucky to be like her." Danielle chuckled, Ronnie turned to her with tears in her eyes she looked so proud as she watched her daughter. Ronnie held Amy with one hand and wrapped the other free one around Danielle tightly embracing her. Roxy sat next to her sister laughing and joking as she watched her sister so naturally happy.

Ronnie and Danielle had made everyone something to eat and then they all retired to the sofa to watch a film. Ronnie was sat in the middle cuddling Amy who was fast asleep. Danielle was on one side of Ronnie she was tightly wrapped around her mother sleeping softly. Roxy was on the other side of her sister; she smiled down at her daughter and her niece as they quietly slept. Ronnie couldn't help but smile as she gently stroked Danielle's head softly brushing her hair with her fingers. "Look at our little girls Ron, aren't they just so..." Roxy was struggling for words. "Beautiful, amazing, the greatest most amazing thing ever." Ronnie whispered. "Yeah." Roxy smiled. "I never thought this day would happen." Roxy began to explain. "I never thought that you and I would be sat here with our little girls." Roxy uttered. "I always dreamt I would one day, but I never did believe it would come true though Rox, I never thought I would see my little girl again." Ronnie whispered. "Yes but Ron you have and look at what a fine young woman she has grown into." Roxy explained. "I know isn't she just perfect, I just hate the fact that I have missed her growing up I wasn't a part of it, I wasn't there to take her to her first day at school or put a plastic on when she hurt herself, I wasn't there to shape her and make her who she is today I missed all of that and we will never get that back." Ronnie stuttered as tears rolled down her face. "Hey...Hey...Danielle she knew that there was something missing in her life and that was you, she never would have been complete if she hadn't of found you, you have to try and forget the bad times and move on and grow together, you may have missed out on a lot but your here now and you will see her get married and raise your grandchildren, you have millions of memories to make together just you being here together is all that the pair of you need." Roxy explained as she softly placed her palm on Ronnie's cheek. The two sisters looked at each other for a while. "Thanks Rox, since when have you become so wise." Ronnie joked. "Since I had little Miss here." Roxy smiled as they both looked at Amy. Roxy and Ronnie giggled as Amy pulled a face at them in her sleep. Roxy gently leant on Ronnie's shoulder cuddling up against her as they watched their little girls sleep peacefully.

"Hey mum you awake?" Danielle whispered as she looked up at Ronnie. Ronnie smiled as she opened her eyes. "Yeah darling did you sleep ok?" Ronnie chuckled. "Yeah I am fine what happened last night I take it no one made it to their own bed except from Amy?" Danielle giggled as she looked over at Roxy who was draped around Ronnie's neck. "We'll you were asleep I didn't want to wake you and Rox she just feel asleep so I didn't think it was best to move either of you?" Ronnie chuckled as she stroked Danielle's head. "I should think so too in your condition." Roxy grunted as she opened her eyes. "Morning you, did you sleep ok because you were making some very strange noises in your sleep last night Rox?" Ronnie giggled as she turned to her sister. "Yes why what did I do?" Roxy asked. "Oh well I don't think I should mention it but it sounded like you were having a good time with someone." Ronnie teased. "Makes sense actually after my dream, oh he was gorgeous Ron, tall dark and oh he was great in..." Roxy explained. "I think we have heard enough of that." Ronnie interrupted as she covered Danielle's ears jokingly. "Hey why don't we go over to the Vic for breakfast today and see Aunty Peg?" Ronnie suggested as the three of them sat up. "Yeah ok?" Danielle whispered. "Yeah that is a good idea I think she is missing a bit of female company over there she has Tracey but still the old girl doesn't say much." Roxy laughed. "Yeah well we best get up and head over there." Ronnie ordered as she attempted to stand up. "Hey Rox, can you just sit up a bit my arm it has gone dumb, my t-shirt it is wet look have you been dribbling again?" Ronnie giggled as she teased her sister. "Ah ha yeah sorry about that Ron," Roxy smiled as she dapped it dry laughing as she looked at Danielle.

"Hey Aunty Peg!" Danielle smiled as she carried Amy into the kitchen. "Hiya Darling, what brings you here." Peggy smiled. "We have come for breakfast Aunty Peg." Roxy shouted from the stairs as Ronnie followed her from behind. "Oh how lovely." Peggy squealed. "Hey Ronnie sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Peggy asked as she hugged her in the doorway. "Much better thank you, how are you it seems ages since I last saw you?" Ronnie chuckled as she embraced the hug. "I am fine just doing the same old same old you know me." Peggy uttered as she turned to take a seat at the table the four women sat at the table. Ronnie sat beside Roxy and Peggy and Ronnie sat beside Peggy facing her daughter as they all sat talking and catching up on the latest news, Ronnie and Danielle smiled at one another as they caught each other's eyes.

"Thank you Aunty Peg, that was lovely?" Danielle whispered as she placed her plate in the dishwasher. "You're welcome sweetheart; you can come over anytime and have breakfast with us." Peggy explained as she stood up stroking Danielle's upper arms. "Yeah and you are also welcome to come over to ours for breakfast too Aunty Peg." Ronnie butted in as she wrapped one arm around Danielle and pulled her in kissing her head as she spoke. "Yeah that would be nice, we should do that sometime." Peggy whispered. "So what are you two doing today? Me and Aunty Peg are stuck in this place and Christian is taking his little god daughter out for the day so what are you going to do?" Roxy grunted as she sprawled out in her chair. "Oi young lady sit up in your chair, you'll end up like Dot cotton with a hump if you sit like that." Peggy ordered as Ronnie and Danielle giggled Roxy sat up and pulled a funny facing causing Danielle to burst out laughing, Ronnie couldn't help but laugh as she watched Danielle. "I don't know Danielle is going out tonight with Stacey, so we will probably just hang out at the flat, what are you doing later would you like to do something." Ronnie whispered as she sat down. "Ermm yeah, yeah that would be nice." Peggy stuttered. "Right well we had best get opened up hadn't we Aunty Peg." Roxy suggested as she got up. "Yeah sorry we better make tracks I guess." Ronnie whispered. "I know what why don't you two stay here today, you look exhausted Ron, you couldn't have got much sleep last night." Roxy giggled. Ronnie turned to Danielle and smiled waiting for her reassurance as Danielle nodded. "Yeah ok, well we will watch some tele and we can keep an eye on Ben, as well if you like." Ronnie whispered. "Ok well I will just drop Amy over at Christian's." Roxy smiled as she took Amy from her chair and grabbed her changing bag as she rushed from the room. "Right well you two make yourselves at home and I will get on downstairs." Peggy squealed as she went down the stairs. "Call us if you need anything?" Danielle called after her.

After the afternoon rush, Peggy rushed upstairs to take a quick break she smiled as she entered the living room; Danielle was laid, across Ronnie clutching her tightly and Ronnie firmly held her daughter in her arms as they both lay peacefully asleep. "Sussh Peggy!" Whispered as she turned to Roxy who walked up behind her in the doorway. "Sorry are they asleep." Roxy uttered as she looked through the door. Peggy nodded as they smiled at one another. "AWWW they sleep like that all the time, they cling together like monkeys never wanting to let go of each other." Roxy giggled quietly. "Oh well I suppose I would be the same if I had been through what those two poor souls had been though too." Peggy squealed. "Anyway let's leave them; for a bit we can sit in the kitchen do you want a cuppa." Peggy chuckled as she led Roxy to the kitchen.

"Hey Sweetie, it's time to wake up." Ronnie whispered as she played with Danielle's fringe. "Awww do I have too." Danielle stretched as she yawned. "Well you don't want to get on the wrong side of Stacey now do you." Ronnie giggled. "Yeah I suppose, but I would rather stay here with you I am not in the mood for a night out." Danielle whispered as she shut her eyes again. "I would love you to stay here with me, but I don't want you falling out with Stacey because of me." Ronnie smiled as she kissed her daughter. "Well I suppose I will go for a little while but I don't want to bother with a really late night." Danielle explained. "Your phone has been beeping." Ronnie whispered as she passed Danielle her phone. "It will be Stacey, you will be flipping her lid." Danielle giggled. "That reminds me so has mine, but I couldn't reach it." Ronnie chuckled as she looked over at her bag. Danielle stood up and grabbed Ronnie's bag as she looked through her own phone. "Thank you darling, oh it's only Jack I will call him later." Ronnie giggled as she placed the phone back into her pocket.

"Oi Dan where the hell have you been, I have been calling you all day." Stacey squealed as she opened her front door. "Hey it doesn't matter just get in here, we haven't got much time to get ready now." Stacey grunted as she pushed Danielle up the stairs to her room. "Sorry Stace." Danielle whispered as she climbed the stairs.

Meanwhile Ronnie was back at the flat she was on her own waiting for Roxy to come home from Christians. Ronnie looked at her phone and smiled as she read a text from Danielle. "I am officially in the doghouse for being late, hope your ok on your own for a while, please call if you need me miss you already love Dxx" Ronnie giggled and began to type back. She smiled as she sent the message. "Ah I best ring Jack." She whispered to herself realising they hadn't spoken all day.


	38. Chapter 38

"Oi Dan, hurry up get this down ya!!" Stacey ordered as she placed a glass of neat vodka in front of Danielle. Danielle giggled and took the glass sipping it softly. "What was that, come on I thought this was meant to be a night out, now come on drink." Stacey demanded smiling as she looked at Danielle. "Ok then." Danielle chuckled as she necked back the glass and squirmed as she tasted it in the back of her throat. "Ahh now that is more like it, we are going to get drunk tonight." Stacey laughed as she swooned around the round. Danielle followed with her eyes as Stacey chuckled to herself.

Ronnie jumped as the door barged open and in came Roxy. "Oh sorry Ron, did I make you jump.... you ok.... you look tired?" Roxy said as she approached her sister rubbing her sister's arms as she approached her. "Yeah... yeah I am fine I was just thinking that's all." Ronnie whispered smiling up at her sister to reassure her. "So where is Danielle has she gone already?" Roxy chuckled as she sat down beside Ronnie. "Yeah she has been gone awhile, I know it is pathetic but I miss her already" Ronnie smiled as she said it. "It's not pathetic it's natural!" Roxy chuckled as she reached out for Ronnie's hand and squeezed it.

"Right, Vic for one or two and then over to R+R where the real partying starts ok Dan!" Stacey shouted from the front door as Danielle made her way down the stairs. Danielle smiled and followed Stacey out along the square. "Tonight is going to be great we will hardly spend a penny neither not now you're a Mitchell, they own half the square." Stacey boasted as she rambled on to herself. Danielle just smiled as she followed her quietly along. "OI Dan are you even listening, hello Dan!!!" Stacey shouted as she turned towards her friend. "Yeah sorry I was just thinking." Danielle smiled sweetly as she looked up towards Stacey. "Right well less of that come on let's get going." Stacey demanded as she grabbed a hold of Danielle's arm and dragged her into the Vic.

"Hey are you free later it would be nice to see you, I could pop over before the club closes for a nice hug love Jackxx" Ronnie smiled as she read the text and closed her phone just as Roxy entered the room. "Here you go Ron, made you a cuppa tea." Roxy smiled as she passed it over to her sister, Ronnie looked in amazement. "What I can make a cup of tea you know!!" Roxy chuckled as did Ronnie and they snuggled together on the sofa.

A hour or so later and Stacey was well and truly on her way she had pretty much drank one of everything on the top shelf at the Vic. Danielle was tipsy but not in such a state like Stacey was. "Stace don't you think you should slow down a bit, we haven't even got to the club yet." Danielle questioned her as she stood at the bar trying to hold her up. "Oh Danielle I love you , you always look after me, when I am in this state, your such a good friend, come on let's get you another drink." Stacey slurred her words as she pulled Danielle back towards the bar. Danielle wasn't really in the mood to be out tonight she just wanted to be at home in the warmth snuggled up on the sofa with Ronnie and Roxy, but she also had to be there for her friend and she had to keep her happy, so that was the only reason she was out. Danielle was getting annoyed though by Stacey's behaviour and it was obvious to everyone but Stacey. "Come on Stace, lets get you home." Danielle suggested as She tried to lift her from the floor. "No I want to stay Dan, please let me stay, I want to stay." Stacey whinged as Danielle tried pulling her up towards her. "No Stacey, come on you have had more than enough, you will thank me in the morning I promise." Danielle smiled as they both stumbled towards the door. "NO GET OFF ME WE'RE GOING TO THE CLUB!!!" Stacey screamed as she stood up straight and pushed Danielle away from her. "I am sick of you, Mitchells you have changed her!!" Stacey shouted as she pointed at Peggy and Phil who where stood at the bar. "Now you're one of them Dan, congratulations, you're a boring, stuck up Mitchell you've got what you wished for!!!" Stacey snapped as she looked up at Danielle. "Stacey your drunk come on let me get you home." Danielle avoided eye contact and continued to help Stacey towards the door. "No how many times do I have to tell you, I am going to the club, I don't need your help I don't need help from a Mitchell!!" Stacey spat as she cruelly scowled at Danielle. "Fine, do something stupid see if I care, you never listen your just a mad cow like your mum!!!" Danielle lost it snapping and shocking Stacey with her fighting spirit. Stacey bolting from the club running down the square towards the club. "Stacey, wait I didn't mean what I said Stacey!!" Danielle cried after her as she ran down the street.

"Roxy has just gone to bed, come over when you can I can't wait to see you love Ronxx" Jack chuckled as he read the message. He jumped up from his desk and strutted towards the door as he grabbed his coat smiling away to himself. "Hey I am just popping out for half an hour or so I left something at the flat will you be ok." Jack shouted over to Dawn. "Yeah sure go I will call if we need you!" She replied as she continued to serve at the bar. "Right see you in a bit." Jack smiled as he turned towards the steps exiting the club.

Stacey barged past him as she entered the club. "Oi watch it!" Jack shouted Stacey turned and sniggered before running towards the bar. "Hey Jack have you seen Stacey?" Danielle panted as she entered at the top of the steps; he turned and looked towards the bar. "Oh thanks Jack." Danielle smiled as she passed him and carried on towards the bar. Jack turned and grabbed her hand turning her towards him. "Is everything ok Danielle, she's in a bit of a state isn't she?" Jack whispered as they both looked over to Stacey. "Yeah, yeah everything is fine just, Stacey being Stacey that's all." Danielle chuckled trying her best to reassure jack but most of all herself. Jack smiled and squeezed her hand. "Ok well I will see you later on, have a nice night." Jack chuckled as he carried on up the stairs.

"Hey what's taken you so long?" Ronnie giggled as she opened the door. "Sorry was just talking to your daughter that's all." Jack chuckled as he instantly put his arms around Ronnie's waist and kissed her passionately. "Oh I see well you are definitely forgiven, how was she was she ok." Ronnie asked as she hugged him tightly in the doorway. "She was fine, just struggling to control Stacey that's all poor kid." Jack explained as he stroked through Ronnie's hair. "Ahh I like this we should do this more often." Jack whispered as he looked down into Ronnie's eyes. Ronnie just smiled giggling at him. "What, what is wrong with that!?" Jack joked feeling slightly embarrassed. Ronnie silenced him by kissing him again.

"Alight Dan, come to make an apology have you, well I tell you something, you and me we are through we are done, so there is no point wasting your breath." Stacey chuckled as she pointed towards Danielle waving her glass around in her other hand. "Stacey come on, you don't mean that you drunk." Danielle whispered as she tried to reason with her. "Don't patronise me, I know exactly what I am doing and what I am saying and I don't need you so go away leave me alone." Stacey snapped back spitefully. "Ok well I will leave you alone but if you change your mind I will be in mum's office waiting for you." Danielle uttered as she walked towards the office door leaving Stacey alone at the bar.

Danielle sat alone on the sofa, thinking through the evenings events, she was so tired, she just wanted to be at home right now in her bed. She crawled onto the sofa and snuggled into the blanket as it smelt like Ronnie and she loved that. Gradually she fell asleep cuddled up comfortably on the sofa in front of Ronnie's desk.

"Are you not cold yet, we have been out here ages." Jack giggled holding Ronnie tighter. "No not when I have you here to keep me warm." Ronnie smiled as she again kissed Jack for what was like the hundredth time in the last twenty minutes. "I really am going to have to get back to the club soon though." Jack sulked as he kissed Ronnie's neck. "Well I am going to come with you, it will be nice to meet Danielle and then you can walk us both home and maybe you could come in for coffee, whilst I try and sober up them two." Ronnie giggled as she lent her chin on Jacks shoulder. "That would be nice, I don't think I would be able to prise myself away from you at this very moment." Jack chuckled which made Ronnie laugh out loud.

Stacey was still acting out of control she was drawing attention to herself, but that wasn't bothering her. "Hey love do you fancy a dance." Came a dark voice from over Stacey's shoulder. She turned to face him and smiled as he looked down at her. "I am alright thanks I am ok here." Stacey chuckled as she laughed in his face. "Well that's not very nice I was going to buy you a drink." The man chuckled suspiciously. "Well when you put it that way how can I say no." Stacey smiled. "You wait here handsome whilst I freshen up double vodka, see you in a minute." Stacey chuckled as she stroked his chest. "My name is Stacey and what are you called?" Stacey giggled as she fell into him. "My names Marcus." He chuckled as she staggered towards the toilet.

Minty was watching them both at the bar, once Stacey was out of sight. Marcus ordered the drinks from Dawn. Minty continued to watch as he saw Marcus fiddling in his pocket. Out of his pocket came a same packet of white powder which he emptied into one of the drinks. Minty stood up and walked over to Marcus tapping him on the shoulder. "Oi you had best think again mate, I have just watched you and I know what you're up to." Minty whispered as he talked over Marcus's shoulder. "Yeah well I bet you didn't see this one coming." Marcus shouted as he turned and pointed a gun towards Minty's head. Within seconds the club was silent and the music had stopped, everyone even the completely intoxicated were silent and still as they watched what was happening in front of them.

"Right mate, calm down ok take it easy... ok!" Minty uttered as he raised his hands slowly above his head. "Don't tell me what to do, don't ever tell me what to do!!" Marcus screamed as he shot up into the air, shooting one of the light fittings making it instantly darker.

Danielle woke instantly as she heard the gun fire, she panicked as she realised she was alone she could hear screams coming from the bar and shouting someone was shouting. She stood up and slowly made her way to the door spying through the window as she tried to see if she could see Stacey.

Stacey was singing away to herself in the toilet at the time as she washed her hands. The gunshot went off but Stacey was probably the only one oblivious to it at the time. She spent ages at the hand dryer as she dried her hands, chuckling away to herself. Once she had finally finished she stumbled towards the door and fell against it crashing through it, into the corridor.

Jack and Ronnie where linked together, as they walked down towards the club, they were laughing and joking. However they both froze when they heard gunshot coming from the club. They turned to each other and then Ronnie let go and screaming Danielle as she ran towards the club. Jack quickly followed both panicking as they entered the club.

**_I haven't written for well a very long time so it is rusty but I just had the thought of where to go with this and hopefully try and finish it I haven't updated for months so very sorry hope it isn't too rusty for you_** xx


	39. Chapter 39

Ronnie froze at the steps as she entered seeing Marcus still pointing the gun to Minty's head. "Come on mate calm down will ya, this isn't the way to solve things." Minty was trying to reason with him. Jack slowed as he reached Ronnie and walked stopping in front of her to protect her. Marcus suddenly jumped as he heard the toilet door open and watched as Stacey flopped through the door. "Stacey, Stacey look at the state of you, come on get up." Danielle giggled as she walked over to her from the office. Ronnie turned in horror hearing her daughter's voice. Please baby go back to the office hide, don't let him find you. Was all that was going through her head, she had to get to her, she had to keep her baby safe. Jack grabbed a hold of her tightly holding onto her to keep her from doing anything stupid. Marcus spun around pointing the gun towards Danielle and Stacey, who were now in view of what was happening.

Danielle froze in her tracks, panic and fear swept across her face, as she held on to Stacey. Stacey was completely unaware of what was really happening, her head was just flopping down every time she tried to look up, her eyes were all over the place and she just kept giggling to herself out loud.

Marcus stared at them and then looked back at Minty, he quickly pushed him and stormed over towards Danielle. Danielle quivered backwards closing her eyes as he got closer. "Danielle!!" Ronnie screamed. Jack was pulling Ronnie back using all his strength trying to restrain her. Marcus turned and fired the gun narrowly missing Ronnie and Jack near the bottom of the stairs. They both bent down dodging the shot. Danielle tried to drag Stacey back and he turned back and followed her. But he was too fast and she was too scared to move. Marcus grabbed her by the back of the neck taking a hold of her hair and pulling her along back out onto the dance floor. Ronnie cried out to her as they both past her reaching out for her daughter, but Marcus turned pointing the gun at her and then at Danielle. "PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T HURT HER PLEASE!!!" Ronnie begged. Marcus just laughed and continued to hold the gun to Danielle's head as he held onto her in the middle of the floor.

Stacey was still lying in the hallway near the toilets completely passed out on the floor; she was in no fit state to do anything. Jack was trying to look her way through the corner of his eye and see if he could get to the office, but it was way too risky. Ronnie was screaming inside she wanted to run over to Marcus and rip her daughter away from him and keep her safe, but the way he was waving that gun around she realised she had to try and keep calm and figure a way to get them both out safely. Everyone in the club was petrified of what might happen they realised that Marcus wasn't afraid to shoot he had done it twice after all, maybe not actually hitting someone but he had fired the trigger.

Danielle stared over at her mother, fear running through every part of her, she focused looking directly at her mum just focusing on her, she just wanted to be in her arms and be safe like she always felt when Ronnie held her.

Jack looked down at Ronnie and gave her a reassuring look before he squeezed her shoulders and then slowly walked forward towards Marcus and Danielle. "Stay back, don't move don't come any closer I will kill her I will." Marcus shouted panicking as Jack edged closer. "Hey why don't you just put the gun down and we can sort this out, no one needs to get hurt." Jack whispered as he got closer. "NO JUST BACK OFF!!!" Marcus yelled as he waved the gun around he tightened his grip on Danielle making her yelp in pain. "Don't hurt her please!" Ronnie cried. Jack continued to move forward Marcus panicked and pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang Danielle and Ronnie both screamed and so did most people still in the club. Jack lay back on the floor a pool of blood surrounding him. Marcus looked in shook but turned back to Danielle, he could see Ronnie moving towards Jack and turned screaming not to touch him. Ronnie knelt at the side of him, touching his blood that lay beside his body. "Why are you doing this?" She uttered as she sobbed at the side of Jack. Danielle looked in horror, she was terrified. Ronnie stared into her daughter's eyes trying to concentrate just on Danielle and nothing else. "I can do whatever I want I have the gun remember and with that he let go of Danielle and pushed her to floor. She quivered in terror as he held the gun to her head. Ronnie cried out and ran over, she wasn't quick enough and Marcus pulled the trigger but he had just used his last bullet shooting Jack. Minty realising this jumped up and tackled him to the ground punching him until he was out cold, he pinned him to the ground as Ronnie ran over to Danielle and threw herself around her baby tightly grabbing a hold of her.

Danielle looked over Ronnie's shoulder as she saw Jack. "Jack, Jack is he ok!" Danielle shouted as they both got up and ran over to him and knelt beside him. Danielle felt for a pulse as Ronnie held her hand over his wound. "He's still breathing... he's still breathing!!" Danielle smiled as she looked over at Ronnie. Danielle placed her hands on top of Ronnie's. "He is going to be ok mum he is!" Danielle whispered. Ronnie nodded and then turned as the police came barging in and went straight over to Minty who was sitting on top of Marcus to restrain him. The paramedic's quickly followed and Danielle and Ronnie stood back holding on to each other as the paramedic's worked on Jack.

Jack was placed on a stretcher and Ronnie and her daughter followed the paramedics out into the street. "Oh Ronnie, Danielle thank god your ok, theses stupid bobbies wouldn't let me in to see you are you ok, is that Jack is he ok?" Roxy shouted as shuffled past people to try and catch them up. "Yeah it's Jack, he is hurt we don't know how bad but we are going to the hospital with him." Danielle whispered. Ronnie was in shock; she was gripping Danielle and holding her close whilst she was watching Jack who lay lifeless on the stretcher. "Then call me when you hear anything yeah." Roxy yelled after them as they climbed up into the back of the ambulance. Danielle just smiled back as the paramedic shut the door behind her. Roxy turned not really knowing what to think as she walked off back towards the club. Danielle looked up at Ronnie rubbing her cold hands as Ronnie held her close, they both looked towards Jack both hoping he would be ok.

**It is short I see but I hope it is ok, I hope you aren't too upset I decided not to allow Ronnie or Danielle to get hurt it's just they have been through alot already in this story any more physical abuse to them was abit too much so I decided to injure Jack instead which is more realistic I guess cause I would have thought of him to play hero anyhow, whether he survives or not I haven't decided just yet but we shall see I just hope you don't feel I have rushed this chapter because it is quite short but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger on this chapter hehe anyhow thank you for reading and reveiwing **

**Sarahxx**


End file.
